Opposites Attract
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: Citizens of Konoha all know that "The Light cannot exist without casting its Shadow." It's the unspoken system that the city runs on. Everyone knows their place and their roles. Those in the Shadows do what those in the Light cannot. Uzumaki Naruto knows this and has known this since he was young. Hyuuga Hinata knows this as well and understands her Father's wished, but still...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** And we're back! I already mentioned wanting to do a rewrite for this a while back because as most of you already know, the story fell off a hell of a long time ago. But with the help of the lovely and amazing **hinatagirl18** who has been going back and forth with me on how I can improve the story and giving me ideas, I can now finally do the rewrite. So, a major thank you to them for their help. Now then, on with the new and improved **Opposites Attract**.

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 1 – "I like you! Please go out with me!"**

He couldn't help but pace anxiously on Uchiha Bridge that crossed over Senju Creek. He didn't take notice of the bystanders who glanced at him and his worried expression. He continued to pace. He was sure he'd been pacing long enough to carve his path into the boards so he was constantly checking every fifty steps. Once assured he hadn't done any actual damage – as if he could – he continued to pace.

He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands and rested his elbows on the railing of the bridge. He looked down at the stream that reflected the full moon hovering overhead and he let out a depressing sigh, "I should've known she wouldn't come." He looked down at his reflection in the stream, his bright blue eyes staring back at him and his expression showing his acceptance of defeat. His blonde hair even seemed to sad unnaturally with the acceptance.

"Naruto-kun!"

He looked up from the stream and to his left to see her standing a few feet away. She stood there with her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. Her hair that'd been so nicely done was starting to fall apart, the two pins in her silky purple hair barely holding on. He saw the sleeves of her kimono were rolled up and her sandals were in her hand. When she looked up at him finally, he saw the beads of sweat on her forehead and the sweat that rolled down her neck.

She stood upright and gave her traditionally sweet smile. "I'm sorry I'm late."

He looked at her for a moment. He wasn't sure to say seeing as his heart was pounding against his chest more fiercely than it had before. His palms were starting to sweat and his mouth felt dry. He'd been preparing for this moment for weeks and now that it was finally here, he couldn't say the words he'd rehearsed almost a million times. He saw the confused expression on her face as she continued to wait for him to say something but nothing seemed to come out.

He swallowed hard. "Hi-Hinata!"

Hinata stood upright and tightened her fingers around the straps of her sandals. "Y-yes?"

They stood across from one another on that bridge. It was just the two of them, many the festival participants having already made their way to the viewing grounds for the fireworks display. Naruto stood there with his cheeks a bright pink and slowly, Hinata's cheeks began to match his. She began to fidget with her fingers as the anticipation continued to build between them.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly and took several very rigid steps towards her. He stopped so that there was only a few inches between the two of them. He saw how much Hinata was blushing and the longer he waited to get the words out, the more impossible the task felt. The way Hinata looked up at him with those gentle eyes, they made Naruto feel like he was melting.

And the same went for Hinata. Her heart was beating against her chest, not because of the running but because of being there with Naruto. She had read and reread his letter at least a hundred times she'd he'd given to her yesterday. It took her a while to come to the realization of its message and the purpose of meeting him there but when she figured it out, she couldn't help but debate with herself. She knew what she wanted but she also knew what her father wanted.

"Hinata." Naruto took ahold of Hinata's hands and squeezed them gently. He inhaled deeply and let out a long breath to calm his nerves. A charming smile came onto his lips and Hinata was sure her heart stopped for a moment at the sight of it. As he opened his mouth to speak, the first firework launched into the air and exploded.

Despite the explosion drowning out Naruto's voice, Hinata could read his lips and know what he said. Her face turned completely red in response and she unknowingly tightened her grip around Naruto's hands. She opened her mouth in anticipation of answering him but instead, his lips found hers. She hesitated mainly due to the shock of the situation but she eventually recollected herself and returned his kiss. They stood there as the fireworks display continued behind him.

And as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Naruto was the one to pull away and as they both opened their eyes, they both saw just how red the other was. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what he had done before he let go of Hinata's hands and clasped them together and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Hinata! I-I didn't mean to do that so suddenly!" he apologized profusely and repeatedly. He was sure Hinata would run away screaming about how much she hated him but instead, he felt her soft hands clasp his. He looked up and saw the look on her face. "Hinata?"

"I'll be your girlfriend," she answered and saw how quickly Naruto's grin returned to his face. She smiled at his reaction and just like before, was once against caught off guard by Naruto's actions. He took her face in her hands and pressed his lips against her again. She could respond a little faster this time and placed her hands against his chest.

Their kiss this time wasn't as timid as the one before. It felt natural and Hinata could feel the goosebumps on her skin rise as Naruto's hands moved from her face to her waist. He brought her body closer to his own, her chest pressing against him gently. Though embarrassed, Hinata didn't pull away.

"Lady Hinata, where are you?" a familiar voice called out from not too far away.

Neither one of them were excited about being interrupted but they stepped away from one another. They shared a smile with one another before Hinata reached into the sash of her kimono and held out an envelope with a Kurama sticker hold it closed with Naruto's name written on the front.

"Happy Birthday," she said as Naruto took it and looked it over.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at her and could hear the familiar voice call for her again. He tucked the envelope into his back pocket. "I better get going. I'll see you soon."

Hinata watched as Naruto ran off and made it off the bridge. She turned around and watched as her cousin approached with a disappointed expression on his face. "Neji-nii-san."

"Honestly Hinata," he dropped the formality and folded his arms across his chest. "You should've told me you were coming out here to see Naruto. I could've at least made an argument about how you felt sick and needed a moment. He has everyone looking for you and he's not exactly thrilled about it either."

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized as she put a hand on Neji's shoulder and slipped back into her sandals. She rolled her sleeves back down and smoothed them out and pulled the pins out of her hair. She took a handkerchief from Neji and dabbed at the sweat on her neck and forehead before handing it back to him and watching him slip it back into the sleeve of his own kimono. "Where is Father now?" she questioned as the two of them began to walk in the opposite direction of where Naruto ran off.

 **10 Years Ago**

 _"Kurama! Come back! Wait already!" Naruto called out in frustration as he continued to run after the puppy his parents had given him for his birthday. The puppy was already halfway down the steps that led to Uchiha Bridge when Naruto made it to top and spotted him. "Kurama!"_

 _"Young Master! Young Master, where are you? Answer us!" one of Naruto's attendants called frantically. "Young Master!"_

 _Naruto pursed his lips as he looked over his shoulder towards where his name was called and back towards Kurama who was two-thirds of the way down the staircase. When he saw his attendants come into view and spot him from atop the steps, he grinned and began his way down the last set of steps._

 _"Young Master! Wait!" one of the attendants called after him._

 _"Kurama!" Naruto managed to get onto the railing and slide down the entirety of them to close the gap between the two of them. When he got off at the end, he stumbled but managed to catch his footing before falling face first into the gravel. "Get back here!"_

 _Kurama continued to run ahead. He was halfway across the bridge when he spotted a little girl sitting down by the railing. He slowed down and approached her before taking a seat in front of her and tilted his head to the side. The little girl looked at her, he expression matching his._

 _"Hello," she spoke quietly as she held out her hand and watched as Kurama sniffed her hand. She smiled when Kurama gently licked her hand._

 _"Kurama!" Naruto called again as he made it onto the bridge and continued to run towards him. When he caught up, he put his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. As his breathing slowed down, he looked up and saw her sitting there. "Who are you?"_

 _"Hyuuga Hinata," she answered as she stood up and picked up Kurama. She held out the pup and saw the way Naruto lit up at the sight of a_ still _Kurama. "Is he yours?"_

 _"He is," Naruto answered as he took Kurama and giggled as Kurama licked his face. He looked at Hinata with his large grin. "Otou-san and Okaa-chan gave him to me for my birthday. His name is Kurama."_

 _"Kurama?" she repeated and saw Naruto nod. She looked at the pup and tapped his nose gently. "No more running away from…"_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto," he filled in the blank for her and saw her smile. He blushed a little in response and looked away as Hinata continued to scratch Kurama's head and belly._

 _"Young Master!" Naruto's attendants finally caught up, both out of breath. One of them sat on the ground while the other leaned against the railing._

 _"I got Kurama!" Naruto declared as he held out the puppy. "Look Kakashi, Iruka!"_

 _Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he stood from leaning against the railing. He glared down at Naruto before reaching into his pocket and removing a collar and leash. "That's why we told you to put him on a leash in the first-place Naruto."_

 _"I don't want to," Naruto argued as he puffed his cheeks and held Kurama._

 _Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment before standing up and standing beside Kakashi. He leaned forward and rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "The least you could do is at least not put Kurama down again okay? He's just as energetic as you and really hard to keep up with. You wouldn't want to lose him so soon after getting him from Sir Minato and Lady Kushina, right?"_

 _Naruto nodded._

 _"You're too soft on him, Iruka," Kakashi complained as he put the collar around Kurama's neck. "Just keep Kurama's collar on so if he gets lost, whoever finds him knows where to return him."_

 _"Thank you Kakashi," Naruto said._

 _"Lady Hinata!"_

 _The lot of them looked up and saw Hinata's own attendant, Hyuuga Kou, approach. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Hinata and fell to his knees and hugged her close._

 _"Don't run off like that again!" Kou warned as he let go of Hinata and looked her over. "Do you have any idea how worried your father is right now?"_

 _"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized. "I lost you and didn't know where you were so I came here," she said as tears began to come to her eyes._

 _Kou flinched at the realization of his error and began to panic at the sight of Hinata crying. "D-Don't cry! Please! I'm sorry for being so careless! Forgive me?"_

 _Hinata looked at him as she wiped away her tears. She nodded and sniffled as Kou rubbed the top of her head._

 _"Come on," Kou stood and picked up Hinata into his arms. "Let's get you to the Overlook. The fireworks are starting soon."_

 _"Huh?" Iruka checked his watch and groaned. He took Kurama from Naruto's arms and ran off towards the viewing grounds. "We're going to be late!"_

 _"Iruka? Wait!" Kakashi called after him as he picked up Naruto and began to run. "Naruto's heavy you know!"_

 _Naruto managed to wiggle an arm out and wave to Hinata who was looking back at him. "Bye-bye Hinata! Thank you!"_

 _"Bye-bye," Hinata said but not nearly as loud._

 **Present Day**

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted in unison as Naruto entered the house. Simultaneously, they popped streamers and covered the room in confetti and streamers in no time at all.

Naruto laughed as he closed the door behind him and shook some of the confetti and streamers out of his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around to see everyone was in attendance. He gave his traditionally large grin. "Thank you."

"Naruto, hurry up and come up here already," his grandfather, Jiraiya, ordered with a gesture of his hand. He stood on the main staircase with his wife and Naruto's parents, a space between Jiraiya and Minato that Naruto filled as he approached.

"What took you so long to get here?" Minato whispered as he handed Naruto his cup of sake and took an extra from Kushina so they all had one.

"I got caught up with something," Naruto answered before he felt Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him and could already see the sentimental look in Jiraiya's eyes. "Oji-chan."

"I hadn't even said anything yet," Jiraiya argued and the room laughed. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at Naruto's grin before looking at the remainder of the room.

Minato chuckled along with the rest of the room. When he took a step forward and stood on the same step as Naruto, the room grew silent. Minato looked at Naruto for a moment before looking back at the remainder of the room, "Naruto, seventeen years ago, today you entered our lives and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I still remember the day your mother told me she was expecting you and at the time, I was a collection of ecstatic and even worried. I was ecstatic because I was going to become a father and worried because I wasn't sure if I would be a good father."

Every year on Naruto's birthday, Minato was known to give these small speeches. Every year it was a little different but the impact was still the same.

"And I also remember how _ecstatic_ your mother was when we found out you were due on the day of the Kurama Festival," the sarcasm was clear in Minato's tone as he glanced over at Kushina.

Kushina puffed her cheeks and looked away. "I wanted to go to the Kurama Festival dattebane."

Minato smiled as the entirety of the room chuckled. He watched as Kushina looked towards the two of them and came over, Minato and Kushina switching places so she was next to Naruto.

"Still, I'm glad you were born on the day of the Kurama Festival," Kushina admitted as she put a hand over Naruto's heart. "You are strong and resilient like he is and I couldn't ask for anything more in my child. You are kind to everyone you meet and you do everything you can to help someone, friend, family, or stranger. And even though you drive me up a wall at every turn for the past seventeen years, I'm lucky and proud to have you as my son."

"Okaa-chan," Naruto pretended to get teary-eyed and laughed when Kushina punched his shoulder. He chuckled and hugged her. "I love you Okaa-chan."

"I love you too," Kushina said as she hugged him back. When she let go, she turned to everyone and raised her cup of sake and everyone mimicked her. "To my son Uzumaki Naruto, the future head of the Whirlwind Yakuza, may he continue to grow and prosper through the years."

"May he continue to grow and prosper!" the Whirlwind Yakuza of Konoha said in unison as they all drank their sake.

Naruto coughed as the sake went down his throat and laughed when Jiraiya patted his back. He listened as the room began to sing "Happy Birthday" as Kakashi rolled out a cake from the dining room. Behind Kakashi was Kurama who immediately tried jumping on Naruto despite his massive size. Naruto laughed and allowed Kurama onto his back and groaned as Kurama licked his ear and face.

"Kurama that's gross," Naruto groaned as the song came to the end. He scratched Kurama's sides as he stood there thinking of what to wish for. He smiled for a moment as he thought about what his wish had been for the last couple of years. He nodded. "I've decided." He inhaled deeply before blowing out his candles in one breath. He grinned as the room cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Jiraiya questioned as he does every year.

"It's a secret," the rest of the room said in unison as they repeated Naruto's answer for the last four years.

"I already got what I wanted," Naruto answered which left the entire room confused. He laughed at their reactions and let Kurama down off his back. "Are you all just going to stand there and stare at me or are we going to party?"

The entirety of the room looked at one another before wearing their own grins and cheering. At that moment, the music began and Kakashi cut the first slice. He handed it to Naruto before stepping away and allowing everyone else to swarm and start cutting and handing back slices in an organized fashion. Naruto managed to get out of the way before he was caught in the swarm and took a seat on the steps beside Minato.

Naruto held out the extra fork he snagged from the table before it was too late and watched Minato take it and smile. Both he and Naruto took a bite of the cake at the same time and wore the same expression on their face.

"Congratulations," Minato said as he picked away another piece from Naruto's slice of cake.

Naruto flinched and looked at Minato. He saw the same Minato smiled at him and he immediately turned as red as Kushina's hair. "H-H-How did you know?"

"It's a secret," Minato answered.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I already got what I wanted," Naruto answered which left the entire room confused. He laughed at their reactions and let Kurama down off his back. "Are you all just going to stand there and stare at me or are we going to party?"**_

 _ **The entirety of the room looked at one another before wearing their own grins and cheering. At that moment, the music began and Kakashi cut the first slice. He handed it to Naruto before stepping away and allowing everyone else to swarm and start cutting and handing back slices in an organized fashion. Naruto managed to get out of the way before he was caught in the swarm and took a seat on the steps beside Minato.**_

 _ **Naruto held out the extra fork he snagged from the table before it was too late and watched Minato take it and smile. Both he and Naruto took a bite of the cake at the same time and wore the same expression on their face.**_

 _ **"Congratulations," Minato said as he picked away another piece from Naruto's slice of cake.**_

 _ **Naruto flinched and looked at Minato. He saw the same Minato smiled at him and he immediately turned as red as Kushina's hair. "H-H-How did you know?"**_

 _ **"It's a secret," Minato answered.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 2 – "Our Not-So-Little Secret"**

She let out a heavy sigh as she stood there in the middle of the ice. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and sweat was on her forehead despite the temperature of the room. She inhaled deeply one more time before closing her eyes and exhaling for five counts. When she heard the gentle piano stream out of the speakers, she began to skate.

Just outside the rink, her mother stood there watching. Beside her sat a camera on a tri-pod to record the practice. The music that filled the room was light and heart-warming, music that would make anyone have hope in something. As she watched, she could see the way her daughter seemed to glow. Her smile was bright and her eyes held enjoyment as she continued. She giggled at the thought of why her daughter was glowing and as the performance ended and the music stopped, she clapped, then stopped the recording.

"I think that might have been your best run of it yet, Hinata," her mother praised as Hinata made her way to the edge of the rink and pick up her towel that was draped over the side. She giggled again as she held up Hinata's water bottle.

"Mother?" Hinata looked at her. "What is it?"

"I remember when I was young and in love," her mother said with a sigh as Hinata blushed. "I remember thinking that your father was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on when I was your age. And I still do to this day but he's just a grumpy old fart nowadays."

"Mother," Hinata stepped out of the rink and took a seat on the bench. She drank from her water bottle as her mother took a seat beside her and continued to stare at her. Hinata looked away, her cheeks becoming pinker the longer her mother stared at her.

"I wonder who is the boy to make my daughter's heart flutter?" her mother questioned as she tapped her chin playfully. "It can't possibly be Toneri, he's much too pale and makes you just as uncomfortable as he makes me. Could it be Sasuke-chan? Ah, it can't be, I hear he has a girlfriend who attends Konoha High School and the two of you are like brother and sister. Wait! I know who it is! It's Neji isn't it?"

Hinata spit out some water and coughed. As her mother pat her back, Hinata looked at her. "Mother! I'm not five anymore!"

Her mother giggled. "You were so cute back then. You used to follow Neji around everywhere and you would always tell your father and I that you wanted to marry Neji. But I guess you grew out of it a very long time ago. The boy you like now is Naruto."

Hinata turned completely red.

"Don't worry, your father doesn't know and he won't know so long as you're careful," her mother advised. "Thankfully your father is so absolved in his work that he doesn't notice that you go on your runs to meet with Naruto."

"How did you find out?" Hinata asked.

"You had left a letter Naruto had written you on your bed," she answered. "I had come in to bring you your laundry but I guess your father had called you to his office. I guess you didn't have time to hide it but luckily it was me who found it and not Natsu-chan or Kou-kun. Be more careful, okay?"

Hinata nodded. She was realized her mother only knew about the _one_ letter and not the three years' worth of letters in the back of her closet. It was no secret to the rest of the Hyuuga Clan that Hinata was forbidden from speaking with Naruto.

Four years ago, Naruto was a student at Konoha City Academy on a Legacy Scholarship because of his family's history with the school. And even though Naruto was two years ahead of Hinata, the two of them still hung out because Hinata and Naruto's best friend – Uchiha Sasuke – competed together in the duet circuits using a violin and piano combination. It wasn't until Naruto's final year of middle school when Hinata's father – Hyuuga Hiashi – forbid Hinata from hanging out with Naruto. The reason being was that Naruto got into a fight with several of his classmates and ended up breaking the arm of one boy, breaking the ankle of another, and injuring the rest. He was kicked out of Konoha City Academy as a result of the conflict.

Hinata and Naruto had managed to stay in contact after the situation but it wasn't until one of Hinata's cousins told Hiashi of Hinata's contact with Naruto. After that, the two of them decided to communicate through writing letters and using Sasuke as the middle man for both as to avoid Hiashi receiving the mail one day and seeing a letter from Naruto.

"I believe you've worked hard enough for the day, don't you agree?" her mother said as she sat on the ground in front of Hinata and began to untie her skates. "There's no need in exhausting yourself before the competition."

"Father would say otherwise," Hinata said and saw her mother smile.

"He just wants you to continue to work hard and achieve even greater heights, that's all," her mother said. "One day he will finally realize that you are indeed a human being and cannot be pushed to do inhuman things. But until that day, we will tell your father what he wants to hear."

Hinata giggled. "Understood."

 **Downtown Konoha: The Sixteenth Ward – Arcade Lane**

To all residents of the City of Konoha – and even to the N.E.E.T and Otaku community everywhere else – the Sixteenth Ward of Konoha was famously known as "The Youth District." It earned its name because of the number of students the seventy city blocks attracted daily. It was a haven for the youth of Konoha because of the number of cafes, lounges, restaurants, shops, and arcades that filled it.

Arcade Lane was home to the twenty arcades. There were the generic arcades that held various games while there were specialist arcades for music rhythm games, fighting, racing, shooting, and even dancing. Every other weekend, the arcades would hold competitions for local professional and competitive players while in the summer, the arcades promoted their tournament and allowed people from all over to participate and aim to win the $50,000 grand prize.

Just outside one of the variety arcades called "This N.E.E.T Collection," Naruto sat outside on the couch and scrolled through his phone. He yawned loudly seeing as he was still exhausted from last night's party and had to get up early this morning to help clean.

"Why're you sitting on the ground, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto looked up to see his best friend looking down at him. "Teme, you're late."

"I'm not late, you're early," Uchiha Sasuke argued and held out his hand. He pulled Naruto to his feet, Naruto noticing the bag in his hand from a popular shop in the Youth District.

"What were you doing at _Heart to Heart_?" Naruto questioned. The shop had recently opened and was popular amongst girls. It wasn't hard to spot a bag from that shop either considering that the entire bag was pink with black calligraphy donning the store's name.

"I saw something for Sakura so I went ahead and got it for her," Sasuke answered without missing a beat. He didn't acknowledge the groups of guys that wandered by and whispered about him and he surely didn't acknowledge the cluster of girls who had followed him from the Shopper's Court over to Arcade Lane. "I thought you said she came with you?"

"She did," Naruto answered as he pointed towards the direction of the Center Hub. "We were in the Center Hub when we saw Ino with Chouji and Shikamaru. The two of them went to that new butler café that just opened over on Café Street. I think it was called _Milady My Darling_. Chouji and Shikamaru went ahead and went over to _Rule No. 1_ but I told them I was meeting you here at _This N.E.E.T Collection_."

"Let's go to that café," Sasuke said but more as a demand rather than a recommendation. "I want to go ahead and give this to her so I'm not carrying this around all through Arcade Lane."

"Is that really why you want to give it to her right away?" Naruto questioned and chuckled when Sasuke glared at him. He watched as Sasuke walked ahead and he followed after him. "Don't tell me you're worried about Sakura being in a café full of butlers?"

"Shut up Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he smiled at Naruto. "It's the eleventh which means it's not your birthday anymore which means I don't have to be nice to you anymore."

"You're so mean to me," Naruto whined.

 **Café Street –** _ **Milady My Darling**_

 _Milady My Darling_ was the newest addition to Café Street and was already popular amongst the female – and even some male – visitors of The Youth District. Customers enjoyed the fact that all the café's butlers weren't traditional but there were rugged and reserved ones as well. Customers could request what kind of butler they wanted either based on personality or appearance and if they weren't sure, there was a "random" option as well.

As Naruto and Sasuke approached, they saw the line was down the block and around the corner, the inside of the café filled to the brim with customers, all of them wanting to see the roster of butlers that _Milady My Darling_ had to offer.

"Who would've thought that a butler café would be so popular?" Naruto questioned as he and Sasuke walked along the line towards the doors. They were almost to the front when Naruto felt someone tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. He stumbled a bit and looked up to see his cousin. "Karin? What're you doing here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Naruto," Karin answered before smiling sweetly at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you know, I never got a chance to dance with you last night at the party. I heard that there's supposed to be a bonfire tonight in Center Hub and that there's going to be music, so maybe there you and I could dance together?"

Sasuke looked at Karin and blinked a few times. "Did you say something Karin?"

Naruto snickered and moved his foot out of the way before Karin could stomp on it. He hid behind Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at Karin who glared at him with a jealous rage. He looked back up and down the line and recognized several of his classmates from Konoha High School and former classmates from Konoha City Academy. They all seemed to be whispering to one another and look at him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the outdoor sitting area of _Milady My Darling_ and saw Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino sitting together, coffee in front of them and a desert sampler platter between the two of them.

"There you are," Sasuke approached the railing and handed Sakura the bag from _Heart to Heart_. "I didn't feel like carrying it until you got done here."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before opening the bag and looking inside. "You went into _Heart to Heart_ by yourself?"

"Isn't that store pinker than Sakura's hair?" Ino questioned and smiled when Sakura glared at her. "But to think Sasuke went in there by himself, I bet you stuck out like a sore thumb, didn't you Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto and I are headed to _This N.E.E.T Collection_ so you can find us there if you decide to head over to Arcade Lane," Sasuke informed Sakura before beginning to walk away. "I'll text you if we go somewhere else."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, wait," Sakura called after him and pouted as Sasuke walked away. "Geez, why are you always running off like that."

Naruto walked alongside Sasuke and chuckled as Sasuke's cheeks turned as pink as Sakura's hair. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke punched him in his arm, Naruto feeling the bruise already form beneath his sleeve. "Why are you so mean to me?" Naruto questioned again.

"Shut up," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked to their left and saw Hinata standing with her cousin Hyuuga Neji and his girlfriend Tenten. It was rare to see Hinata in The Youth District seeing as Hiashi kept her on a fairly tight schedule but once in a blue moon she was able to come.

"Hinata, you're free today? That's rare," Sasuke said as they faced her.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Father said that with all the work I put into getting ready for my performance from yesterday evening that I deserved the afternoon and evening off."

"No Kou today?" Sasuke ask about Hinata's usual bodyguard, caretaker, and attendant.

"I figured Hinata should at least be able to enjoy her day off," Neji commented as he looked at Hinata. He wasn't the biggest fan of Naruto but Neji put Hinata's happiness above anything else. "I managed to convince Hiashi to let Hinata stay until the end of the bonfire too so we'll be here a while."

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata looked at Neji with a curious expression.

"Ah, that reminds me," Sasuke caught on quickly, "I think I may have left my wallet at _Heart to Heart_. I'll catch up with you later. See you."

"Sasuke?" Naruto watched as Sasuke made his retreat.

"There's a book I wanted that came out today, hopefully it's not already sold out," Neji said as he looked at Tenten. "Should we go check?"

Tenten smiled and answered, "We should." She linked her arm with Neji's and began to walk away with him. She looked over her shoulder back at the two of them. "Naruto, keep an eye out for Hinata okay?"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison before Neji and Tenten were off and headed towards Shopper's Court. They looked at one another and immediately began to blush at the thought of being left alone for the first time as an official couple.

They stood there awkwardly with one another, the two of them looking everywhere but at one another. Hinata tightened her grip around the strap of her purse as she looked down both directions of the street and then up at the second level out door eating areas of most of the cafes. Naruto tapped the toe of his shoe against the ground with his hands shoved in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Um," the two of them said in unison as they looked at one another. They blushed even more and looked away again, Hinata being a little redder than Naruto.

When they glanced at one another again, Naruto scratched his cheek. "Should we get some coffee?"

Hinata nodded and smiled a little. "Coffee sounds good."

Naruto smiled as well before pointing down the street. "I'm sure _The Brewery_ shouldn't be too crowded with _Milady My Darling_ attracting all the attention. Plus, they have that flower tea blend you like."

" _The Brewery_ it is," Hinata said.

"Great." Naruto grinned at her and held out her hand. "Let's go."

Hinata hesitated for a moment before taking Naruto's hand. They laced their fingers with one another before walking towards _The Brewery._ She enjoyed the warmth that Naruto's hand provided and how it managed to overpower the coolness of the early October breeze.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Um," the two of them said in unison as they looked at one another. They blushed even more and looked away again, Hinata being a little redder than Naruto.**_

 _ **When they glanced at one another again, Naruto scratched his cheek. "Should we get some coffee?"**_

 _ **Hinata nodded and smiled a little. "Coffee sounds good."**_

 _ **Naruto smiled as well before pointing down the street. "I'm sure The Brewery shouldn't be too crowded with Milady My Darling attracting all the attention. Plus, they have that flower tea blend you like."**_

 _ **"The Brewery it is," Hinata said.**_

 _ **"Great." Naruto grinned at her and held out her hand. "Let's go."**_

 _ **Hinata hesitated for a moment before taking Naruto's hand. They laced their fingers with one another before walking towards The Brewery. She enjoyed the warmth that Naruto's hand provided and how it managed to overpower the coolness of the early October breeze.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 3 – "Trial and Error! Our First Official Date as Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" (Part 1)**

 _The Brewery_ was known for its rustic appearance and calming aesthetic and thus became a popular study spot for students. However, with students of The City of Konoha being on vacation for another two days because of the recent Kurama Festival, the number of customers were low.

In the back corner of the café, Naruto and Hinata sat across from one another at one of the smaller tables. They sat away from the windows and the main entrance to avoid being seen by one of Hinata's relatives that wasn't beneath running to Hiashi. Neither of them said anything, an air of awkwardness hovering between them.

"It's still kind of hard to believe dattebayo," Naruto spoke up, his verbal tick coming out which led to his cheeks turning pink and Hinata smiling. "These last three years we've been sending letters back and forth to each other through Sasuke and now we're here, together. And not just together as in the same room but _actually_ together."

Hinata nodded as she fidgeted with her fingers. "When you gave me that letter the night before, I had a feeling it was for something like that. After all, you could barely get through a sentence without stuttering and you left so quickly too that I didn't get the chance to give you your birthday card then."

"Ah, you were going to give it to me that night?" Naruto ask and saw Hinata nod. He clapped his hands together and bowed his head towards her. "I'm sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have run off like that but I was so embarrassed that I could only think about getting away before I did something so stupid that you wouldn't be able to look at me the same dattebayo."

Hinata giggled before reaching across the table and holding his hands. She gave him a sweet smile as he looked up at her which caused him to blush more. "It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Naruto nodded before looking at their hands. He noticed how Hinata didn't immediately pull away so he took the opportunity to hold her hands properly. He laced his fingers with hers as he had done when they walked together and enjoyed the softness and warmth of her hands. Hinata smiled as well.

"I hate to interrupt but I don't have anywhere to put your tea and coffee if you don't move your hands," their waitress said, neither one of them noticing her approach. She giggled as both Naruto and Hinata quickly withdrew from one another and avoided eye contact with her as she placed down his coffee and her tea before putting down the cinnamon roll they agreed to share. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," they both quickly said in unison before the waitress giggled and walked away again.

Quietly, Naruto added plenty of cream and sugar to his coffee while Hinata added honey to her tea. They stirred their drinks, the clink of their spoons tapping against their cups mimicking one another and filling the silence between them. And together, they each took a sip of their drinks.

"We're both really bad at this," Hinata acknowledged with an innocent smile.

Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You're right."

After that, the air of awkwardness disappeared. They both talked like they had a million times before. Hinata talked about the preparations she was going through for her next figure skating competition in November on top of preparing for the Daimyo Celebration at the end of December between Christmas and New Year's Eve. Naruto – as always – promised to attend both performances and hoped he wouldn't have to wear a disguise again.

Hinata laughed at the memory of Naruto having to dye his hair black and wear contacts along with getting Sakura to cover his whisker birthmarks with foundation. "I think Father actually liked 'Menma' so you may have to bring him around again."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Hinata continued to laugh. "Menma" was the name Sasuke made up on the spot when the two of them went to congratulate Hinata on her performance. Thankfully, Sasuke also managed to come up with a backstory of "Menma" being his cousin who lived in Suna City with an aunt, thus the reason he wasn't pale like the rest of them. Hiashi bought it. Hiyori – Hinata's mother – knew better.

"Do you know how long it took for me to find the right color dye to make my hair blonde again?" Naruto questioned. "My hair ended up being platinum blonde like Ino's at one point. Sakura-chan refused to dye it again so when I did it by myself, it turned out pink. Okaa-chan and Otou-san kept stealing the extra boxes of dye I bought just so they could see my hair be pink."

"I remember," Hinata said as she pulled out her phone and went to her gallery. She typed in a passcode to get to the locked albums and show Naruto a picture of himself with pink hair. "Sasuke snuck a picture for me."

"Ah!" Naruto tried to take the phone but Hinata dropped her phone back into her purse. "Hinata, please delete the picture."

"I like it," Hinata said with a smile and the only thing Naruto could do was sit back down. She giggled and watched as the waitress approached with their receipt.

Naruto sighed as he picked up the receipt and checked the price before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He watched as Hinata finished the last of her tea and chuckled at the look of disappointment on her face. "Come on, we'll order you a tea to go."

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying for it?" Hinata said as she grabbed her purse and stood up with him.

Naruto waved his hand. "Absolutely not. I'll cover it," Naruto said as he helped Hinata put her jacket back on.

After Naruto paid and Hinata got her tea, the two of them walked outside and began to walk towards the Center Hub. As they walked, Hinata listened to Naruto complain about how badly Hiashi grilled her about having run off after her performance. Naruto apologized for his part in getting Hinata in trouble but she shook her head before linking her arm with Naruto's.

As they two of them walked, neither of them noticed the looks they were getting. Though it wasn't public knowledge that Hinata was to stay away from Naruto, it was public knowledge that they were from two very different worlds.

Hyuuga Hinata was the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan and Heiress to Hyuuga Incorporated. The Hyuuga Clan was known for being one of the more prominent and prestigious clans in the City of Konoha and Fire Country itself. When it came to Hinata's place in the Hyuuga Clan, she was at the forefront since she was born.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Heir to the Whirlwind Yakuza, the son to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Being the son to the infamous Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habanero made Naruto feared as the Orange Fox in what was known as the Shadows of Konoha. He was known for getting into fights and being the cause for a lot of trouble most the time. Though the Whirlwind Yakuza was in the business of providing protecting against smaller gangs, it wasn't uncommon for members of the Whirlwind Yakuza to clash with those smaller gangs from time to time.

"Want to go to Cinema Circle?" Naruto questioned. Cinema Circle was the patch in The Youth District where the movie theater and several video stores and inns were located. The video inns were popular amongst a lot of the students because you had the opportunity to rent whatever movie the inn had available and rent a room as well. There were rooms small enough for two people and big enough for groups of twenty where they could watch the movie they rented and return it afterward. The inns even had room service.

"Are you sure? If we go to the theater then someone from school might see us," Hinata said as she gripped Naruto's arm a little tighter. "There's no telling what Father would do if he found out that Neji-nii-san left me alone with you."

"Don't worry, we can always try one of the inns. One of the lower profile ones is _Take Two,_ isn't it? We can just go there and pick a few movies and rent a room," Naruto recommended. "That way, we can avoid being spotted any more than we have."

Hinata turned red.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at her. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing," Hinata stuttered. "Let's go."

 **Cinema Circle:** _ **Take Two**_ **– Suite 107**

"Suite 107," Naruto looked up and saw that the number on the door matched the key in his hand. He unlocked the door and saw it was a standard sized room with a plush couch and large TV. He nodded in approval before looking back at Hinata whose face was still red. "Hinata, are you okay? If you're not feeling well then say so and we can go find Neji."

Hinata shook her head violently before marching into the room and sitting on the far end of the couch. Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion before walking in and closing the door behind him. He placed the key onto the end table beside the door and removing his couch. He draped his jacket against the back of the couch and taking a seat.

"I heard that they had really good pizza here," Naruto said as he picked up the menu from the coffee table in front of them. "I think I heard their nachos were good too but I can't remember if that was this place or _Roll Credits_ next door."

Hinata barely heard a word Naruto said. The only thing she could think about were the things her classmates said they had _done_ in the video inns. The thought of her and Naruto doing those kinds of things just caused a violent pounding in her chest and caused her mind to wander.

"Hinata?" Naruto called her again and saw she was still fidgeting with the edge of her skirt and staring down at the ground. "Hey, Hinata," Naruto called again and put a hand on her shoulder. He jumped when Hinata jumped, the two of them looking at one another with looks of confusion. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized. "I guess I zoned out and forgot where I was for a second, forgive me."

"You zoned out?" Naruto repeated, a sadden expression coming across his face. "I figured I was bad at this kind of thing but not that bad that you would zone out like that."

Hinata flared up and took a seat next to Naruto. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…"

Naruto looked at her and saw she was pink now.

"At school," Hinata began, her heart still pounding, "some of my friends talk about coming to the video inns all the time. But they don't actually come here to watch movies but to do _other_ stuff."

"Other stuff?" Naruto repeated and saw Hinata blush some more. After a few seconds, his cheeks turned pink as well. "Oh…I guess I would zone out too. Ah but don't worry! I won't do that sort of thing with you! I mean, I want to but not right now of course!"

Hinata watched as Naruto continued to stumble over his words and make up for this mistake and that. She giggled and Naruto relaxed at the sound of it. He wore a stupid grin on his face when Hinata planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and he continued to wear it when she looked down at the menu.

"Let's get pizza," Hinata recommended as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded in agreement. After the pizza was ordered and the movie had started, both were still a little anxious but not as much as before. Hinata sat on one end of the couch and Naruto sat on the other out of respect. When there was a knock at the door, Hinata jumped. Naruto didn't acknowledge it since he was sure Hinata was embarrassed enough and received their pizza.

They both sat towards the middle of the couch after the pizza arrived and allowed their legs to touch. They were seemingly more comfortable with the idea of being in a room alone and after a while, Naruto could put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and let Hinata rest her head on his shoulder. It was then during their closeness that Naruto – and even Hinata, began to remember their kiss from the night before.

"Is it okay?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata look at him.

Hinata looked at him for a moment before nodding her approval.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Let's get pizza," Hinata recommended as she smiled at Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded in agreement. After the pizza was ordered and the movie had started, both were still a little anxious but not as much as before. Hinata sat on one end of the couch and Naruto sat on the other out of respect. When there was a knock at the door, Hinata jumped. Naruto didn't acknowledge it since he was sure Hinata was embarrassed enough and received their pizza.**_

 _ **They both sat towards the middle of the couch after the pizza arrived and allowed their legs to touch. They were seemingly more comfortable with the idea of being in a room alone and after a while, Naruto could put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and let Hinata rest her head on his shoulder. It was then during their closeness that Naruto – and even Hinata, began to remember their kiss from the night before.**_

 _ **"Is it okay?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata look at him.**_

 _ **Hinata looked at him for a moment before nodding her approval.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 4 – "Trial and Error! Our First Official Date as Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" (Part 2)**

He swallowed hard as he placed his forehead gently against hers, his eyes searching for the same approval she'd just given him. He watched as she closed her eyes and saw her poke her lips out slightly. He smiled to himself at Hinata's willingness before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against hers.

Though it was difficult, Naruto managed to restrain himself from pushing Hinata too far. He was already worried he'd done too much the night before but the fact she let him kiss her again was enough for him. When he felt Hinata's hand against his chest and how it gently gripped his shirt, he used his left hand to place a hand on her thigh and pull her legs so that they draped over her lap.

He felt Hinata pull away as a response and he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Hinata. I guess this is a little too far, huh?" he said as he gently squeezed her leg.

Hinata shook her head and saw the slightly shocked expression on his face. "It just caught me off guard a little. Let's continue?"

Naruto nodded before kissing her again. It was a little stronger than before, Hinata's hand resuming its grip on Naruto's shirt as Naruto's hand did its best to keep from roaming pass Hinata's knee and finding its way up her thigh and beneath her skirt.

Hinata did her best to mimic was Naruto did when it came to her kiss and she was thankful that Naruto hadn't pulled away. She was embarrassed at her lack of skill but the fact that Naruto hadn't reacted negatively made her feel better. With each passing second, she could feel the kiss becoming hotter and hotter, the passion in their kiss intensifying steadily. Instinctively, Hinata slid her hand up Naruto's shirt until it was on the side of his neck. At the same time, Naruto's left hand slowly slid up her leg and pass her knee. She felt a gentle shiver cross her skin as Naruto was close to reaching the end of her thigh high socks and the beginning of her skirt.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Hinata's hand on the side of her neck, her touch gentle and warm yet enough to cause his body to begin to react. He tilted his head slightly to the side and felt Hinata's hand slid up his neck to the back of his head, Hinata's other arm wrapping around his neck as to bring him closer. Caught slightly off guard, Naruto gripped onto Hinata's thigh and could hear Hinata let out a soft moan.

He pulled away, his cheeks pink while Hinata was completely red. "Hi-Hinata, did you just?"

Hinata looked away out of sheer embarrassment. Naruto smiled a little before grabbing ahold of Hinata and readjusting their position. Now Hinata was straddling Naruto and her hands were draped over his shoulders while his hands were on her thighs. He smiled up at her. "This is a little better, don't you agree?"

"It's embarrassing," Hinata whined.

"But even if you say that, you still want to continue, don't you?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata look away but still nod. He chuckled as he put a hand on Hinata's cheek and saw her look at him. "You're really cute when you're this shy."

Hinata puffed her cheeks and heard Naruto chuckle in response. She looked down at him as he laughed and to keep him from doing so any longer, she initiated the kiss this time. Though he was caught off guard, he quickly recovered and placed his hands on Hinata's thighs, the tips of his fingers brushing against the gap between the end of her thigh-high socks and the beginning of her skirt. He could feel Hinata tighten her grip around him and could feel her chest pressing against him. He was surprised Hinata was getting into it as much as she was but seeing as it was a few years in the making, he couldn't be all that surprised.

His hands gently gripped Hinata's thighs and he was about to move his hands to go underneath her skirt when he felt Hinata's tongue flick his bottom lip. Naruto broke the kiss this time, the two of them breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Naruto could see the way Hinata's eyes shimmered despite the lack of light in the room.

"More," Hinata breathed.

"Stick out your tongue," Naruto advised and saw Hinata do as she was told. It caused a part of Naruto to flare up at an obedient and turned on Hinata but he took it one step at a time. He pulled Hinata's face down towards his and this time, the kiss caused both of their bodies to heat up to a point to where it was almost unbearable. Naruto's tongue immediately found Hinata's, the two of their tongues pressing against one another before swirling around each other and exploring the others mouth.

Hinata's hands gripped Naruto's shoulders tighter than she had gripped his shirt and she moaned when Naruto's hands moved from her thighs to her chest. Naruto instinctively squeezed her breast and enjoyed the softness of them beneath his hands but hated the fact that her clothes denied him the bare feeling of them. He continued to massage her breast however, the kiss beginning to push them to a point they wouldn't be able to turn back from.

Hinata could feel Naruto pressing against her between her legs but she didn't pull away. She wanted more. She wanted to feel Naruto touch her more and feel his tongue more. She felt disappointed when Naruto broke the kiss but let in a sharp gasp as Naruto's tongue brushed against her neck.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned and saw how he looked at her, the look causing a tightness between her legs.

"Can I?" Naruto questioned as he planted a few gentle kisses against her neck. He had his fingers positioned at the buttons of her shirt and was merely waiting for her permission to continue.

She nodded. She leaned back and let Naruto unbutton her top. Once all the buttons were undone, Naruto gripped her chest again and gently ran his tongue against the top of her breast. She let out a moan and bit her lip.

"I didn't think you'd wear something like this," Naruto said as he looked at her lacey black bra. "I always figured you wore simple and cute underwear but this is definitely a nice surprise."

"Don't talk about it," Hinata whined.

Naruto chuckled as he continued to massage her breast. In the middle of his treatment, he saw Hinata's bra unhook in the front. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Hinata who seemed to be anxiously waiting for Naruto to continue. He swallowed hard before moving her bra out of the way and exposing her cream-colored breast and pink nipples. As he reached for her breast, they heard her phone ring.

Hinata quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly answered her phone. "Neji-nii-san! What is it?"

Naruto watched as Hinata got out of his lap and fixed her clothes. He hung his head in defeat and looked at his hands. "I was so close," he said quietly before looking at his erection that painfully pressed against his zipper.

"I'm fine, just surprised that you called is all," she responded as she buttoned her shirt back up. "No, Naruto-kun and I are fine. We're at _Take Two_ watching movies to avoid he crowds and avoid being seen."

Naruto grabbed one of the pillows and put them over his lap as to encourage his erection to digress but the thought of almost touching Hinata's bare breast was making it difficult.

"Okay, bye Neji-nii-san," Hinata said and let out a heavy sigh as she hung up. She turned around and looked at Naruto, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry," Naruto said with a forced smile and watched as Hinata sat next to him. "It's probably for the best that we got interrupted. There's no telling how far that would've gotten if Neji hadn't called."

"Right," Hinata forced a smile of her own.

For the remainder of their time at _Take Two_ , Hinata and Naruto managed to keep from touching each other and watch the rest of their movies. After a few rounds of soda and finishing their pizza, they left to find that it was starting to get dark and that it seemed slightly deserted in Cinema Circle. From not too far away, they could hear music playing.

"I guess the bonfire already started," Naruto said and looked at Hinata as she took his arm. He tensed up a little as he felt his elbow between her breast and he tried his best not to remember what was close to happening just upstairs. "Hi-Hinata?"

"Hopefully next time we don't get interrupted," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Hinata and watched as she let go of his arm and took a few steps ahead of him.

She spun around and gave him an innocent smile. "Let's hurry to the bonfire. I'm sure everyone is already waiting."

"Wait," Naruto called as Hinata seemed to hurry ahead of him, "Hinata! What did you say just now?"

 **Center Hub**

As Naruto and Hinata entered Center Hub, they could see the amount of people that had already gathered. They each recognized a fair amount of their classmates but what they both noticed at the same time were the amount of Hinata's relatives that were in attendance as well. Naruto wore a small smile on his face at the thought of returning to the reality of their situation and when he looked at Hinata, he could see she felt the same way.

Hinata looked at him, the small smile on her face matching the sadden expression on her face. "Until next time?"

"Until next time," Naruto responded. They each turned away from each other and split off into the crowd. Naruto found his way to Sasuke and Sakura while Hinata found her way to Neji and Tenten.

For the remainder of the night, Naruto and Hinata avoided one another. No one whispered about them which was good for Hinata seeing as her relatives couldn't run to Hiashi with news of Hinata having been seen with Naruto before they arrived in The Youth District.

 **later that night: Whirlwind Yakuza Estate – Main House**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he pulled his keys out of his pockets and made it up the steps towards the front door. He was part of the way up when he felt Sakura grab ahold of his sleeve. He looked back at her and immediately recognized the look in her eye as he had seen it a hundred times before over the years.

He managed a small smile. "What do you look so worried for?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned as she stood on the steps beside Naruto.

He looked at her for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He looked down at his keys and shifted through the few keys and keychains he had. "I'm wondering the same thing. I finally worked up the courage to tell Hinata how I feel and even ask her to be my girlfriend but at the end of the day, our situation really hasn't change, has it?"

"It has," Sakura argued.

He shook his head. "It hasn't. Hinata and I can't be a normal couple like you and Sasuke," Naruto argued as he looked at her. "Hiashi doesn't want Hinata to have anything to do with me and Hinata's relatives don't have a problem running to Hiashi to tell him that they've seen her with me. There's no telling what Hiashi is going to do if he finds out that she and I stayed in contact all this time or that we're dating."

Sakura pursed her lips together as she watched Naruto walk up the rest of their steps and fidget to find the right key. She followed him and made him look at her. "You love Hinata, don't you?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed.

"You love Hinata, don't you?" Sakura repeated her question.

"Of course I love Hinata," Naruto argued.

Sakura grinned. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" Naruto watched as Sakura took his keys and unlocked the front door. "What are you talking about? There's plenty to worry about, Sakura-chan."

"There's nothing to worry about," Sakura repeated as they walked into the house and shut the door behind them.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 _ **Sakura pursed her lips together as she watched Naruto walk up the rest of their steps and fidget to find the right key. She followed him and made him look at her. "You love Hinata, don't you?"**_

 _ **"Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed.**_

 _ **"You love Hinata, don't you?" Sakura repeated her question.**_

 _ **"Of course I love Hinata," Naruto argued.**_

 _ **Sakura grinned. "Then there's nothing to worry about."**_

 _ **"Huh?" Naruto watched as Sakura took his keys and unlocked the front door. "What are you talking about? There's plenty to worry about, Sakura-chan."**_

 _ **"There's nothing to worry about," Sakura repeated as they walked into the house and shut the door behind them.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 5 – "The Raven and His Cherry Blossom Tree"**

Haruno Sakura let out a sigh as she sat on the bleachers and wiped the sweat from her neck and forehead. She drank from the water bottle that had been sitting beside her and watched as her team's captain approached, the expression on her face something she recognized immediately. Sakura didn't let it show she was agitated with what was about to happen and managed a smile. "What's up, Captain?"

"I was wondering if you knew if Uchiha-kun would be coming by again today?" her Captain questioned.

Haruno Sakura was known for a lot of things but the thing she was most known for – at least at Konoha High School – was that she was friends with Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha City Academy. It was the only reason why some of the upperclassmen talked to her – a freshmen – in the first place. That and she was the adopted sister of Naruto so that saved her from some of the potential torment that came with being a first-year at Konoha High School.

"I'm not sure," Sakura answered as she tapped her chin. "I know that Naruto mentioned that he and Senpai were going to go to _Fire Shadow_ after school with some friends so I'm not sure if he's coming here. Considering that Naruto drove today, I doubt he'll come by today."

"Oh," her Captain seemed a little disappointed. "Well, do you mind handing a letter off to Uchiha-kun for me, please? It's really important that he get it."

Sakura nodded. "Sure. I'm not sure how soon I'll see him again but I'll make sure to give it to him the next time I see him," she said and watched as her captain seemed to light up before running over to some of the other third-years and squealing excitedly. Sakura's smile faded and she rolled her eyes before drinking more of her water.

"Honestly Sakura, is it good to get Captain's hopes up like that?" her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, said as she took a seat beside her.

"Not really," Sakura said nonchanlantly. "She's the twentieth one today with a letter. Eventually I'm going to have to start carrying a bag like Sasuke-kun does when he goes to school."

"Well Sasuke can't help being popular," Ino commented and giggled at Sakura's annoyed expression. "He is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke after all. It's only natural that he be this well-liked and wanted by others."

Sakura sipped on her water again before standing and throwing her towel over her shoulder. She made her way to the locker room with Ino chasing after her and apologizing. After they had showered and got changed back into their uniforms, Sakura received Sasuke's letter from her captain.

"Were there others? Letters I mean," her captain questioned as she watched Sakura tuck the letter away into her backpack.

Sakura shook her head as she snapped the latches on her bag shut. "Not today. You're the only one Captain."

Her captain let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Sakura. You know, since you're doing me this service, I'll make sure you don't have to deal with all the first-year warm ups at practice for a while, okay?"

"Really? Thank you, Captain," Sakura said. She smiled and waved as her captain left with her friends and as soon as they were out of sight, her smile faded. She rolled her eyes and pulled out the wad of letters and added her captain's to it before stuffing it back in her bag and walking out the gates.

She walked alone for about a mile until she made it to the nearest park. She looked around to make sure it was empty and that she didn't see anyone she knew before climbing into the car parked beside it. In the driver's seat sat Uchiha Sasuke. He paused the video he was watching before looking at Sakura.

"Hi," she said, her eyes shifting from his own and looking at his lips.

"Hi," he responded before Sakura leaned over to his seat and pressed her lips against his.

He immediately responded to the kiss, the two of them fighting for dominance over the other but it was also a kiss full of longing and hunger. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Sasuke's hand on her hand he groaned in the back of his throat as Sakura gently bit his lip. They looked at one another, both their eyes sharing the same look.

Sakura giggled and released Sasuke's lip before sitting properly in her seat and putting on an innocent smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head before starting his car and driving away from the park. As Sasuke drove, Sakura peaked into the back seat and saw the large gift bag full of gifts and letters, all of them from Sasuke's admirers from his school of Konoha City Academy.

"You have a lot today too," Sakura said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"I'm just going to get rid of them just like I do with the rest of them," Sasuke said as he continued to drive. "You know that I have no intentions of opening one of those letters or eating any of that chocolate."

"I'm surprised they haven't figured out that you hate sweets yet," Sakura commented as she shuffled through her bag and removed the bundle of letters.

"That's only because a certain someone told a fan club of mine that I like sweets just so I could bring them to her at the end of the day," Sasuke reminded Sakura of her deed and rolled his eyes when Sakura giggled.

"It's a functional system," Sakura added as unwrapped the bundle and shifted through the letters given to her by her classmates. "Let's see, which of these is the lucky winner today."

Sasuke watched as Sakura debated with herself about which letter to read first. In her state of being distracted, Sasuke moved his hand to Sakura's thigh and moved it so that it was beneath her skirt. As he stopped at a light, he began to rub against Sakura from outside her panties.

Sakura blushed but didn't stop him. "Honestly Sasuke-kun, you're so impatient."

"Am I?" Sasuke questioned as he continued to rub his fingers against her. "You're the one who was texting me all day and asking me to come get you early because you couldn't wait until this afternoon."

"That's because we haven't done it in a while," Sakura complained.

"I don't think three days accounts for a while," Sasuke countered and chuckled when Sakura blushed more. "Take off your panties," he ordered and as he pulled away from the light, Sakura slid her panties out from underneath her skirt.

"Where are we going?" Sakura questioned before a moan escaped her lips as Sasuke began touching her again. She began to breathe heavily as Sasuke's fingers rubbed against her clit.

"We're going to my place," Sasuke answered as he moved his fingers downward and slowly inserted one finger. "Otou-san and Okaa-san are out of town for the week. They flew out of town this morning."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but it was replaced by a moan as Sasuke inserted a second finger. The only thing Sakura could do was bite her lip and grab ahold of her seat. She leaned back in her seat and felt her legs spread wider as he continued, a squelching sound filling the car and an erotic scent was paired with it.

"You're really wet Sakura," Sasuke commented as he stopped moving his fingers and merely held them inside of her while his thumb rubbed against her clit. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned.

Sasuke recognized the way Sakura moaned his name and stopped his thumb. "Not yet Sakura," Sasuke advised as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. "It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one enjoying themselves so just hold out a little while longer."

Sakura let out a groan of frustration and covered her face with her arms. She was disappointed in herself for falling for another of Sasuke's tricks but when she looked out the window to see where they were, she was glad to see they were near his family's complex. For the remainder of the drive, Sasuke didn't touch Sakura which left her fidgeting in anticipation in the seat beside him.

When they did finally arrive to his parents' house, Sasuke took his time gathering the letters and making sure none had fallen into his car. Once he spent an unnecessary five minutes double checking an triple checking, he walked up the front steps and walked into the house with Sakura.

As soon as the door was shut, Sakura's lips were against Sasuke's. She forced him back against a wall and didn't hesitate with undoing his tie and untucking his shirt before unbuttoning it. Despite the few seconds of vulnerability, Sasuke quickly managed to regain control and switch position with Sakura. He pushed her blazer down off her shoulder and let it fall to the ground before making quick work of her bow and shirt.

Sasuke was the one to break the kiss, his face flustered and eyes wild. "Turn around," he ordered and watched as Sakura did as she was told. He reached into his pocket and quickly found the condom he'd tucked away earlier. He held it between his teeth as he undid his zipper and let his erection spring free from his boxers. The package was opened and once the condom was on, he positioned himself as Sakura's entrance and pushed all the way inside.

Sakura cried out, her body quaking at the feeling of being filled by Sasuke. She clenched her fist and hung her head as the feeling spread through her whole body. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Sakura pulsing around him and he chuckled as he grabbed her ass tight.

"You came from me just putting it in?" Sasuke questioned and saw the way Sakura looked back at him, her face red and annoyance in her eyes. He licked his lips and smirked. "Let's see how many more times I can make you cum."

"Wa-wait," Sakura tried to plead but Sasuke was already moving. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out too loudly but the feeling of him rubbing against her insides and filling her up was driving her insane. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and muddled her mind. Every time his hips smacked against hers, she thought less and less about the pile of letters and gifts Sasuke received and less and less about the countless number of women who chased him on a daily basis.

Sasuke chuckled as he grinded his hips against her and put his mouth by her ear. "You're starting to relax now Sakura, that's great," he said as he ran his tongue along her ear and felt her shiver beneath him. "Should I continue like this?"

Sakura shook her head before she let out a soft moan. She gripped her arm tight as she bit her lip and tried to collect her thoughts.

"Tell me," Sasuke ordered as he stopped moving all together. He bit his lip and groaned in the back of his throat as he felt Sakura's insides pulse around him.

Sakura looked back at him, her face completely flustered and her eyes lust filled. "Do me from the front, Sasuke-kun."

"Understood." Sasuke pulled out without warning and enjoyed the sound of Sakura's disappointment at feeling empty. When she turned around, he easily lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist before sliding back into her with ease. "Be careful not the drip on the ground."

"Even if you say that I really don't have any control over that," Sakura whined as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and cried out as Sasuke began to thrust again. She gripped his shirt tightly and saw the look of enjoyment in Sasuke's eyes at the sight of her unraveling because of him.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Sakura's neck and enjoyed the moan that escaped her lips as she held onto his tighter. He groaned in the back of his throat as he felt Sakura tighten around him, the squelching sound becoming louder and louder. Sakura gave up on trying to suppress her moans.

"If you get any bigger I'll break," Sakura cried out as Sasuke quickened his pace and tightened his grip on her bottom. "Sasuke-kun!"

"You know the rules Sakura," Sasuke breathed as he looked at her. "If you cum before I say you can then there's a punishment."

"But Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined as she felt the tightness between her legs build up. "I can't Sasuke-kun. I can't!"

"Hold out a little longer Sakura," Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth and continued. He could feel himself reaching the edge as Sakura tightened around him. He saw the expression on Sakura's face and when Sakura saw the smirk on his face, she knew that avoiding a punishment wasn't going to happen seeing as Sasuke had no intention of giving her permission to cum.

After losing the little willpower she had left, she held onto Sasuke tightly and came. Her body shook as she reached her release, the look of pure bliss on her face.

"That's no good, Sakura," Sasuke said as he licked her ear. "I guess it can't be helped, can it?"

Sakura giggled. "Please continue to take care of me, Senpai."

After Sasuke pulled out and the two of them made their way upstairs, they both stripped and Sasuke took a seat on the edge of his bed. He watched as Sakura walked over and got on her knees in front of him but he shook his head. She gave him a look of confusion before she saw him point behind him. She blinked a few times before looking over her shoulder and seeing the mirror in front of him, her face turning red.

"Sasuke-kun I can't," she whined.

"You have to," Sasuke said with a smile. "Come on, you know what to do," Sasuke teased and watched as Sakura continued to stare at herself in the mirror before standing. She turned her back to Sasuke and grabbed ahold of his erection from between her own legs. "Use the mirror."

Sakura whined before doing as she was told and used the mirror as her guide. She watched herself position Sasuke's erection at her entrance before slowly letting it slide into her. Once she was all the way down on it, her whole body trembled as the tip reached all the way in.

"Good job," Sasuke praised her as he grabbed ahold of her legs and spread them wide so they both could see everything. He kissed her shoulder before looking at her through the mirror. "Be sure to watch."

Sakura nodded. "Y-yes Senpai."

After Sakura's acknowledgement of what she should do, Sasuke began to thrust into her. They both watched as Sasuke continued to slide in and out of her while Sakura's breast bounced with his rhythm. He saw how deeply Sakura was blushing but could also feel just how tightly she was wrapped around him.

"Pervert," Sasuke teased and groaned in the back of his throat as Sakura's inside pulsed around him. "Honestly Sakura, squeeze any harder and I might be in trouble."

"I can't help it," Sakura moaned, her voice dribbling out as Sasuke continued. Just as she was beginning to shake her hips with his, he stopped thrusting and propped himself up on his elbows.

He smiled at her through the mirror. "Move on your own."

Sakura nodded obediently before positioning herself so that everything was still visible before continuing. She rode him, the slapping sound of their skin coming together filling the room along with the squishing and squelching. Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's hips and helped her move, her moans and cries mixing with in with his groans.

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted as he bit his lip.

"Please cum Sasuke-kun," Sakura begged as she looked back at him.

"Ah, damn it," Sasuke groaned as he sat up and held onto Sakura. He got onto the ground with her began to thrust into her more roughly, Sakura's cries becoming louder and the expression on her face showing the point of ecstasy she'd reached. He grabbed ahold of her arms and held her up by her elbows so she had to continue to watch herself. "Sa-Sakura."

"Together," Sakura begged as she looked at him through the mirror. "Please, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded and with a few more thrust, they both came. Sakura cried out and stretched out against the ground while Sasuke pressed his head against Sakura's shoulder as he came, the condom ballooning inside her before it eventually seeped out. He pulled out and sat back against the ground panting while Sakura laid down entirely.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled at the sight of his expression. "That's an expression I'm lucky enough to have all to myself."

"What're you on about now?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura sat up and crawled over to him. He looked at her with a curious expression before Sakura gave him a quick peck and smiled at him. He blushed a little and looked away. "You really are weird."

Sasuke giggled as Sasuke's shyness. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. I have a few more hours before I have to be home."

Sasuke looked at her and watched as Sakura brought her face down to his crotch and pulled away the condom. He blushed as Sakura cleaned up the cum that spilled over and swallowed the rest that was in the condom. As he saw her lick her lip, his erection sprung back to life and Sakura giggled again.

"You're lively as ever, Sasuke-kun," she said.

 **later that night: Whirlwind Yakuza Complex – Main House**

Sitting in front of the main house of the Whirlwind Yakuza Complex, Sasuke and Sakura was entering their fifth minute of their goodbye kiss turned make-out session. This happened regularly and after a few of the members had fallen victim to Sakura's fist after being interrupted, they made sure not to tap on the window when they were inside.

Sakura broke the kiss and wore a sweet smile. "Practice is going to end early tomorrow so do you want to go to the Youth District after school? We could go to _Fire Shadow_ for burgers and a milkshake?"

"Sounds good," Sasuke said. He looked pass Sakura and saw the front door of the house open to see Naruto exiting in his workout clothes. Sakura saw Sasuke was distracted and turned to see Naruto adjusting his shoes before checking his phone. "It is Tuesday, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. They watched as Naruto put his headphones on and made his way down the steps. They both waved as Naruto went by and saw him jog down the driveway and begin his nightly jog.

"I really hope that things between Hinata and Naruto get better now that they're dating," Sakura said, a solemn tone to her voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura, "me too."

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Sounds good," Sasuke said. He looked pass Sakura and saw the front door of the front door of the house open to see Naruto exiting in his workout clothes. Sakura saw Sasuke was distracted and turned to see Naruto adjusting his shoes before checking his phone. "It is Tuesday, isn't it?"**_

 _ **Sakura nodded. They watched as Naruto put his headphones on and made his way down the steps. They both waved as Naruto went by and saw him jog down the driveway and begin his nightly jog.**_

 _ **"I really hope that things between Hinata and Naruto get better now that they're dating," Sakura said, a solemn tone to her voice.**_

 _ **"Yeah," Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura, "me too."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 6 – "The Ins and Outs"**

Naruto let out a soft moan as he continued to stretch, his muscles burning from the hike up the seemingly endless staircase that led to Hokage Park. Despite running up them on an almost nightly basis, some nights were tougher than others. He used a bench to help stretch his claves and while in the middle of his stretches, he heard someone begin to walk towards him.

He looked up and smiled at the sight of Hinata pulling her headphones down around her neck and pulling the towel from her waistband. He watched as she wiped away the sweat from her face and neck before she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Naruto-kun," Hinata apologized as she draped her towel around her neck while Naruto continued to finish his stretching. "Father was going on and on about Outsutsuki Pharmaceuticals. It turns out that they want my father to look over their finances and manage their investments for them. He's supposed to be meeting with them later this week and he wants me to come along and observe."

"Really?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata nod. "Outsutsuki Pharmaceuticals is growing pretty quickly aren't they? I guess they would enlist the help of someone like Hiashi to maintain their finances and investments."

"You know about them?" Hinata questioned and saw Naruto nod. "I don't know much about them but Father already gathered a lot of information into a binder and left it in my room. I have about four days to go through everything and learn about the Outsutsuki and Outsutsuki Pharmaceuticals before the meeting."

"Sounds tough," Naruto commented and saw Hinata hang her head. He chuckled before placing his index finger beneath Hinata's chin and making her face him. "But that's for later, isn't it?"

Hinata blushed and nodded sheepishly. Without saying another word, they both leaned in and kissed one another. It was gentle, the two of them being sure not to let it get it out of hand because from not too far away, two of Naruto's escorts and one of Hinata's lingered. They stayed like this for a little while until Naruto pulled away. Hinata wore a slight look of disappointment and Naruto chuckled.

"You're too cute, Hinata," Naruto said as he leaned back against the bench and looked at her. "You know, I started looking at universities the other day and according to my teachers, my grades are decent enough to where I can get into some pretty decent places."

"Have you picked anywhere yet?" Hinata questioned.

"Considering that I want to go to study business, I have some options," Naruto said. "Grandpa Jiraiya was saying that the Land of Tea and Honey has a university with a really good business program. He said he received his bachelors from one of the universities out there before going to Oto City and getting his masters over there."

"The Land of Tea and Honey? All the way in Demon Country?" Hinata said and saw Naruto nod. She felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach at the thought of Naruto following in his grandfather's footsteps and traveling that far for school.

"Of course, I don't plan to go that far for school," Naruto said with a tone of reassurance. "That place is entirely way too far. Especially with Konoha City University just two hours away."

"KCU?" Hinata repeated and saw Naruto nod. "Will you be able to get in?" Hinata asks and saw the hurt expression on Naruto's face. She immediately put her hands up in defense and laughed nervously. "That's not what I mean. I mean with your reputation with being kicked out of Konoha City Academy. A lot of their students are graduates from KCA and very few outsiders get in."

"Considering I'm still considered a legacy, I shouldn't have too much trouble getting in," Naruto answered. "And if I have to take the entrance exam – which is highly likely according to Sasuke – I'm going to have to study a lot. Otou-san helps when he can but with him helping Grandpa Jiraiya with the company, he doesn't have much time. Then Okaa-chan is terrible at studying dattebayo. I'd ask Grandma Tsunade but she's always busy with running the hospital and whatnot."

"I can help you," Hinata recommended and saw Naruto look at her. "I know the format of the entrance exam seeing as Neji-nii-san had to take the exam last year per Father's request. Despite Neji-nii-san being a student at KCA, Father wanted him to take it so he wouldn't just be handed his acceptance into KCU. The material only changes a little every year but I can definitely help you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Naruto questioned. "We barely have any time to do stuff like this in the first place and if we're going to study together, we can't necessarily study through letters."

Hinata thought for a moment. "It does seem impossible when you take a better look at the situation," she said with a heavy sigh. She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before looking at Naruto. "I can't come out and say I'm helping you study, he wouldn't go for it. And he wouldn't believe me if I told him I was helping Sasuke-kun study considering he's at the top of his class. I'm sure he already received his scholarship too."

Naruto sucked his teeth as he tapped his fingers against the back of the bench. "And Hiashi already keeps you on a pretty tight schedule with barely any holes in it. And with your figure skating competition coming up in a few weeks, most of your free time is going to go towards practice."

The two of them let out their own sighs of defeat before giving small smiles to one another. Though they had some stolen moments, there was very little room to make more possible.

"Your school's Fall Festival is coming up soon, isn't it?" Naruto questioned to change the topic. "Sasuke was telling me about it and told me his class decided on a Butler Café."

Hinata nodded. "My class is partnered up with two other classes and we're putting on a play. We're supposed to be making the final decision on the play tomorrow in class but it looks like _Romeo and Juliet_ might win."

" _Romeo and Juliet_ huh?" Naruto repeated as he saw Hinata nod. "Do you know if you're going to be on stage or work behind the scene?"

Hinata didn't respond. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and avoided all eye contact with Naruto. It didn't take long for Naruto to understand the silence and he wore a slightly agitated smile.

"You're going to have to end up playing Juliet, aren't you?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto wore a smile on his face. "Hey, Hinata. Do you think your dad would notice if you disappeared for a couple of days? I'm sure they'll have a stand-in ready so you don't have to kiss someone who isn't your boyfriend, right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment before giggling. Naruto sighed and watched as Hinata went through her giggling fit. When she was just about done, she wiped a stray tear from her eye and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto both turned to see Neji had come into view. He quietly tapped his watch, a solemn look at his face. Hinata nodded before looking at Naruto with a small smile on her lips.

"I'll see you on Thursday?" Hinata ask as the two of them stood from the bench. She felt Naruto take ahold of her hands and she laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes as he gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"You'll see me on Thursday," Naruto reassured her before kissing her forehead. He smiled at her before letting go of her hands. He watched as she took a few steps back from him. He waved and she waved back before Hinata met with Neji at the top of the steps and began to descend with them. Once Hinata was out of view, Naruto sighed and walked towards the set of steps on the other side of the park.

"I've never seen you look this down before after having spent time with Hinata," Hatake Kakashi commented as he walked on Naruto's right.

"I already told you a hundred times before that Naruto's in love with Hinata," Mitarashi Anko reminded him and snickered when Naruto's cheeks began to turn pink. She nudged him before put her arm around his shoulder and holding him in a headlock. "Now there's no need to be shy, Naruto. Since Hinata will be the future Lady of Whirlwind, it's only natural for you to have such strong feelings for her. After all, you've loved her since you were kids."

"You told her?" Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi who looked elsewhere. "Honestly Kakashi-nii you're the worst!"

"He tells me everything," Anko told Naruto as she let go of him and looked at Kakashi. "Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Everything huh?" Naruto questioned and saw Anko nod while Kakashi stiffened. "Did he tell you about the time when you were in high school and he used –!"

Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth. "Now that's quite enough talking isn't it Young Master? Come now, if we don't run back then Lady Kushina will be angry that we're running late and start to worry."

"Kakashi?" Anko watched as Kakashi whispered something in Naruto's ear before running ahead. She watched as Naruto flared up and immediately began to run after Kakashi, the two of them leaving her behind. "Hey!"

 **Whirlwind Yakuza Complex – Main House**

As Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko made it to the end of the driveway, they could see two Konoha Police Department cars parked in front. The three of them looked at one another before making their way up the driveway and into the house to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Obito standing together in the foyer. The lot of them looked up as they entered.

"Naru-chan, Kakashi-kun, Anko-kun, welcome home," Kushina said with a forced smile on her face, the worry still clear on her brows.

"Okaa-chan?" Naruto noted the façade his mother attempted to put on. "What is it? What happened?"

Itachi, Shisui, and Obito looked at one another before turning their attention to Minato. He sat there in silence for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and folding his arms across his chest. He looked to the three Uchiha before looking at Naruto.

"It looks like there's a street drug going around called _Heaven's Gate_ ," Minato began. "It seems to be more popular amongst university students and very few high school students; either way, it appears that the target audience is young adults. Have you heard of it?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I'd only heard rumors about it. Most of the stories aren't necessarily great since the person who takes them usually trips pretty bad."

"Right," Minato nodded. "They're saying it's like ecstasy and acid had a baby and that baby is on a lot of steroids," Minato explained. "Shisui-san, would you tell what you told us?"

"Of course, Master Minato," Shisui nodded before looking at Naruto. "The drug had been circulating for a while now but there were no incidents of someone being seriously injured or killed or even hurting anyone else. That was until earlier tonight when we got a call to The Loft Apartments over on Seventeenth Street in the First Ward. We had received several calls from tenants complaining about one of the neighbors being in the hallway and banging on all the doors and yelling. After the first call, Itachi and I were dispatched to go and try to calm down this rowdy tenant," Shisui drifted off, an uncomfortable look filling his eyes.

"When we arrived, the suspect in question was clawing at their face and screaming about how there were ants crawling beneath his skin," Itachi picked up and shifted where he stood. "He had scratched himself all over until he bled and he had been banging against the walls and doors so much that his knuckles were down to the bone by the time we arrived. He screamed some more about monsters and needing relief and then," Itachi stopped. He looked down at the ground.

Obito sighed. "He jumped out the ninth story window."

Naruto was silent. That uncomfortable silence hung over the room for a little while before Minato cleared his throat, everyone turning to him.

"When Obito-san arrived, he and a few other officers entered the apartment and saw powder in the man's living room on the coffee table," Minato said. "Now the _Heaven's Gate_ that had circulated originally was silver but the powder they found was gold or had gold flakes in it, there's still a lot we don't know about it."

"We already know that it's impossible to stop the buying and selling of illicit drugs," Kushina spoke up, "but the least we could do is help keep people from hurting themselves and others. That's something we decided a long time ago when Phoenix was practically running Konoha into the ground when your father and I were teenagers. So far, we've been able to regulate things and keep everything at a steady flow and make sure there was never too much of anything but just enough. However, with whatever this gold powder is, we can't take any chances with it."

"But that was one incident, wasn't it?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the Uchiha. "After one incident, you can't necessarily determine that the powder was at fault, right?"

"That was just the first incident _tonight_ ," Shisui answered. "There were at least four more incidents just like the one at The Loft Apartments across the city. All the victims having some track of that gold powder on them. We're still waiting on toxicology reports on them all and a report on what's in the gold powder."

Naruto sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at Minato. "I'll see if I hear anything about the gold powder from anyone at school the next couple of days. Then on Saturday night I'll head over to The Garage over in the Thirteenth Ward and talk to Haku and see if he knows anything."

"I'm counting on you, Naruto-kun," Minato said with a smile.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time:**

 _ **"But that was one incident, wasn't it?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the Uchiha. "After one incident, you can't necessarily determine that the powder was at fault, right?"**_

 _ **"That was just the first incident tonight," Shisui answered. "There were at least four more incidents just like the one at The Loft Apartments across the city. All the victims having some track of that gold powder on them. We're still waiting on toxicology reports on them all and a report on what's in the gold powder."**_

 _ **Naruto sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at Minato. "I'll see if I hear anything about the gold powder from anyone at school the next couple of days. Then on Saturday night I'll head over to The Garage over in the Thirteenth Ward and talk to Haku and see if he knows anything."**_

 _ **"I'm counting on you, Naruto-kun," Minato said with a smile.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 7 – "The Thirteenth Ward"**

 _"Ever since the introduction of the latest street drug,_ Styx _, there have been fifteen reported instances this week alone. Each of these incidents have resulted in bystanders or the user themselves being critically injured or even dead. The latest in the series of incidents was from earlier this evening when a young man, age seventeen, launched himself in front of an oncoming train in Shinjiro Station."_

"Honestly," Yuki Haku shook his head in disappointment as he leaned back against the plush couch in his lounge and looked away from the tablet on the coffee table in front of him, "the stories get worst and worst by the day." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his nails. "To be honest, I was surprised to hear that you were planning on stopping by the Thirteenth Ward to see me, Young Master."

Across from him, Naruto sat with Sasuke to his right and Sakura to his left. As promised, Naruto traveled to the Thirteenth Ward to meet with Whirlwind's head distributor. The past couple of days had been difficult considering the citywide panic that'd been spreading through the adults as they began to worry about their children and younger relatives. It was to the point where there was a citywide curfew but even that didn't help much.

"Have you heard anything?" Naruto questioned.

Haku thought for a moment and tapped his chin. He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his legs. "I wish I could help you Young Master but I haven't heard anything about who's distributing the stuff. Clearly, it's none of my people seeing as Whirlwind is all about moderation. And there's no way in hell Sir Minato or Lady Kushina would authorization the distribution of something like this. Plus, I like my setup with Whirlwind too much to go behind their backs and distribute something without their consent first."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"But then again," Haku leaned forward in his seat, "I'm pretty sure I saw some Phoenix emblems the other day while I was out at _Infinity_."

Naruto's eyes widen before he looked over to Sakura. He could see how tightly she was clenching her fists and doing her best to keep her shaking from being seen. He reached over and placed his hand over her fist and could feel the sweat that had collected in those few seconds.

"If you'll excuse me," Sakura muttered as she slowly stood.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and saw that he was already on his feet and escorting Sakura out of the room. Naruto stared at the door for a moment before looking at Haku, his eyes narrowed. "When did you see them?"

"About three nights ago, but I didn't report it seeing as I wasn't entirely sure I saw the emblem in the first place," Haku responded. "I have thought about it recently though considering they're the only people I know that don't care that they'd be distributing a literal death sentence to their customers. Sure, they've been silent and inactive for years now but they're not called Phoenix because they like the name."

"I guess it would be too much to ask what these people looked like?" Naruto questioned.

"Indeed it would be, but I'm sure the owner would be more than happy to let you look at the security footage from that night," Haku said with a sweet smile.

"That's alright," Naruto said with a sigh as he stood up. He watched as Haku did the same and they both reached out to shake the others hand. "He's there tonight, isn't he?"

"He is," Haku answered. "I'll text Zabuza and let him know you're on your way over."

"Thank you, Haku," Naruto said and watched Haku nod before removing his phone and taking a seat back on the couch.

"Apologize to Lady Sakura for me, will you?" Haku requested as he began to type out his text.

Naruto turned his back and waved. "I'll tell her," he called as he patted Kiba's chest and exited the room with him. He sucked his teeth as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the steps and towards the party raging on down below.

"Phoenix huh?" Inuzuka Kiba muttered as he followed behind Naruto. "The last time we heard anything from them was almost five years ago."

"And back then my parents thought they had come to an understanding with their leader at the time but I guess that's not the case anymore," Naruto said. As they made it to the bottom of the steps, he bumped his fist against Kiba's. "If you see or hear anything over here then call me."

"I will," Kiba assured Naruto.

Naruto nodded and made his way out of the warehouse that'd been converted into a night club. As he entered the parking lot, he saw Sakura leaning against his car while Sasuke did his best to try and keep her calm. Naruto could already see the tears streaming down her face and how badly she was shaking. He quickly made his way over and watched as Sasuke step aside and let Naruto take his place in front of Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, look at me," Naruto instructed and watched as Sakura continued to be distracted by her own thoughts, the fear prevalent in her eyes. He knelt so he could look Sakura in the eye, her eyes already red from crying. "I swear to you I'm not going to let anyone in Phoenix get anywhere near you, you hear me?"

Sakura swallowed hard and managed a slight nod. Naruto nodded in return and stood and watched as Sakura immediately hugged him. He wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back, his chin on the top of her head.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked to him and saw the defeated expression on his face. He wore an apologetic smile. "Can you head to _Infinity_ for me and ask Zabuza for the security footage from three nights ago? Once you get it, bring it back to the house please."

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment longer before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll let you know when I'm on my way to the house."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke climbed onto his motorcycle and drove off. He looked at Sakura for a moment before using his thumb to wipe her cheeks. "There, there. Let's get you home to Okaa-chan and Otou-san, okay?"

Sakura nodded as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She climbed into the backseat of Naruto's car and laid her head down on the seat while Naruto got in the driver's seat. She stared blankly at the back of the driver's seat and Naruto looked at her through his rearview mirror. He pursed his lips before driving out of the lot and heading back to the house.

 **Seventh District: Whirlwind Yakuza Estate – Main House**

Kushina let out a heavy sigh as she sat beside Minato and continued to watch the news. She ran her fingers through her hair before leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Things are really starting to get out of hand."

"They are," Minato agreed as he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. "They're moving more weight then I originally thought from the look of things and it seems like they're not sticking to a single area either. Since they're reaching every corner of Konoha, they're definitely more interested in the money than a specific demographic and it can't be that expensive if even high school students are capable of purchasing the stuff."

"It's definitely becoming a party drug fairly quickly," Kushina comment as she continued to watch the latest story develop on the news. "And like you said, they're reaching every corner of Konoha which means they're operating a fairly large cell of distributors. But then again, with the amount of people we have operating within Whirlwind, we'd usually be able to sniff out lowlifes like this in no time which means there's very few of them."

"Lady Sakura? Young Master what's wrong with Lady Sakura?" Minato and Kushina heard Iruka's immediate concern as the front door opened. The two of them immediately hopped off the couch and rushed into the foyer to see Naruto carrying Sakura who clung tightly to him, her tears having stopped but her body still shaking violently.

"Sakura-chan," Kushina quickly rushed over and put a hand on her cheek, a clear look of concern on her face. "Sakura-chan what is it, what happened?"

Minato came over as well and shared a look with Naruto who wore a conflicted expression on his face. He looked at him for a moment before looking at Sakura who was on the verge of crying again. "Iruka-chan, do you mind taking Sakura up to her room please and then calling Kakashi-kun home please?"

"Of course," Iruka obliged and went to take Sakura but only watched as Sakura clung to Naruto tighter and buried her face in his neck. "Lady Sakura."

"I'll take her to her room, Otou-san," Naruto said and saw Minato nod in agreement. "Sasuke'll be here soon. He can tell you what's going on once he gets here."

Kushina nodded silently and watched as Naruto carried Sakura up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. She rubbed her arm before looking at Minato. "She hasn't been like this since we first brought her home…"

Minato pursed his lips at the memory of when they first brought Sakura into their home almost seven years ago. He clenched his fist at the thought of everything Sakura had been through before then and he couldn't suppress the rage that flared up within him.

 **an hour later**

"Phoenix?" Kushina repeated in disbelief and watched as Naruto sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair while Sasuke nodded. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Those bastards!"

"Kushina, calm down," Minato advised and saw the look his wife shot him. "I'm just as upset as you but storming out the front door is going to work seeing as we don't know how many of them are here in Konoha in the first place. We still need to go through the security footage from _Infinity_ and even after that, there very well may be more than just the few Haku saw at the club that night."

"I already went through the footage while I was at the club," Sasuke spoke up. "There were four of them there that night and from the looks of them they weren't distributing in the club that night. I already got screenshots of their faces and sent them over to Shisui-nii and Itachi-nii. They should be getting back to me in a few hours, two tops with their names."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Minato said in an appreciative tone. "Seeing as they're members of Phoenix, it's not going to be impossible to find them in any kind of police database. Members of that yakuza aren't necessarily known for their pristine records."

"I just can't believe those assholes have the audacity to push something like this through our city," Kushina spit. "I need a drink," Kushina groaned as she stood to her feet and walked away from the small dining table in the kitchen. She was passing the archway when she saw Kakashi approaching. She immediately stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "How's Sakura-chan?"

"Asleep," Kakashi answered as he entered and put his hand sin his pockets. "I gave her some of her medication and she calmed down a bit before falling asleep."

"Why did it have to be Phoenix?" Naruto questioned quietly.

Kakashi sighed. "Seeing as it is Phoenix, maybe we should pay _them_ a visit? It's not guaranteed but they may something about who's operating Phoenix now and why they've decided to push into Konoha?"

"Do you really expect me to go and sit across those waste of space pieces of shits?" Kushina questioned with a snarl. "After everything they did to their own daughter they're lucky that we left them alive in the first place!"

"Kushina-chan," Minato muttered and watched as his wife retreated to the bar and began to shuffle through bottles anxiously. Minato sighed as he stood and walked over to her, his hand going over hers and feeling how badly she was vibrating with rage. "I'll go on my own so you don't have to see either of them, okay?"

"How can you stand to face them knowing what they did to Sakura-chan?" Kushina questioned, her voice breaking. "How could anyone willingly do that to their own child? They're monsters…"

"I know," Minato cooed as he kissed Kushina's forehead and felt as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her in return and kissed the top of her head a few times. "Kakashi-kun, can you make a few phone calls for us and getting us on the visitation list for tomorrow afternoon at four?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'll let you know when everything is confirmed."

"Thank you," Minato said with a soft smile as Kakashi bowed slightly and left the room. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, thank you for your work today. When Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun get back to you with the names, I want you to get that information out to everyone we have on our roster here in Konoha so they can keep an eye out for them, okay?"

"Of course," Naruto nodded before standing with Sasuke. They both bowed towards Minato and Kushina before exiting the kitchen and leaving the two of them alone.

As the two of them walked, Naruto could see the defeated expression on Sasuke's face. He couldn't help but feel guilty himself seeing as Sasuke had never seen Sakura in that state before.

"Even though you were here that night that Sakura was brought here, you never actually heard about what happened to her before then," Naruto began and the two of them stopped walking. "It's probably for the best if you didn't know considering the content but I don't want you to think that you can't help Sakura. You've done more than enough to help Sakura become who she is in the last seven years and to be honest, I don't think she'd be who she is today if you weren't around."

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with Naruto. "It's just hard seeing Sakura become so fragile like that..."

"I know," Naruto agreed. "But this is Sakura we're talking about; she'll bounce back in no time at all and be back to normal."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face. "You're right. She'll be back to normal soon."

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lack of updates! School just started back for me and things are pretty hectic around here because our schedule got messed up. I'll try my best to keep the stories updated at a reasonable pace!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Even though you were here that night that Sakura was brought here, you never actually heard about what happened to her before then," Naruto began and the two of them stopped walking. "It's probably for the best if you didn't know considering the content but I don't want you to think that you can't help Sakura. You've done more than enough to help Sakura become who she is in the last seven years and to be honest, I don't think she'd be who she is today if you weren't around."**_

 _ **Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with Naruto. "It's just hard seeing Sakura become so fragile like that..."**_

 _ **"I know," Naruto agreed. "But this is Sakura we're talking about; she'll bounce back in no time at all and be back to normal."**_

 _ **Sasuke nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face. "You're right. She'll be back to normal soon."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 8 – "These Wounds Never Healed in the First Place…"**

 _"How could you be so stupid and try to propose something like that to Minato and Kushina?" her mother shouted at her father, the two of them glaring one another down. "You_ know _there was no way in hell either one of them would go for something like that!"_

 _"The old Kushina would've gone for it!" Kizashi shouted back. "That bastard Minato changed her from the Kushina you and I grew up. The Kushina_ we _know would've jumped on the opportunity without a second's hesitation. She was_ all _about the money when we were rolling together in high school but ever since she hooked up with that rich brat, she's loss focus."_

 _"I hate to break your fragile little lovelorn heart but the Kushina that we grew up with, the Kushina you admired and were so desperately in love with, doesn't exists anymore!" Mebuki countered. "I told you time and time again that she had changed but you didn't want to believe me! Even after she got pregnant with Naruto, you were stupid enough to believe that she could possibly love you!"_

 _Sakura cowered behind the wall as Kizashi slapped Mebuki, the two of them getting into another brawl with one another. She curled up on the floor and pressed the palms of her hands as hard as she possibly could against her ears to drown out the chaos but it was still clear as day. She yelped when they hit against the wall she was hiding behind but they both stopped when there was a knock on the door._

 _Kizashi sucked his teeth and shoved something out of the way before Sakura could hear the multiple locks on their front door come undone._

 _"Jesus, you look like hell," an unfamiliar voice commented followed by several sets of footsteps. "You and Mebuki still getting into fist fights with one another I see."_

 _"It's good to see you again too Baji," Kizashi muttered and the door clicked shut._

 _Sakura looked up and saw the group of unfamiliar men standing in the living room, all of whom were looking directly at her. She shivered beneath their glances and quickly got onto her fit and hid behind her mother who'd entered the living room as well._

 _"Well she certainly is a cute little thing, isn't she?" the man up front commented as he squatted down and put on a warm and inviting smile with a cigar between his teeth. "If I'm not mistaken she should be about four or five years old, right?"_

 _"Four," Mebuki said._

 _The man chuckled. "I think kids are pretty cute, wouldn't you boys agree?"_

 _Sakura watched as the group of men muttered and nodded in agreement._

 _"Hey there, My Sweet Princess," he held his hands out. "I'm your Uncle Baji."_

 **Present Day**

As she woke up, she could hear muffled voices coming from nearby. It was almost completely dark in her room save her desk lamp that remained on and provided a dull light for the room. Though her body felt heavy, she managed to sit upright and looked around. The familiarity of her room at the Whirlwind Estate calmed the rapid beating in her chest and as that noise calmed, she could hear the voices clearer in the hallway.

"It looks like their names are Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon and Ukon," she recognized the voice as Itachi's. "They're all residents of Oto City and have pretty lengthy records that range from assault to robbery to grand theft auto. They're also known members of Phoenix so it's safe to assume that these five are part of the distribution operation here in Konoha."

"Any idea on where these five might be staying right now?" Kushina's voice now.

There was a sigh and then Itachi's voice again. "This is just speculation but it's possible they're hiding somewhere in the Whirlpool."

"The Whirlpool? You can't be serious," Kushina questioned.

"We tried getting the precincts in the Whirlpool to participate in the search for these five but we received a call from the Chief of Police in charge of those districts and he declined to cooperate," Itachi explained. "We managed to get all the other districts to participate in the search and they were unable to spot any of these fives which means it's safe to assume they're hiding somewhere in the Whirlpool."

"Tsk," Kushina sucked her teeth. "If that's the case then whoever oversees Phoenix is also aware of the fact that Whirlwind doesn't have that great of a standing in the Whirlpool. Ugh, is there anything you can do within the law to get them to cooperate to the search?"

"No ma'am," Itachi answered. "The only thing we can do is get some officers over there when they're off the clock and searching but there's only so much they can do while they're playing civilians."

"We'll worry about searching the Whirlpool later," Minato's chimed in. "Kushina and I need to get going if we're going to make it to the prison. Naruto-kun, keep us updated on Sakura-chan? She should be waking up soon."

Sakura forced herself out of bed at the sound of Minato mentioning a prison. The word caused her stomach to churn and despite her body clearly not wanting to do anything besides lay down, she stood on her feet and made her way towards the door. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled opened her door and saw the four of them look at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Kushina exclaimed and quickly went to her. She looked her over and fixed some of Sakura's hair before taking her face in her hands. "Sakura-chan you shouldn't be out of bed. Come on, lay down."

"You're going to see them, aren't you?" Sakura questioned and Kushina froze. "I was going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now."

"Sakura-chan, you really shouldn't be up so soon after taking your medication," Kushina urged.

"Okaa-chan!" Sakura shouted and Kushina looked away.

Minato looked back and forth between the two of them before letting out a heavy sigh. He stood behind Kushina and put his arms on her shoulders before looking at Sakura. "We're about to head to the prison to meet with Kizashi and Mebuki about what's been happening. After we meet with them we're headed to the maximum-security prison to meet with Baji as well."

Sakura stood there for a moment before looking a Minato. "I want to come with you."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Minato questioned.

"Otou-san you can't seriously be considering letting Sakura-chan come with you?" Naruto questioned as he looked back and forth between his father and Sakura. "Sakura-chan just had an episode last night, quite possibly her worst one yet and it was her first one in years that was triggered just at the _mention_ of Phoenix."

"I need to go," Sakura argued as se clenched her fist. "If things continue like this then I don't know how much more I'll be able to take. I put on this façade that I'm this strong, unbreakable person but the reality is that I can unravel because of a single word. I can't keep hiding from my past."

"Then I guess that's that then," Minato said. "Kushina-chan, can you help Sakura-chan get ready? I'll make some calls and getting our meetings pushed back an hour so there's no rush, okay?"

Kushina looked at Minato for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat and looking at Sakura. "Come on, let's get you in the shower. It'll help you feel better," Kushina urged before helping Sakura back into her room. "Naruto-kun, warm up some soup and put it in a sealable container. Sakura's going to need to eat something on the way there."

 **two hours later: Southern Konoha Outskirts – Konoha Penitentiary**

"Honestly, this is absolutely the last thing I wanted to do," Kushina complained as she sat beside Minato in a barren room that held only a medium sized table and four chairs. She looked over her shoulder towards the mirror and the concerned look on her face reflected at her.

"If you keep looking back to check on Sakura then you're going to make her more nervous than she already is," Minato advised as he leaned back in his chair and reached into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and began to scroll through it. "We'll only be here for thirty minutes to an hour if things go well."

On the other side of that mirror, Sakura stood there waiting just like Kushina and Minato. She gripped the railing just before the window so tightly that her knuckles were white and she hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Naruto placed a gentle hand on her back. She exhaled and attempted to maintain her heartrate and breathing but her nerves wouldn't let her calm down.

"Relax a little, okay?" Naruto recommended and saw Sakura nod her head.

As Naruto kept a close eye on Sakura, they heard the door to their section of the room enter. Naruto was the only one to turn and look to see Madara entering with Izuna at his side.

"Young Master, Lady Sakura," Madara greeted the two of them and Naruto bowed respectfully in response. As Naruto stood, Madara removed his hat and dropped it onto the counter before pouring himself some coffee. "They're about to be brought into the room with Master Minato and Lady Kushina."

As Madara said that, the door to the room Minato and Kushina were sitting in opened. Minato tucked away his phone before standing with Kushina and watching the guards enter with the people they had come to see. Minato wore a simple warm expression on his face while Kushina wore an expression of clear agitation.

"Mebuki-chan, Kizashi-kun, you both seem to be doing well," Minato said as both Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi were guided to their seats and released of the shackles that bound their wrist and ankles.

Haruno Mebuki eyed the two of them as she rubbed her wrist before taking a seat. Haruno Kizashi seemed amused to be standing in front of the two of them but kept his eyes fixated on Kushina who he eyed up and down before slowly taking his seat. He didn't bother to look in Minato's direction.

"I have to say, it really is good to see you again Kushina," Kizashi said as he leaned back in his seat. He looked over his shoulder at the guards that lingered in the ring and he sucked his teeth before turning to Minato. "Are they going to linger the whole time?"

Minato looked at the guards and nodded to them. They each bowed to Minato before exiting the room. Once the door clicked shut, Minato sat back down with Kushina and before Minato could address the two of them again, Kizashi spoke up first.

"So, what exactly do you want Mr. Rich Brat?" Kizashi questioned with an antagonizing smile on his face. "This clearly isn't a social visit and you surely didn't request to meet with _both_ of us because you wanted to reunite the two of us so what is it?"

Minato kept is cool. "Now, now Kizashi, there's no need to pretend you're playing the idiot here. You clearly know why we're here so let's not waste too much time and get to it, shall we?"

Kizashi gritted his teeth. "I never liked that attitude of yours Namikaze. This 'holier than thou' demeanor you had where you felt like you had the right to stand over the rest of us like you're somebody! Had you tried that shit in the Whirlpool when Kushina was running it then she would've put a bullet between your eyes in a heartbeat."

"Here we go again," Mebuki groaned as she rolled her eyes. She looked at Kushina who didn't seem amused either. "It's surprising honestly that even after all these years he's still hung up on you."

Kushina didn't respond.

On the other side of the glass, Sakura pulled her eyes away from the scene for the first time since they entered and looked at Naruto who looked just as confused as she did. They looked at one another before turning to Izuna and Madara who sat together playing cards at the small table in the room.

"Master Madara, was there something going on between Okaa-chan and Haruno Kizashi?" Naruto questioned.

"Kizashi and Kushina?" Madara repeated as he put down a card. "All I really remember from back in the day before Kushina met your father face to face was that Kizashi was devoted to Kushina. Whether they dated or not, I'm not entirely sure but I doubt they did."

"I'm sure there's much more you want to say to me about those matters but as for right now, that's not why we're here," Minato stated as he tapped the table and the screen came to life. He pulled up several news stories and articles regarding _Styx_ before looking back at Mebuki and Kizashi. "I'm sure you're all caught up on what's happening outside?"

"What makes you think we have anything to do with this?" Mebuki questioned as she looked pass the reports and directly at Minato. "Kizashi and I have been locked up in this penitentiary for the last seven years with another thirteen to twenty-three years left on our sentences."

"It's not impossible to operate outside of a prison," Kushina said and saw Mebuki look away from her. "Look, just tell us what you know and we'll be out of here just as quickly as we came in. We already know that Phoenix is the one distributing this shit in the first place. We just need to know how many people and if you possibly know their location."

"What makes you think we'd help you?" Mebuki questioned. "You two are the reason we're in here in the first fucking place."

"Are you kidding me?" Kushina sat forward now. "After everything _you_ did and you want to blame us?"

"None of it would've happened if you hadn't let Minato kick us out of Whirlwind in the first place," Kizashi argued.

"Minato and I kicked you out of Whirlwind because you were trying to propose to us that we should get into the human trafficking business and partner up with Phoenix," Kushina reminded Kizashi. "Are you forgetting that this was the same Phoenix that attempted to kidnap my son?"

"Had you let bygones be bygones then Whirlwind would've been swimming in cash in a matter of days," Kizashi said, completely unaffected by Kushina's reminder. "What the hell happened to you Kushina? Huh? Back in the day you would've jumped on the opportunity to make that much cash in a heartbeat. You were ruthless before you got mixed up with that damn Northerner. We're from South Konoha, or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't _forgotten_ anything," Kushina snarled. "But don't even try and act like you knew exactly who I was back then because I had enough morality in me to know that human trafficking was an all-time low. I'll tell you one thing though, who I was when I was sixteen and who I am now are two different people. But it's not because of Minato, it's because I grew up, unlike you."

"So, it's a matter of maturity now?" Kizashi scoffed.

"Careful Kushina," Mebuki warned, "you might actually break his heart this time if this continues."

"Shut up Mebuki!" Kizashi snapped.

"I've had enough of this," Kushina declared as she stood up. "I'm going to go wait with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. Finish up quickly please."

"Sakura?" Mebuki seemed interested in the first time since the start of the meeting. "What's she doing here?"

"Sakura had finally decided that she wanted to see the two of you again after all these years and speak with you," Minato explained as he slightly looked over his shoulder.

"You have my daughter?" Kizashi questioned. "You have no right to her!"

"And neither do you," Kushina argued and saw Kizashi flinch at her words. "You _sold_ your daughter to Watanabe Baji of all people. We grew up with Baji and knew back then he was messed up in the head and quite possibly the most sick and twisted person in Konoha."

"It's none of your business on what we did with Sakura after we left Whirlwind," Mebuki stated plainly.

"It wasn't but I made it my business when I found out neither of you had Sakura anymore," Kushina explained. "It was a mistake to leave her with you in the first place. Both of you were strung out on drugs and kept lying to Minato and me on how you were clean and sober. A blind person could see you were high ninety percent of the time a mile away. I admit, it was my mistake for letting you take Sakura with you when you were kicked out of Whirlwind but I was hoping you'd have enough human fucking decency to at least treat your daughter like your fucking daughter."

"She's nothing more than a reminder of what Kizashi couldn't have," Mebuki explained. "Kizashi, just tell them what you know already so that we can get out of here. I thought this would be more fun but I was wrong."

"You don't want to see her?" Minato questioned.

There was silence from both Mebuki and Kizashi. Neither of them looked at one another. As they sat there in silence, Sakura left the viewing room. Naruto didn't attempt to stop her and after a few short seconds, Sakura entered the room where they sat.

Kizashi turned and saw Sakura first. He didn't move and Mebuki merely side eyed her before looking away again.

"What am I to you?" Sakura questioned.

"Huh?" Mebuki looked at Sakura with a confused expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a simple question," Sakura said. "What am I to you? Both of you."

"You're our daughter," Kizashi answered.

"Don't give me a standard answer," Sakura said clearly frustrated. "I know what I am do you biologically but _what_ am I to you?"

Mebuki sighed and stood up. She faced Sakura and crossed her arms. "What you want is honesty, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Fine," Mebuki shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "In all honesty, to me, you're a reminder that Kizashi never actually loved me. Kizashi only married me for appearances and to convince Kushina that he was happy so that she wouldn't worry about him too much because that's just the kind of person she is. In all honesty, Kizashi didn't want kids with me until Kushina mentioned it to him one day while she was holding Naruto. I got pregnant soon after and you have no idea how many times Kizashi would whisper to you while I 'wasn't paying attention' and say: 'Kushina should've been your mother.'"

Sakura clenched her fist.

"And I firmly believe that Kizashi treated you as well as he did while we were in Whirlwind because he wanted to look good for Kushina," Mebuki claimed.

"Mebuki that's enough," Minato spoke up.

"No. Sakura wanted the truth so I'm going to give her the truth," Mebuki said. "Because it seems like the rest of you here are too damn caught up in fantasies that you forgot how to separate your fantasies from the truth."

"Mebuki." Kizashi almost sounded like he was pleading.

Mebuki rolled her arms. "After we were kicked out of Whirlwind and saw that Baji was infatuated with you, we used that to our advantage to keep Baji around. You see, we _knew_ Baji had a thing for children, he always did. We had grown up with him and he always looked at them in ways he wasn't supposed to and when he met you for the first time, we saw the same look in his eyes we'd come too accustomed to. The rest after that was easy. At the end of the day, you were leverage."

Sakura was silent.

"Happy now?" Mebuki questioned. She leaned against the table and looked at Kizashi. "Mind telling them what you know so we can get out of here? I'd like to take a nap before dinner tonight. And don't even argue about the lack of compensation for the information, that's not how they operate."

Kizashi sucked his teeth. "Tsk, fine," he reluctantly agreed. "We got word a couple weeks ago they were gonna start pushing some serious shit through Oto City as a test to see how it sells. Of course, in Oto City, it's not a normal day if there isn't some story about some druggie overdosing so the cops in Oto didn't put in the effort in investigating the stuff. They decided to push into Konoha to challenge you guys."

"Challenge us?" Minato repeated. "Well that's certainly interesting. Phoenix can't possibly believe they have the manpower to go up against Whirlwind in our home territory?"

"Talk to Baji," Mebuki muttered.

Minato looked at the two of them for a moment before looking over his shoulder towards the window and whistling. He looked at Sakura and rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, Naruto's going to go ahead and take you back to the city."

Sakura looked at Minato and could tell by the look in his eye that there was no chance she could attempt to argue. So, she merely walked over to him and gave him a tight hug that he responded to. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before letting her go and watching her hug Kushina the same way.

"We'll make plans for the weekend when I come home, okay?" Kushina said as she made Sakura look at her and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Good." Kushina kissed her forehead and watched as Sakura left the room without even looking at Mebuki and Kizashi.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and watched as Madara stood up and cut the audio for the room. He knew it was best to not ask questions but when the screen darkened and the visual recording was cut as well, he knew that what was going to happen next was something he wasn't going to hear about anytime soon.

"I'll see you later Master Madara, Master Izuna," Naruto said as he shook both their hands before heading out the room. He saw Sakura standing there with a small smile on her face and that enough called his chest to constrict. "Sakura-chan."

"I could really go for a burger," Sakura muttered, her voice breaking as tears started streaming down her face. She tried to wipe her tears away but it didn't take long before she was on her knees sobbing and Naruto was holding her.

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

 ___**Naruto let out a heavy sigh and watched as Madara stood up and cut the audio for the room. He knew it was best to not ask questions but when the screen darkened and the visual recording was cut as well, he knew that what was going to happen next was something he wasn't going to hear about anytime soon.**_

 _ **"I'll see you later Master Madara, Master Izuna," Naruto said as he shook both their hands before heading out the room. He saw Sakura standing there with a small smile on her face and that enough called his chest to constrict. "Sakura-chan."**_

 _ **"I could really go for a burger," Sakura muttered, her voice breaking as tears started streaming down her face. She tried to wipe her tears away but it didn't take long before she was on her knees sobbing and Naruto was holding her.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 9 – "Don't you dare forget who you are!"**

She wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed as she sat there in her bay window and stared outside as the rain poured and storm raged on. She didn't protest when Naruto brought her straight home but she didn't eat anything he tried to give her. The only thing she could focus on were Mebuki's words to her before she left.

" _At the end of the day, you were leverage."_

"Leverage, huh?" Sakura repeated as she hugged her knees. She let out a heavy sigh and finally craned her head so she could see the time. It was almost nine which meant that most of Whirlwind should've returned to the estate by now. As she focused, she could hear the hustle and bustle that filled the walls of the Whirlwind Estate every day. Usually it was a comforting but it made her uneasy.

There were a few knocks on her door. "Sakura-chan, are you up?"

Sakura recognized Kushina's concerned tone. She stretched her legs and let them dangle over the edge of the seat in her bay window. "I'm awake."

After a momentary pause, Kushina opened the door and poked her head inside. She noticed that the only lights on were the firefly lights that lined the window. She stepped in and quietly shut the door behind her before joining Sakura and looking out the window. "It's been raining like crazy for hours. You should've saw Naruto-kun when Minato-kun and I came home, he looked so upset."

Sakura thought about it for a moment and put on a small smile. "I guess Hinata-chan is feeling the same right about now. Master Hiashi hasn't been letting Hinata out on her nightly runs because of everything happening with _Styx_."

"I don't blame him," Kushina agreed as she leaned against the frame and looked at Sakura. "It's scary how quickly that stuff is spreading despite the side effects. But it won't be too much longer before Whirlwind cleans this mess up and get things back to normal."

"Did Kizashi and Mebuki talk?" Sakura questioned and saw the slight twinge on the corner of Kushina's mouth. She could see ow the muscle in her cheek tightened and recognized Kushina was clenching her jaw. Sakura managed a smile.

Kushina sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "With all the information they gave us, it looks like that Master Madara is going to have to investigate some of the prison guards over there. Turns out that Kizashi and Mebuki were recently reincluded in the loop with this _Styx_ stuff and its distribution plan. They didn't know specific names but had heard a few of them and were able to tell us some of the names."

"And Baji?" Sakura questioned.

"Baji?" Kushina repeated as she looked out the window. "Minato-kun and I went over there after we left Kizashi and Mebuki. He wasn't as willing to give us the information we wanted but after some stern convincing from Minato-kun, he was more than willing to share what he knew as well. It turns out he's no longer the head of Phoenix but he isn't exactly sure who the new leader is. And it seems like they've employing Kizashi's old idea of mixing human trafficking with sex and drug trafficking in more lenient areas of cities."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Kushina sighed. "Phoenix is well known for their prostitution operation. It seems that recently they've started having their workers also deal drugs to their customers and they're also the middle men between the supplier and distributors. I hate to admit it but it's a bit of a flawless operation seeing as prostitution is legal."

"Consensual prostitution is legal," Sakura reminded Kushina and saw her nod.

"You're right," Kushina acknowledged. "But enough about Phoenix; are _you_ alright? I know it couldn't have been easy to hear all that you heard from Mebuki."

"Oh." A solemn expression crossed Sakura's face and she looked down. She began to fidget with her fingers. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Kushina ask.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before looking up at Kushina again. "Mebuki kept mentioning that Kizashi had feelings for you. Were you two together before you met Minato?"

Kushina looked at Sakura for a moment before rubbing the back of her neck. "Kizashi and I were never together but I guess I was aware of his feelings for me. But the reason I never acknowledged them was because I knew Mebuki was in love with Kizashi. Back then Mebuki and I were best friends and practically joined at the hip. Once we entered middle school, that's when Mebuki told me that she had serious feelings for Kizashi and she threatened to stop being my friend if I also liked him." Kushina laughed nervously and scratched her cheek, "I guess that terrified me because back then I already had very few friends so the fact that my best friend was threatening to stop being my friend if I liked Kizashi, I kept him at a distance."

Sakura watched as Kushina had a bit of a solemn expression on her face as she reflected on the pass.

"But when we entered high school and I started operating my own yakuza faction underneath my father, Kizashi immediately took up the position as my right hand and followed me anywhere," Kushina explained as she looked at Sakura, a bit of a guilty expression on her face. "He confessed to me at his high school graduation and Mebuki happened to be passing by when he did it. To this day I don't think I've been in a bloodier fight with a girl than I was when Mebuki decided to punch me square in my nose. She broke it on the first swing so my nose is just gushing blood while Mebuki and I start getting in this all-out brawl."

Sakura giggled at Kushina's recollection of her fight with Mebuki.

Kushina smiled as well and continued, "Anyway, I couldn't reciprocate the feelings but despite that, Mebuki was still angry with me. Every day after that it was a constant competition between the two of us on getting Kizashi's attention but she was fighting with herself more so than me competing with her and even then, it was pointless. It had even reached the point where Kizashi requested my father's blessing on proposing to me but my father of course rejected it because I was only a senior in high school and at the time, next in line to take over the Uzumaki Clan."

"What happened when you met Minato then?" Sakura questioned.

"A lot," Kushina said with an exasperated sigh. "Back then the I was the 'Red Hot Habanero' running around with _Konoha Reapers_ and Minato was the 'Yellow Flash' and running around with the _Speed Demons_. You would thing that our two gangs wouldn't clash because his focused mainly on racing and conquering the streets that way whereas I was trying to pick up more territory for my father. But coincidentally enough, we ended up at the same party one night in Central Konoha at an underground club called _Tempest_. It wasn't love at first sight for me but it was for Minato because he immediately came up to me and proposed."

Sakura blinked a few times before she processed Kushina's words. "He did what?"

Kushina giggled at Sakura's reaction. "Right? I hadn't been more shocked before in my life and everyone in _Konoha Reapers_ were beyond pissed. So, it was after that that my gang and his gang started clashing all the time and every time Minato saw me he would compliment me and try to get me to go on a date with me."

"He sounds persistent," Sakura said and saw Kushina nod.

"He was exhausting too," Kushina admitted. "But one night, Baji had shown up with Phoenix and tried picking a fight with my gang. I mouthed off to him and Baji responded by hitting me. Kizashi was about to beat up Baji but Minato came in out of nowhere and beat the living shit out of Baji. And when I finally pulled Minato off Baji who he almost killed that night, he stood up and spit on Baji and said, 'If you ever lay your hands on Kushina again I'll kill you,' and the rest was history," Kushina was blushing and squirming in her seat at the memory of Minato's display of valor.

Sakura let out an awkward laugh. "That's a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little," Kushina answered and the two of them giggled.

Kushina smiled at the fact that Sakura was laughing. She reached over and pat Sakura's head affectionately and saw the slightly embarrassed look that came over Sakura's face. She smiled and place a gentle hand on Sakura's cheek.

"I know that it was hard for you to hear everything Mebuki said but let anything she said change who you are, do you hear me?" Kushina requested.

Sakura pursed her lips together. She looked away. "If they didn't love each other, why did they even bother having me?"

Kushina thought for a moment. "They had you so that you could be with Minato-kun and I."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her, a conflicted expression on her face.

Kushina put on a small smile. "I know that you've only been living with us for seven years but you have truly been a blessing on this family. Minato-kun and I love you like you're our own. You _are_ our daughter despite Mebuki and Kizashi being responsible for you being here. Yes, everything they did to you and caused to happen to you is unforgivable and disgusting but you're here, with us."

"You're just saying that," Sakura muttered.

"Haruno Sakura," Kushina spoke firmly and saw Sakura look at her with a shameful and guilty expression. "You are far stronger than I was when I was your age and there isn't a day that goes by that I wish I was like you when I was younger. You are truly an inspiration because the fact that you still manage to smile even after everything that happened. I know it couldn't have been easy but you need to know that not everyone has your strength. You _are_ strong and don't you dare forget that for one second. Don't you _dare_ forget who _you_ are. You didn't fight through all of that just to let someone to destroy you because they're incapable of understanding how you're still alive after all this time. Understand?"

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes at the sound of Kushina's words. She watched as Kushina opened her arms and she immediately hugged her and buried her face in her chest. She sobbed while Kushina hugged her and cooed.

Outside the door, Naruto and Minato stood with their ears pressed against the door. Minato wore a proud expression on his face while Naruto gave him a curious look. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and stood before beginning to walk away. As he passed his father, he grabbed his collar and began to pull him away.

"Come on Otou-san, no more eavesdropping," Naruto declared.

"Huh?" Minato whined as he continued to be dragged along. "But it was your idea in the first place because you were worried about Sakura-chan. And wait a minute, aren't I the parent here? Why am I the one being dragged?"

"What are you two doing?"

Minato looked pass Naruto and could see Jiraiya standing at the top of the steps and looking at the two of them. Minato let out a nervous laugh. "Otou-san, good evening."

"Good evening Oji-chan," Naruto said as he let go of Minato and watched as Minato quickly scrambled to his feet.

Jiraiya sighed and then smiled. "What Naruto? Not going out to see your girlfriend the Hyuuga Princess?"

Minato snickered as Naruto turned red.

"And Minato, where's Kushina? Are you neglecting your husbandly duties? You know you can't do that or you're going to end up divorced and potentially die alone," Jiraiya warned.

"I carry out my husbandly duties to completion every night Sir," Minato said firmly as he saluted Jiraiya.

"Do you have any shame?" Naruto whined.

"It's not like you're not ever going to have sex," Minato said casually and watched as Naruto covered his ears. "Naruto-kun? What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Naruto declared as he ran away from Minato and Jiraiya.

"You either get the talk from your mother and I or Jiraiya's going to make you read every book in the _Makeout Paradise_ series," Minato shouted to Naruto who had made his way down the steps.

"What are they doing?" Kushina questioned as she hung out Sakura's door with her, the two of them having seen the whole interaction between the three generations.

"Who knows?" Sakura said before sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"Master Minato, there you are." Iruka was part of the way up the steps when he spotted Minato. He made his way to him and held out a medium sized black letter that was sealed using gold wax, the emblem belonging to the Hyuuga Clan.

"Oh, is it time for this already?" Minato questioned as he opened the envelope and pulled opened the invitation from inside. "'We cordially invite Namikaze Minato and Company to attend the 25th Annual Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball,'" Minato read.

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time:**

 _ **"What are they doing?" Kushina questioned as she hung out Sakura's door with her, the two of them having seen the whole interaction between the three generations.**_

 _ **"Who knows?" Sakura said before sniffling and rubbing her eyes.**_

 _ **"Master Minato, there you are." Iruka was part of the way up the steps when he spotted Minato. He made his way to him and held out a medium sized black letter that was sealed using gold wax, the emblem belonging to the Hyuuga Clan.**_

 _ **"Oh, is it time for this already?" Minato questioned as he opened the envelope and pulled opened the invitation from inside. "'We cordially invite Namikaze Minato and Company to attend the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **Annual Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball,'" Minato read.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 10 – "The 25** **th** **Annual Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball" (Part 1 of 3)**

"I swear," Kushina sighed as she picked up a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray, "is it just me or does this party get bigger and bigger every year?" She questioned this just after she and Minato's family took a few steps into the Hyuuga Enterprise's legendary party that was already in full swing and seemed to be filled to the brim with guest in elegant dresses, priceless suits, and designer masks made especially for the party. She herself wore a crimson dress that came out slightly at the hips and swept the floor as she walked. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and it was tied together using her crimson mask covered black lace and had a black and red plume feather extending awkward.

"Well you know how Hiashi is, the bigger the better," Minato commented as he put his hand on the small of Kushina's back before looking back at Naruto and Sakura, both of whom looked very awkward. "Relax, relax. This party isn't as intimidating as you may think it is." In his left hand was a hand carved and etched cane with a flashy crystal on the grip. He wore a Phantom of the Opera inspired outfit with a cape and mask that covered a majority of the right side of his face and his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura questioned as she took a look around at the outfits and couldn't even begin to imagine how much each of the gowns cost.

"Trust me, half the people here _came_ to this party tipsy. They're going to start making drunken fools out of themselves in little to no time at all."

Naruto and Sakura turned and saw a young man wearing a velvet and navy blue gothic cavalier aristocratic vest over a white powdered button up. His pants were simple long, black slacks and he wore boots with a slight heel on them so when he walked, there was a slight click against the polished marble flooring. On his face, he wore a solid mask that seemed split into three unequal but harmonious parts: one part blue on the left, one part white on the right, and the center seemed to old some kind of sheet music with sixteenth notes on it and it tied in the back.

"Sasu-?" Sakura began to spoke but her mouth was quickly covered by Kushina. She looked at her with a look of confusion and saw her wave her finger while Minato chuckled. Sakura wore her own strapless dress that was a light blush, the top part covered in matching sequin and the skirt being made of waves of sheer that had hints of blue and purple throughout. She wore strappy heels, the straps covered in rhinestones and her mask representing a princess mask that extended upward and was decorated with silver and platinum accents with crystal accents.

"That's rule number one," Sasuke explained as he put one hand on his hip and wore a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Master Hiashi has rules when it comes to this party and it's important you follow them or you'll be removed from the party."

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

"That's right, this is your first time coming to this party," Kushina mentioned as she removed her hand and saw Sakura sheepishly nod.

"Don't worry, the rules are simple enough," Sasuke said with a smile and Sakura couldn't help but blush. "Rule Number One: You are not allowed to state your name, request the name of another guest, give hints to help someone figure out who you are or receive hints on who anyone else is," Sasuke began. "Of course, this is slightly flawed seeing as it is easier to point out some guest than others," he said as he eyed the bunch of them and eyed their odd hair colors that stood out amongst the crowd.

"I guess some things can't be help," Kushina said, feigning her disappoint all while flipping her signature red hair.

Sasuke chuckled then continued, "Rule Number Two: Masks must be worn from before you enter the party and be worn until the host gives the party permission to remove them. This is why you had to come out of the car you arrived in wearing your masks which adds to the anonymity of it all. And it's also why you arrived in an unmarked car because arriving to the party in a car with your clan symbol or emblem that represents your business or association is against the rules."

"But why the anonymity?" Sakura questioned.

"It makes things more interesting," Minato answered. "Plus, Hiashi throws these party in mind of getting the guest to become relaxed enough to where they'll drink and drunkenly donate hundreds of thousands of dollars. And it's also one of the few times of years where businessmen and businesswomen ae allowed to let loose and relax without attempting to make connections and encourage business with other companies."

"Plus, it's also a dick-swinging competition," Kushina muttered before taking a sip of her champagne. "Every year, the richest citizens of Konoha gather for this party and they attempt to out donate one another in order to gain the right about how rich they are. That's why this party is such a success every year because Hiashi plays on that. If there's one thing Konoha's rich love to do – especially the Northern Konoha citizens – it's spend money in ridiculously large amounts."

"Exactly," Sasuke said. "And lastly, don't break rules number one or two or you'll be removed from the party and banned from attending another ball for a minimum of three years."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Why would getting ban from the party be such a bad thing?"

"Because this is the biggest party of the year and if Northern Konoha citizens absolutely hate one thing, it's missing a party," Sasuke explained and Kushina nodded in agreement. "And that's all you need to know if you want to last here. Simple, right?"

"I guess," Sakura muttered and watched as Sasuke walked over to her and took ahold of her hand. Before she could say anything, Sasuke was beginning to lead her away from the rest of them. "Where are you taking me?"

"What do you mean? We're going to dance," Sasuke said in a nonchalant tone while Sakura turned bright red.

"Well there she goes," Minato said before looking at Naruto. "Are you going to be alright? I know it's been a while since you've been to one of these."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Naruto shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. He wore a black gothic cavalier vest with Victorian tapestry decorating it in a hue of gold. He wore a pair of black slacks and pair of boots with a slight heel on them as well. His mask covered a majority of the left side of his face and one side was black while the other was orange and they blended together in the middle. For the design, the orange side was decorated with black glitter and the right was decorated with orange glitter to balance the contrast.

"Try not to get in any trouble, okay?" Kushina advised and saw Naruto nod. She gave him a sweet smile before being escorted away by Minato.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and began to stroll with no particular destination in mind. The last time he had attended a Hyuuga Masquerade Ball was the Halloween before he was kicked out of Konoha City Academy four years ago. Since then, he was disinvited but over the years, people talked more and more about the "absence of a particular blonde boy" and so he was sure Hiashi felt pressured into allowing Minato to bring Naruto along once again. He looked around again, not at the people but at the venue itself. He remembered running through the place when he was just a child and playing games with the other children who were brought along by their parents.

He wandered out of the vestibule were plenty of men and women were gathered and gossiping about one another and into the lounge area. Immediately upon his entry, he felt the room shift and heard those who spotted him whisper about "a particular blonde boy." He paid no attention to it and continued to wander and take in the familiar setting. As he looked up at the chandelier that hung in the room, he spotted her on the balcony.

Her hair was pinned by fell in waves over her right shoulder and she wore a solid black mask that jetted outward on the left side consisting of the mask itself and feathers. Her dress was long and left a bit of a train behind her and some of her midnight blue skirt was connected to a ring on her right hand. The upper part was made of navy and black lace that exposed her skin beneath the sheer fabric but a solid part of fabric wrapped around her chest and back so it gave her a bit of an elegant yet sexy look. It hugged her waist but not enough to appear uncomfortable or too much. It was as close to perfect as the dress could be for her.

He made slowly made his way up the steps and didn't take his eyes off her for a second. It wasn't until he made it to the second floor that he noticed that she was talking to a young man with white hair and white skin. He didn't care. He approached and cleared his throat. As she turned to face him, he put on an innocent smile and placed one hand over his chest while put the other behind his back.

"I apologize for the interruption but I couldn't stop myself from coming up here and telling you how beautiful you look," he stated with a slight bow towards her.

She blushed at his compliment having recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was surprised to see the lack of whisper marks but at a closer look, she noticed the bit of make-up used to keep them covered. "Thank you for the compliment," she spoke quietly as she looked down in embarrassment and fidgeted with her fingers.

"If you don't mind, I'd love the opportunity to share a dance or two with you?" he stood upright and kept a straight back which made him taller than the pale man who was now seething behind her.

She looked at him, Naruto's behavior becoming almost too much for her heart to handle but she managed a nod. She watched as he took her place before her and offered his arm which she gladly took ahold of. It wasn't until they were halfway down the steps that she had forgotten to address Outsutsuki Toneri.

"My father is going to kill me," Hinata muttered quietly as they walked through the crowd who watched in stun silence. It was no mystery who Hinata was just like it was no mystery who Naruto was.

"I'm sure Outsutsuki-san will be just fine," Naruto said as he attempted to stifle a grin but a smile still broke. "And to be honest, I'm quite surprised that you agreed to the dance despite how your father feels about me."

Hinata was the one to wear a smile now. "I doubt we're breaking any rules by sharing a dance. After all, I don't know _exactly_ who you are."

Naruto chuckled. When they made their way into the ballroom, the top layer was filled with guest who drank and spoke with one another while the bottom floor, the ballroom floor, was filled with guest who danced around the room in perfect harmony while the band played. He led her towards the steps and helped her down the grand staircase, the couple garnering stares from a clear majority of the guest.

"Well they're certainly bold, aren't they?" Tenten commented as she leaned against the railing of the second floor and looked down at the dancers before who cleared a path for the two of them. "What do you think your uncle is going to do?"

Neji sighed as he leaned against the railing and looked on himself. He was silent for a moment and when he heard the band begin to play a waltz and watched as Hinata placed her hand in Naruto's, he smiled. "There's not much Uncle can do during the party. The rules are clear and there are also clear loopholes. Hinata can make the argument that she was sure she was dancing with Namikaze Minato and not Uzumaki Naruto. And, she can also make the argument that he didn't know who she was because all of the Hyuuga Clan is here and it's not easy to point out Hinata in a crowd full of women who have the same eyes and hair."

Tenten nodded in approval as Naruto and Hinata began their waltz. "Very impressive."

"Calm yourself Hiashi," Hiyori warned as she placed a gentle hand on Hiashi's shoulder as he gripped the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. "You don't want to make a scene in front of your guest. If this is something you want to discuss with our daughter, do it _after_ tonight but I will _not_ have you ruin her evening."

"You expect me to stand by and let her dance with that damn delinquent?" Hiashi spoke through gritted teeth as he unintentionally glared at his wife. When he saw the look she gave him, he relaxed his face and straightened his back. He cleared his throat and looked back at Hinata and Naruto. "I don't know why I let you talk me into letting Minato bring him back this year."

"You brought him back because people were beginning to talk," Hiyori reminded him. "Yes, it's public knowledge that you don't necessarily _like_ Uzumaki Naruto but when it comes to your relationship with Namikaze Minato, you were putting a strain on it by excluding his son from our events. So yes, you had to keep people from talking and spreading unnecessary rumors by allowing Naruto back into the circle no matter how much you detest the decision."

"Hinata knows better," Hiashi said calmly but it was clear he was agitated and annoyed. "What does she think she's doing by dancing with him?"

"Showing solidarity between you and Hiashi?" Hiyori mentioned and saw Hiashi look at him. "Don't question what your daughter does this evening. As you know, she's _always_ working with the betterment of the company in mind. Uzumaki Naruto is destined to take over _The Sannin Group_ and they're going to need investors in the future I'm sure when they start to introduce new projects and ideas for their _extensive_ hotel, resort, and casino chain."

Hiashi pursed his lips together and let out a heavy sigh. He stepped away from the railing and made his way out of the room without saying a word to his wife. Hiyori let out a sigh of relief before grabbing ahold of a glass of champagne off the tray of a waiter who offered. She downed it in three gulps before grabbing another and waving the waiter away. She looked down at the two of them dancing and put a smile on her face. "I'm sure that'll keep him at bay for at least a little while longer."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hinata questioned as she continued to be led around the dancefloor by Naruto, neither of them missing a step.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" she questioned. "I mean, a majority of my clan is here and there are at least twenty other girls here who you could've easily mistaken me for because of my hair or something."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Did I say it weird?" Hinata sounded slightly concerned.

"I knew you were you the minute I saw you," Naruto explained. "You're _you_ after all and if I ever mistook you for someone else, what kind of boyfriend would I be? Plus, the minute I saw you, I got the same feeling I always get when I see you."

"What feeling?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto thought for a moment. Hinata could feel his grip tighten on her hand and feel him pull her body into him a little more, their dance becoming seemingly more intimate with their movements.

"Every time I see you it's like I'm seeing you for the first time all over again," Naruto explained. "My chest starts to hurt and my palms sweat a bit. And I start to think that I'll never have the courage to talk to you because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My legs feel one hundred times heavier and just taking a single step towards you feels impossible but I force myself to make my way to you because I can't help but feel like I _must_ know what your voice sounds like. And then you say my name and all is right with the world. I remember that you're a woman I've had to honor of letting me be her boyfriend and be by her side. And that I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you love me."

And the song ended. Naruto stepped away from Hinata and bowed towards the crowd while extending a hand outward towards Hinata. She stood there flustered but managed to bow towards the crowd that cheered for them. Once the next song started and the crowd retook the dance floor, Hinata quickly grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand and led him off the dancefloor and through a door near where the band played.

"Well they were certainly impressive," Sasuke said as he sat with Sakura at one of the clothed table that were littered around the dancefloor. He looked to her and saw the distant look in her eyes as she stared somewhere across the room. "Hey."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him, some life returning to her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you okay?" he questioned as he moved seats so that he was sitting right beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura answered just before looking back through the crowd. "I just thought I recognized someone?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Well they were certainly impressive," Sasuke said as he sat with Sakura at one of the clothed table that were littered around the dancefloor. He looked to her and saw the distant look in her eyes as she stared somewhere across the room. "Hey."**_

 _ **"Huh?" Sakura looked at him, some life returning to her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" he questioned as he moved seats so that he was sitting right beside her.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura answered just before looking back through the crowd. "I just thought I recognized someone?"**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 11 – "The 25** **th** **Annual Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball" (Part 2 of 3)**

"Hinata?" Naruto called as he let Hinata continue to lead him down the nearly vacant hallway that had just a few stragglers. He recognized the hallway as one that he and some kids used to run through seeing as they weren't allowed to disturb the grown-ups. Because of that, they learned how to navigate the whole palace-like venue's "not-so-main" rooms and corridors like the back of their hands and spend the whole party in their own world away from the adults.

It wasn't until a few moments later when Hinata finally stopped in front of one of the many doors and entered it, pulling Naruto in with her and shutting the door behind her and turning the lock. Naruto recognized it as one of the smoke-rooms and a "Gentlemen's Lounge." The name made it self-explanatory and was the reason Naruto blushed a bit when he turned to look at Hinata. Before he could even say anything, Hinata pushed his mask out of the way and pressed her lips against his.

Though he was slightly caught off guard, he responded to the kiss. It was passionate and longing, each second sending a jolt of electricity between each of them and causing places to heat up just like before at _Take Two_. During their kiss, Naruto managed to remove Hinata's mask as well place it on a nearby surface. Once it was out of the way, Naruto pulled Hinata closer and Hinata placed her hands on either side of Naruto's face. Their breathing became heavier and without saying a word, their tongues found their way to one another and swirled around each other.

Naruto easily guided Hinata towards a nearby wall and pressed her back against it. Naruto put an arm against the wall while his right hand groped her bottom through her dress. Hinata placed a hand on his chest while the other rubbed against the erection hardening beneath his slacks. Naruto groaned in the back of his throat when Hinata gave his crotch a gentle squeeze, Hinata being able to feel him pulse beneath her hand.

Naruto was the one to break the kiss, the two of them seeing the others face clearly for the first time that night. Both of them were flustered and breathing heavily but the looks in their eyes were the same and they were sure the other heard the loud pounding in their chest.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed and felt Hinata run her thumb across his cheek that had been covered in make-up and exposed his trademark whiskers. He chuckled. "Now people are _really_ going to know who I am," he joked and Hinata giggled.

She admired him for a moment before pulling him down and placing a gentler kiss on his lips. It was sweet and warm and Naruto happily complied with Hinata's silent demands. They stood like that kissing one another for a little while before Hinata pulled away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata shake her head. He raised an eye brow before looking down and seeing Hinata's hand was back on his crotch. He stared at that for a moment before looking at her, a slightly confused and worried expression on his face. "Here?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto swallowed hard. It wasn't exactly what he had imagined when it came to losing his virginity but he couldn't deny that he possibility didn't have the will to stop himself had Hinata given him permission, and she did just that.

"I'm sorry, I know it's sudden but," Hinata began, her cheeks becoming redder, "I can't wait anymore. Please, Naruto-kun."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this," Naruto muttered before putting a hand on Hinata's cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

"You don't want to?" Hinata questioned nearly on the verge of tears.

"Of course, I do!" Naruto shouted a little too loud. He cleared his throat and looked away slightly embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that this isn't really the best place, you know? Your father is going to notice if you're gone too long and I'm sure he already knows that you're with me. I just don't want to run the risk of us getting interrupted, you know? When we do finally get the chance, the perfect chance, then I want us to be able to take our time."

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment before looking down. "I guess I see what you mean."

"Right?" Naruto said with a smile though he was mentally beating himself up. "Come on," Naruto picked up Hinata's mask and held it to her. "I'll let you go out ahead of me into the ballroom and I'll head towards the lounge."

Hinata nodded and put her mask back on her face. Once it was back on and Naruto had pulled his back down onto his face and adjusted it, she smiled at him. She placed a gentle kiss on his now exposed whiskers before heading out of the room. When the door clicked shut, Naruto hit his head against the wall repeated.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated several times as he beat his head. After kicking himself for a little while longer, he straightened himself out and exited the room. He navigated his way through secluded hallways until he made it back to the lounge he'd been in earlier. He casually snuck back into the crowd of guest who hung around in the lounge.

In the ballroom, Hinata took a seat at an empty table and was quickly joined by Toneri whom she had ditched not too long ago.

"That was bold of you, don't you think?" Toneri commented with a smile and poorly hidden agitated tone. "You do understand the severity of disrespecting me like that is, right?"

"Speaking of business during this party is strictly forbidden sir," Hinata said with a perfect smile and her agitated tone perfectly hidden but the aggression clear. "Seeing as you and your family are still fairly new to things here in Konoha and it's many unspoken rules, I'll pretend I didn't hear that _threat_ just now. I'm going to recommend you try again."

Toneri sucked his teeth but by the stern look in Hinata's eyes mixed with her sweet and innocent smile, he couldn't help but feel terrified of her. He cleared his throat and covered all agitation. "I'm glad I was able to find you after you were escorted away by that other gentlemen."

Hinata nodded in approval at Toneri's second attempt. "My apologies for that. I thought I recognized him but I was mistaken. Where were we in our conversation early? I seem to have forgotten."

"It looks like Toneri found his way back to Lady Hinata," Tenten commented as she caught a glimpse of the two of them sitting together as she and Neji danced around with the crowd. "He's pretty persistent, don't you think?"

"Just a bit," Neji commented.

As the song came to an end, all the couples separate from one another and bowed respectfully toward each other. Once they all stood, Neji walked off the dancefloor with Tenten behind him. She watched as he paused and looked around the room then adjusting the radio in his ear. She adjusted the own radio in her ear and heard the array of updates that flooded in from the various security guards – both disguised and obvious – on the happenings in each room.

"It sounds like he showed up in the lounge," Tenten commented and saw Neji nod with a look of relief coming over his face. "I guess he still remembers how to maneuver through the hallways without getting lost. I'm impressed."

"You and I both," Neji added before continuing to listen.

Back in the vestibule, Naruto had made his way out of the lounge and was going to go explore some more when he saw Sasuke standing by himself. He made his way over and quickly scanned the room before looking back at him.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Bathroom," Sasuke nodded his head towards a nearby bathroom and saw Naruto nod. "I have to say, I'm impressed you still remember all your ballroom dance training."

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okaa-chan _still_ has me taking lessons every once in a while. She says it's important that I stay current and don't slack off or I'll end up embarrassing myself."

"Sounds like a good enough reason," Sasuke shrugged. He looked at Naruto for a bit before tilting his head to the side. "What happened?"

"What're you talking about?" Naruto questioned and watched as Sasuke tapped his own left cheek. Naruto blushed a bit and scratched his exposed whiskers as he looked away. "Nothing really."

"Okay," Sasuke said as he took a sip from his glass. He swirled the liquid around and looked down at it. "You better be careful. Master Hiashi is very terrifying when he's angry."

"Nothing happened," Naruto argued and saw Sasuke nod. Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked behind him and noticed how Sasuke immediately straightened up and bowed. "Sasuke?" Naruto was clearly confused so he didn't understand why Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach and pulled him down to bow by his collar.

She giggled. "It's quite alright gentlemen, there's no need to bow. If you do that then it just becomes more obvious on who I am."

Sasuke stood and ignored Naruto's glaring. "My apologies. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," she said.

Sasuke looked to Naruto. "This is Hyuuga Hiyori, Master Hiashi's wife," Sasuke explained and watched how quickly Naruto straightened up.

"P-pleasure to meet you," Naruto stuttered as he took Hiyori's hand and kissed the top of it. He stood up straight, clearly embarrassed.

Hiyori smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. I've just been dying to meet my precious Hinata's boyfriend. It's just a shame that I couldn't see the two of you together up close. But you two certainly did cause quite the scene with that waltz of yours earlier. Are you classically trained?"

"Uh, yes," Naruto said with a stiff nod. "My mother wanted to make sure I knew how to ballroom dance for occasions like this."

"I see. Your mother is a smart woman," Hiyori commented. "Now that I see you up close, I can see why my daughter fell for someone like you. You're certainly the better choice when it comes to a competition between you and Mr. Outsutsuki. I don't want to think about what my grandchildren would look like if she were to marry that paperboy."

Sasuke and Naruto tried their best not to laugh at Hiyori's comment. Hiyori noticed and smiled.

"But truly, this is the happiest I've seen my daughter in a while," Hiyori admitted. "She's always done what her father has told her to do and made sure she lived up to his ridiculously high expectations. And though I'm not entirely sure what it is about you that's made Hinata finally show some defiance towards him, I'm glad it was you who inspired her."

"Lady Hiyori," Naruto began but watched as Hiyori seemed to puff her cheeks outward much like Hinata has done before when she's not satisfied with something.

"That's no good," she complained. "Call me 'Okaa-san.' With the way things are going, I'm sure you and Hinata are going to end up together so why not go ahead and start calling me 'Okaa-san' now instead of later?"

Sasuke laughed as Naruto turned completely red. Hiyori giggled as well before taking ahold of Naruto's hands and smiling up at him.

"But truly, thank you for what you've done for my daughter," Hiyori said as she gave his hands a firm squeeze. "She's starting to live her life by her own accord because of you and I couldn't begin to ask for anything more for her."

Naruto smiled. "You're welcome."

Hiyori nodded before letting go of his hands and patting Sasuke's cheek. "I just wanted to come and speak with you. Enjoy the rest of the party gentlemen. And Sasuke-kun, don't forget that you're supposed to play the piano in a little bit. Hinata should be on her way to warm up in a little bit."

"I remember," Sasuke said as he placed a quick kiss on Hiyori's cheek before she walked away and went mingling with the other guest.

"Her mom is nicer than I expected," Naruto commented and saw Sasuke nod.

"That's Lady Hiyori," Sasuke said. "But when she's angry, she's scarier than Master Hiashi is on an average day. And she's a bit of a monster. Do you see what she's doing now?"

Naruto looked to where Hiyori had gone and saw she had easily struck up a conversation with a group of guests. Naruto looked to Sasuke. "She's talking with people."

"She's doing more than that," Sasuke commented. "She's technically working the room. Lady Hiyori already knows who every is even though their mask are on. And on top of that, she knows who each person dislikes and who each person wants to outdo. So, what she does is, she casually mentions either overhearing a specific someone mention how much they're going to bid or pretending to wonder what a specific someone is going to do. Basically, she'll make up convenient lies to encourage people to donate more than they originally intended."

"That's impressive," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded before he felt someone place a tight grip on his arm. He looked to his side and saw Sakura standing beside her and saw just how badly she was trembling. "Sakura?" Sasuke quickly caught her before she fell over. "Hey, Sakura, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me baby."

"Ba…" she struggled to speak.

"Ba?" Naruto repeated as quickly moved to Sakura's side.

"Baji," she managed.

"Baji?" Naruto repeated and saw Sakura nod. "Sakura-chan, Baji isn't here. He's four hours away locked away in a prison cell. He can't get to you."

Sasuke watched as Sakura violently shook her head. He looked to Naruto, both of them confused by Sakura's assumption that Baji was there at the most exclusive party in the entire city.

"Can you take Sakura to one of the private rooms while I go find our parents?" Naruto ask Sasuke and watched him nod. With that, Naruto quickly went off in search of his parents.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he half-carried Sakura up a flight of stairs and took her towards one of the many empty rooms. Once inside, he helped Sakura remove her mask and held her sit on one of the plush couches that sat in the room. He knelt in front of her and took ahold of her clammy hands. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura shook her head with her eyes shut tight.

"Hey, look at me," Sasuke demanded and watched as Sakura opened her eyes to look at him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened, okay? Now tell me, where did you see Baji?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a bit before swallowing her and coughing. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before managing to speak. "I thought I saw him earlier in the ballroom but I wasn't entirely sure so I didn't say anything. But when I was in the bathroom, I was fixing my make-up and he came in."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned and saw Sakura nod. "Alright, tell me what he was wearing and I'll get security to be on the lookout for him."

Over in the dining room, Naruto finally located his parents, the two of them having claimed their family's table and were in the middle of chatting with other guests when he approached. He cleared his throat and watched as Minato turned and looked to him.

"Naruto-kun? What is it?" Minato questioned.

"I need to talk to you two," Naruto said as he shot a quick glance at the guests who had gathered around Minato and Kushina.

"Just a second," Kushina said before she looked to the small crowd. "We're sorry about this but do you mind giving us a moment alone with our son?" The guests muttered amongst themselves before abiding and walking away.

"What's going on?" Minato questioned.

"Sakura-chan said she saw Baji," Naruto explained outright and saw the look of shock in both their eyes. "She came out of the bathroom that's out in the vestibule shaking and barely able to stand. Sasuke took her upstairs into one of the private rooms to get her away from the crowd but I don't know where he could be if he is here. I mean, he's supposed to be four hours away and locked up in a cell, right?"

Kushina and Minato exchanged a look that Naruto caught. He looked back and forth between the two of them before he processed it.

"You knew he was out?" Naruto questioned.

Kushina sighed. "We've been suspicious of the guard staff at Baji's prison for a little while now but we couldn't confirm any of our suspicions without an investigation. But an investigation would be impossible to conduct if half the guards are under our belt and the other half isn't. But last night, we received word that Baji had disappeared from his cell and that no one could find him on the prison grounds."

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Sakura-chan said she saw Baji," Naruto explained outright and saw the look of shock in both their eyes. "She came out of the bathroom that's out in the vestibule shaking and barely able to stand. Sasuke took her upstairs into one of the private rooms to get her away from the crowd but I don't know where he could be if he is here. I mean, he's supposed to be four hours away and locked up in a cell, right?"**_

 _ **Kushina and Minato exchanged a look that Naruto caught. He looked back and forth between the two of them before he processed it.**_

 _ **"You knew he was out?" Naruto questioned.**_

 _ **Kushina sighed. "We've been suspicious of the guard staff at Baji's prison for a little while now but we couldn't confirm any of our suspicions without an investigation. But an investigation would be impossible to conduct if half the guards are under our belt and the other half isn't. But last night, we received word that Baji had disappeared from his cell and that no one could find him on the prison grounds."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 12 – "The 25** **th** **Annual Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball" (Part 3 of 3)**

Naruto wasn't sure how to process the information that Baji had escaped from prison but he didn't have too long to think about it because his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered by the second ring. "Yeah?"

"Sakura says he's wearing a gold and silver sequin vest underneath a black jacket and there's a gold handkerchief in the breast pocket of the jacket," Sasuke explained. "She says he has a cane; a golden cane."

"Half the men here have golden canes," Naruto argued as he looked over his shoulder and saw at least twenty men with gold canes, a handful of them comparing the quality against one another. "Anything else that might help?

Sasuke looked at Sakura and felt her tighten her grip on his hand again. "She said when he came into the bathroom he wasn't wearing his mask but just before he entered there was a girl, about Sakura's age, just staring there staring at her and she was wearing a Tragedy and Comedy Mask. When Baji left the bathroom, he took the girl with her and Sakura said she had red hair."

"Okay," Naruto said with a sigh. "I'll let you know when we get him."

"Please," Sasuke pleaded. "I'm going to stay here with Sakura for a little while longer until she calms down."

"Someone will be up there soon then. Thank you," Naruto said before hanging up. He looked at Kushina and Minato and repeated what Sasuke had told him just now. "I'm not sure what our chances are of finding him considering he wasn't wearing a mask when he spoke with Sakura-chan but we have to at least look around."

 _"Will all guest please begin to make their way into the dining room and claim their tables? Dinner will be served in approximately twenty minutes and dinner will be accompanied by live music performed by Lady Hyuuga Hinata and Sir Uchiha Sasuke."_

"That'll definitely make things easier," Kushina admitted and saw Minato nod. "Naruto-kun, sit."

"What? But we have to look for Baji," Naruto argued.

"Listen to your mother," Minato advised as he pulled out Kushina's seat and let her seat. Once he pushed her seat back in, he sat beside her.

Naruto looked at both his parents for a moment before sitting on the other side of his mother. After some time, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade joined them, Minato and Kushina striking up a conversation with them about the party and bringing up no mention of Baji. He was slightly annoyed but when Sasuke brought Sakura over to the table, they all stood.

"Sakura-chan?" Kakashi took ahold of Sakura before looking at Sasuke. "What happened?"

"We'll explain," Kushina said before Sasuke could say anything. "Go, you have to go warm up for your performance. Sakura-chan will be fine."

Sasuke could only nod before planting a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek and hurrying away. Kakashi helped Sakura into her seat beside Minato and used the handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe some sweat from her forehead and neck.

"What's going on?" Tsunade questioned as she looked towards Kushina and Minato.

Minato sighed as he took ahold of Sakura's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He looked across the table at his parents. "It appears to be that Baji approached Sakura earlier this evening."

"Baji?" Anko repeated and saw Minato nod. "So he managed to not only make it all the way here without getting noticed by us but he got into this party? How did he managed to pull that off?"

"We have no idea," Kushina admitted. "But if you see him or any of the young men and young woman who was spotted in Zabuza's club just the other night, _do not_ make a scene. Do I make myself clear? Baji is only here to taunt us and he knows we won't do anything rash while the party is still going on."

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi and Anko said in unison.

After some more time passed and every table was full and the dining room was roaring with conversations, it was silenced by the single presence of Hyuuga Hiashi standing on the main stage. His mask was gone and standing on his right was his wife Hiyori and to his left their daughter Hanabi.

"Good evening everyone," Hiashi began. "Before we move any further, I would love to thank all of you for joining us once again this year for our Charitarian Masquerade Ball. This event is very special to my family and I seeing as this is the time of year where we can encourage our fellow citizens of Konoha to join us and raise money for the numerous charity organizations across the city to help further develop and better not only our citizens but also our communities."

The room clapped in agreement.

Hiashi nodded in approval. "And before I take up too much time, allow me to introduce my daughter Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke who will be performing an original piece entitled 'Resonance.'"

There was another round of applause as Hiashi stepped off the stage with Hiyori and Hanabi, the three of them taking a seat at the front of the room. The black curtain open and revealed Hinata who stood a little off-center to the right with Sasuke off-center to the left. They both bowed towards the audience before readying themselves.

Hinata placed her violin on her shoulder and rest her chin in the proper place while Sasuke took his place on the piano's bench. Hinata brought her bow to the strings and after exchanging a quick glance with Sasuke, she began to play. Her solo filled the room in a matter of seconds and she commanded the presence of the room. The look on her face was focused and she stood with confidence so everyone in the audience couldn't help but look at her and only at her.

And once her solo finished, Sasuke picked up with his own. While Hinata's section was light and warm, Sasuke's was dark and cold. A common contrast that the two played on with one another that always worked for them. As he played, his fingers glided across the keys effortlessly. Once Sasuke finished his solo, Hinata began once again and they traded off solos until their music blended together.

Their individual melodies blended together beautifully and kept the room in a trance. Hypnotizing them even. And it wasn't until the song was over and Sasuke and Hinata had bowed that the audience realized they were holding their breath. There was a delayed moment of silence but it didn't bother Sasuke and Hinata, the two of them standing confidently.

The room erupted into thunderous applause. They received a standing ovation and Sasuke and Hinata bowed towards the audience once more. Hiashi made his way back onto the stage and gave Sasuke a firm handshake before hugging Hinata and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you both for that flawless performance," Hiashi said and Hinata and Sasuke bowed towards Hiashi before stepping off the stage and taking their seats at their respective tables. "Now then, for the moment you've all been waiting for," Hiashi removed his mask off his hip and held it up. "If you all would be so kind as to remove your mask and reveal those beautiful and handsome faces we've been denied all evening."

Simultaneously the guest removed their masks and looked around the room to take notice of who was who, who sat where, and who sat with who. There was a collective muttering across the room as information was exchanged across tables and Hiashi nodded in approval.

"And now," Hiashi called and the doors to his right swung open, dozens of men and women came out wheeling out carts full of food, "dinner is served."

The waiters and waitresses made their way around the room and made plates per each guest requests. It was technically a moving buffet and despite the sheer volume of guest, the waiters and waitresses moved effortless around one another and to each table.

"Thank you," Kushina said sweetly to a shy waiter who was trying his hardest not to embarrass himself in front of her. She unwrapped her silverware and placed her napkin in her lap before looking across the table at Sakura who seemed to be staring off in the distance. "Where is he?"

"Four tables away," Sakura answered without missing a beat. She looked down at the plate of food Naruto had ordered for her. "He's coming over…"

Minato held up his glass for a waitress that came around with a bottle of white wine. He silently thanked her and as he took a sip from his glass, Watanabe Baji approached their table. He was tall, a little over six feet and his hair was dark brown and held back into a wavy pony tail. His honey colored eyes were inviting but the smirk on his face was sickening and enough to make stomach churns.

"Well, this is certainly a very _pleasant_ surprise if I do say so myself," Baji commented as he placed his hands on Kushina's shoulder and gave her a long kiss on her cheek. "It really has been too long since I've seen you Lady Kushina. Tell me, how are things with Master Kiyoshi? Still rocky?"

"What business between my father and I is a very sensitive subject so I would prefer to avoid talking about it," Kushina said coolly seeing as there were still a few waiters and waitresses near their table and within earshot.

Baji chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes. I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. Your and Master Kiyoshi always had a, _complicated_ relationship, to say the least," he explained before taking a quick look at each of their faces and finally landing on Sakura's who was still avoiding eye contact with him. "My Sweet Little Princess, how I've missed seeing that beautiful face of yours. Come on, lift you head so I can get a better look at the beautiful young woman you've become."

Hesitantly, Sakura looked up at Baji and the look he gave her made her nauseous. All at once, all the memories of the time she had spent with him came flooding back and the only thing she wanted to do in that moment was run away as far as she possibly could get.

"Ah, there she is." Baji admired her. He gave Kushina's shoulders a firm squeeze before slowly making his way around the table to her. "You're much more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined and hoped for. Tell me, do you miss me?"

"Why are you here?" Sakura managed, her voice somehow managing not to crack.

Baji chuckled as he made his way to Sakura. He almost had his hand on her shoulder when Kakashi grabbed ahold of it and squeezed it tightly. Baji glanced at him before looking at Minato. "How about you tell your son to keep from touching his elders? It's rude to interfere."

Minato smiled before continuing to eat.

Baji sucked his teeth before pulling his hand away. "Well since you asked so nicely Princess, I'm here to take claim over what's owed to me," he explained. He focused on Kushina and Minato now. "It was no secret that I had what it took to stake claims and maintain control over Konoha but it wasn't until Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato that my plans were starting to get hindered upon. It was because of these two that I ended up in prison in the first place and away from my Sweet Little Princess. Years, stolen from the two of us."

"Do you really think you're capable of taking Konoha from us? Especially with how we are now?" Kushina questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sure I'm capable considering I managed to make it here," Baji commented and saw both of them flinch. He chuckled. "Now, I'm going to go enjoy my dinner before the auction starts. I know I won't be able to see you before the party ends so I just wanna wish you the best of luck in the coming days. Oh, and Princess, if you ever need a place to stay, you always have a home with me."

Sakura didn't react. And when Baji placed a kiss on her cheek, Sakura put a death grip on Naruto's hand.

Baji sighed as he pulled away from Sakura. "I'll see you later Princess," Baji whispered sweetly in her ear before walking away. As soon as Baji walked away, Kushina got up from her seat and went over to Sakura. She took ahold of her hands and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, breathe," Kushina advised and watched as Sakura exhaled and began to hyperventilate. "Deep breathe in, hold, and deep breathe out. Remember that? Come on sweetie, breathe for me."

Sakura nodded and began to control her breathing. After a few long seconds, she had calmed down and the stares seemed to subside. Kushina nodded in approval before standing and kissing her forehead.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't make a scene," Jiraiya spoke up before Minato could.

"Otou-san," Minato spoke and saw the look Jiraiya shot him. He pursed his lips together and looked over at Sakura.

"I understand that you want to handle this Baji situation as soon as humanly possible but you have to consider the situation we're in," Jiraiya explained coolly. "We're in the middle of the largest charity banquet in the city with high ranking public officials, entrepreneurs, CEOS, the list goes on. How do you expect us to handle the backlash of it all if someone listed underneath _your_ name gets into an altercation with Watanabe Baji, an escaped convict? If _that_ happens, then Hiashi could be facing some backlash himself."

Minato watched as a group of guests made their way over to their table and began to schmooze up to him and his father. Jiraiya immediately took on the role of entertaining their conversations and after Minato saw the look Jiraiya shot him, he took on his role as well.

Naruto watched in amazement and a little bit of admiration at his father and grandfather's ability to keep the guests intrigued and engaged in everything they said. He took mental notes though he was sure he probably wouldn't need them. From time to time, he would look over at Sakura who took small bites of her food and even small sips of her drink. He noticed that Kakashi was constantly checking on Sakura as well, both he and Naruto sharing a look every once in a while, when Sakura would take a bigger bite or drink a little more.

"We don't have to be here too much longer, okay?" Naruto reminded Sakura and saw her nod. He sighed and took a sip of his drink and as he leaned back in his seat and turned to check out the room, he saw Hiashi approaching with Hinata at his side. He quickly put his drink down and wiped his mouth. He managed to stand just as the two approached and extend his hand outward. Surprisingly, Hiashi took Naruto's hand in his own and gave him a firm handshake in greeting accompanied with a warm smile.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm glad you were able to join us this year," Hiashi said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Naruto responded. He withdrew his hand. "I'm just grateful for the invitation."

"Of course," Hiashi said. He was about to say something more but watched as Minato had made his way over. Naruto noticed the change in Hiashi's smile. "Namikaze-san, it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Honestly Hiashi-kun, how many times do I have to remind you to call me by my first name? It feels like we're in high school again when you do that," Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Lady Hinata," Minato bowed to her slightly before standing upright, "I have to say that your performance with absolutely flawless. It truly feels like an honor every time I get the chance to hear you perform live."

"Thank you Namikaze-sama," Hinata responded and bowed respectfully towards Minato. "And thank you for attending this evening's banquet. It means a lot to my family and I that you've decided to join us again this year."

"I wouldn't miss one of these for the world," Minato said as he pat Hiashi's chest. "Plus, all the attention is nice; especially the ass-kissing," Minato joked and both he and Hiashi laughed. Naruto and Hinata exchanged a quick look before Hiashi focused his attention back on the two of them.

"Earlier, I watched the two of you dance out in the ballroom," Hiashi started and immediately, Hinata tensed up and Naruto began to sweat. "I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with you Uzumaki-san. You know, I've been thinking of encouraging Hinata to take up competitive dancing per her instructor's recommendation but there just aren't any partners who can keep up with Hinata."

"Otou-san," Hinata spoke up and knew she wasn't going to be heard.

"Competitive dancing?" Minato repeated and saw Hiashi nod. "But wouldn't that be a bit much for Lady Hinata? I mean, on top of competing musically either solo or with Sasuke and figuring skating, it seems like she has a lot on her plate."

"This may be true but hard-work builds character," Hiashi said with a shrug. "I believe your son would be the perfect partner for my daughter. Like I said before, I've been thinking of having Hinata participate in competitive ballroom dancing for a while now but just couldn't find a partner fitting for her."

Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of excitement at the sound of Hiashi admitting that he would make the perfect partner for Hinata. But when he saw the look on Hinata's face, he immediately knew that it would be a mistake. He cleared his throat and managed a smile. "I appreciate your kind words Master Hiashi but I don't want to be a burden on Lady Hinata. I'm sure she has more than enough to worry about between her personal life and extracurriculars. And I barely have the time because I'm currently prepping for my entrance exams. I have a couple colleges I'm looking at and I can't half-ass it if I want to get in."

"Oh? Is that where? Where do you plan to apply? Konoha University?" Hiashi questioned.

Naruto felt a little annoyed that Hiashi immediately assumed he was applying to Konoha University. He didn't let that show though. "I'm planning on applying to Fire Country University or Konoha City University for their business programs," Naruto answered. He saw the proud look on Minato's face, the look of shock on Hiashi's, and the worried one on Hinata's. "I know my status with Konoha City Academy is a bit shaky so my chances of getting into Konoha City University are a bit thin but my chances of getting into Fire Country University are pretty high. With my grandmother and father both being alumni there, I'm already on their 'Legacy List' which means I get looked at first. No, this doesn't guarantee my position but considering that I have a 4.0 GPA and currently at the top of my class, my chances of getting in are in the ninety-five to ninety-nine percentiles."

"Impressive, right?" Minato commented, his grin practically reaching from ear to ear and somehow got bigger when Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Well," Hiashi seemed to be struggling with what words to find, "I wish you the best of luck. Minato-san, come speak with me for a moment at the bar, won't you?" Hiashi ask and walked away before Minato could respond.

Minato gave Naruto a proud pat on the shoulder before walking away, leaving him and Hinata together.

"When did FCU become an option?" Hinata questioned quietly.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "My grandmother told me that she still had ties over at FCU and that she could get me in easy despite their waitlist," Naruto explained. "Look, I don't want to go there anyway. I only said that to prove a point to your father. My first choice – my _only_ choice – is Konoha City University."

Hinata looked at him before pursing her lips together and looking away. She muttered something that wasn't quite audible for Naruto so he tilted his head to the side and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Hinata? What was that?" Naruto questioned.

"You never said anything about my performance," Hinata said in an attempt to chance the subject.

Naruto blinked a few times before chuckling and putting on his grin. "Your performance was the definition of perfection. I'm glad I had the honor of listening to it live and being a slave to your will as you controlled the audience like a puppeteer controls her marionettes."

Hinata wore a look of confusion at Naruto's choice of words but couldn't help but giggle after a bit. She was in the middle of her giggling fit when she looked at Naruto and noticed that his expression had hardened and he wasn't looking at her anyway.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called to him and saw him look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I have to go," Naruto said before quickly making his exit out of the ballroom.

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You never said anything about my performance," Hinata said in an attempt to chance the subject.**_

 _ **Naruto blinked a few times before chuckling and putting on his grin. "Your performance was the definition of perfection. I'm glad I had the honor of listening to it live and being a slave to your will as you controlled the audience like a puppeteer controls her marionettes."**_

 _ **Hinata wore a look of confusion at Naruto's choice of words but couldn't help but giggle after a bit. She was in the middle of her giggling fit when she looked at Naruto and noticed that his expression had hardened and he wasn't looking at her anyway.**_

 _ **"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called to him and saw him look down at her. "What's wrong?"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Hinata, I have to go," Naruto said before quickly making his exit out of the ballroom.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 13 – "This Isn't Child's Play"**

Naruto had made it into the vestibule when he heard chaos erupt in the dining room. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked back to see the crowd just rushing towards a portion of the dining room he couldn't see from where he stood.

"I guess that took effect a little sooner than we had anticipated," Baji commented and Naruto turned to see Baji directly behind him while the group of teens that had been spotted in Zabuza's club just a little over a week ago stood behind him with proud smiles and confident smirks on their faces.

"It's pretty bold of you to follow us out here by yourself, Young Master," the youngest in the group, Tayuya, spoke up as she took some steps so she was face to face with Naruto. "What exactly did you think was going to happen when you caught up with us? We'd _talk_ or something like that?"

"There you are!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and watched as Sasuke quickly made his way over to him with a look of relief on his face. "Minato and Kushina said you ran out of the dining room and got worried," he explained before he noticed Baji and the others. "What's this?"

"Oh, you were the young man hanging on my Sweet Little Princess earlier this evening," Baji commented. "Uchiha Sasuke, was it? I have to say, you play the piano beautifully. Tell me, are you also fucking the violinist? She's a little too developed for my taste but I wouldn't mind going a couple rounds with her. Something tells me she's a screamer. The quiet ones are usually the screamers."

Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm and held him back. "The last thing you want to do is make a scene out here while there's one unfolding in there," Sasuke warned and noticed the amount of security guards that made their way into the ballroom. "Plus, you're already on thin ice as it is with Master Hiashi. If you so much as raise your voice a little too high, he's not going to have any trouble receding your invitation again."

"Oh?" Baji was amused. "The violinist is yours then? Tell me, is she like a completely different person when you fuck her or is she just as quiet and polite as she is when she's in a crowd? I'm curious."

"Shut your mouth," Naruto snarled and did his best to restrain himself and keep from pummeling Baji until his blood permanently stained the marble flooring beneath them. "How much longer do you think you're going to be able to run around like this?"

"For as long as I deem necessary," Baji answered. "You see, I have more power in this particular situation that you do right now, you know that, right? If it becomes public knowledge of _who_ I am then Hyuuga Hiashi is virtually ruined. Not only that, the Konoha Police Department that so kindly provided the security for this event – which I shall remind you, is primarily members of the Uchiha Clan – will be scrutinized. And not only that, the security at the prison I _walked_ out of, will be questioned and a majority of the guards there are Uchiha as well. I'd be ruining two families just by announcing myself and all I would need is ten seconds to do so. But don't even get me started on what I could do to that precious little family of yours if I _really_ put in the effort."

"I doubt you're stupid enough to let yourself be seen and end up back in a maximum-security prison," Naruto countered and saw Baji withdraw himself a little. "I knew you were an idiot when you decided to show your face here of all places but you're not that much of an idiot to let the whole world that you're nothing more than a two-bit pedophilic gangster who let himself get caught because he wanted to prove a moot point."

Baji sucked his teeth. "You really are your mother's son. Kushina had a mouth like that on her too but she wasn't quite as sharp as you are. But at the end of the day, when people like them who are in the positions they're in have their images threatened, they lose all sense of reason and bend easily."

"Don't think that I'm going to let you keep running around like this," Naruto warned, a new look entering his eyes that caused even Sasuke to be a little uncomfortable. "My parents might've spared you but I guarantee I'm nowhere near as forgiving. You'll pay for everything you did to my sister."

Baji chuckled a bit before leaning down and meeting Naruto's eyes on even ground. "You really do talk big, Young Master. But I recommend you stop trying to play adult games before you get yourself killed. There's still plenty about this world you don't know so don't go around acting all high and mighty when you're still nothing more than a child."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's arm and watched as Baji left with a triumphant expression on his face. Following behind him, the group of teens, each of them walking with their heads held high with proud expressions on their faces. As soon as they were out of sight, Sasuke let go of Naruto who managed to contain himself but bite his lip so hard that he broke the skin and he started to bleed.

"I'll kill him," Naruto growled from the back of his throat.

Sasuke reached into his breast pocket and held out a handkerchief that Naruto snatched and held against his lip. He didn't say anything as guest seem to rush out of the dining room and flee from whatever was happening inside. Amongst the chaos, the two stood calmly through it all and were approached by Kakashi who wore a look of worry on his face.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around the room and saw looks of distraught and horror on most of the guests faces.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It looks like that some _Styx_ got into the party and some kids took it. A fight broke up between the two of them and it got pretty ugly pretty fast. Security was able to subdue the two of them."

"Was anyone seriously injured?" Sasuke questioned and let out a sigh of relief as Kakashi shook his head. He looked around the room one last time before he saw Sakura making her way towards him. He opened his arms and held her close as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest, her whole body shaking. "It's okay," he cooed as he rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You're okay. I'm here."

"I had only heard stories of _Styx_ but I didn't know it was that bad," Sakura whined, her voice trembling.

"There you are," Minato said as he approached with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina. Along with them, Hinata was with them and a cowering Hanabi hung to Hinata's skirt. "Naruto-kun? What happened to your lip?"

"I bit it," Naruto admitted before removing the handkerchief and seeing just how much blood was on it. He rolled his eyes and held it back against his lip before looking at Hinata and noticing Hanabi. "Where are Master Hiashi and Lady Hiyori?"

"They're inside trying to calm down the parents of the two guys who got into the fight," Hinata admitted quietly. She looked down at Hanabi and placed a gentle hand atop her head while she wore a worried expression. "Hanabi-chan, it's okay. You're safe."

Naruto looked at Hanabi for a moment before making his way over to her and kneeling against the ground. He wore a smile despite the handkerchief on his face and he seemed to be back to normal as his eyes shined and radiated warmth. "Hanabi-chan, was it?"

Hanabi peaked out from behind Hinata's skirt and caught a glimpse of a shining Naruto. She blushed a little at the sight of him and nodded.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced himself and held out his hand respectfully. Hanabi held out a shy hand and shook it gently all while staying behind Hinata. He laughed a little at her shyness. "I guess what you saw was pretty scary, huh?"

Hanabi nodded.

"Well then," Naruto stood up and put his fist against his chest, "I swear to protect you for as long as I live. So long as I'm breathing, there is nothing in this world that will frighten you or hurt you again. Sound good?"

Hanabi seemed to light up at the sound of getting her own personal night. She stepped out from behind Hinata and smiled. "Sounds good!"

"Great," Naruto said with a grin before seeing the look on Hinata's face. He smiled at her and watched as a massive blush came across her cheeks before she tried to turn away and hide her face. He chuckled before looking back at Hanabi. "Let's get along, shall we?"

Hanabi nodded with a sweet smile of her own. It faded however when Toneri had managed to make his way over to the lot of them and take it upon himself to hug Hinata in a tight embrace. Hinata instinctively pushed Toneri away and Naruto celebrated proudly on the inside while everyone tried to pretend they didn't just witness their awkward encounter.

"Lady Hinata, I'm sorry, that was forward," Toneri quickly – and awkwardly – apologized for his forwardness with some short and stiff bowing. He stood upright and cleared his throat. "Are you, all right?"

"I'm fine," Hinata answered meekly. "Outsutsuki-san, I think it would be best if you went and checked on your family before you came and checked on me. My father entrusted me to Master Minato so I'm in very capable hands if anything were to happen again. Please, worry about your family first."

"Oh," Toneri looked at Minato and saw him smile, "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, I was just concerned is all. But, I'm glad you're okay. If you'll excuse me." Toneri left as quickly as he entered.

The remainder of the night was filled with gossip and rumors as to how _Styx_ got into the party in the first place. There was speculation that Naruto or Sakura might have brought the substance into the party but after a few glares from Minato and Kushina, the rumors died. Then it was said that both the boys who had taken it had brought it in from the outside. Either way, no definite answers were given and the party was ended before the auction or donations could be done properly. Instead, guest dropped checks into baskets on the way out but they still seemed to buzz about the fact that they were just inches away from someone who was on _Styx_. It was sickening.

"Thank you for watching after my daughters Minato, I greatly appreciate it," Hiashi said in a grateful tone as he put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and placed a hand on Hanabi's head. "I just can't wrap my mind around how _Styx_ could've gotten into the party," Hiashi sighed and shook his head. "This whole thing is a mess."

"Don't stress about it too much, okay Hiashi?" Minato advised. " _Styx_ has been a growing problem in Konoha for the past couple of weeks and it seems to be spreading further and further by the day. We should just be lucky that it was only two kids instead of a handful of them. You saw the amount of damage two kids high on _Styx_ caused. I don't even want to begin to image what could've happened if there was a group of them."

"I suppose you're right," Hiashi said as he looked at Hinata. "And thank you, for handling things out here for my wife and me. I know that gossip spreads quickly amongst these socialites and the fact you were able to contain this is more than I could ever ask of you."

"It was no trouble at all," Minato responded. "And don't worry about the donations from tonight's party, all right? In the morning, you should give me a call and you and I can plan another Charitarian Ball. Maybe around New Year's? People are going to want to make a good impression on the New Year and there's no better way to do that than to make donations towards causes greater than themselves."

Hiashi chuckled. "You're right. All right, I'll give you a call in the morning and we can hash out the details of it all. In the meantime, I hope you all have a good night."

"You too," Minato said as he reached out and shook Hiashi's hand. "I'll talk to you in the morning," Minato reminded Hiashi before heading down the rest of the steps and meeting up with the others. "Kakashi-kun, Anko-chan, I need the two of you to start searching for Baji with some of the others, understood?" Minato ordered casually.

"We'll watch Kosuke-kun for you until you get home," Kushina assured them and saw both Kakashi and Anko nod. "We already called Obito-chan and he should be here soon," as Kushina mentioned this, a black SUV pulled up just on the other side of the street and they could see Obito sitting in the driver's seat. "Call us if you figure anything out."

"Of course," Kakashi answered before crossing the street with Anko and climbing into Obito's SUV.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina looked to her son, "Kosuke-kun should already be at the estate so your father and I are going to need you and Sakura-chan to watch him for a couple of hours."

"Where are you two going?" Naruto questioned.

"Elsewhere," Kushina answered vaguely.

"You'll take the limo home with Otou-san and Okaa-san," Minato said before he whistled and watched as the limo they arrived in pulled up. "We'll be home later tonight."

Before Naruto could protest, Minato and Kushina had made their way towards a separate car and climbed into the backseat. He sucked his teeth and climbed into the limo with Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya before the limo pulled off and began to make its way back towards the Whirlwind Yakuza Estate.

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke up and saw Naruto look towards him, "I think it would be best if you stayed out of this situation for the remainder of it, understood?"

"You can't be serious," Naruto argued.

"I'm _very_ serious," Jiraiya responded. "Now that we know Baji is still in charge of Phoenix, we can only suspect that he'll whatever he can to get us to bow out and give him Konoha. You were too young to understand what happened the first time but all you need to know about back then was that Baji did things that were enough to make Minato want to drive off the deep end. Stay _out_ of this for the remainder of this situation, do you understand me?"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but the look Jiraiya shot him was enough to cause him to remain quiet. He sucked his teeth and leaned back in his seat and looked out the window at the passing city.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay! Things have been pretty hectic for me these last couple of weeks with finals and school getting out and coming home and other stuff. But I'm back on it! Let's go!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke up and saw Naruto look towards him, "I think it would be best if you stayed out of this situation for the remainder of it, understood?"**_

 _ **"You can't be serious," Naruto argued.**_

 _ **"I'm very serious," Jiraiya responded. "Now that we know Baji is still in charge of Phoenix, we can only suspect that he'll whatever he can to get us to bow out and give him Konoha. You were too young to understand what happened the first time but all you need to know about back then was that Baji did things that were enough to make Minato want to drive off the deep end. Stay out of this for the remainder of this situation, do you understand me?"**_

 _ **Naruto opened his mouth to argue but the look Jiraiya shot him was enough to cause him to remain quiet. He sucked his teeth and leaned back in his seat and looked out the window at the passing city.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 14 – "The Two Sides of Namikaze Minato"**

 _"The Light cannot exist without casting its Shadow. Those in the Shadows do what those in the Light cannot. Except, there are those who must function in both realms. That's where_ we _come in."_

This was a philosophy that Namikaze Minato carried with him ever since Jiraiya said it to him when he was ten years old and introduced him to the _real_ order of things. It was the unspoken system of the cities and everyone knew their places and their roles to not disturb the order of things and keep the cities functioning like the well-oiled machines they were meant to be. He remembered the speech Jiraiya gave him that day and at times like this, it played through his head.

"So, what's the plan?" Kushina questioned as she reached over and placed a gentle hand on her husband's leg and squeezed.

"I need to have a talk with Kyosuke first," Minato answered without looking over to his wife. He took note of how quickly she removed her hand but he didn't let him faze him as he continued to weave in and out of Konoha's busy late-night Halloween traffic.

"Why do you need to speak with him?" Kushina asks, clearly annoyed.

"I doubt Kyosuke is going to keep pushing back once he realizes that it's Baji we're talking about here," Minato answered as he came to a smooth stop at a light and glanced over at her. "A temporary truce with him is going to help us find Baji since he'll be more than likely in our _only_ blind spot and that's right beneath Kyosuke's nose."

"You know he's not going to want to see me," Kushina reminded him.

Minato sighed and looked forward again. "I'm aware but he's not going to have much of a choice this evening," he stated before pulling away from the light and continuing to make his way towards The Whirlpool.

The Whirlpool was the nickname for the Thirteenth, Fourteenth, and Fifteenth Wards within the City of Konoha. These were also the only three wards that didn't belong to Whirlwind and that was because it belonged to the Eternal Flame Yakuza. They controlled a majority of Konoha once upon a time and maintained their territories using extreme violence and showed very little remorse for anyone outside of the family. But that was years ago.

"I wish you would've warned me at least before deciding that we were going to go see him," Kushina muttered as she looked out the window at the passing city.

"Had I told you we were going to see him then you wouldn't have wanted to come," Minato explained as he reached over and took ahold of her hand. "We won't be there long."

"What makes you say that?" Kushina questioned. "There's no way in Hell Kyosuke is going to speak to you, let alone agree to a temporary truce. He may hate Baji but he hates _you_ more."

Minato shrugged. "That may be true but I doubt he's going to disagree with me tonight."

Kushina looked at Minato and took note of the look in his eyes. She recognized it immediately and felt something within her at the familiar expression that came onto his face. His blue eyes that usually shone brighter than any clear day were dark as though a storm was brewing just behind his eyes. His expression had hardened and the aura he usually cast that was inviting and warm was gone. _This_ was the Minato that won Kushina over when they were younger.

"Minato-kun," Kushina breathed and felt Minato tighten his grasp on her hand.

"Everything'll work out," Minato said coolly.

They drove in silence the remainder of the way. Kushina kept a tight grip on Minato's hand and used her left hand to gently rub his arm. She occasionally kissed his shoulder before resting her chin atop it and staring at him. She would admire him and smile to herself when he was able to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead and whisper sweet nothings to her. She wanted to enjoy this peace a little while longer but before she realized it, they were parked in front of the main estate of the Eternal Flame.

"Here we are," Minato announced as he looked at the front door with Kushina. He looked at her and watched as she continued to focus her eyes on the front doors. "We won't stay here too long," he declared as he brushed some of her hair out of the way of her neck and planted several gentle kisses against her skin. "Once we're done here, we'll check out Baji's old place and then we can head home."

Kushina bit her lip to suppress a moan but inhaled sharply as Minato's hand pulled up the skirt of her dress and placed his hand on her inner thigh. She placed a hand on the side of his neck before pulling his face up and pressing her lips against his. Minato replied to the kiss and easily took dominance as he placed his hand on the side of her neck. He brushed his thumb against the nape of her neck while they sat there and Kushina tried to muster whatever confidence she could to march up those steps and knock on the front door. But that wasn't going to be necessary.

There was a knock on the window and Kushina opened her eyes to spot a familiar face just outside. She pulled away and placed a hand on Minato's chest before nodding her head towards the window and seeing Minato look over and see what she saw.

Minato rolled down the window. "Kiyoshi."

"You two still making out in front of the house like y'all used to when y'all were young and in love?" the man named Kiyoshi teased before stepping away from the car and watching Minato step out. "What're you doing here Namikaze? And with Kushina nonetheless?"

"Kyosuke here?" Minato questioned as Kushina climbed out of the car and made her way around the car.

Kiyoshi shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at Kushina. "Are you insane? Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing right now?"

"Is he home?" Kushina questioned as she crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the house.

Kiyoshi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's home. You're probably going to ruin his night since you're showing up unannounced like this."

"He wouldn't want us here even if we showed up after RSVPing to the Annual Black & White Party," Kushina argued as she walked alongside Kiyoshi and the two of them made their way to the front door with Minato trailing behind them. Kushina reached over and took ahold of a few strands of Kiyoshi's red hair that matched hers. "Your hair is longer."

"I'm growing it out," he answered as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. He let the two of them in before shutting the door. "Let me go find him."

"No need," Minato said as he stood beside Kushina and focused his attention to the top of the extravagantly grand staircase decorated in maroon and gold. "Master Kyosuke, long time no see."

Standing at the top of the stairs was the current leader of the Eternal Flame Yakuza. Despite his age, he looked as though he was just a couple of years older than Minato but his spiky, fiery red hair that was tied up into a pony tail contained streaks of silver. His neck donned his trademark scar that many rumored was a result of his head being sewn back on after being cut off; this was clearly exaggerated but not far from the truth.

"Kiyoshi, what is this?" Kyosuke questioned as he remained at the top of the steps and placed his hands on the railing.

"Father," Kiyoshi addressed him before looking at Kushina and Minato. "They wanted to speak with you."

Kyosuke sucked his teeth as he fixed his attention on Kushina. "Kushina."

"Father," Kushina addressed him.

"Speak, and quickly," Kyosuke demanded. "I don't have much patience to deal with either of you."

"Then I'll get right to it then," Minato spoke. "I'm asking for a temporary truce so our people can enter into The Whirlpool freely in order to search for Watanabe Baji and deal with Phoenix."

"Do you really think I'd allow your people to wander into the little bit of land I have left?" Kyosuke snarled. "For all I know, you might take it upon yourselves to end this little war between our two families once and for all?"

Minato looked at Kyosuke for a moment before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Kyosuke, I'm sorry. Let's face it, with or without your agreeance on this temporary truce, I'm going to have my people in The Whirlpool and searching for Baji and Phoenix members. And understand that if I hear about anybody from Eternal Flame touching any of _my_ family, I'll come back here and remind you why I control a majority of Konoha."

Kyosuke grinded his teeth as he glared down at Minato. Despite the situation, it was clear that Minato was the one in charge. Him being at the house was just a courtesy.

Minato wore a slight smirk on his lips. "From the look on your face, it seems like I don't need to remind that the only reason you still have these three wards is because we're family," he stated before looking down at his watch and sucking his teeth. "We really did lose a lot of time in all that chaos at the ball. I'll have to call Deidara and Sasori to check out Baji's place. We can't be seen going into that part of town; people are going to talk."

"Always worried about that pristine image of yours," Kyosuke spat. "Tell me, how much longer do you think you'll be able to hide the fact that you run the largest Yakuza in Fire Country?"

"Kyosuke," Minato looked at him, "how do you _think_ I've managed to keep it quiet for so long? Kushina and I run the _largest_ Yakuza in _Fire Country_. Do you really think we limited ourselves to the City of Konoha?"

"Minato, we should get going," Kushina warned.

Minato nodded before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He kissed her once more on her forehead and enjoyed the slight giggle she gave before looking at Kyosuke. "By the way, you should send your grandson a birthday present."

"We'll send something," Kiyoshi spoke up before Kyosuke said something that would set off both Minato and Kushina. He walked the two of them towards the door and opened it, a small smile on his face. "I'll see you around Kushina."

"Take care of yourself Kiyoshi," Kushina said as she patted her younger brother's cheek and stepped outside with Minato. As the door clicked behind them, Kushina tightened her grip on Minato's arm and they were halfway down the steps before they heard Minato's phone ring.

He answered as Kushina released his arm and he opened the passenger side door for her. "You find something?"

Kushina climbed into the passenger seat and let out a heavy sigh as the door closed. She looked back towards her old home and could see a light on in one of the upper rooms, the curtain pulled aside and a woman standing in the window. Kushina stared at her for a moment before the woman released the curtain and disappeared into the house.

"I was wondering where your mother was," Minato said as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "Kakashi and Anko caught a Phoenix member distributing somewhere downtown. They're holding him until we get there."

"Is it someone we know?" Kushina questioned as Minato pulled away from the house.

"Maybe; Kakashi didn't give a name," Minato answered. "They're at _Yahiko's Place_ right now."

 _Yahiko's Place_ was a back alley, hole-in-the-wall lounge bar located in the tourist hub of Western Konoha. Despite its location however, it was still one of the more popular bars in the city. Mainly amongst members of the Whirlwind Yakuza since it was exclusive to them outside of normal operating hours. So, when Kushina and Minato arrived, they weren't surprised to find their yakuza's suborganization of Akatsuki sitting around with drinks in their hands and still in their Halloween costumes.

"I'm enjoying these costumes," Kushina commented as she and Minato entered, all Akatsuki turning to them and raising their glasses with smiles and grins on their faces. "Yahiko-chan, you got new furniture?"

"Yeah," Yahiko said with a proud grin. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Kushina said as she lovingly pinched Yahiko's cheek and affectionally pat the top of his head.

"Where's Kakashi and the others?" Minato questioned as he shook hands with Itachi before patting Konan on her shoulder.

"They're in the back," Yahiko answered.

"Thank you." Minato walked behind the bar and pass the kitchen and the storage of the bar. In the back lounge for employees, Minato found Kakashi, Anko, Obito, and Rin sitting around on the couches with a tied-up Phoenix member in the middle of the floor with a bag on his head.

"Who's this?" Kushina questioned as she stepped into the employee lounge and shut the door behind her.

"Says his name is Nakamura Ichiro," Kakashi answered as he stood up and removed the bag off the middle-aged man's head.

"One of the Nakamura Brothers?" Kushina said as she stood beside Minato and looked at the man. She folded her arms across her chest and recognized rugged man. "That's him. The oldest of the eight of them."

"I should've known it was your bastards that picked me up," Ichiro said as he spat on Minato's designer five thousand dollar loafers.

"I see you haven't changed much," Minato commented as he looked down on the spit on his shoes. "You still running around with Phoenix?"

"Of course not!" Ichiro countered. "Everyone knows that Phoenix has no place in Konoha. No one is stupid enough to run around underneath Phoenix's label with Whirlwind crawling all over the damn place."

Minato sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "You know I don't like liars Ichiro. We already know that Baji is out and running around. And we know that Phoenix are the ones responsible for distributing _Styx_. So, tell me what I want to hear and you can go home unscathed."

Ichiro was silent.

"Silence? Really?" Minato said.

Kushina rolled her eyes as she stepped pass Ichiro and took a seat on the couch beside Kakashi. "You should've told him what he wanted to know Ichiro," Kushina said as Kakashi and Obito stood to their feet and pulled Ichiro to his feet while Minato began unbuttoning his white collared shirt.

"Wait! Minato, just wait!" Ichiro began to plead as Minato carefully laid out his shirt on the nearby table and remove his wedding ring. "You don't have to do all of this!"

"Oh, I'm not doing this because you decided to stay silent," Minato answered as he made his way back over to Ichiro and held his head up. "I'm doing this because you spit on my shoes."

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

 _ **Ichiro was silent.**_

 _ **"Silence? Really?" Minato said.**_

 _ **Kushina rolled her eyes as she stepped pass Ichiro and took a seat on the couch beside Kakashi. "You should've told him what he wanted to know Ichiro," Kushina said as Kakashi and Obito stood to their feet and pulled Ichiro to his feet while Minato began unbuttoning his white collared shirt.**_

 _ **"Wait! Minato, just wait!" Ichiro began to plead as Minato carefully laid out his shirt on the nearby table and remove his wedding ring. "You don't have to do all of this!"**_

 _ **"Oh, I'm not doing this because you decided to stay silent," Minato answered as he made his way back over to Ichiro and held his head up. "I'm doing this because you spit on my shoes."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 15 – "The lengths at which one will go…" (Part 1 of 5)**

"What happened yesterday evening at our ball was indeed, quite upsetting," Hiashi spoke firmly with a straight back as he stood before the press wo ad gathered on the steps of Hyuuga Enterprise that morning. "But I would like to inform you that that young man – who shall remain nameless – is doing much better and receiving the necessary treatment before he is released from the hospital."

"Do you have any idea how _Styx_ could've gotten in in the first place?" one reporter shouted over her colleagues.

"It could have gotten in in any number of ways," Hiashi began. "All the security footage from last night has already been turned over to the Konoha City Police Department and through their investigation, I'm hoping they'll be able to find the perpetrator and get them off the streets as soon as possible. _Styx_ has been plaguing Konoha City for weeks now and it can only get worse from here."

"And what about the money for charity?" one reporter called out. "Last night's ball ended before any bidding or donating could be done; how do you plan to account for last night's losses?"

"There is already a plan in the works for holding another Charitarian Ball before the year is out; this time in collaboration with Namikaze Minato of The Sannin Group and Uchiha Fugaku of Uchiha Incorporated. And that is actually the conference call I need to be on soon so if you'll excuse me," Hiashi waved to the press before turning and making his way up the rest of the steps and heading into the building.

On the other side of the First Ward, Minato muted his TV as the impromptu conference ended and switched back to their respective anchors in the studios. He tossed the remote down onto the sofa beside him and checked his watch. "So," Minato made his way over to his large L-Shape desk and took a seat in his plush desk chair before making eye contact with his son, "do you want to tell me why you're here and not in school?"

Naruto sat silently for a moment. He noticed his father's bandaged hands, some blood seeping through them but despite that, his father went on as if nothing were wrong. He cleared his throat and adjusted his green and black plaid tie before straightening his back. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?" Minato repeated, his confusion believable.

"After you and Okaa-chan left the party," Naruto clarified and saw Minato's eyes darken ever so slightly. "You haven't been to sleep, have you?"

Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Naruto-kun," he crossed his legs and propped his head up on his hands, "your mother and I had some business to handle that involved Watanabe Baji. And things ran a bit longer than we had originally anticipated so no, I haven't had a chance to sleep yet. I hoping today doesn't require too much of my attention so that I can sneak away and go to bed."

"You're not telling me everything," Naruto pointed out.

"You're right," Minato agreed. "I'm not telling you everything because this situation has become much more serious than I originally thought it would be. Watanabe Baji is a dangerous man and I would prefer if you kept your distance for the time-being. Once the situation is handled, your duties within Whirlwind will continue as normal."

"My duties shouldn't have to be altered in the first place," Naruto argued. "I'm supposed to take over after you decide to step down; you can't just decide that I'm not allowed to participate in this. Whirlwind is just as much my family as it is yours and if we're being threatened, I want to do everything I possibly can to make sure we're safe. Baji not only threatened Sakura but he threatened Hinata," Naruto explained, his fist clenching around his slacks, "I can't just let that go."

"I'm fully aware of what Whirlwind means to you but there will come a time when you have to let your own child sit on the sidelines and out of the way for their own safety," Minato spoke firmly and Naruto clenched his teeth. "I don't doubt Baji said some things about Lady Hinata that rubbed you the wrong way. And I certainly don't doubt he said some things about Sakura-chan that make you want to wring his neck and watch the life drain out of his body. But you need to understand that you can't just go chasing after him simply because you're angry. It'll lead to mistakes that'll leave you scarred or even dead."

"So, you really expect me to just stand by and do nothing?" Naruto questioned.

"Exactly," Minato said with a smile, the light returning to his eyes. "In the meantime, you need to start looking at cram schools. At least look at three to five of them that can help you on your college entrance exams," Minato advised as he shifted his eyes to his computer monitor. "I know you're looking at Konoha City University and you're going to need to score pretty high on that entrance exam if you're going to get in. I'm sure Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan are willing to help you study but I would feel a little more comfortable if you attended a cram school. Also, don't forget that you're also taking the entrance exams for Fire Country University and The Land of Tea and Honey University."

"Yes sir," Naruto muttered before standing up and snatching up his satchel.

"Please, go to school," Minato called as Naruto began to make his way to the door. "Second period is going to start before you get there, you can probably make it by third? I'll let you skip third but you better be there by the end of your lunch period and stay for the second half of the day, understood?"

"Understood," Naruto answered as he waved the back of his head.

"When I get home tonight, we'll get everyone together and head over to Ichiraku," Minato said as he dialed a number on his desk phone. "It's been a while since we saw Teuchi-san."

"Sounds good," Naruto replied as he opened the door. "Have a good day," he said politely and left out the office before his father could respond. He let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head in frustration.

"Young Master," Anko called and pulled Naruto out of his momentary frustration, "do you need me to call anyone to come get you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's fine. I drove here."

"Ah, I see," Anko said before smiling at Naruto. "I never got the chance to thank you for watching Kosuke-kun for Kakashi-kun and I last night. We really appreciate you doing that for us."

"It was nothing, really," Naruto said slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just glad that you and Kakashi are alright. Sakura-chan and I were worried since you guys were out late. Iruka-senpai said that you all didn't get in until four this morning?"

"Ah, yeah," Anko confirmed with a little bit of a nervous laugh. "We were all out a bit later than we had originally anticipated but everything worked out in the end. But you really don't have to worry about us."

"If you say so," Naruto said. He noticed that Anko was about to say something more before they both heard a ding come from her desk phone. She slid her chair over and pressed a button before answering.

"Yes, Vice Chairman?" Anko spoke professionally considering the setting.

"Naruto-kun," Minato sang, a bit of irritation in his voice, "go to school."

Naruto stiffened and quickly turned on his heel and marched to the elevator. He caught the next one going down and as the doors closed, he could see Anko giggling. He smiled and rolled his eyes, a bit of relief coming over him at the sight of his family being all right after not knowing their condition all last night. And, for a brief moment, he was okay with being left out of the Watanabe Baji situation. A _brief_ moment.

"There you are," he spoke calmly despite their location. "I was wondering when you were going to come down from your father's office. To be quite honest with you, I almost went up to his office myself."

Naruto stood there quietly, his blood boiling at the sight of Watanabe Baji standing there in the parking garage and leaning against Naruto's car. Standing just a few feet away from the teens spotted a little over a week ago at Zabuza's club, all of that snickering and chatting amongst themselves as though it wasn't a serious situation.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Baji stood up and smiled. "I wanted to speak with you about something. As you know, your father isn't exactly the easiest person to speak with since he has that whole, 'holier than thou' persona about him that he practical oozes when he's the _other_ Namikaze Minato."

Naruto clenched his teeth and fist.

"Wait? Would you know anything about the _other_ Namikaze Minato?" Baji questioned aloud. "I suppose you wouldn't, there's no need for you, his son, to see that side of him. The side that made him famous in the first place and the side that keeps him in his position of power when it comes to the Dark Side of things."

"My father probably already knows you're here," Naruto warned.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Baji said with a simple shrug. "But like I said, I'm not here for him, I'm here for you. I just needed confirmation on something; I'm sure you can help me with that."

"Confirmation of what?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's see," Baji thought for a moment before snapping his fingers a couple of times, the girl Naruto recognized as Tayuya hopping off the car they more than likely arrived in and scurrying over to him. She pulled a tablet from the backpack that hung off her shoulder and happily handed it off to Baji. "Ah, here we go. Hyuuga Hanabi. Her birthday is March 27 – that's the day before Sakura's – and she's a seventh-grade student over at Konoha City Academy at their middle school. Seems to be an outstanding gymnast, champion chess player, champion flute player, overall quite the outstanding young lady but that's to be expected from a Hyuuga I suppose. They've always marched away with sticks up their asses for as long as I can remember. She's the younger sister to Hyuuga Hinata, correct? The cow-chested young lady who performed the other night?"

Naruto remained silent.

Baji chuckled. "Thank you 'Young Master.' That's all the information I needed. I just wanted to make sure we were aiming for the right girl before I picked up someone who wasn't going to be worth anything to me."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he tried to march over to Baji but was stopped by the young men who accompanied Tayuya.

"I wonder how far Hyuuga Hiashi would go to make sure his daughter was returned to him safely?" Baji questioned.

"Don't you touch her!" Naruto shouted and was held back by Kidoumaru and Jiroubou, the two of them snickering as they forced Naruto to his knees.

"Oh, don't worry, she's not my type," Baji squatted down in front of Naruto and pat his cheek. "I just need her for a little bit of leverage against some powerful people. You know, you'll be surprised what people will do when they're pushed to the brink of desperation. You see, Hyuuga Hiashi is the kind of man who relies heavily on image but before that, he cares deeply about his daughters. You can say it's because they're his flesh and blood, his family, his lifelines but they're really just there to carry on his legacy and represent him. Now, if I were to kidnap Hanabi, his last hope, he'd be desperate to get her back because there's no way he can get his wife pregnant again to get another heir and he's not willing to hand everything over to his nephew."

"What do you mean his last hope?" Naruto questioned, his heart racing.

Baji smiled and held up his tablets, pictures of Hinata and Naruto together covering the screen. "When I say his last hope, I meant his last hope. Seems the eldest Hyuuga Daughter is a bit disobedient and I'm sure he's not going to be too thrilled once he sees these pictures. Ah, and it's already too late, I emailed them to him already from a private account. He should be opening them after his phone conference with your father and Fugaku."

"You've been following us this whole time?" Naruto shouted as he tried to pull away from Jiroubou and Kidoumaru. His eyes focused on the picture on the night of the Kurama Festival when he finally confessed to Hinata. "You creep! If you think for one second you'll win, you're wrong!"

"Oh, but I've already won," Baji explained. The two of them could hear sirens in the distance and a sadistic smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Have you got her?"

Naruto's eyes widen. He tugged harder and watched as Baji nodded and wore a proud expression on his face. "What did you do?"

"Just picked up my leverage is all," Baji answered. He lifted Naruto's face so that their eyes met. "You might want to make your way to Konoha Central Hospital. Seems the extraction got a little messier than anticipated and there's been an accident."

"Young Master!"

Naruto could hear Yahiko's shout in the distance followed by the sound of running. "Yahiko-nii!"

"I guess that's the end of our visit," Baji stepped back from Naruto and watched as Kidoumaru and Jiroubou released Naruto for a second before the lot of them began to kick and stomp on Naruto. With the delay, Baji used the time to climb into a nearby car and pull out of the garage. Once he was clear, the lot of them climbed into a car of their own and were out before Akatsuki came onto the level they were on and make it to a bloody and beaten Naruto.

"Young Master!" Konan was the first to reach Naruto as she knelt beside him and helped him sit up. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and held it to his forehead.

"Itachi, Kisame, go to the security suite and see if you can get their license plates," Yahiko requested as he tucked the handgun he'd been carrying into his back belt and pulled his shirt down over it.

"You two were supposed to be watching him," Nagato scolded Deidara and Sasori, the two of them looking slightly embarrassed.

Deidara folded his arms and looked away. "He slipped out from under our watch and before we realized it, we didn't know where he had gone."

Sasori opened his mouth to speak but quickly pursed his lips when the elevator doors opened and Minato stepped off. They all bowed respectfully and made way for Minato as he made his way to Naruto who he careful looked over before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Seems like your injuries aren't too bad," Minato said as he wiped some blood from the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"I have to go to Konoha Central Hospital," Naruto demanded as he began to stand.

"Central Hospital?" Minato repeated as he stood with Naruto. "Why would you need to go there? Your injuries aren't bad enough to need that serious of medical attention. Naruto-kun, slow down a second."

"Hinata's there!" Naruto shouted.

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Time:**

 _ **Sasori opened his mouth to speak but quickly pursed his lips when the elevator doors opened and Minato stepped off. They all bowed respectfully and made way for Minato as he made his way to Naruto who he careful looked over before letting out a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **"Seems like your injuries aren't too bad," Minato said as he wiped some blood from the corner of Naruto's mouth.**_

 _ **"I have to go to Konoha Central Hospital," Naruto demanded as he began to stand.**_

 _ **"Central Hospital?" Minato repeated as he stood with Naruto. "Why would you need to go there? Your injuries aren't bad enough to need that serious of medical attention. Naruto-kun, slow down a second."**_

 _ **"Hinata's there!" Naruto shouted.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 16 – "The lengths at which one will go…" (Part 2 of 5)**

"Minato-kun? Naruto-kun?" Tsunade stood there with a look of confusion as she stood at the emergency room front desk with a clipboard in hand, a couple of Hyuuga sitting with stressed expressions on their face. "Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Tsunade took Naruto's face into her hands as he came up to her, a distraught expression no his face. "Kitsune?"

"Hinata, is she here? Is she okay, where is she?" Naruto questioned quickly.

"Senju-sensei!"

Tsunade looked beyond Naruto and Minato and watched as Hyuuga Hiyori and Hiashi run into the emergency waiting room, panicked expressions on their faces and completely unaware of Minato.

"Senju-sensei, my daughter. Is my daughter okay?" Hiyori questioned as she approached Tsunade and took ahold of her arm. Tears were already threatening her face, some mascara staining her cheeks to show she had been crying earlier. "Please, tell me."

"Lady Hiyori, please, try and remain calm," Tsunade advised as she took ahold of Hiyori. "Lady Hinata will be just fine. She suffered a few cuts and bruises and a broken collarbone but nothing that's serious or will inhibit her going forward. Right now, she's resting."

"And Neji?" Hiashi questioned.

"His injuries are a little more severe but not life threatening and he's not in critical condition. He has some cuts and bruises but he bruised his spin and broke his hip by protecting Hinata during the crash," Tsunade explained, Hiyori putting her hands over her mouth in shock and Hiashi sucking his teeth. "The damage to his spine isn't going to cause any problems going forward but he may experience some discomfort. Rehab may be necessary but we can discuss that later once he's woken up."

"Hiashi-kun," Minato spoke and saw Hiashi look at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Namikaze-san?" Hiashi looked at him for a moment before seeing Naruto. Anger immediately came onto his expression and in the blink of an eye, Hiashi had Naruto by his collar and had him pinned against the counter. "You bastard!"

"Hiashi-kun!" Hiyori screamed as she tried to pull Hiashi off Naruto.

"I should've known something was going on between the two of you when I saw you dance at the Charitarian Ball," Hiashi snarled as he tightened his grip around Naruto's collar. "I told my daughter to stay away from you because she's not going to get anywhere in life is she's hung up on someone like you!"

"Someone like me?" Naruto repeated. "With all due respect Master Hiashi, I understand your concern with mine and Hinata's relationship but I love her. You don't think I know I'm not good enough for her? That I may be a terrible influence on her? That she may get hurt because of me? Trust me, I _know_ the possibilities that come with me being around her and I tried, I really did. But I'm in love with your daughter and she loves me so despite your constant rules and warnings against me, she isn't going to listen."

"Hiashi-kun!" Hiyori screamed again.

Before Hiashi could hit Naruto, Minato grabbed ahold of the back of Hiashi's collar and pulled him back. He pinned Hiashi up against a wall with his hand against his chest, the two of them glaring at one another. Minato angry for Hiashi's blatant disrespect towards his son and Hiashi angry about Hinata's secret relationship.

"Hiashi-kun," Minato spoke with a smile despite the rage in his eyes, "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my son for the foreseeable future. Otherwise, our relationship is going to become quite complicated."

"L-Lady Hiyori?" Hyuuga Natsu, Hanabi's personal caretaker, approached with her head down, a bandage on her cheek and some more on her arms and around her neck.

"Natsu!" Hiyori's voice was harsher than usual. "Explain to me how exactly did someone not only get the upper hand on you all but also managed to kidnap Hanabi-chan?"

"My deepest apologies Lady Hiyori," Natsu fell to her knees and apologized with her forehead pressed against the ground. "Everything happened to quickly that before we realized anything, it was too late. Whoever it was had blown out our tires and caused Kou-san to lose control of the car. We hit something and flipped a couple of times and when I regained consciousness, Lady Hanabi was already gone."

Hiyori gritted her teeth. Her anger was quickly replaced with sadness as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Hiashi quickly went to her and held her, his hand rubbing against her back as he planted gentle kisses onto her head while she sobbed. He looked towards the waiting room, his eyes landing on Hyuuga Kou, Hinata's personal caretaker.

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" one of the receptionist behind the desk spoke quietly, the amount of drama and tension in the room enough to cause anyone to do their best to retreat from it.

"What is it?" Tsunade looked to her and saw that the receptionist was holding the phone. "Is it for me?"

"No, it's for Master Hyuuga," the receptionist said as she looked to Hiashi. "They claim to know something about Hyuuga Hanabi's disappearance and want to speak with Hiashi about what needs to be done to return her."

"What?" Hiyori stood first and took the phone from the nurse. "Hello? This is Hyuuga Hiyori! Please, if this is the person who took my daughter, we'll give you anything you want. Just please, return my daughter to me!"

Naruto's stomach churned.

"Hiyori-chan," Hiashi joined her and took the phone. "This is Hyuuga Hiashi. You heard my wife, whatever you want, we'll hand it over without any hesitation. Just please, I beg of you, don't hurt my daughter."

There was a moment of silence before Hiashi held the phone away from his ear. He wore a confused expression before looking at the receptionist.

"Um, do you mind putting it on speaker please?" Hiashi requested and watched the receptionist nod and take the phone back. He looked at Minato. "He said he wants you to hear what he's going to say next."

Minato coolly walked over to the counter and leaned against. He waved his hand to the receptionist who pressed a button and put the phone back on the receiver.

"You're on speaker," Minato said seeing as the receptionists seemed too nervous to say a word.

"Ah, much better," Baji's voice came through and Naruto clenched his fist. "I had a feeling you'd already be at the hospital since I gave a heads up to the Young Master."

"Young Master?" Hiashi repeated as he looked to Minato who wore an unclear expression.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, you there?" Baji called.

"I'm here," Hiashi answered as he wrapped his arm around Hiyori's waist. "What did you have to say?"

"Well for starters, I just wanted to let you know that your daughter is safe and sound," Baji spoke cheerfully. "And I swear not to touch a hair on her head, unless you all need encouragement to do what I ask. Other than that, so long as you obey, Hanabi will return to you safe and sound and the only scratches you'll find are those she sustained during the accident."

"We'll do anything, just tell us what you want," Hiashi said.

"Namikaze Minato," Baji began, "I want you to go before the press and make an announcement. I'm sure you already know what I want you to say."

"Are you insane?" Minato questioned as he laced his fingers together. He still maintained a smile but there was something lingering in the back of his eyes that he was trying his hardest to keep at bay but was struggling to do so. "Do you have _any_ idea the repercussion hundreds of people will face?"

"I'm aware," Baji answered. "Hyuuga Hiashi-san, Namikaze Minato-san has something he'd like to reveal to you. What he's about to tell you is going to sound very shocking but I'm going to need you to remember everything he said because if he doesn't do as I ask, then I'm going to need you to be the one who goes out and release this information."

"Minato, what's going on?" Hiashi questioned. "Do you know this bastard who took my daughter?"

"Name calling really isn't something you should be doing in your current situation," Baji sang. "Minato, tell Hiashi _who_ you are and _what_ you are or I may just have to leave a mark on Hanabi that's going to make her remember me. Much like my Little Princess remembers me."

"Don't touch her!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted and Naruto bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

"I'm waiting," Baji said.

Minato sighed as he stood upright and turned to face Hiyori and Hiashi. "I'm Namikaze Minato, and I was Head of the Senju Yakuza from the age of thirteen to twenty-six. When I turned twenty-six, Kushina – who I had just recently married – and I formed the Whirlwind Yakuza and we now run the largest yakuza on this side of this continent."

"Huh?" Hiashi stood straight. "You're serious?"

"Now I know this may be hard for you so I'll give you twenty-four hours to make the statement," Baji said and the line clicked dead.

"That gives us twenty-four hours to find Hanabi," Minato said immediately.

" _Find_ Hanabi? Are you forgetting just how _large_ this city is exactly?" Hiashi questioned. "He could be anywhere and we could search high and low for days on end and we would still never find her! Just go and make the announcement!"

"Hiashi-san, I understand that you're frantic and want to make sure your daughter is returned to you safely but that announcement is just the beginning," Minato explained. "I make the announcement and then what? It'll be demand after demand after demand with him until he's run out of things to ask for and then maybe, if he feels like it, he'll give you Hanabi back. Watanabe Baji is the type to try and drag things out as long as he possibly can to get everything he wants. So, right now, the best thing we can do for Hanabi is to _look_ for her and _find_ her in the next twenty-four hours."

"That is my daughter!" Hiashi shouted. "I'm not going to sit around while you try and play games with the asshole who took her!"

"Hiashi-kun!" Hiyori shouted and Hiashi gritted his teeth. She turned to Minato, her eyes narrowed while she looked at Minato as though he was beneath her. "I can only imagine what's at stake for you if you make an announcement like that so I'm trusting you _and_ Whirlwind to find my daughter and bring her home to me. Do you understand? But if you fail to do so, I will drag your entire existence through the mud and I will make it my personal mission to not only destroy you and your family, but I will destroy that bastard who thinks he can just take my daughter and get off scotch free."

"We'll find her," Minato said. He looked to Tsunade. "I want you to keep Naruto here with you until we've found Hanabi. I don't need him running around and getting himself hurt any more than he already is."

"That's not happening," Naruto argued as he stepped forward. "I promised Hanabi that I would protect her and I have every intention of upholding that promise. I'm going to help you search for her whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me?" Minato glared at Naruto. "I already told you before to _stay away_ from this entire Watanabe Baji situation. What happened in the garage couldn't be help but there's no way in hell I'm letting you put yourself in harm's way intentionally like that. Especially after what he did to Lady Hinata and Neji. You're _staying._ "

"With all due respect," Naruto returned his father's glare, something dark brewing behind his eyes, "I'm _going_."

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two of them before letting out a heavy sigh. "Minato-kun, go ahead and make your calls and begin the search. Naruto-kun, you should probably go see Hinata before you head out to help with the search."

"Okaa-san." Minato looked to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked to Minato with a sweet smile on her face that caused Minato to flinch. "I am your mother and you will do what I say. Go. I'll call in a favor as well and that should make Baji choke and stay in one spot long enough for us to find him."

Minato sucked his teeth. He looked at Naruto for a second before putting his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a hug. Minato held him tight, his fingers in his son's hair. "Don't do anything to reckless."

"You too," Naruto said as he hugged his father. He felt Minato press his forehead against his own, the two of them sharing a silent moment. Minato pat Naruto's cheek before quickly leaving the hospital, his phone in hand before he even let out the double doors.

"Come with me this way," Tsunade said to Hiashi, Hiyori, and Naruto. "I'm not sure if Hinata is awake yet but you can see her."

Naruto looked at Hiashi who didn't bother to meet his gaze and quickly turned his back to him. Hiyori sighed and held out her hand and after Naruto hesitated for one second too long, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The three of them followed Tsunade through a few doors and down a few short hallways before finally bringing them to where Hinata was. In the room next to hers was Neji's and Tenten was sitting on the side of his bed and talking to him with tears running down her face and an expression of relief on her face.

"Try to be quiet as to not wake her," Tsunade warned as she carefully slid the door open and allowed the three of them to enter. She sighed and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket before scrolling through her contacts and finding a restricted number. She dialed and the person on the other end answered quickly, "Ah yes, this is Senju Tsunade. I need to speak with him. Tell him it's an emergency."

In Hinata's hospital room, Hiyori quickly went to Hinata's side and carefully touched her face. Tears ran down her face as she put her forehead against Hinata's and thanked the gods for Hinata's safety.

Naruto was relieved to see Hinata was alive and her injuries were minimal but he only imagined all she was going to deal with once she woke up. He looked to Hiashi and was unsure of his expression but he was sure he wasn't going to stay long enough to figure it out.

"When Hinata wakes up, can you tell her I'm sorry that this happened?" Naruto ask quietly.

"Of course," Hiyori said as she wiped away her tears and looked to Naruto. "I'm begging you, do whatever it takes to bring Hanabi home to us."

"I promise," Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered quietly.

They all looked towards her and saw Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, a bit of confusion covering her face since she never thought she'd see Naruto in the same room as her father. She tried to sit up but after taking in a sharp breath, Hiyori helped her lie back down.

"Okaa-chan," Hinata looked to Hiyori. "Where am I? What happened to Neji-nii? And Hanabi? Kou-kun and Natsu-chan?"

"Shh," Hiyori brushed some of Hinata's hair out of her face, "it's okay. Neji is in the room next door and he's just fine. Kou and Natsu too."

"And Hanabi-chan? Where is she? I…I heard her screaming before everything went dark. Is she okay?" Hinata questioned quickly.

Hiashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "The accident wasn't exactly an accident, Hinata," Hiashi explained. "Someone kidnapped Hanabi and now they're holding her for ransom. A couple million dollars. We're working with the bank to get everything in cash and hand it off to them. They've given us twenty-four hours."

"Ransom?" Hinata repeated. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun? What're you doing here?"

"I got into a little fight of my own and was waiting to be seen when they brought you in," Naruto lied. "I got worried and came to see how you were doing."

Hiyori looked at Naruto and Hiashi, the guilt clear on both their faces. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at Hinata. "Don't worry, we're handling the situation."

"Well," Naruto cleared his throat and walked over to Hinata's bedside, "I should probably get going but I'm glad you seem to be doing well. And don't worry about Hanabi, okay? She'll be home soon."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata felt the way Naruto squeeze her hand and she knew immediately something wasn't right. She pursed her lips together and before she could say anything, Naruto was gone. She clenched her fist around her blanket while tears filled her eyes. "Hanabi-chan."

"It's okay," Hiyori cooed as she carefully hugged Hinata. "She'll be home soon."

Naruto squeezed Tsunade's hand before making his way to the waiting room. He saw the way the Hyuuga's sat amongst themselves, expressions of worry and disappointment prevalent. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to the lot of them but he did share a look with Natsu and Kou, the two of them holding a look in their eyes that caused Naruto's stomach to twist into knots. The promise Naruto made with them was unspoken yet clear, so he nodded, and they nodded, and he walked outside. At the bottom of the steps, he saw Sasuke sitting there on his motorcycle with a spare helmet in hand.

"You look like shit," Sasuke said as Naruto made his way down the steps.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Naruto questioned as he approached and took the spare helmet.

"Shisui text me and told me that Hinata had got into an accident while on the way to school and that they'd brought her here," Sasuke explained. "I was actually here to see Hinata but I caught Master Minato as he was on his way out and he explained everything to me. How is she? Have you seen her?"

"She's awake, has a broken collarbone but Oba-chan says that she'll be okay," Naruto answered. "Go to the Seventeenth Ward. There's no way Baji is going to stay in The Whirlpool. Those three wards can be searched in just a few hours with the amount of people we have so he's not going to stay in his obvious hiding spot."

"Roger that Young Master," Sasuke said as he put on his helmet and started his bike. "Safety first."

"We're on a motorcycle," Naruto argued as he put on his helmet.

"Hey, at least your head won't be crushed," Sasuke joked before pulling away from the hospital.

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Shisui text me and told me that Hinata had got into an accident while on the way to school and that they'd brought her here," Sasuke explained. "I was actually here to see Hinata but I caught Master Minato as he was on his way out and he explained everything to me. How is she? Have you seen her?"**_

 _ **"She's awake, has a broken collarbone but Oba-chan says that she'll be okay," Naruto answered. "Go to the Seventeenth Ward. There's no way Baji is going to stay in The Whirlpool. Those three wards can be searched in just a few hours with the amount of people we have so he's not going to stay in his obvious hiding spot."**_

 _ **"Roger that Young Master," Sasuke said as he put on his helmet and started his bike. "Safety first."**_

 _ **"We're on a motorcycle," Naruto argued as he put on his helmet.**_

 _ **"Hey, at least your head won't be crushed," Sasuke joked before pulling away from the hospital.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 17 – "The lengths at which one will go…" (Part 3 of 5)**

"Twenty-four hours?" Kushina repeated as Minato nodded. "That's a little too generous, even for Baji. Why didn't he give you a more realistic time crunch like three hours or something?"

"Mainly because he wants to he found," Minato answered. "Baji understands that if I go out in front of a bunch of cameras and announce I'm affiliated with a Yakuza – not just any Yakuza either – then Whirlwind would be destroyed so fast our heads would spin. It's safe to say that Bank's ultimate goal in all of this is to obtain Whirlwind and the power that comes with it and he can't do that if there's nothing left. Plus, he knows Phoenix isn't influential enough to make your father stay where he is and Eternal Flame would have this city under their control in less than twenty-four hours after that announcement."

"So, we search for Baji then?" Kushina questioned and saw Minato nod his head again. "If that's the case, whoever finds him first amongst Whirlwind will most likely find themselves in a serious fight. A fight we can't easily subdue in the media, especially if bullets go flying. And we already know Baji has Hanabi so what are we supposed to do once we rescue her? We can't exactly announce that an escaped pedophilia convict was the one who kidnapped her? No one knows Baji escaped in the first place."

"We already have a scapegoat in position," Minato explained. "He owes me a favor and his best bet is to take the jail time and live somewhat comfortably behind bars rather than to continue rotting away in the streets and begging for spare change off passersby."

Kushina watched as Minato removed his phone from his inner pocket and quickly glanced at his screen. "Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do? What if people figure out the connection?"

"If you're worried that he's going to talk, he isn't," Minato reassured her. "Once his sentence is up – however long it may be – there will be ten million waiting for him when he gets out. From there, he's promised to disappear and start over elsewhere. Elsewhere being extremely far away from here."

"And if he doesn't comply?" Kushina questioned.

"Then a bullet between the eyes will solve that problem," Minato answered a little too quickly and Kushina pursed her lips together. Minato checked his phone once more. "It seems like mostly everyone is already out and searching where they can. And Hiashi is holding a press conference soon making a public plea to Hanabi's kidnapper to return her home unharmed. Who knows, maybe some random good Samaritan will find Hanabi for us."

"That sounds highly unlikely," Kushina argued and saw Minato nod in agreement. "I should go check in at the hospital and see how Hinata is doing. If you find Baji first, don't get yourself killed. I don't want to deal with being a widow."

"Is that the only reason you don't want me to get killed?" Minato teased and watched as Kushina's cheek turned a bright pink. He chuckled before planting a loving kiss on her forehead. "We'll celebrate properly when all of this is over."

"Be safe," Kushina requested.

"Always," Minato responded before pressing his lips against Kushina's. It was heavy, filled with emotions from the two of them. Kushina clung onto his shirt tightly as Minato placed his hands on either side of her face. They continued like this but only for a short while before Minato pulled away and smiled his warm smile at her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she answered as she grabbed ahold of Minato's hand. He squeezed her hand in return and walked away, their fingers slipping away from one another as the distance increased and Kushina watched Minato's back as he exited her office. She sighed, an uncomfortable shiver shooting down her spine before she turned away from the door and looked out her floor to ceiling windows. "Rain, huh?"

Out in the city, every available member of Whirlwind searched every nook and crevice of the city to find Hanabi before the time limit was up. They stayed in constant communication through their underground networks on areas to check and check again, and areas that were clear and tips from citizens who claimed to have seen the getaway car zoom pass earlier that day. But even with the amount of people search, six hours came and went without anyone being anywhere near finding Baji leaving all of them frustrated.

Naruto sucked his teeth as the next update came in, another clear but no new lead on where Baji might be hold up. He out his phone face down on the counter and buried his face in his hand, the sound of the surrounding café causing his blood to boil.

"Breathe," Sasuke advised before taking a sip of his tea. He watched as Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and being to breathe in a syncopated rhythm. "Just look at this as our options being narrowed down. We still have eighteen hours to find her and we _will_ find her, trust me."

"We need to find her as soon as possible," Naruto said as he flexed his hands and stared out at the city bustling down a couple stories below. "There's no telling what Baji could be doing to her right now. What he could've done…what he might do… _will_ do if we take too much longer to find her. It was hard enough watching Sakura recover from all of what Baji did to her and I'm afraid Hanabi won't be able to recover like Sakura did."

"Hanabi may seem fragile but she's anything but that," Sasuke reassured Naruto. "I've known Hanabi since she was born and she's always been the fighting, strong-willed type. There's nothing Baji can do that will break her."

"Either way, I want to find out before Hanabi's limits are tested anymore than they already have been," Naruto muttered as he took a sip from his own drink. As he looked out over the city, he heard the crackle of thunder in the distance. Shortly after, a couple of drops of rain hit the window he sat at before it began to come down in a light yet steady downfall. "Doesn't look like this'll go away anytime soon."

"Doesn't look that way," Sasuke answered. He looked out over the city with Naruto but a reflection caught his eye. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Sakura approached, her helmet in hand as she tried to catch her breath. "Sakura? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine," Sakura answered as she put her helmet on the counter. "I may know where Baji is."

"Huh?" Naruto stood up. "Where?"

"When I was with Baji, he had this place outside of the city heading towards Kusa City," Sakura explained. "If he's not at any of his old hangouts or bunkers here in the city, that's the only other place he can be."

"How far is it from here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Three hours," Sakura answered. "You can maybe cut it down to two and a half hours if you drive fast enough."

"Have you called Master Minato yet?" Sasuke questioned and watched as she shook her head in response. "Text me the directions and then call him and tell him exactly what you told us."

"I'm coming with you," Sakura declared and watched as Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "I know that compound like the back of my hand. I used to…hide a lot when we went there. I know every way in and out of that place so if we're lucky, we can slip in and take Hanabi back and we'll be back here before he even notices she's gone and he's lost his leverage."

"Not all his leverage," Naruto stated. "He still has the fact he managed to escape from prison under his belt. The public isn't going to let something like that go easily and if that's the case, Old Man Nawaki is going to have to deal with a PR nightmare."

"We'll need Akatsuki then," Sasuke said and saw Naruto nod in agreement. "They'll be able to cover up and clean up any mess that this whole situation potentially puts out. Let's meet up with everyone first before we head out."

"If we go in a large group then he'll definitely fortify himself," Sakura argued. "That compound was a Phoenix hub so there's no telling how may of them are there right now in the first place. And they have an armory, a _massive_ armory. There's enough guns in there to make Anko-nee blush."

"No one expects for this to happen quietly but we'll male sure it's not loud enough to make the seven o'clock news either," Naruto said. "I'll call everyone back to the house. If we're lucky, Itachi may be able to pull up a blueprint from somewhere of the compound."

"Let's hurry," Sasuke said as he grabbed both his and Sakura's helmets. The three of them half-ran half-jogged out of the café and down several flights of stairs and out to the street. He climbed onto his motorcycle and watched as Sakura climbed onto her own and drove off ahead of them. Naruto did his part and sent an update to the network before climbing onto the back of Sasuke's bike and hanging on as Sasuke pulled away from the curb and weaved in and out of traffic.

Back at the Whirlwind Yakuza Estate, Sasuke and Naruto were the last to enter, everyone else already standing around and waiting in the foyer. On the steps sat Minato with Sakura sitting beside him and her fingers laced in Kurama's fur. The sight was familiar to Naruto seeing as when Sakura first came to live with them, she would cling go Kurama when she got too nervous or anxious, especially when it came to memories of her past. As Minato spotted them, he stood to his feet and waved for the two of them to join him. Sasuke hung back by some other Uchiha who had arrived while Naruto took his place on the steps beside Minato.

"Now that everyone is here, I want to get straight to the point," Minato stated, an unusual harshness to his voice that caused everyone to stand with their backs a little straighter. "There's a strong possibility that Baji is holed up in this compound just outside of Kusa City with a significant amount of Phoenix members meaning this isn't going to happen as quietly as we would like. But then again, we'll consider it an opportunity to remind Baji why exactly it was a mistake to target Whirlwind in the first place, don't you agree?"

Collective murmurs of agreement filled the room. The agitation was beginning to become clear on their faces.

"Thanks to Itachi, we were able to get a blueprint of the compound," Minato stated as he waved phone. "Sakura-chan, do you mind?"

Sakura shook her head as she stood up and cleared her throat. "Luckily the compound isn't as large as this one so covering the ground shouldn't be too much of a hassle," she started. "The compound itself is in a heavily wooded area far enough from the city that if we make noise, we don't have to worry about any cops outside of Whirlwind showing up and getting involved. There's a large gate – a guarded gate – for the main entrance so going that way will definitely raise alarms. We may be able to use the woods to our advantage and come in through the service entrance on the west. There's two guards stationed here but they're usually playing cards so sneaking through should be easy. The building by that entrance is where housekeeping and all the other employees come through but they're not loyal to Phoenix so they won't have any problem letting us through without making a sound."

Naruto stood and watched as Sakura continued. Her voice never lost its volume but he could see how badly she tried to subdue the trembling in her hands. She detailed every inch of the compound from memory and she made sure to leave out why exactly she knew all of this because everyone already knew. She had tried to find her way out through the years.

"With that in mind," Minato said as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed, "let's also consider that Baji will most likely be expecting us which means they'll be armed, waiting, and ready when we get there. Because of this, I want a majority if you on standby. Iruka, you'll set up a sniper position and keep your focus in the court yard and exterior from the west. Anko, you'll cover the east and Kakashi cover the South."

"Yes sir," Kakashi spoke for them, Anko and Iruka nodding in agreement.

"We'll take a convoy, nothing fancy," Minato stated. "We'll keep a transport van a couple miles away so if we have to snatch Hanabi and duct out as quickly as possible, they'll be there to take her and bring her back here. Yahiko, I want you and Akatsuki to enter with me from the main gate."

"Enter from the main gate?" Yahiko repeated over the murmurs of concern and confusion. "We're going through the front door?"

"Exactly," Minato answered. "Like I told Kushina earlier, Baji's main goal is Whirlwind and he's not willing to risk that much in order to get it. He gave us twenty-four hours to make a decision because he _wanted_ to be found. If I go out and announce that I'm affiliated with Whirlwind, our entire establishment here in The Land of Fire will be destroyed in a matter of days leaving absolutely no trace of us but a hushed whisper on the streets. I refuse to let that happen."

"Baji may very well kill you the minute you come into view of that compound," Naruto argued, a slightly panicked tone in his voice. "What the hell are we supposed to do if Baji kills you?"

"Well it's not like he can take Whirlwind that easily since you and Sakura-chan are going to be three hours away, safe and sound here in the estate," Minato explained and watched Naruto's widen. "Remember that conversation we had earlier this morning when I told you to stay away from this whole Watanabe Baji situation? I meant every single word of it and my mind hasn't changed since this morning. At best, you can wait beside Hinata at the hospital and keep her company while we handle the situation."

"The only reason Baji targeted Hanabi was _because_ of me," Naruto argued. "And I have a responsibility to Hanabi to uphold my promise to her. You can't keep me locked up here and away from there."

"You'll learn very quickly that there are just some promises you can't keep, no matter what you do," Minato said and watched as Naruto furrowed his brow and clenched his fist. "Now I could care less about what you feel obligated to do right at this very moment because as your father, I'm doing what I can to keep you out of harm's way and the way to do that is to keep you away from Baji and that compound. So, I'll say it again: you're staying _here_. Understand?"

"I'm going with you," Sakura spoke up, her fist clenched tightly at the edge of her oversized hoodie.

"Excuse me?" Minato looked to her with a confused expression. He expected the defiance from Naruto but not Sakura. "What makes you think I'm going to let you go anywhere near Baji?"

"Because I'm the only thing that's going to keep Baji from shooting you on sight," Sakura explained and Minato opened his mouth to argue but pursed his lips together. "If you want to go in and talk to Baji without causing a disturbance or putting up a fight, you're going to need me to get you through those doors and taken straight to him."

 **To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Time:**

" _ **I'm going with you," Sakura spoke up, her fist clenched tightly at the edge of her oversized hoodie.**_

" _ **Excuse me?" Minato looked to her with a confused expression. He expected the defiance from Naruto but not Sakura. "What makes you think I'm going to let you go anywhere near Baji?"**_

" _ **Because I'm the only thing that's going to keep Baji from shooting you on sight," Sakura explained and Minato opened his mouth to argue but pursed his lips together. "If you want to go in and talk to Baji without causing a disturbance or putting up a fight, you're going to need me to get you through those doors and taken straight to him."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 18 – "The lengths at which one will go…" (Part 4 of 5)**

Minato let out a heavy sigh and looked to the seat beside him to see Sakura staring absentmindedly out the window and the passing scenery that might've been all too familiar to her from a past she struggled to bury and forget. The expression on her face caused an uncomfortable tugging on his chests as he recognized it from when they finally managed to shut down Phoenix and found her in Baji's apartment, huddled into the fetal position in the back of a closet and almost completely overlooked hadn't he noticed the shivering coat that'd been thrown over her.

"Don't worry," Sakura spoke up for the first time since they'd left the house almost two and a half hours ago. Minato noticed the trembling in her voice and how much she seemed to fidget and shift in her seat. "Minato –." Sakura shook her head. "No. Otou-san?"

"Yes?" Minato looked at her.

Sakura was silent for a few moments more before looking at him, a painful smile on her face. "I didn't want to say this in front of Onii-san or Sasuke-kun but," she took a deep breathe, her trembling ceasing for the first time since they'd entered the car, "the only way you're going to get Hanabi is if you offer to trade me for her."

"Are you insane?" Minato questioned, clearly taken aback by her words. "I'm not going to offer to trade you for Hanabi; there's a better way to handle this situation than to do that."

"There isn't," Sakura argued quietly as she looked down at her hands, "not if you want everyone to get out of there unharmed and keep the commotion down to the bare minimum. There's already a lot of clean up necessary with the kidnapping itself, right? I mean, you can't let anyone know that Baji escaped from prison because that alone is going to be trouble for Uncle Nawaki. And who knows, it may cause trouble for Grandpa Dan as well if the dilemma isn't handled appropriately by Uncle Nawaki. And then you run the risks of exposing yourself and Whirlwind which can't happen because Whirlwind helps this city more than anyone with ever know."

"Sakura-chan," Minato tried to calm Sakura down but there was no point.

"I was never going to be free from Baji in the first place," Sakura confessed as tears filled her eyes. "But I want to do what I can so that no other girl ends up just another toy for him. I know Hanabi is safe for now but if she stays with him pass tonight, then there's a possibility that he'll never give her back to her family. I can't let that happen so I'm willing to go back if it means saving Hanabi from a fate like that."

"But what about you?" Minato questioned.

Sakura smiled through her tears. The next words she was about to say causing her stomach to churn. "Baji loves me too much to do something like that to me so at least I know I'm safe."

Minato's own stomach churned at the words because she knew he was right. Baji valued Sakura above all else and though he was involved in shady business, there were some things he refused to subject Sakura to. He watched Sakura for a moment as she broke down before he took her into his arms, their embrace tight.

"I'll do everything I can to get you out of there as soon as possible, do you hear me?" Minato told her as he kissed her head repeatedly. "This nightmare is going to be over before you know it, I promise."

Sakura nodded as she buried her face into Minato's chests and hugged him tighter. For the remainder of their ride, Minato held her and let her cry, Minato knowing his words would be futile in trying to convince Sakura there was another way. All he could do was repeatedly tell her that he'd get her out as soon as possible.

As the approached the Phoenix Compound, Minato felt Sakura tighten her grip on his sight as soon as the condition of the road changed. He looked at her for a moment as her trembling seemed to be more violent than before and when he looked forward, he could see the pale glow of lights just a few miles away.

"This is it," Minato muttered and Yahiko grunted in agreement. "Is everyone else already in position?"

"Confirmed fifteen minutes ago," Yahiko answered. "There's a problem though."

"What is it?" Minato questioned.

Yahiko sighed as he looked in the rearview mirror back at Minato. "You were right about Naruto and Sasuke leaving the compound. They're about an hour out but at the speed they're driving, they'll be here in forty-five minutes to an hour."

Minato sighed and rubbed his face. "Why can't that son of mine just listen to me every once in a while?"

"Do you want them stopped by the van?" Yahiko questioned.

Minato nodded and felt the car slow down as they approached a brass gate. Minato rolled down his window and a Phoenix member approached with his automatic assault rifle strapped to his chests. He eyed Minato for a moment but when he saw Sakura, he stepped away from the car and muttered something into his wrists. A few seconds later, the gate opened and all the Phoenix members who'd been out by the gate and lining the path seemed to keep their distance.

Sakura let go of Minato when she felt the road smooth out and she quickly wiped her eyes and straightened herself up. She made sure to take deep breaths in and out at an even pace to calm her nerves and she constantly rubbed her hands against the seat to get rid of any sweat that had accumulated.

"You're okay," Sakura muttered to herself quietly. "You're okay. You'll be okay. You're okay. You'll be okay," she said repeatedly.

As they came into the roundabout, Minato could see Baji coming out of the center building, an ecstatic expression on his face. As Yahiko climbed out of the car, Sakura hugged Minato one more time as tightly as she could before Minato's door was opened.

Minato climbed out and helped Sakura out as well but before Sakura's other foot could touch the ground, Baji had wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. It took everything in Minato to keep from attacking Baji and it took everything in Sakura to suppress her disgusts and maintain her strength.

"My Little Princess," Baji breathed as he held her closer.

It took Sakura a moment but she wrapped her arms around him and muttered, "I'm home."

Baji let go of Sakura and took her face in his hands. He smiled and nodded. "You're home. You're finally home. After all these years I finally get to have you to myself again. My Precious Little Princess."

Minato cleared his throat and pulled Baji out of his euphoric state. "As much as I hate to interrupt your reunion, I believe we have business to discuss."

Baji sucked his teeth as he let go of Sakura and put his hands in his pockets. "This way," he muttered as he made his way up the steps and towards the doors. "Call them into the living room; have them bring the girl."

One of the Phoenix members nodded and hurried off into another portion of the house while Minato, Sakura, and several members of Akatsuki followed Baji in the opposite direction.

"I can trust you upheld your promise and didn't touch Hanabi?" Minato questioned.

"Of course," Baji answered. "I'm many things Namikaze and I'm _always_ a man of my word. Oh, and I'll need you and your men to remove any and all weapons from your person before we enter. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust you."

"That's no problem at all," Minato complied and together, he and Akatsuki removed guns from holsters and belts and knives from pockets and straps. The dropped everything into baskets that sat outside the wood pane doors and after subjecting themselves to pat downs before they were allowed to enter the room.

"It took you long enough to get here."

Minato paused as he saw the man who sat casually on the couch just a few feet away from him. "Orochimaru?"

"My, my," Orochimaru cooed as he eyed Minato. "I have to say, you've grown into quite the man Minato. I suppose Jiraiya picking you up off the street didn't turn out to be a bad thing after all."

"Have a seat?" Baji asked as he took a seat beside Orochimaru and leaned back against the couch before propping his feet up on the coffee table. He patted the space beside him for Sakura to join him and sucked his teeth when Sakura sat beside Minato instead.

Minato sat back against the couch opposite of them and crossed his legs while Akatsuki lined the back of the couch. None of them said a word to one another until the doors opposite the ones they entered from opened and Hanabi was escorted in and the teens who'd been running around Konoha had entered along with her.

"See? Perfectly fine," Baji said.

"Well I'm certainly glad to see she's all right," Minato admitted. "Seeing as I don't have all the time in the world to be here and Hiashi-san is expecting his daughter home tonight, I'd like to make this quick and easy."

"We're offering an even trade," Sakura spoke up and Baji looked at her, his eyes shining. "You allow Hanabi to leave here with Minato and Whirlwind and I stay here with you and Phoenix."

"Seriously?" Baji asked and saw Sakura nod. "How do you consider this a fair trade, exactly?"

"Because you know there's no way in Hell you're going to get Minato to confess to being affiliated with Whirlwind in the first place," Sakura told him. "And even if Hiashi were to go on TV and make these allegations against Minato in the first place, Minato could very easily deny them, twist the media to his will, and make the whole thing be chalked up to be a misunderstanding and it'll be old news in no time at all. And let's face it, Whirlwind is too large of an organization for you to handle in the first place seeing as you've only operated a _section_ of Phoenix since you were incarcerated almost eight years ago."

Baji sucked his teeth.

Sakura smiled just as Minato did when he knew he'd get his way. "This is the best you're going to get out of the situation. Especially because Hyuuga Hanabi isn't much of bait for us in Whirlwind. You kidnapped her to use her against _us_? Honestly Baji, I figured you'd be a little smarter than that. Did you kidnap her because of Naruto? You do understand that he holds little to no power in Whirlwind, yes?"

"Princess," Baji was becoming irritated, "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak as though you knew what the hell you were talking about. What exactly do you know, huh?"

"I know enough to tell you that you're lucky we're here in the first place," Sakura countered. "We could have let you keep Hanabi and let the Hyuuga handle the situation on their own. To be quite honest with you, you would've gotten a better hold on Whirlwind had you kidnapped Naruto, myself, or even Kushina. I would be so bold as to say you could've probably gotten this country had you kidnapped Tsunade seeing as Daimyo Dan is still in love with her. Face it Baji, you priced Hanabi too high."

"I certainly couldn't have said it better myself," Minato agreed. "So? Do we have a deal? Sakura for Hanabi and we walk out of here without any more issues?"

"With all that being said, I do believe that may be your best option for the moment, Baji," Orochimaru agreed. "But Minato-chan, tell me," Orochimaru reached behind his back and pulled a pistol from his belt and aimed it at Hanabi's head, "what exactly is stopping me from killing her? Like you said, Baji did price her a bit too high and asked for too much so she's virtually worthless to you."

"If you kill Hanabi then you don't get me," Sakura spoke calmly despite the sweat collecting on her palms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Baji shouted as he stood up and snatched the gun from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shook his head in disappointment. "I knew you were simple Baji, but not this simple."

"Take her," Baji ordered as he grabbed Hanabi by the shoulder and shoved her towards Minato. He handed the gun to Kidoumaru before making his way to Sakura and taking him in her arms again. He buried his face into her neck once more and inhaled her scent. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Sakura lied but her voice sounded sincere.

"We'll be taking our leave then," Minato said as he stood up and placed a hand on Hanabi's back, guiding her towards the exit. "I want you out of Fire Country by the end of tomorrow."

With that, Minato and Akatsuki were out of the room. Sakura felt relief wash over her at the success of the exchange but it was short lived. She saw the expression on Baji's face, one she recognized from before, and felt her blood run cold.

"Everyone," Baji spoke into his wrist, "you may proceed."

 **To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Take her," Baji ordered as he grabbed Hanabi by the shoulder and shoved her towards Minato. He handed the gun to Kidoumaru before making his way to Sakura and taking him in her arms again. He buried his face into her neck once more and inhaled her scent. "I missed you so much."**_

 _ **"I missed you too," Sakura lied but her voice sounded sincere.**_

 _ **"We'll be taking our leave then," Minato said as he stood up and placed a hand on Hanabi's back, guiding her towards the exit. "I want you out of Fire Country by the end of tomorrow."**_

 _ **With that, Minato and Akatsuki were out of the room. Sakura felt relief wash over her at the success of the exchange but it was short lived. She saw the expression on Baji's face, one she recognized from before, and felt her blood run cold.**_

 _ **"Everyone," Baji spoke into his wrist, "you may proceed."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 19 – "The lengths at which one will go…" (Part 5 of 5)**

"Make sure Lady Hanabi makes it down to the van safely and unharmed," Minato ordered as he gently grabbed Hanabi's arm and pulled her back, handing her off to Yahiko who lifted her off the ground and draped her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Hanabi protested to being manhandled and watched as Konan caught up and removed a set of ear plugs from her pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Trust us," Konan requested with a sweet smile before placing the earplugs in Hanabi's ears and removing the bandana that hung around her neck. She covered Hanabi's eyes and triple-checked the knot before patting Yahiko's back.

Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato took off ahead of Minato and the rest, bypassing the door they came through and as soon as they were pass the threshold, bullets went flying. Minato and the others hit the ground immediately as a stationed mini-gun tore through the front part of the house in an attempt to clear them out in one fell swoop.

"We would greatly appreciate it if you did something about that gun!" Itachi shouted over his ear piece just as more shots were fired from behind them. He looked over his shoulder and saw Deidara had fired his own pistol towards the other end of the hall, some Phoenix members attempting to corner them.

"Just a second," Kakashi said as he adjusted his scope and focused in on the operator of the minigun they had rolled out just minutes after Minato and the others had entered the house. As soon as the shot was lined up, he fired and immediately took out the operator of the gun and watched as the Phoenix members who had gathered outside began to scramble and duck for cover. "Minigun unoccupied, the others scattered. We'll do what we can from our positions but most of the groundwork is you guys."

"Right," Itachi patted Minato back, the lot of them returning to their feet and removing their own handguns from their belts and holsters. Itachi stepped in front of Minato before taking the lead out of the front door and immediately shooting two men who popped up and attempted to aim. "Get Master Minato out of here!"

"This way!" Hidan called as he, Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu circled around Minato and took down whoever popped up and attempted to shoot; Iruka, Anko, and Kakashi handling as many as they can from their sniper positions.

"Are you sure it was fair to give them their weapons back?" Orochimaru questioned as he watched the chaos unfold from a set of monitors alongside Baji.

"They would've been suspicious either way," Baji said with a slight shrug. "Plus, there's no way they're getting out of here," Baji added as he picked up a remote and changed the channel. "Reinforcements are already on the way and they'll have Minato surrounded in no time at all."

"Aren't you clever?" Orochimaru commented as he took a sip of his tea. "And the Hyuuga girl? Are you going to bring her back here?"

"Minato always thinks he's the smartest in the room and usually he is but tonight, he wasn't," Baji answered. "I could've kidnapped any young girl from Konoha and he would've come here anyway. He doesn't have it in him to let innocent people suffer simply because of the choices he made. Sure, you and I are both familiar with just how ruthless Namikaze Minato can be towards those he has hard feelings towards but when it comes to the lives of innocents, he'll do what he can to save them. It's the goody-two-shoes in him."

"I suppose his inert need to help people comes from his parents," Orochimaru said with a sigh as he watched the additional vans unload, all the riders holding semiautomatic weapons. "Do you have people going after the others?"

"Yeah, that's already covered," Baji answered. "Don't worry, we'll be handling the powerhouse of Whirlwind tonight," he reassured Orochimaru as he placed the remote onto the counter and began to leave the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go console Princess."

"Don't do anything unreasonable," Orochimaru called as he took another sip of his tea and continued to watch as the fight produced more bodies and flying bullets.

Down by the blockade, several of the cars were moved out of the way to allow the passing of several of Whirlwind's own vans full of people, the lot of them speeding up towards the compound to provide assistance amid the chaos. Just as five vans barreled through, two motorcycles squeezed pass and followed the vans up the hill.

"Fuck!" Sarutobi Asuma cussed as he ran his fingers through his hair and watched as the motorcycles disappeared out of sight. He brought his walkie to his mouth and spoke into it, "The Young Master and Uchiha Sasuke just got through the blockade with the rest of them."

"What?" Itachi shouted before taking a bullet in his shoulder and sucked his teeth. He ducked down behind the van and held his shoulder before pressing the button on his ear piece. "You were supposed to keep them out! Not let them through!"

"If it's not one thing it's another," Minato complained as he reloaded his pistol and cocked it. He looked towards the entrance of the house and watched as some Phoenix members came rushing out. He managed to unload three bullets into the one leading the charge and watched as two others were plucked off by sniper fire.

"Find those damn snipers already!" one of Phoenix shouted into his own radio before taking a bullet through the side of his head and hitting the ground.

"Behind us!" another Phoenix member shouted just as the Whirlwind vans came barreling through and taking out anyone in their path.

Minato let out a sigh of relief at their reinforcements finally joining. He looked around and watched as Naruto and Sasuke's bikes pulled up, Naruto not bothering to turn off his bike before jumping off and running over to him.

He quickly removed his helmet and looked over his father, his eyes becoming fixated on his father's ride side. "Otou-san?"

"What?" Minato sat there confused before looking down to see what Naruto saw. He groaned and held his side, the pain finally hitting him as he finally noticed he'd been shot. He hit his head against the van a couple of times before looking at his wound. "Shit. Your mother is going to kill me."

"I think Okaa-chan is the least of your worries right now," Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he removed his jacket and balled it up and held it against his father's wound. "We need to get you out of here."

"How did you manage to get yourself shot?" Nara Shikaku complained as he ducked behind the van and looked at the now bloodied hoodie. "You're losing a lot of blood, and fast. Come on, I need to get you out of here."

"Wait, will he be okay? Where's Hanabi? And Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned quickly as he watched Shikaku help Minato to his feet while Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi provided cover for them.

"Hanabi's with Yahiko," Minato answered, sweat beginning to collect on his forehead and his skin beginning to lose its color. "Sakura-chan, she's inside. You need to get her."

"Minato," Shikaku warned.

"Inside?" Naruto repeated and saw Minato nod. "Why is she inside? What happened?" Before Naruto could get an answer, the lot of them ducked at the sound of an explosion happening nearby. A van was overturned in the process, the scorching heat from the fire almost enough to burn.

"I was hoping to keep you away from all this just a little bit longer but I guess I don't have a choice anymore," Minato said as he groaned and struggled to sit up after being thrown down with Shikaku. "Listen to me, Naruto," Minato watched as Naruto looked up, intense fear now filling his eyes and expression, "I need you to do whatever it takes to bring Sakura home, do you understand?"

"Otou-san?" Naruto watched as Minato was picked up and taken away by Shikaku. He sat up and watched as Sasuke came to his side and carefully looked him over before letting out a sigh of relief. "He said Sakura-chan was inside."

"What?" Sasuke said.

"She offered herself up for a trade so we could get Hanabi," Itachi answered their unasked question quickly as he reloaded his own gun.

"Make way!" a Phoenix member shouted as they quickly split and Whirlwind members dived out of the way of the car that sped towards them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up in time as the car passed to see Baji in the driver's seat and Sakura beside him. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto and Sasuke mounted their bikes and sped off after them, the shooting continuing behind them. Following behind them however were several more cars.

A few miles away, Konan removed Hanabi's bandana and earplugs and waited as Hanabi's senses returned to normal. Once Hanabi blinked a few times and looked around to get a bearing on her surroundings, Konan gave a slight nod of approval.

"What's happening now? Where are we going?" Hanabi questioned, her voice slightly shaky.

"Relax," Konan told her. "We're headed back into the city now to return you back to your family."

"Where's Master Minato?" Hanabi questioned as she looked in the front seat at Nagato and Yahiko.

"He shouldn't be too far behind," Nagato said in a reassuring tone despite the messages that came in on the tablet on his lap. "You can relax for a little bit though since we have a bit of a drive. We're three hours outside of the city after all."

"Oh," Hanabi said as she looked down at her hands, her wrist slightly red from the handcuffs.

"Are you okay?" Yahiko questioned as he looked in the rearview mirror back at her. "Baji didn't touch you or anything?"

Hanabi shook her head. "He didn't."

"Good," Konan said as she let out a sigh of relief. "We're glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Hanabi said quietly.

There were a few moments of silence before their van was rear-ended and they jerked forward. Yahiko managed to maintain control of the car but as both he and Nagato looked in their sideview mirrors, they could see a few cars had caught up to them.

"Damn it," Yahiko sucked his teeth. "Lady Hanabi, if you wouldn't mind putting on your seatbelt and holding on as best as you could; things are about to get a little bumpy."

Hanabi did as she was told and watched as Konan removed a case from underneath their seat and unhook the latches. She watched as she pulled out a large rifle and quickly and effortlessly set it up on a stand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh, nothing really," Konan said as she got up and unlocked the back doors before kicking them open and hanging on as Yahiko swerved to knock a car out of the way. Konan calmly took her position at the newly set up rifle and aimed. "I'm just going to get rid of these pests really quick and we'll be back to smooth sailing." As Konan took aim, she noticed one of the faster cars quickly approaching. She focused her aim there until she noticed Sakura in the passenger seat. "We have Baji coming up on the right with Sakura in the passenger seat!"

"You serious?" Yahiko questioned and watched as the car sped by and he caught a glimpse of Sakura looking at them. Shortly after they passed, he noticed Naruto and Sasuke pass as well along with a few more cars. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't care about your feelings right now, just keep it steady," Konan requested as she loaded her rifle and took aim at one of the cars that still hung around them.

Ahead of them, Sasuke and Naruto drove as fast as their bikes allowed in order to keep up with Baji who tried his hardest to lose them. As they drove, Sasuke noticed a car pull up alongside him and when he glanced over, he felt his blood run cold.

On Naruto's side, another car drove alongside him, the two cars pushing closer together causing Naruto and Sasuke to do the same. At the last minute, Sasuke slowed down so Naruto could squeeze ahead of him and without a single moment's hesitation, jumped from his bike onto the back of Naruto's just as he sped up to avoid being crushed between two cars.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke held onto him.

"Trust me," Sasuke shouted as he reached behind his back and removed his own gun. He checked the chamber and its sleeve before cocking it and shooting behind him, the cars swerving to avoid bullets and slowing down in the process.

"Hey!"

Naruto looked beside him and saw Tayuya was driving beside them, Kidoumaru in the passenger seat with his own gun ready. Naruto prepared himself to avoid them but saw that neither of them was attempting to knock him off.

"Don't worry," Tayuya reassured him. "We're just as sick of Baji as the rest of you. We've been stuck with Baji for most of our lives and we've been trying to find a way out for the longest. We'll help you get your friend back!"

"She's my sister!" Naruto corrected her as Tayuya nodded and swerved out of the way to avoid being hit by a Phoenix car. Naruto sucked his teeth and sped up, Baji's car having slowed down at a bend making it the perfect opportunity for him to catch up. He drove along the passenger side and saw the look of relief on Sakura's face but quickly had to slow down as Baji shot out the window.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto sped up.

"You heard Otou-san: do whatever it takes to get Sakura-chan back," Naruto shouted. "We'll do exactly that!"

The next few minutes went by as a blur. Alongside Naruto's left, another car pulled up with Jiroubou and Kimimaro as the passengers, the two of them waving to Naruto before speeding ahead and pass Baji before cutting him off and causing him to swerve. Along the right, Sakon and Ukon drove and drove alongside Baji to keep him at bay just as they entered onto the bridge that passed over an old industrial park.

All together they entered onto the bridge, the chaos unfolding rapidly as Phoenix attempted to knock Yahiko's van off the bridge with all of them in it and get Naruto off his bike. Bullets flew and zoomed pass ears and heads, some tires being blown in the process and causing cars to flip and more dangerous maneuvering in the process.

Another bend was coming up. Naruto gritted his teeth and sped up as Baji did as he did before and slowed down, even more than earlier because of the lack of a concrete guardrail. He caught up as he did before and without needing to say a word, Sakura leaned out the window and grabbed ahold of Sasuke.

Baji gritted his teeth and grabbed Sakura's skirt in an attempt to hold her in the car but merely took her skirt with him as Naruto pulled away from the car and pulling Sakura out with him, her legs getting mildly scratched up in the process.

But before Sakura could celebrate her rescue, she was handed off to Tayuya who had caught up as in Baji's fit of rage, jerked his wheel to the left and guided Naruto, Sasuke, and himself over the edge of the bridge and down through the old roof of an abandoned factory.

"No!" Sakura shrieked as Kidoumaru slammed on the brake, all of them stunned at the act.

Beside them, Yahiko pulled up and ran out of the van and to the edge to look over to where they all had fallen. He ran his fingers through his hair and quickly dialed a number. "We have a serious emergency. Get over to the Old Industrial Park beneath Katou Bridge just forty minutes away from the Phoenix Compound. Hurry!"

Down below in that factory, Baji's car lay upside down with Naruto and Sasuke a couple feet away from it. For a while, the only sound was the howling of the wind through broken windows and rotting foundation until the driver-side door of Baji's car was forced open. Slowly, Baji crawled out, his injuries severe as he coughed and gasped for air.

"You…bastards!" Baji shouted in anger as he attempted to rise to his feet. "You're all the same…you Whirlwind…scumbags! You take…and you take…and you take… _everything_ away from me!"

A couple of feet away, Naruto began to regain consciousness and felt a shooting pain in his right arm. He refused to look as he forced himself onto his feet, his stability almost nonexistent and his mind fuzzy. He looked down to see Sasuke's gun just by his feet and he dropped to his knees to grab ahold of it.

"You took my freedom! My dignity! My power! My position! My princess!" Baji shouted as he managed to stand upright but still sway violently. "For years I dreamed of nothing more than the death of that bastard father of yours and yet all I'm left with is his pathetic offspring! Nonetheless, at least I'll get some satisfaction out of ending your life and making Minato suffer; even if it'll be temporary."

Naruto looked at Baji through discolored vision. He watched as Baji struggled to take a step towards him and he carefully stood, Sasuke's gun in his hand. He weakly raised his arm, gun aimed and safety off and all Baji could do was laugh.

"What's this? Is the boy finally becoming a man? Finally _popping_ that cherry of yours?" Baji questioned as he laughed before coughing violently and stumbling. "Do it then! You don't have the balls to pull that trigger you pansy! You're nothing more than a disappointment to those parents of yours! You'll never be able to live up to their expectations or carry on what they built. You'll be the downfall of Whirlwind one way or another and I'm just severely disappointed in myself that I won't be there when it happens. All because I let you _upset_ me. You're not even worth the effort it takes to move!"

Naruto stared at him for just the slightest moment. "For Sakura-chan," he muttered before aiming his gun downward and shooting Baji between the legs. Baji hit the ground and screamed out in pain and Naruto stumble over to him. "For my mother," Naruto shot Baji in the stomach, "and for my father." He shot Baji in the stomach again. He lifted his foot and stomped as hard as he could onto the new bullet wounds as Baji screamed and cried out in pain.

"Say…what you will," Naruto said as he looked down at Baji, a dead look in his eyes, "but you and I both know that you didn't stand a chance against my family."

"You bast –!" Naruto pulled the trigger once more, the bullet going through Baji's forehead this time.

"Quit with your yelling already," Naruto muttered quietly as he swayed. "It's annoying," he said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"My, my," Orochimaru sucked his teeth and shook his head ind disappointed as he waltzed into the scene, his hands behind his back and his apprentice, Yakushi Kabuto, following close behind him. "Kudos to you, Kabuto-kun. Never did I think Baji would be foolish enough to lead himself here."

"Baji's been a loose cannon for years now," Kabuto commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Everyone knew he only wanted out so that he could get Sakura back, not so he could gain control of Konoha."

"I see that now," Orochimaru said with a slight sight as he stopped beside Sasuke's body. "It appears he's still breathing," he breathed as he carefully knelt down and brushed some of Sasuke's hair out of his face. "I suppose I can understand Baji's unprecedented desire to get Sakura back."

Kabuto merely stood by and watched as Orochimaru seemed to look over Sasuke's bloodied and bruised face. He let him stay there for just a few short moments before checking his watch and clearing his throat to get Orochimaru's attention again. "Master Orochimaru, we should get going. Whirlwind shouldn't be too far behind now."

"Yes, you're right," Orochimaru sounded slightly disappointed as he stood to his feet. "We'll make an effort to get Sasuke-kun back another day I suppose. It's best I let him enjoy his life a bit more before I bring him back home."

"You're very kind, Master Orochimaru," Kabuto said with a slight bow as Orochimaru passed him. Kabuto looked after him, a slight look of disgust on his face before looking over his shoulder at the now barely conscious Sasuke. "I'd appreciate the days you have left before Master Orochimaru decides to come and get you, Sasuke-chan."

As Kabuto made his exit out a side door behind Orochimaru, two vans came to a screeching halt just outside the main entrance. Members of Akatsuki hopped out of their vans and dashed over to where Sasuke and Naruto lay, looks of horros coming onto all their faces at the sight of them.

"Sasuke," Itachi panicked as he looked over his younger brother. "Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke!"

"Put a tourniquet around their arms," Konan ordered as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "We need to stop as much as the bleeding as we possibly can before moving them or they won't make it to the hospital."

"Come on buddy," Yahiko breathed as he held Naruto's head in his lap and gently pat his face. "I'm going to need you to wake up for 'Yahi-nii,' okay? It would mean the world to me right now if you just woke up and let me know you're okay."

"Done!" Hidan called as he tightened Sasuke's tourniquet.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kakuzu got up first and caught Sakura before she got too close to the scene. He held onto her as tightly as he could despite her pounding her fist into his back in an attempt to get out of his hold. "Sakura-chan, stop!"

"Naruto-nii! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, the amount of blood and their still bodies causing a chill to run down her spine. "Naruto-nii!"

"Get Sasuke and Naruto into Yahiko's van," Konan ordered and watched as they gathered around and carefully lifted Naruto and Sasuke off the ground. "Kakuzu, take Lady Hanabi and Sakura-chan in your van."

"Got it," Kakuzu said as he began to walk away with Sakura still over his shoulder.

"Let me down, Kakuzu!" Sakura demanded as she continued to struggle and watch as Naruto and Sasuke were loaded into Yahiko's van. "Let me go!"

"Go!" Konan shouted as she was the last one to climb into Yahiko's van and shut the door, the van speeding away as quickly as possible.

"Aniki," Sasuke spoke softly, his voice raspy and his eyes beginnning to flutter open.

"I'm here." Itachi quickly moved to Sasuke's side and took ahold of his hand. "I'm here, Sasuke-kun. Aniki's here." Itachi watched as Sasuke struggled to speak before going limp entirely. "Sasuke-kun?" Itachi shook his a few times before listening for his breathing, his eyes widening in response. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay awake!" Itachi pleaded as he began to perform chest compressions on Sasuke while Sasori tied a tourniquet around Naruto's leg. "Sasuke, please!" Itachi shouted before lifting Sasuke's head and blowing air into his mouth. "Yahiko, drive faster!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Yahiko shouted back as he kept the gas pedal to the floor and continued onward towards Konoha Central Hospital.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted.

"I got it!" Deidara said as he punctured the top of a small bottle and filled the syringe with its contents. He did the same with a second and handed one off to Itachi who immediately stabbed the needle into his younger brother's chest and injected the fluids. Deidara did the same for Naruto, the lot of them waiting anxiously until they both came up gasping for air.

"Hold them down!" Konan ordered as she did her best to hold Naruto down, both he and Sasuke crying out in pain as their injuries seemed to hit them all at once. "Naruto-kun, we're here. It's going to be okay. We're here."

"Ba-Baji?" Naruto questioned between gasps of air as he grasped at Deidara's arm. "And Sakura-chan? Hanabi-chan?"

"Baji's isn't going to be a problem anymore," Deidara told Naruto as he took ahold of his hand and squeezed firmly. "Sakura-chan and Hanabi-chan are both safe. You did good so don't worry. Just relax and do your best to stay awake for us, okay? We're going to get you taken care of."

"Orochimaru," Sasuke breathed as he grabbed Itachi's arm and held onto it as though his life depended on it.

"He's not here," Itachi cooed as he pulled Sasuke's head into his lap and gently moved some of his hair out of his face. "Orochimaru isn't here; he can't hurt you. He won't get anywhere near you so long as I'm around."

"I saw him," Sasuke told him, fear filling his eyes along with tears. "He was there Itachi. He was there."

Itachi pursed his lips together before putting his forehead against Sasuke's. He shushed him patiently and gave Sasuke's chest a reassuring pat. "You're okay. You're going to be okay."

"Naruto-kun?" Konan saw Naruto's eyes begin to flutter. "Naruto-kun, I need you to stay awake, okay? Do you hear me? Hey!"

"Can you drive any slower?!" Deidara shouted as he felt Naruto's grip loosen up completely. "Yahiko!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Time:**

" _ **He's not here," Itachi cooed as he pulled Sasuke's head into his lap and gently moved some of his hair out of his face. "Orochimaru isn't here; he can't hurt you. He won't get anywhere near you so long as I'm around."**_

" _ **I saw him," Sasuke told him, fear filling his eyes along with tears. "He was there Itachi. He was there."**_

 _ **Itachi pursed his lips together before putting his forehead against Sasuke's. He shushed him patiently and gave Sasuke's chest a reassuring pat. "You're okay. You're going to be okay."**_

" _ **Naruto-kun?" Konan saw Naruto's eyes begin to flutter. "Naruto-kun, I need you to stay awake, okay? Do you hear me? Hey!"**_

" _ **Can you drive any slower?!" Deidara shouted as he felt Naruto's grip loosen up completely. "Yahiko!"**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 20 – "Here's What Comes Next"**

Hiashi let out a heavy sigh as he continued to look out over the late night skyline of Downtown Konoha. A burning cigarette lingered between his lips as he held onto a cup of black coffee that was mainly for keeping his hands warm rather than drinking. The usual hum that came with the city was relaxing for him but despite all his attempts to distract himself and focus on something else for even the slightest second, he still worried about his daughter.

"Hiyori-chan said I would find you up here," Kushina said as she came around the bench and took a seat beside Hiashi. She eyed the cigarette for a second before she saw Hiashi pull the carton from out the inside pocket of his jacket and pass it to her. "Thank you," she muttered before removing one for herself and lighting it. She let out a cloud of smoke with a sigh if relief before passing the carton back to him.

"I didn't take you for a smoker," Hiashi commented as he flicked some ashes onto the ground.

"Eh." Kushina shrugged. "I used to smoke all the time in high school but after a while I just kind of stopped," she admitted. "Guess the quality went down or something but it just started to taste gross and made me feel sick. Nowadays it's just the occasional cigarette when I'm worried or anxious."

"Or stressed," Hiashi added before taking another drag. "How's Minato? I heard he was brought in for a gunshot wound?"

Kushina nodded as she flicked some ashes onto the ground. "He'll live. Bullet went straight through so all they had to do was stitch him up and put a bandage on it. And Hinata-chan and Neji-kun? How are they?"

"They're fine. Worried, but fine," Hiashi answered. "Hinata believes that we're just waiting for the transaction to be processed before Hanabi is released back to us."

Kushina watched as Hiashi ran his fingers through his hair before finally take a sip of his coffee. She sighed and looked out over the city.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to formally apologize as one of the Heads of the Whirldwind Yakuza," Kushina stated. "We failed to cover all our bases when it came to Baji and because of our lack of preparation, Hanabi-chan was abducted."

Hiashi didn't respond.

"We'll do better from now on," she added.

"'From now on?'" Hiashi repeated. "Kushina, the fact that I'll have to explicitly state this to you is baffling but after this mess is over and that New Year's Charity Event is over, I refuse to associate myself with your family socially again. And don't worry, once Hinata is discharged, I'm keeping her away from that son of yours because _he's_ the reason Hanabi was kidnapped in the first place!"

Kushina sighed. "Hiashi, you and I both know there's nothing you can say or do that's going to keep those two apart."

"You clearly aren't aware of the lengths I'll go to ensure my daughter has the future she deserves," Hiashi snarled. "I refuse to let my daughter end up the wife of a good for nothing failure like your son!"

"Hiashi-san," Kushina spoke firmly as she glared at him. "Let me make one thing _very_ clear to you: my son is _no_ failure. He is one of the hardest working, compassionate, caring, and kindest human being I have the pleasure of knowing and I am beyond proud to say that he is _my_ son. _Mine_. Whatever you _think_ of my son or think you may _know_ about my son are all entirely wrong because you don't know the first goddamn about him." Kushina crushed her cigarette in the ash tray that sat between them and stood to her feet. "And here's a bit of advice, Hiashi-san: don't drive a wedge between your daughter and my son. If they love each other as much as I think they'll do, that wedge you're driving between them will really just be a wedge you shove between you and your daughter."

"What do you know?" Hiashi questioned.

"I know plenty because that's exactly what happened with my father and myself," Kushina answered. "My father has never met Naruto and has no intention of doing so because of his resentment towards me and disobeying his wishing. If Hinata-chan loves my son as much as I loved Minato when I was her age, you'll find yourself in the exact same situation in no time at all."'

Despite Kushina's sure tone, Hiashi could see the pained look that lingered behind her eyes and that alone caused him to reconsider his previous opinion. He didn't say anything though as he looked back out over the city and listened to the chaotic hum that was Konoha City. Kushina let out a heavy sigh before beginning to make her way back towards the rooftop entrance but before she could reach the door, it swung up with Kakashi standing on the other side.

"Kakashi-kun?" Kushina saw the frantic expression on his face and that caused her own nerves to stand on end. She felt her stomach churn as her chest tightened, the thought of what he had to say sending her into her own panic. "Kakashi-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's Naruto." That was all Kakashi was able to say before Kushina hurried off the roof and towards the emergency room. He ran after her and as they burst through the doors into the emergency room waiting room, Yahiko and Itachi had rushed in carrying Naruto and Sasuke, both of them motionless and all of Akatsuki frantic.

"Somebody!" Yahiko shouted as he adjusted his hold on Naruto, his blood staining Yahiko's clothes and falling onto the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina screamed as she tried to reach her son but Kakashi held her back and out of the way as doctors and nurses came rushing into the room with two stretchers. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

"Hurry and get these two into surgery immediately!" Shizune ordered as Naruto and Sasuke were both loaded onto their stretchers and rushed out of the room. She eyed the blood trail the two of them had caused and pursed her lips together before looking over towards Kushina who struggled to get out of Kakashi's hold.

"Let me go!" Kushina demanded. "Kakashi, please!"

"Lady Kushina, please," Kakashi pleaded as he tightened his hold on her. He looked to Shizune, his eyes serious as they shared a look. Without needing to say a word, Shizune nodded before rushing after the doctors and nurses who had just left. Hiashi entered shortly after and saw the scene in front of him, the blood causing his own blood to run cold and the sound of Kushina's wailing tugging at his heart.

"Where is he?" Hanabi cried as she ran into the emergency room ahead of Sakura and tugged on Itachi's arm, Hanabi being completely unbothered by the blood. "Where's Sasuke-nii? And Naruto-nii? Are they going to be okay?"

Itachi looked down at Hanabi, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of Itachi's hopeful expression yet doubt filled eyes. He said nothing as he fell to his knees and hugged Hanabi, her tears running down her cheeks as she cried.

"Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi looked beside him and saw Nara Shikaku standing there with a stern expression on his face. "Yes?"

"I'm Nara Shikaku, the Head Curator and Archivist at the Konoha Cultural Museum," he formally introduced himself with a firm handshake and a smile. "You may not remember me but you and I were in the same graduating class from Konoha City University."

Hiashi studied Shikaku's face for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes. I remember now. You were salutatorian."

"Yes, almost valedictorian. I just had a bad habit of sleeping through ninety percent of my classes," Shikaku joked, the two of them sharing a light chuckle.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude for asking this but, why are you here?" Hiashi questioned, clearly confused and struggling to process everything happening around him.

"I'm here to coach you," Shikaku answered. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm also a member of Whirlwind; more specifically in Master Minato's inner circle. I'm the one responsible for bending the media into believing what we need them to believe."

"I'm sorry?" Hiashi continued to struggle.

"A 'fixer' is a simple term for what I do," Shikaku explained. "I make things disappear, other things appear, and typically make others hear, see, and believe what I need them to believe. And right now, my next assignment is you and your family."

"Oh." It caught up with Hiashi what was happening next. "No, of course."

"I know this may be a bit much to process with all that's happening but don't worry, you'll get through this just fine," Shikaku explained before looking over his shoulder at his son who had just hung up his phone. "So?"

"All done," Shikamaru answered just as Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter Ino came into the emergency room. "Ino, make sure Hanabi gets cleaned up and changed immediately."

"Of course," Ino said as she went to Hanabi and knelt beside her and Itachi. She patiently waited until Itachi let go. "There's a van outside that'll take you all back to the estate so you all can get cleaned up."

Itachi nodded weakly before standing, Kisame's hand clashing Itachi's elbow to help him stand. "Right…thank you."

"Come on," Kisame urged. "We'll come straight back once you're presentable, okay?"

Itachi nodded quietly before he was guided out. Ino watched as the rest of Akatsuki filled out of the waiting room before she looked at Hanabi and wore a smile for her. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away. "Everything will be okay, Hanabi-chan."

"Really?" Hanabi questioned as she sniffled.

Ino nodded. "I've known Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun most of my life and they're two of the most resilient people I know. They'll brush something like this off like it was nothing and be back to normal in no time at all. So, in the meantime while the doctors and nurses help Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I need you to come with me so we can get you cleaned up and changed. Is that okay with you?"

Hanabi looked at Ino for a moment before nodding. Ino praised Hanabi by giving her an affectionate pat on the head before taking ahold of her hand and leading her out of the waiting room and into the hospital.

"Hiashi," Shikaku called and regained Hiashu's focus. "I need you to stay focused for a little while longer. Can you do that for me?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, of course. Whatever you need."

"Perfect," Shikaku said with a smile. "Come, we'll speak details elsewhere since this isn't the ideal setting to be handling this situation at the moment. And we'll grab your wife along the way."

"Wait, what about Baji?" Hiashi questioned as he followed Shikaku. "Where is he?"

"You don't need to worry about Baji," Shikaku answered.

"Hiashi-kun?" Hiyori caught sight of her husband as he entered into the wing and quickly went to meet him. "Hiashi-kun we heard someone scream for Naruto and now Hinata is a wreck in there. What happened?"

Hiashi hesitated to answer before looking at Shikaku. He sighed and looked back at Hiyori. "Naruto got hurt pretty bad, he and Sasuke are in surgery right now."

"How bad?" Hiyori questioned. "Was that Kushina we heard?"

Hiashi nodded.

"What about Hanabi-chan?" Hiyori questioned, her worry beginning to show. "Is she okay?"

"Your daughter is just fine," Shikaku answered. "My niece is with her now helping her clean up and get changed before you see her."

Hiyori let out a heavy sigh of relief as she took ahold of Hiashi's hand and squeezed tightly. "Thank goodness," she breathed before looking at Shikaku. "And you are?"

From there, Shikaku reintroduced himself and explained his role. Hiyori stood and listened, her grip on Hiashi's hand still firm. Shikaku went over the details on what they needed to see and prepared them with potential answers for possible questions that were going to be thrown at them.

"I'm sorry, who is Takahashi Hibiki?" Hiyori questioned. "Is he even an actual person?"

"Yes, Takahashi Hibiki is very much a real person," Shikaku answered. "And he's not an innocent person either so you don't need to feel any guilt by naming him. As of right now, he's already in police custody and being processed."

"Is this someone of Whirlwind?" Hiyori asked, her voice stern.

"Of course not," Shikaku answered. "All you need to know about Takahashi is that he'll be taking the fall for this kidnapping. Minato has personally handled the logistics of it all and you don't have to do anything more than give your statements and then answer a few questions."

Hiyori sighed. "Fine," Hiyori agreed before looking at Hiashi "we'll do our part."

After giving Hiashi and Hiyori a quick summary, he guided them through the hospital and to the main entrance. As they entered, Hiyori saw the partition that was set up, reporters and flashing cameras already covering the steps of the hospital while officers set up a podium. Nearby, Ino stood with Hanabi and seemed to be fixing her hair but the minute Hanabi caught sight of her mother, she ran to her. Hiyori happily took Hanabi into her arms and held on tight. She kissed Hanabi at least a hundred times over before looking her over.

"Are you all right?" Hiyori questioned as she put a hand on Hanabi's cheek. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Okaa-chan," Hanabi answered with a smile. "What about Onee-chan and Onii-chan?"

"They're fine," Hiyori answered. "They're dying to see you."

"Me too," Hanabi said.

"Lady Hiyori, Master Hiashi," Umino Iruka spoke up as he stood by casually at the divide in the partition, "they're ready for you."

Hiyori nodded before standing up and taking ahold of Hiashi's hand. She gave his hand a firm squeeze and gave Hanabi one more hug before they made their way outside to the podium, questions already beginning to be hurled towards them.

"Good evening," Hiashi began, the questions calming down as they prepared to hear what he had to say, "first off, my wife and I – the Hyuuga Clan as a whole really – would like to thank the Konoha Police Department and the Federal Bureau of Investigation for all their efforts in searching for and returning our daughter back home to us."

 **To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I just wanted to provide a quick update! I have heard your request for a **SasuSaku** focused fanfic and one is currently in the works entitled **Cradle**. I can't give you a release date on that story yet but do know that I am working extremely hard to get it done! In the meantime, please continue to enjoy **Opposites Attract** and **Exorcist**.

 **P.S.** : For whatever reason, I can't write direct responses to guest reviews so I apologize for that! I know in the past that I was able to do so but they updated whenever and now I can't so, there's that.

 **P.S.S.:** I am currently taking request for one-shots! I want to do a series of one-shots for Valentine's Day and the month of February so if you have couple you'd like to see in specific scenarios, either leave me a review or send me a message!

 **Last Time:**

" _ **Lady Hiyori, Master Hiashi," Umino Iruka spoke up as he stood by casually at the divide in the partition, "they're ready for you."**_

 _ **Hiyori nodded before standing up and taking ahold of Hiashi's hand. She gave his hand a firm squeeze and gave Hanabi one more hug before they made their way outside to the podium, questions already beginning to be hurled towards them.**_

" _ **Good evening," Hiashi began, the questions calming down as they prepared to hear what he had to say, "first off, my wife and I – the Hyuuga Clan as a whole really – would like to thank the Konoha Police Department and the Federal Bureau of Investigation for all their efforts in searching for and returning our daughter back home to us."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 21 – "This is the Truth"**

Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she twirled her pencil and continued to watch her professor's lecture. She had checked out a little while ago but she scribbled down random words whenever she noticed her other classmates doing the same. And every few minutes or so, she would glance at her phone in hopes of getting an update but just like the days before, there was nothing.

"Seems like our lovely queen is too good to take her own notes now," one girl whispered from the row behind Hinata's. "Poor Toneri-kun. I wish he would just realize that she's using him so she doesn't have to do any of her own work."

Hinata stopped twirling her pen and glanced over her shoulder at the girl. She must've worn a new expression because the girl seemed confused yet slightly frightened by what she saw in Hinata's eyes and on her face. But then Hinata smiled at her before turning her attention back on the teacher.

"Don't worry Hinata," Toneri spoke now, "I don't mind. I know you and your family have been going through a lot since Hanabi got home and it's not unnatural for you to zone out every once and a while."

"Mr. Outsutsuki," their teacher called, "I take it what you have to say is far more interesting than what I'm saying. Tell me, would you mind sharing with the class what you were discussing with Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Oh," Toneri turned a bit pink as everyone looked at him, "my apologies, Sensei. Please, continue. I'll be quiet."

"Thank you Mr. Outsutsuki," their teacher said this with a smile before continuing to pace and give her lecture. While she did this, she continuously eyed Hinata's section of the classroom in hopes of catching someone else and potentially embarrass them as well.

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Hanabi and things since then have been just a bit hectic for the Hyuuga. Despite Hiashi's request to give their family privacy, journalist and photographers were camped outside of the Hyuuga Compound gate the following night. And even though it wasn't unnatural for her family to be caught off guard by various journalist and photographers, the amount of them that made themselves at home outside their home was an obnoxious amount and made it nearly impossible to even walk by a window without a flash going off.

The Hyuuga had barricaded themselves in the compound the first week but after coming to the realization that the press wasn't leaving anytime soon, they had to brace themselves for their persistent onslaughts as they drove out and in every day. And it wasn't like things were better at school. Hanabi had her own problems to deal with in the middle school campus, all her classmates coming up with their own theories and ideas of what happened to Hanabi in the thirteen hours she was kidnapped. Luckily Hanabi was never one to feed into gossip so whenever she was approached by a classmate with said theories and ideas, a simple smile with something hidden behind her eyes was enough to get them to leave her alone.

Neji was lucky enough to get the short end of the stick seeing as all the university students were too busy to care and watched the news like everyone else. Not only that, they all knew Neji wasn't going to talk about anything that happened with anyone besides Tenten and even then, he might not talk to her. As for Hinata, she got the shorter end of the stick. The minute word got out she had returned to school after the accident, she was swarmed by fellow classmates who bombarded her with questions. Without Sasuke around, Hinata couldn't make hasty escapes while he intimidated the unwanted crowds. All she could do was force a smile and try and answer around their questions.

Hinata glanced down at her phone once again and tapped the screen awake. When she saw the text message notification, she immediately unlocked her phone and checked it. Once the message was read, she didn't even bother to ask for permission to leave. She simply gathered her things and while she was packing, her teacher noticed.

"Ms. Hyuuga, need I remind you that there are still thirty minutes left?" her teacher called.

"I apologize," Hinata called as she quickly put everything into her satchel and closed the latches. "There's a family emergency and I need to go immediately."

"A family emergency?" Toneri repeated as he stood with Hinata. "I can drive you to wherever you need to go."

"No, thank you though," Hinata said as she shimmied out from her row and pulled her strap over her shoulder. "I apologize for leaving so suddenly Sensei, please excuse me," she called before hurrying out of the room. Once the door was shut and she was sure the hallway was clear, she ran.

 **soon thereafter: Konoha Central Hospital – Private Suites**

Out of breath, Hinata pushed through the double doors and ran straight into his room. Tears filled her eyes as she sat him sitting there with a bit of an exhausted expression and a small smile on his lips. He was in the middle of hugging his mother when she entered and caught sight of her.

"Okaa-chan," Naruto spoke softly, his voice a bit raspy as he gently patted his mother back and felt her let go. He smiled at her before looking at Hinata. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Hinata began to cry as she nodded and dropped her bag. She ran over to him and hugged him tight, his arm wrapping around him and holding her as close as he could. She laced her fingers into his hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Hinata cried.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "I'm so sorry."

Kushina stood by and watched their reunion, her heart swelling at the familiar scene. She wiped away her own tears and when she heard the door swing open, she saw Minato had rushed in. Hinata had turned as well and stepped away from Naruto to not only wipe away her tears but allow Minato to hug his son. And he did.

"Thank goodness," Minato breathed as he held Naruto tight and kissed her forehead repeatedly. He lifted Naruto's face so that they were eye to eye, the two of them having tears in their eyes. "You have _no_ idea how happy I am that you're awake."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "I should've listened to you."

Minato shook his head as he hugged Naruto again and shushed him. "No, it's my fault. I should've gotten you involved much sooner and all of this could've been avoided. You would've been better trained. You would've known what to do. It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he looked at his father. "Where is he? Is he okay? And Sakura-chan? Hanabi-chan?"

"Everyone is perfectly fine," Minato answered. "Sasuke woke up last week and after a few more evaluations, he should be able to go home this weekend. Sakura-chan is doing just fine and so is Hanabi-chan. Everyone is perfectly fine."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Hinata smiled at the sight of the two of them seeing as she came in multiple times to find Minato sitting by Naruto's bedside with his work in his lap but his eyes fixed on Naruto. Their reunion was short however as Minato's phone rang but as it ran, several young men and a woman came rushing in, all of them trying to shove the other out of the way as they practically dove for Naruto. She was a bit caught off guard by the lot of them and their emotional outbursts but Naruto seemed completely unfazed and merely laughed at them as they hugged him.

"Work?" Kushina questioned and watched as Minato nodded.

"I was kind of in the middle of a location meeting when you text me," Minato told her with a slight shrug before kissing her cheek and answering his phone. "Namikaze speaking," he said before smiling and waving at Hinata and quickly stepping out of the room.

After a while, Hinata watched as more people came into the room and made beelines for Naruto, all of them appearing to be relieved and overjoyed that Naruto was awake. She recognized many of Naruto's guests since she had seen them around the city but there were many others where she couldn't place their face at all. But Naruto handled wave after wave of guests like it was nothing.

Hinata took a seat on the couch by the window and merely observed those who came in. Almost all of them made sure to come over towards her and introduce themselves to her before they left and after a while, Hinata struggled to place names with faces because of just how many there were. Kushina came and sat beside Hinata soon after the waves began but didn't say anything, she only sat and watched much like Hinata.

It wasn't until a couple of hours had passed and the volume of guests seemed to had dwindled before Kushina stood again and made her way to Naruto's bedside.

"You look tired," Kushina observed as she brushed some of Naruto's hair from out in front of his forehead. "You know, with your hair this long, you really look like your dad."

"Do I?" Naruto questioned. "A lot of the others said the same thing. Yahiko even called me a 'Mini Minato' when he was in here earlier," Naruto told her.

Kushina smiled. "It's true though. We used to call you that all the time once you were born because of the blonde hair and blue eyes. Not only that, Minato would never put you down and seemed to carry you around like a doll for the first couple of months," she giggled a bit at the memory. "He used to get grumpy if someone ever held you for a little too long and he would tell them to put you down so you could move around on your own but then he would pick you right back up. He did that plenty of times to Master Jiraiya."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Kushina giggled again before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go ahead and head home. Plus," she began to whisper, "it looks like there may be a few things you need to talk to Hinata about."

Naruto looked at Kushina with a look of confusion before looking at Hinata. He saw the conflicted expression on her face but saw she tried to hide it behind a smile.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Kushina warned before kissing Naruto's forehead before putting her jacket on and picking up her purse. "And Hinata-chan," she looked over at her as Hinata stood, "make sure you don't stay here too late, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Hinata said as Kushina came over and hugged her. Hinata was caught a bit off guard by the affection but appreciated it nonetheless.

"Good night," Kushina called to the both of them before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief as he laid back against his bed before looking at Hinata and giving her a tired smile. He waved her over and watched as Hinata made her way to him and carefully sat on the edge of his bed. He took ahold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I'll be sure to make up for lost time and write you three weeks' worth of letters."

Hinata smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"I know," he said as he carefully shimmied himself over to one side of the bed and pat the space beside him.

Hinata wore a bit of a puzzled look before lying beside him, a slight blush coming onto her cheek as she lay face to face with him. "This is a bit embarrassing."

"But it's nice," he added, his own cheeks a bit before as he looked down at their hands. "You're curious about how I know all those people, right? I saw the look on our face."

Hinata was silent for a bit before nodding. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you," Naruto admitted to her as he looked at her. "Are you familiar with the saying, 'The Light cannot exist without castings its Shadow?' It's supposed to serve as an analogy for this unspoken system that the City of Konoha – and many others – run on."

"I'm vaguely familiar with it," Hinata answered. "It was something my uncle used to say a lot when referring to the Branch Family's role and importance to the Main Family. Something about how the Branch Family supports the Main Family and makes it so that the Main Family isn't faced with any sort of adversity or scandals."

Naruto nodded. "Right. Well my family," Naruto paused for a moment as he tried to think of the right way to word the rest of his statement. "My family can be considered the Shadow for The City of Konoha."

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"You've heard of the Whirlwind Yakuza, haven't you?" Naruto questioned and saw Hinata nod. "Well, I'm – not just me, my whole family – is associated with the Whirlwind Yakuza," he said, slightly flustered. "Well, not associated, we _are_ the Whirlwind Yakuza."

Hinata was silent for a bit but she didn't let go of Naruto's hand.

"All those people you saw come in today, all of them are also members of Whirlwind and I practically consider them my family because they've been around me my whole life," Naruto began to explain. "Otou-san considers us to be like a network of people who work towards the safety of the City of Konoha and its citizen. I know that may sound a bit weird considering the reputation yakuza's have but I promise, my family is nothing like that. Well, I mean…"

"So that's what it was," Hinata muttered as she held Naruto's hand a bit tighter. "I knew you were keeping something from me all this time and I had tried to figure it out but I'll have to admit that I never would've thought you were a part of a yakuza."

"Otou-san and Okaa-chan founded Whirlwind," Naruto told her. "And because they founded it, that basically puts me next in line when it comes to running it so I'm not just a part of a yakuza, I'll be running a yakuza eventually."

"Oh." Hinata's grip loosened a bit. "I see."

"And everything with Hanabi," Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "that was my fault. The man who took her, he was targeting my family and trying to get my father to out himself and our family to the public and practically ruin us so he could have Konoha. He knew that you were special to me and figured that if he took someone you care about that it would be enough to cause my family to bend and break and therefore give him everything he wanted."

"It's okay," Hinata said as she looked at him. "Hanabi told me a little bit about what had happened once Master Minato had come to get her…she told me what Sakura had done and what you and Sasuke-kun and some others had gone through to get her and Sakura-chan back."

"Hanabi did?" Naruto asked and saw Hinata nod.

"You kept your promise," Hinata said as she placed a gentle cheek on his hand. "You swore to keep my little sister safe so long as you're breathing and you did everything you could to uphold that promise. Despite how dangerous the situation seemed to have appeared, you still went out of your way to uphold your promise to her."

"Hinata." Naruto watched as Hinata sat up a bit and kiss his forehead.

"Thank you for saving my sister," she told him before moving so their eyes met. She smiled at him before bringing her lips to his. It was gentle and sweet, Hinata's love for Naruto seeming to be poured into the kiss.

It was innocent in the beginning but it didn't take long for it to turn into something more. Naruto sat up a bit and rested his hand against her lower back, his fingers carefully sliding themselves into the back of her skirt. His hand was almost in her skirt before they both heard rapid beeping. Hinata pulled away wearing a confused look while Naruto turned completely red.

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

The door to Naruto's room swung open and just as the nurse entered, Hinata was already off the bed and scrambling through her bad looking for nothing in particular while Naruto was left staring at the ceiling.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" the nurse quickly went to his side. "Are you all right? Your heart rate suddenly spiked?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "I guess I got a bit too excited at the thought of finally being up and having everything return back to normal."

"Oh," the nurse looked at him for a moment before looking at Hinata who still had her back turned. "Well, make sure to keep our heart rate down at a normal pace, okay? We still have a lot of test to run and we won't be entirely sure of all the damages until then. So, like I said, relax."

"Right," Naruto nodded. "Relax. Got it."

"Well, good night then," the nurse said. "Lady Hyuuga, our visiting hours will be ending soon. Will you be spending the night here with Mr. Uzumaki? If you are, I'm going to need you fill out an overnight form for me."

"No," Hinata said as she looked at the nurse. "I'll stay just until visiting hours are over before heading out, thank you though."

"Of course," the nurse said with a smile before bowing and leaving the room.

Hinata and Naruto both let out sighs of relief before looking at one another and smiling.

"Damn heart monitor," Naruto complained as he looked at it. "I can't wait until I'm out of here."

 **To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Well, good night then," the nurse said. "Lady Hyuuga, our visiting hours will be ending soon. Will you be spending the night here with Mr. Uzumaki? If you are, I'm going to need you fill out an overnight form for me."**_

 _ **"No," Hinata said as she looked at the nurse. "I'll stay just until visiting hours are over before heading out, thank you though."**_

 _ **"Of course," the nurse said with a smile before bowing and leaving the room.**_

 _ **Hinata and Naruto both let out sighs of relief before looking at one another and smiling.**_

 _ **"Damn heart monitor," Naruto complained as he looked at it. "I can't wait until I'm out of here."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 22 – "First Annual Konoha Business Alliance's Charitarian Banquet"**

 _"This evening,_ Sannin Hotel and Casino _here in the City of Konoha will be hosting the first ever Konoha Business Alliance's Charitarian Banquet._ The Sannin Group's _very own Chairman Namikaze Minato, put the event together with the help of Uchiha Incorporated's Chairman Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Enterprise's Chairman Hyuuga Hiashi_. _So tonight, the elites of the City of Konoha will be coming together underneath one roof to not only bring in the New Year but to help raise money for countless charities and foundations across Fire Country."_

Three weeks came and went in no time at all. After Naruto woke up, he went through various test so that doctors could fully assess the amount of damage his accident caused. On top of this, he went through intense physical therapy – per his request – and went through being prepped for and receiving his new arm. Through all of this, Hinata stay by his side from waiting for him to get out of his test and helping him when she could during his physical therapy sessions. And after he received his new arm, she helped him get used to it by going through practice exercises with him every night in his room.

And now, Naruto sat in the back of his family's limo as it made its way towards Sannin Hotel and Casino. He sat there wearing a newly tailored suit with his custom cufflinks that were a present from Minato years ago. He wore a simple black tie with a platinum clip and he adorned an orange handkerchief in his breast pocket. His hair was freshly cut and slicked back and his face professionally clean shaven just earlier that day.

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto had been staring out the window when he felt Jiraiya nudge him. He looked at him and saw the slightly concerned look on his face. He smiled. "I'm all right Oji-chan."

"What about your arm?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It feels completely natural at this point," Naruto admitted as he looked at Tsunade who wore a proud look on her face. "I thought it would take a lot longer to get used to but I guess with Hinata-chan helping me with all those exercises every night before she left really helped."

"Speaking of Hinata," Kushina chimed in as she crossed her legs and eyed her son. She sat there wearing an ice white gown that had crystal accents along the skirt. Her hair was down and hanging over her right shoulder while she wore a simple pendant around her neck but a thick diamond bracelet around her wrist. "What are you going to do about Hiashi?"

"If I get the chance, I plan to speak with him one on one," Naruto explained and saw Kushina give a slight nod of approval. "I feel that I have to make my peace with him about the Baji situation before I can continue to date Hinata. I know he won't want to hear much from me but I just hope he's willing to listen."

"I'm sure he'll listen," Minato said as he slid his phone into his inner jacket pocket. "Hiashi may be a hard-ass but he knows when to admit when he's lost. Family is important to him and he's not willing to put his own stubbornness ahead of his daughter's happiness."

There was a muttering of agreement before their car slowed down. After a few short seconds, their door was opened and they could hear the shouting of reporters and paparazzi and see the rapid flashing of their cameras. Jiraiya climbed out first and waved to the crowd before offering his hand and helping Tsunade out. Minato climbed out next and assisted Kushina out. And lastly, Naruto climbed out and offered his hand to Sakura and helping her own.

Each pair stopped for a couple of pictures while Minato and Jiraiya stopped to answer a few questions. It didn't take long for them to get into the hotel though where a majority of their guests stood around and chatted with drinks in their hands. Once some of them realized that Minato and his family had arrived, most of the guests went out of their way to greet Minato or Jiraiya and shake their hands.

"Naruto-nii!"

Before Naruto turned around, he could feel someone run into his back and wrap their arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of Hanabi grinning up at him. Sakura giggled at Hanabi's greeting while Naruto turned around and gave her a prince-like bow in return.

"Good evening Lady Hanabi, it is truly an honor to see you this evening," Naruto spoke unnaturally formal which caused Hanabi to laugh. He grinned – though a bit embarrassed – and scratched his cheek before he caught sight of Hinata. Just like before at the Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball, he was stunned by her appearance.

She wore a classy navy blue maxi dress that hugged her body and revealed her curves. The skirt held a slit that stopped just above her thigh and she wore strappy silver heels that matched her sterling earrings and necklace that rested just above her breasts. Her hair was done in simple waves with most of her hair flowing down her back while some rested on her shoulder.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Hiashi pulled Naruto out of his moment of admiration of Hinata which left her blushing pink and Naruto doing his best to not appear like an idiot, "I'm glad to see that you're up and on your feet again."

"Oh, um, thank you," Naruto managed a quick enough answer. He cleared his throat as he straightened his tie even though it didn't need straightening and looked Hiashi directly in his eyes. "Master Hiashi, I feel that there have been a few things left unsaid between the two of us and I just wanted to take the opportunity to clear the air, so to speak."

"Oh?" Hiashi raised an eye brow as he eyed Naruto. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Naruto-kun," Minato called from a few feet ahead. "Naruto-kun, up front."

"Ah, coming," Naruto called before letting out a heavy sigh and looking at Hiashi again. "If possible, I would like to speak with you later this evening. But only if it's possible."

"I'm not entirely sure it will be," Hiashi muttered but then he coughed when Hiyori rammed her elbow into his rib cage. "But I'm sure I can find some time later this evening."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto said with a small smile before sharing a look with Hinata and catching up with his parents. He took ahold of Sakura's hand and helped her halfway up the slight of steps where Jiraiya and Tsunade waited. Minato took his place in the middle with Kushina and Naruto and Sakura standing on their left.

"Now then," Minato clapped his hands and rubbed them together, the crowd focusing their attention on him as they waited for him to receive his mic from a hotel employee. He tapped it a few times before bringing the mic up. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are feeling _very_ generous this evening and if you aren't, there are plenty of drinks inside that will help make you very generous," Minato joked, "and be advised that all donations are nonrefundable."

The crowd laughed at his jokes while some guests raised their glasses to show they were already working on becoming more generous.

"On behalf of The Sannin Group, Uchiha Incorporated, and Hyuuga Enterprise along with the Konoha Business Alliance, we thank all of you for coming out this evening and showing your support for the countless charities, foundations, and organizations we hope to help this evening with charitable donations and sponsorships," Minato said, a light applause coming from the crowd. He nodded and clapped along a bit as well before bringing the mic back up. "Following some standards set previously by Hyuuga Enterprise and their Charitarian Masquerade Ball, there will be auctions later on this evening where you have the chance to bid on art created by some very talented and located artists. Not only that, this evening's fashion show is sponsored by the lovely Yamanaka Mari, founder of _A Rose's Thornes_. And of course, we intend to have a little fun later this evening with a friendly auction," Minato added.

The crowed muttered to one another, their excitement beginning to show with the additional events that were traditional for a Hyuuga Enterprise Charitarian Masquerade Ball.

"Now, we'll have a standard traditional auction where you'll have the chance to bid on items such as trips and tickets, even a couple of complimentary nights at any hotel underneath The Sannin Group umbrella," Minato said with a shrug. "But we'll also be holding a Persons Auction. During this, you'll get the opportunity to bid on some lovely men and women who are here in attendance this evening and once bidding for that singular person is complete, you'll get twenty-four hours with them. We just ask that you return them to their families in the same condition they came to you as."

There were more laughs.

"All right then, I believe I've kept you away from the main event long enough," Minato stated as he looked around the room and saw just how anxious everyone had become. "I hope that you enjoy yourselves this evening," he bowed slightly towards them before pointing the mic towards the section of the hotel that'd been blocked off by employees. Once they moved out of the way, their guests flooded into the event hall and the party truly began.

The music was live, the drinks were imported and top shelf, and the food was expensive. All things that kept every person in attendance happy and chatting with one another. And with it being the elite of Konoha, it didn't take long before the cliques gathered and they became absorbed in their usual gossip. But while all of this was going on, Minato, Fugaku, and Hiashi made sure to do their rounds and encourage guests to "find it in their hearts" and donate "generous sums" to the cause. Kushina, Mikoto, and Hiyori worked the room and dropped bits of information that certain people were planning to donate a considerably large amount and gain all the praise for the evening. Of course, none of it was true but seeing as the elite were always attempting to outdo one another, it was almost all the motivation they needed to donate more than they originally intended.

"Naruto."

Naruto was in the middle of speaking with Fujikaze Yukie, a well-known actress from the Land of Snow, when he heard the familiar voice call him. He looked over his shoulder and seemed to lit up at the sight of the red-haired teen. He immediately went over and hugged him, the two of them patting the other on the back before holding each other at arms-length and looking each other over.

"Gaara, I had no idea you were coming," Naruto said as he watched Sabaku no Gaara's elder siblings, Kankuro and Temari, approached.

"We received an invitation from Minato about two weeks ago," Gaara answered as he looked over Naruto again. "Are you all right? I heard there was an accident and I would've come to check on you but I wasn't able to leave Suna. Your hand…"

"Ah, Gaara I'm fine, really," Naruto said as he gave his shoulder a reassuring pat with his right hand. "I'm totally fine, see? You don't see anything wrong with me, do you?"

"No, not that I can tell," Gaara said. "I sent flowers though, did you get them?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. "Now stop worrying about me, okay? I'm all right. You came all this way so you just need to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight and obviously donate while you're here."

Gaara eyed Naruto for a moment before nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Naruto said with a grin just as Kankuro came forward and put an arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Come on," Kankuro urged as he turned Gaara toward the bar. "Let's get a drink and see what they have at the buffet. I'm starving."

Naruto watched as Gaara was taken away, Naruto chuckling a bit while Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. Naruto looked to Temari and saw she wore a simple black dress that was cut out at the sides and exposed her hips with an exposed back. She held a simple paper fan in one hand while the other held a leather black clutch.

"Gaara was worried," Temari said as she hugged Naruto. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep him from getting on the first flight out here the minute we heard you were hurt."

"I'm sorry for making him worry so much," Naruto said as he let go of Temari. He smiled a bit as Temari tapped his cheek with her fan before opening it and lightly fanning herself. "How long are you in town?"

"Three days," Temari answered. "Gaara made sure to get all his work done before we came so that he could hang out with you for a bit before going home. He figured you wouldn't have much time with this event being hosted by Lord Minato so make sure you set up a date with him for either tomorrow or the day after."

"I'll be sure to do that," Naruto said and saw Temari give a nod of approval. Just then, he saw Hiashi was at the bar on his own and chatting with the bartender. He swallowed hard before looking back at Temari. "I'll be sure to come and talk to you guys again before the night is over."

"Sounds good," Temari said but before she could say anything else, Naruto had wandered off. She shrugged and began to make her way to the buffet but stopped when she saw Nara Shikamaru just a few feet away. She was hoping to slip away before he saw her but he turned and they made eye contact.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment before turning back to Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. He said a few words before walking away and approaching Temari. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm surprised you showed up," Temari countered. "Don't you hate events like this? Something about them being 'such a drag?'"

"That sounds like something I said," Shikamaru agreed as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm mainly here because the museum needs donations to fund a new program among other things," he explained. "Other than that, I have no real purpose for being here."

"Really? There's nothing else?" Temari questioned.

"Well, it may not be entirely true now," Shikamaru answered and the way he looked at Temari cause a slight blush to come onto her cheeks. He took another sip of his drink and heard the music change to a slower jazz tune. He put his drink down on a passing waiter's tray. He looked back at Temari and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"You're serious?" Temari asked.

"If you don't take my hand now, the song is going to end and I probably won't ask for another dance," Shikamaru warned. "So, will you dance with me?"

Temari eyed him for a moment before taking hold of his hand. She couldn't help but blush as Shikamaru led her through the crowd and onto the dance floor. She shivered when his hand rested onto her hip but she enjoyed the way he held her hand. Together, they began to sway with the rest of the dancers.

"When did you get taller?" Temari questioned as she noticed that despite her heels, he was just a little bit taller than her.

"You really expect me to pinpoint it?" Shikamaru questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

 **To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You're serious?" Temari asked.**_

 _ **"If you don't take my hand now, the song is going to end and I probably won't ask for another dance," Shikamaru warned. "So, will you dance with me?"**_

 _ **Temari eyed him for a moment before taking hold of his hand. She couldn't help but blush as Shikamaru led her through the crowd and onto the dance floor. She shivered when his hand rested onto her hip but she enjoyed the way he held her hand. Together, they began to sway with the rest of the dancers.**_

 _ **"When did you get taller?" Temari questioned as she noticed that despite her heels, he was just a little bit taller than her.**_

 _ **"You really expect me to pinpoint it?" Shikamaru questioned with a slight smirk on his face.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 23 – "I Have A Request"**

Over by the bar, Naruto made sure to wipe the sweat from his hands onto his slacks before approaching Hiashi. He cleared his throat and saw the bartender spot him first before Hiashi turned around and looked at him. "Master Hiashi," Naruto began but paused when he noticed the bandages wrapped around Hiashi's forehead. He eyed him for a moment. "Master Hiashi?"

"Oh, you're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" he questioned with an unnatural smile.

"Um." Naruto stood there confused.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized as he stood up from his stool and held out his hand. "I'm Hyuuga Hizashi, Hiashi and I are identical twins," he introduced himself and watched as Naruto seemed to flare up from embarrassment and shake his hand. Hizashi laughed at Naruto's reaction. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

"I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized profusely. "I didn't realize that Master Hiashi had a twin brother."

"It's okay," Hizashi reassured him. "He and I don't get to pose for a lot of pictures together ever since he took over the brokerage firm and I took over law firm. Oh, speaking of Hiashi, here he comes," Hizashi noted and watched as Hiashi approached.

Naruto watched as the two of them hugged and Naruto noted a side of Hiashi he hadn't seen before. Hiashi seemed to berate Hizashi with a slew of questions regarding his personal well-being and health while Hizashi did his best to answer all of them. When there wasn't a favorable answer, Hiashi seemed to give a disapproving look while he complimented Hizashi on habits that were deemed acceptable. Hiashi stopped midway through his interrogation though when Hizashi pushed Hiashi's cheek and made him notice Naruto who stood idly by.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki," Hiashi pushed Hizashi's hand off his face and faced him, "good evening."

"Good evening," Naruto responded.

"You know, Hiashi," Hizashi nudged his elder twin, "he mistook me for you just a second ago. It's been a while since that's happened, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, it has," Hiashi answered with the slightest bit of amusement on his face. "Well Mr. Uzumaki, I take it that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh, yes! I did," Naruto stammered. "Do you mind if we step outside for a moment and speak? It's a bit private."

"Not at all," Hiashi agreed before looking at Hizashi. "Order me a whiskey neat and _don't_ drink it."

"I can't promise that," Hizashi warned.

Hiashi rolled his eyes before following Naruto out of the party. They made their way back into the hotel lobby where several guests were lingering and chatting in smaller groups. Naruto managed to find a lounge area that was empty and led Hiashi that way, the two of them taking a seat on the plush couches with a large coffee table between them.

"So?" Hiashi questioned as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his legs. "What is this about?"

"I meant what I said when I told you that I love your daughter," Naruto began as he leaned forward in his seat and seemed to fiddle with his fingers. "And like I said before, I understand your concern with Hinata being associated with me…I don't blame you for that and I understand you wanting to protect Hinata. The last thing I want is for Hinata to get hurt but I failed in protecting her with this past incident with Watanabe Baji. And even Hanabi got dragged into all of this…I swear, if I knew something like this was going to happen then I would've done more to prevent it. I just…I…"

"I'm aware," Hiashi responded with a soft expression on his face. He let out a heavy sigh as he leaned forward in his seat and laced his fingers together. "I spoke with your mother for a little while one night at the hospital. She told me about her situation with her father and where the stand now and I realized then that that's not what I want. I'm not willing to risk my daughter's happiness over my own satisfaction. The last thing I want is for Hinata to be miserable because of me."

"Master Hiashi," Naruto began but watched as Hiashi raised his hands.

"Please, let me finish," Hiashi requested and saw Naruto silently nod his head. "I know you love my daughter…I could tell by the look in your eyes in those pictures. And again, when you came running into the hospital and even just a few moments ago when we came in and you saw her. It's how I used to look at Hiyori when she and I first started dating. It felt like every time she walked into a room, everyone else just seemed to disappear and it was just she and I. She could take my breath away without the slightest effort on her part and overall I loved every bit of her with all I had."

"I feel the same way about Hinata," Naruto expressed. "And if I'm being completely honest with you sir, I do see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Whether Hinata feels the same or not is still unclear for me but I hope that one day she'll feel the same. I want nothing more than for Hinata to be happy and I swear to you, I will do everything I can possibly do to make sure she is safe and that she never has to worry like she did with Hanabi and Baji. All I want is to make her happy and with your permission, I hope that I can continue to do so."

"Are you asking for my permission to date my daughter?" Hiashi questioned.

Naruto nodded. "I am. Before, Hinata and I had to keep it a secret from you because you didn't want Hinata anywhere around me but there's no use in hiding it anymore. So, Master Hiashi, I'm formally asking you for your permission to date your daughter."

Hiashi was silent for a moment. He saw how serious Naruto was. His back was straight and his expression was stern. He even managed to maintain eye contact with Hiashi despite the sweat that was clearly collecting on his forehead as he anxiously – yet patiently – waited.

Hiashi sighed and smiled. "You have my permission."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a few times.

"I said you have my permission," Hiashi repeated. "Truth be told, my original opinion of you was wrong and I see how deeply you care for my daughter. I apologize for what I said before and I hope from now on we can get along."

Naruto seemed to light up and he nodded. "Of course! Thank you, sir."

"You better go and tell Hinata the good news," Hiashi recommended as he looked beyond Naruto and put a warm smile on his face.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata peaking around the corner at them. He smiled at her before standing and looking back at Hinata. "Thank you Master Hiashi. Truly."

"You're welcome," Hiashi said and watched as Naruto half-jogged half-walked over to Hinata.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized immediately as Naruto took ahold of her hands. "I saw you walk off with Otou-san and got worried. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I didn't hear anything though. Really, I didn't. I promise."

"He said it was okay," Naruto told her.

It took a minute for Hinata to process the information but as soon as she did, she started to tear up a bit. Naruto flashed his trademark grin and laughed as Hinata hugged him. He hugged her back and the two of them stood there in each other's embrace for a few moments before letting go.

"It's okay? It's really okay?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto nodded. "He said so himself."

Hinata struggled to contain herself so when she saw Hiashi come around the corner, she immediately hugged him. It caught him slightly off guard seeing as Hinata hadn't been that affectionate since she was a child but he enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Father," Hinata said as she looked up at him.

Hiashi smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "You're welcome," Hiashi said as Hinata let go. "I believe I kept Mr. Uzumaki long enough. You two enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata obliged and let go of Hiashi. She smiled at him which caused Hiashi to blush a bit before he hurried off to the bar where Hizashi was sipping on Hiashi's drink. Hinata giggled at her father's reaction before looking at Naruto. "It's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay," Naruto repeated as he felt Hinata hold his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto nodded. With that, Hinata eagerly led Naruto through the crowd and towards the dance floor. Once they got there, they saw Sasuke and Sakura dancing together as well along with Neji and Tenten, Minato and Kushina, and Kakashi and Anko among many others.

"It looks like things worked out after all," Tenten said as she looked at Neji and gave him a sweet smile. "See, there was nothing for you to worry about after all."

"Looks that way," Neji said with a sigh of relief. "So long as she's happy."

"So long as she's happy," Tenten repeated.

"They're quite the attractive couple," Tsunade commented as she sat at a nearby table with Jiraiya beside her.

"They almost remind me of Minato and Kushina when they were young," Jiraiya commented before he noticed someone taking a seat at their table. When he turned to see who it was, his expression remained unchanged. "Lord Dan, you came."

"Of course," Dan Kato, the Daimyo to Fire Country, answered with a warm smile on his face. "Seeing as this is indeed a charity event to support organizations in our country's largest city, I deemed it appropriate for me to make an appearance here. I hope that's all right with you Jiraiya-sensei?"

"You're free to do as you please," Jiraiya answered with a smile.

"I figured as much," Dan responded before eyeing Tsunade. "Tsunade, you're as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Dan," Tsunade accepted the compliment with a smile but immediately felt Jiraiya's hand on her thigh. She gave him a quick side eye before Shizuka approached. "Shizuka, did you know your uncle was coming?"

"Not at all, Lady Tsunade," Shizuka answered as Dan stood to his feet. She hugged him and watched as he held her at arms look to look her over. "Uncle?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay," Dan told her before giving a nod of approval and pulling out a chair for her. Once she sat down, he sat back down as well and waved for a waiter. "I know things have been a bit hectic for you all these last few weeks but I have to say, you handled the situation quite beautifully."

"Well if it wasn't for Shikaku-san then I'm not sure how well we would've been able to contain the situation," Shizuka admitted but noticed how Tsunade and Jiraiya eyed her. She cleared her throat and waited for Dan to place his order and for the waiter to walk away before she spoke again. "But overall, I'm glad that everything was handled the way it was."

"Yes, of course," Dan agreed. "So, Tsunade, how's your grandson?"

"He's great," Tsunade answered. "He recovered much faster than originally intended but there have always been rumors about members of the Uzumaki Clan holding incredible healing capabilities. Either way, I'm just glad he's up and moving around on his own. We were worried for a while."

"That's understandable," Dan answered.

"Lord Dan," Minato spoke as he approached and made sure to give Dan a firm handshake, "I'm glad you were able to make it. I hope you're prepared to make a generous donation to any of the charities, organizations, or foundations represented here today."

"Of course," Dan answered. Dan heard the music change and a nostalgic smile came onto his face. He patted Minato's shoulder before coming around the table to Tsunade and holding out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

"Oh," Tsunade looked at Dan's hand before glancing at Jiraiya who seemed unbothered, "sure." She squeezed Jiraiya's hand before taking Dan's and being led to the dancefloor.

"You would think he would've moved on by now," Minato commented as he stood beside Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grunted in response.

 **To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Lord Dan," Minato spoke as he approached and made sure to give Dan a firm handshake, "I'm glad you were able to make it. I hope you're prepared to make a generous donation to any of the charities, organizations, or foundations represented here today."**_

 _ **"Of course," Dan answered. Dan heard the music change and a nostalgic smile came onto his face. He patted Minato's shoulder before coming around the table to Tsunade and holding out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"**_

 _ **"Oh," Tsunade looked at Dan's hand before glancing at Jiraiya who seemed unbothered, "sure." She squeezed Jiraiya's hand before taking Dan's and being led to the dancefloor.**_

 _ **"You would think he would've moved on by now," Minato commented as he stood beside Jiraiya.**_

 _ **Jiraiya grunted in response.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 24 – "Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy"**

After another hour of drinking, eating, dancing, and chatting, the night's main events began. The beginning consisted of a video put together to highlight all the causes that all the money raised that night was going to go towards. Once the video was done, Itachi came out and took his place at the podium that'd been set up to the right of the screen.

"Good evening," Itachi began.

"Papa!" Inami, Itachi's eldest daughter at the age of two, cried out at the sight of her father on stage. The crowd laughed in response and laughed even more when Inami managed to wiggle out of Obito's lap and make her way to the stage.

Itachi laughed a bit himself before making his way off the stage and picking up his daughter before going back up and standing back at the podium. "You ready?" he questioned.

She nodded with a bright smile, the crowd beginning to gush over Inami's cuteness. Itachi chuckled again before adjusting Inami on his hip and looking back at the crowd.

"Good evening," Itachi began again, "on behalf of Uchiha Incorporated, The Sannin Group, and Hyuuga Enterprise, we thank all of you for joining us this evening. As you just saw, there are hundreds of charities, organizations, foundations, and causes that we're aiming to help this evening. But before we begin, I believe we owe a round of applause to all the men and women who are working this event and went through great lengths to make sure everything was in order."

Together, all the guests applauded the staff. Some of the wait staff was slightly embarrassed seeing as they were still serving drinks and foods along with taking orders but they paused and took the praise. Once the clapping subsided, Itachi continued.

"This evening, we are more than happy to present a variety of presentations and showcases on behalf of multiple benefactors here this evening but also representatives for some of the people we're aiming to help," Itachi explained. "We'll be getting an exclusive first look at _A Rose's Thorne's_ Spring Collection – with all pieces being shown being available for purchase this evening as well – along with a performance by my younger brother Uchiha Sasuke alongside Lady Hyuuga Hinata. Not only that, but we'll get to see a short fifteen-minute play being performed by the local community playhouse along with a chorus performance, short films, and to close the events, auctions. There will be auctions for a variety of items ranging from hotel stays to specialty items. And after that, there will be an auction for people. As a reminder, you will only be _renting_ these people for twenty-four hours," Itachi urged, the crowd laughing in response. He chuckled along before finishing up. "After that, there will be a gallery walk containing pieces made by local artists and everything you see will be for sale. I hope you all find it in your heart to provide generous donations and help those in need. Thank you."

The crowd clapped again and Inami clapped along with them. Itachi bowed towards them before stepping off the stage and joining his family at their table. Inami squirmed out of his hold and climbed into Fugaku's lap which Itachi slightly heartbroken while Fugaku gladly accepted his granddaughter into his lap.

"By the way," Minato looked to Naruto who sat just beside him, "you're one of the people being auctioned off."

Naruto blinked a few times before Minato's words set in. "Why am I being auctioned off?"

"Because you're popular with the older women here," Minato said with a smile. "I even saw you speaking with Fujikaze Yukie earlier too, right? She's one of the most reputable actress of your generation and she clearly has an interest in you so we'll be using your charms to our advantage."

"This feels like prostitution," Naruto argued.

Minato chuckled as he pat Naruto's cheek. "You'll be fine," he reassured him. "Plus, I'm sure Hinata isn't going to let you go to someone else; especially if it's twenty-four hours."

"Otou-san," Naruto whined.

"It's for charity," Kushina reminded him and Naruto immediately pursed his lips together. She giggled at her son's reaction before taking a sip of her drink and seeing the fashion show begin. She gently patted Minato's leg and looked at him. "There was a dress I saw that I really wanted."

"I know," Minato said as he kissed her cheek and began to watch the show with the crowd.

Naruto rolled his eyes and heard Sakura giggle at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back, the two of them smiling at one another before continuing to eat and watching the fashion show. The show was halfway through when Naruto noticed his phone screen light up.

He absentmindedly grabbed it and unlocked it before looking down and seeing the text was from Hinata. Once he read it, he looked over towards the Hyuuga table and saw she was getting up from her seat and kissing both her parent's cheeks before squeezing Hizashi's hand and hugging Hanabi. He saw that she quickly glanced in his direction and blushed before going off with Sasuke.

"Naruto-nii?" Sakura noticed how long he'd been staring at his phone and raised an eyebrow when he let out a nervous laugh and tucked his phone away. "Who was it?"

"Gaara," Naruto lied. He cleared his throat before getting up from his seat. "Excuse me."

Naruto slipped away from his family's table and out of the party without having to make too many stops. He hurried over to the front desk and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the desk attendant.

"Ah, Young Master, are you here to pick up your key?" she questioned.

"My key?" Naruto questioned.

The desk attendant nodded before searching her desk and removing a keycard. "Here you go," she said as she handed him the small envelope. "The Chairman reserved a room for you the other day. I guess he forgot to tell you about it."

"He did forget," Naruto said as he checked the back of the envelope. "708? 708," Naruto repeated as he tapped the envelope against his hand. "That's an executive suite, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," she answered. "Did you want us to do anything to the room before you went in?"

"No, I'm sure everything is in order," Naruto said with a smile. "Thank you," he slid the key into his inside jacket pocket before walking back into the party and sitting beside Sakura.

"Where'd you go?" Sakura questioned as she poked his cheek with her chopsticks.

"I had to pick up something at the desk," Naruto said as he waved her chopsticks away and focused back on the fashion show.

For the remainder of the fashion show, Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious. He wasn't entirely surprised by Hinata's text but he couldn't help but be caught a little off guard. "Let's get a room" was what Hinata had said in their text before she went to warm up. He couldn't deny he hadn't thought about possibly sneaking away with Hinata and finally getting actual alone time but the fact that tonight was quite possibly _the_ night was what caused his anxiety.

Once the fashion show was over, the audience gave a round of applause and shouted praises towards Yamanaka Mari as she came out onto the stage and bowed towards them. All her models for that evening lined the edges of the stage in their final outfits and she gave a brief statement thanking Minato, Fugaku, and Hiashi for allowing her to display her designs that evening along with thanking them for their work for preparing the evenings event. There was another round of applause before Mari and her models exited the stage and Hinata and Sasuke came out.

Sasuke had helped roll out the piano before shaking hands with the staff and taking a seat on his bench. Hinata came out from the other side of the stage with her violin in hand and took her place at center stage. Naruto kept his eyes fixed on Hinata and as she brought her violin to her shoulder and rested her chin onto it, their eyes met. He smiled. She smiled too before bringing her bow to her strings and beginning to play.

It was a light and playful tune, the two of them wearing smiles on their faces as they performed. The way they performed, it was almost as though they were trying to out play the other but that added to the performance. While they played, Naruto made sure to keep a keen eye on Sasuke and more especially on his left hand. Sasuke had expressed some worries about it just the other night but now that he was sitting there at that bench, he was playing as though nothing had changed.

And when they finished, Tsunade seemed to let out a slight sigh of relief. Naruto was the only one who noticed as they all stood and applauded the duo, the two of them coming forward and holding each other's hand before taking a bow. Naruto whistled as loudly as he could which led to Sakura elbowing him in his ribs while Sasuke wore an annoyed expression and Hinata wore a slightly embarrassed one.

"Come on," Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let's go." She pulled Naruto away from the table as Sasuke and Hinata exited the stage and the next announcer came out to introduce the series of performances that was about to occur.

"How is your hand?" Hinata questioned as she held onto his violin and waited for Sasuke to answer.

"It's a bit numb," Sasuke answered as he flexed his hand a bit. "I think I may have overdid it a bit but I'll go and see Lady Tsunade once her office is available again."

"Good," Hinata said as she gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder with her bow just as Sakura and Naruto approached. She giggled as Naruto took her into a big hug and rocked with her while he sang her praises.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sang as she skipped over to him and gave him a sweet smile, "you did great."

"You think so?" Sasuke questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought I messed up a bit while I was up there but I guess that was just my imagination, huh?"

"Definitely your imagination," Sakura told him as she adjusted his tie. "I'm glad I was able to hear you play again."

"I'm sure I would've figured out how to play with just one hand," Sasuke said as he tickled Sakura's lower back with his right hand and smiled when she hit his chest. "Maybe I could've learned how to play with my toes? I see Izumi do it all the time and I have to say, she's pretty impressive."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took Sasuke's face into her hands and pulled him down. She pressed her lips against his and giggles when Sasuke held her closer and seemed to lean into her. While they were lost in their own little world, Hinata had packed up her violin and already slipped away with Naruto.

"I'm glad Sasuke's still able to play," Hinata said as she strolled alongside Naruto, the two of them making their way through the lobby and towards the elevators.

"Me too," Naruto said. "Though the new arm can be a bit strange at times."

"Really?" Hinata questioned.

He nodded in response. "Sometimes I'll feel my hand go numb or I won't feel it there at all. Oba-chan said that it wasn't going to be perfect though for a little while but to let her know how things are for the next six months. She's even making us keep a log of our activities."

"All of them?" Hinata blushed a bit.

"Ah, I'm sure I don't have to be extremely detailed," Naruto said as they reached the elevator. They climbed on once the doors opened and he pressed the button for their floor.

On the ride up, they were silent. Hinata took Naruto's arm into her hand, her hand clenching around his bicep while she stood closer to him. His elbow bumped her chest slightly but when Hinata didn't jerk away, Naruto couldn't help but swallow hard and glance down, the top of her chest visible to him and causing his cheeks to turn pink.

At that point, the elevator felt agonizingly slow but when the doors open, Naruto glanced down at Hinata again and saw her flustered she was herself. Without saying a word, they stepped off the elevator and Naruto led her towards their room. He removed the key from his pocket and from its envelope before swiping the key and seeing the light turn green and hearing the lock click off.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto questioned as he gripped the doorknob.

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure."

Naruto eyed her for a moment until she looked up at him, her eyes wide and saying a lot more than he was sure Hinata would ever say. He nodded and opened the door. He allowed Hinata in ahead of him and let the door shut behind him.

 **To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Are you sure about this?" Naruto questioned as he gripped the doorknob.**_

 _ **Hinata nodded. "I'm sure."**_

 _ **Naruto eyed her for a moment until she looked up at him, her eyes wide and saying a lot more than he was sure Hinata would ever say. He nodded and opened the door. He allowed Hinata in ahead of him and let the door shut behind him.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 25 – "Happy New Year!"**

When the door clicked shut, Naruto and Hinata wandered further into the room, the two of them trying their best to navigate through the awkward tension. The room was dimly lit thanks to the city lights that came in through the thin layer of curtains. He could see the contours of Hinata's silhouette against that light and watched as she stood there and moved the curtains aside a bit so she could look out.

He swallowed hard before building up the courage to walk over to her. He carefully slid his hand onto her lower back and felt her shiver beneath the sudden touch. He quickly drew his hand back and saw Hinata refuse to look at him for a couple of seconds before she finally decided to turn and look at him.

"Sorry," he apologized with a goofy grin.

She shook her head and faced him. She gave him a sweet smile in return. "It just caught me a little off guard."

"Then…" Naruto trailed off as he seemed to search for any kind of sign. He saw the way Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and he recognized the sign from a few times before. His grin subsided before he got closer to her and placed his hand against her cheek. He brushed his thumb against her cheek before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss against her lips.

And like their many kisses before, it started out sweet and tender before it picked up in intensity. Naruto was the one to flick his tongue against her lip and when Hinata sheepishly flicked her tongue out as well, he felt a familiar tightness below his waist. Their kiss grew hotter. The two of them allowing their tongues to meet once more and finally get a chance to familiarize themselves without interruption.

He removed his jacket and felt Hinata's hands make quick work of his tie. Both were tosses elsewhere in the room as Naruto undid his belt and discarded it with the rest. He placed his hands on her waist and let his hands slid down to her bottom, both his hands giving it a firm squeeze which caused Hinata to moan slightly into the kiss. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of her bottom beneath his hands, the softness mesmerizing him. He didn't let his hands linger long as he slid his hands up her back and listened to Hinata's soft moan.

Hinata shivered as his fingers grazed against the space between her shoulders. She felt him pull away from him, the two of them breathing heavily as they eyed one another. Without thinking, Hinata placed a gentle hand against his chest and smiled at the feeling of how much his heart pounded just beneath the surface. She reached for Naruto's right hand and placed it over her own.

"Can you feel it?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah. I can feel it."

Hinata smiled at him and saw the way he smiled back at her. Their moment of pause didn't last long as Naruto brought his mouth to her neck and planted gentle kisses against it. Occasionally, his tongue would lap against her neck and caused Hinata to feel a familiar tightness between her own legs. When she felt Naruto's hands slide up her arms and to her shoulders, she tensed up a bit. He noticed and pulled away again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nerves, I guess," Hinata answered with a slightly nervous laugh.

"You know that we don't have to do this," Naruto told her. "If you want to wait longer then I won't mind. I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do because of me."

Hinata shook her head. "I want to. I really want to," she declared as she put her hands against his chest. "It's just that…I'm scared too."

Naruto eyed her for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pressed his forehead against hers and brushed some of her hair out of the way. "It's just us. And it's just me. There's nothing for you to be afraid of."

Hinata was the one to swallow hard this time before nodding. She took a slight step back from him before removing her heels and she noticed Naruto do the same with his loafers. She watched as he began to carefully unbutton his shirt and remove his cufflinks and stash them in his pocket.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata watched as he untucked his shirt and removed his shirt along with the tank top underneath.

"You were worried about being the only one, right?" Naruto said and saw Hinata hesitate a second before nodding. "I'm scared to; but I want to make sure you're happy and the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. It's both our first time so it's only natural we're a little uneasy through the whole thing dattebayo."

Hinata smiled again. She pulled Naruto closer to her and resumed their kiss from before. With Naruto's help, she slipped out of her dress and let it fall around her feet. Naruto easily lifted her off the ground, Hinata's hands gripping his hair in response as he walked over to the bed and gently laid her back against it. He climbed on top of her, his left hand moving up her hip to her breast before beginning to massage it beneath the fabric of her bra.

Naruto felt Hinata's hand slid down the front of his chest down to his stomach, her hands lingering at the edge of his slacks before she unbuttoned them. He groaned as Hinata's hand brushed over his briefs and gently gripped at his hardening erection. She squeezed it a few times, her hand jacking him off gently over his briefs but she stopped when Naruto moved back to her neck again.

This time, Naruto made quick work of Hinata's bra and tossed it elsewhere before taking both her breasts in his hands and beginning to knead and massage them. Hinata gasped and bit her lip as she received stimulation from multiple points, her body unfamiliar with it all but enjoying it all the same. Naruto moved his tongue down Hinata's neck and planted gentle kisses in the nape before placing more kisses along her breast.

Hinata was lost in the feeling of Naruto handling her breasts but was caught off guard by the warm moistness that hit her. She looked to see Naruto's mouth had taken in her right nipple while his hand continued to knead and grope. And while his mouth and one of his hands focused on her breast, she felt his left-hand slide into the front of her panties. A sweet moan escaped her lips as his finger gently flicked against her clit.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned as she looked down at him, his eyes seeming to have darkened and filling with want and need.

Naruto enjoyed the flustered look on her face mainly because he knew he was the reason for it. He was always used to Hinata either being very serious for a performance or smiling and giggling with him. But this expression was new for him and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He removed his mouth from her nipple with a popping sound. Naruto chuckled as Hinata covered her face. He looked down to where his hand had wandered but hadn't explored any further than her clit. He looked to Hinata again but seeing as her face was covered, he thought of what to do next.

He removed his hand from Hinata's panties and repositioned him off the edge of the bed. He hooked his fingers into Hinata's panties and with her permission, pulled them off but he watched as her hands jutted downward to cover herself.

"Don't look," Hinata whined.

"But I want to see it," Naruto told her as he took ahold of her hips and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. He pulled off his own slacks, his erection's outline pressing against the edge of his briefs and becoming more visible to Hinata. He kneeled and tried to remove Hinata's hands, but she fought against him.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata argued but yelped when her hands were forced away and she felt his breath on her. "Don't blow on it," she cried as she kicked a bit.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry," he called as he looked up at her and then finally got a good look of her. There wasn't a single trace of pubic hair, the skin pristine and cream colored with the lips being a little thick. He seemed to stare for a long while and Hinata noticed.

"Don't stare," she whined but she didn't try to cover herself. She was more worried about the fact of Naruto noticing how wet she was getting from him just looking at her.

"Sorry dattebayo," he apologized again before bringing his hands up and spreading her with both hands. When he spread her lips, he saw the way a bit of fluid seemed to string together between the two and he saw the way she glistened in the bit of light they had in the room.

Hinata bit her lip, Naruto's breath doing more to her than she had expected. "Don't spread it," her voice came out shaky.

"It's beautiful," Naruto told her before leaning in and letting his tongue lap up what Hinata had excreted. She gasped and immediately grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair as he began to explore her with his tongue. He kept her lips spread as to allow his tongue unhindered access. He looked up at her and saw just how much she was becoming undone from his treatment.

"Wa-wait," Hinata cried.

Naruto heard her warning but refused to stop. Instead of pulling his tongue away from her, he focused his tongue on her clit and rubbed his thumb against her entrance. He saw the way she arched her back so he removed his thumb and slowly inserted his middle finger, her insides pulsing around him and causing his own body to react. Slowly, he began to move his finger in and out.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata cried more.

"How does it feel?" Naruto questioned as he stood up and climbed back into the bed but kept his finger inside of Hinata.

Hinata turned red as she looked up at him. "Don't make me answer that," she whined.

"You're really warm," Naruto told her as he gently rubbed his ring finger against her before sliding it in alongside his middle finger. "And you're really squeezing my fingers too."

"Don't describe it." Hinata was beginning to struggle to get her words out. Without realizing it, her legs were spreading out more than they were squeezing in and therefore, Naruto's fingers had more freedom. She began to moan again, her hands clutching onto his shoulders as he began to pump his fingers faster. Her body rocked with his fingers, her breast bouncing with the rhythm he set. "Na-Naruto-kun," she moaned. "Something's coming!"

Naruto bit his lip as he pumped his finger faster. And shortly after, he watched Hinata arch her back and felt her dig her nails into his shoulders. Her legs squeezed around his wrist while her insides pulsed violently around his fingers. He enjoyed this sight of Hinata reaching her climax. He kept his fingers inside of her while she began to come down and once he was sure she'd calmed down a bit, he removed them and brought them to his lips. He licked his fingers clean before getting out of bed again and taking off his briefs. He searched the bedside drawer and found a set of condoms.

As he removed one from the set and moved to open one, he felt Hinata's hand on his waist. He saw she had gotten on all fours and crawled over to him, her eyes fixed on his staff that was now free from the restraint of his briefs.

"Hinata?" Naruto was a bit embarrassed now but was caught entirely off guard when Hinata took ahold of him and planted gentle kisses against it. "Hi-Hinata," he stammered and watched her kiss the tip before running her tongue against it. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Hinata answered, her response causing Naruto to blush and cover his mouth as he stood and watched Hinata begin her work.

She did what she thought would be okay but she made sure to listen to Naruto's reactions. She ran her tongue against his entire length, slight groans coming from Naruto's throat in response. She pumped her hand against him along the base and took what she could into her mouth, her head bobbing slightly.

Naruto tilted his head back and groaned. Receiving a blowjob from Hinata was something Naruto had only dreamed about but the fact it was happening now just put him on Cloud 9. Her mouth was warm and the way she handled him caused his erection to pulsate in her mouth. He brushed some of her hair out of the way so he could see her face better and the sight of it caused Naruto to bite his lip.

"That feels really good, Hinata," he breathed as he placed his hand on her head and seemed to move his hips with her a bit.

Hinata enjoyed the praise from Naruto and continued bobbing her head. She rubbed her tongue against him and sucked as best as she could but there was only so much she could do. She was inexperienced and Naruto was larger than she had anticipated yet still, she was managing. She released him from her mouth, her face flushed as she licked her lips and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry. You've done more than enough," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Lay down," he advised as he tore open the condom and rolled it on. He watched as Hinata did as he said and he admired the sight of her lying naked before him. She was still clearly shy about the situation but was willing.

He climbed on top of her, his left hand keeping him propped up while his right grabbed ahold of himself. "Hold on to me," he said and saw Hinata nod before doing as she was told. He hesitated for a moment before looking at her, the expression on her face just as anxious as he felt. "I'm going to start," he warned and saw Hinata nod.

Naruto swallowed hard before rubbing his tip against her. He heard Hinata suppress a moan behind a bit lip and felt her begin to dig her nails into him when he began to slowly insert the tip. Once it was inside, Naruto shivered at the feeling of Hinata wrapping around him. He looked down at her, her breathing heavy as she kept her eyes on where they were conjoined.

"Here's a little more," Naruto warned before groaning and sliding even deeper into her. Hinata held him tighter, her forehead pressing against his shoulder as her legs were beginning to wrap around him. He was beginning to struggle to contain himself but he held on for Hinata's sake. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and mumbled a bit. Naruto sat there waiting for a couple of seconds – almost a minute – before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He planted kisses all over her face before putting his forehead against hers and pushing in the rest. Hinata buried her face in his neck as her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly. He gripped the pillow above Hinata's head as he felt himself fully submerged in Hinata, the feeling being better than anything he could've imagined.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized again as he held Hinata. "If it's too much, let me know."

"I'm fine," Hinata managed but continued to keep her face buried. "I just need a minute," she said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded. In the meantime, while Hinata got used to him, he planted kisses on her neck and ran his hands all over her body. He brushed his fingers against her skin and used his left hand to massage her breast. He used his right hand to run up her leg and caress her thighs. Each touch was tender, loving, and careful.

After a few minutes of that, Hinata finally showed her face and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. He looked at her and saw the way she smiled at him, the sight of her causing his heart to swell. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, the two of them drowning in the moment. Instinctively – and also because he couldn't wait anymore – Naruto began to carefully pullout and slide back in.

Hinata's moans were soft, one filling the kiss every time Naruto slid back in. Naruto groaned as well, the feeling of Hinata wrapping around him taking him places he didn't know existed. But he remained calm.

"Does it still hurt?" Naruto questioned as he continued his slow and careful rhythm that was agonizing for him.

Hinata shook her head. "It's starting to feel good," she answered.

"Good," Naruto breathed as he picked up the pace a bit. He felt Hinata's hand push against his chest while she bit her lip, the two of them beginning to be wrapped up in the pleasure. And it didn't take long before Hinata let Naruto have full control.

Hinata seemed to have her eyes glued on Naruto sliding in and out, the sight of it turning her on more and more as they continued. He made sure to keep a steady rhythm and avoid getting too wild. As he thrust, he made sure to push in as deep as he could and listen to Hinata's reactions.

"More," Hinata breathed. "Please."

Naruto was relieved when Hinata asked for more. He nodded in agreement before pulling out of her. "Bend over," Naruto requested and partially demanded. He watched as Hinata did as she was told and bend over in front of him, her back arched with her butt in the air in front of him and her cheek against the bed.

This time, Naruto managed to slide all of himself into her a bit easier, Hinata's moan coming out as he went in. He placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust into her, a squelching noise beginning to fill the room as skin smacked again skin. He looked down and watched as Hinata placed a tight grip on the headboard in front of her while biting the sheets. The look in her eyes however was filled with pleasure and it was something Naruto wanted to continue seeing.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun," she moaned as she began to squirm beneath him. When she looked back at him, she had a tear in her eye, but her face was twisted into an expression of pleasure and happiness.

"This feels great, Hinata," Naruto groaned as Hinata began to slide down towards the bed because of Naruto's thrusting. This didn't stop him however as he continued, his hand reaching out and lacing his fingers with hers. "Hinata," he moaned.

Though Naruto enjoyed seeing Hinata bent over, he couldn't help but want to see her face. Without warning, he pulled out again and flipped Hinata onto her back. He held one of her legs out before sliding into her again.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto leaned down and allowed him and Hinata to delve into another one of their kisses. He grinded his hips against hers, Hinata's moans signaling that she felt every bit of him. Naruto could feel just how tight Hinata's grip was getting around him and she could feel how violently he was pulsating inside her. Sweat collected on their bodies and the slapping of skin against skin filled the room.

And as if they were in sync, they came together. Naruto held onto Hinata tighter and buried her face in her neck while she clung to him and cried out. For a little bit, they laid there wrapped up in each other before Naruto sat up and put his forehead against her.

"I love you," he told her.

Hinata smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed again, this one sweet, simple, and loving. It lasted for a while before Naruto pulled away and grinned. She smiled back before looking down at where they were joined and taking in the sight. Naruto eyed it as well and watched himself pull out, the two of them missing the feeling of the other just that quickly. But instead of going back in, he pulled off the condom and tied it shut before searching the drawer for something.

"What're you looking for?" Hinata questioned.

"The remote for the curtains," Naruto answered before finding it in the second drawer. "Here." He climbed underneath the blanket with her and pressed a button, the curtains beginning to open to reveal their view. Hinata cuddled up against him and rested her head against his chest.

"What time is it?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall nearby. "We've been up here longer than I thought," he commented. "It's 11:58."

"It's almost time for the New Year," Hinata said as she looked up at him. "Do you have a resolution this year?"

"A resolution?" Naruto repeated and saw Hinata nod. He thought for a moment before smiling and looking at her. "My New Year's Resolution is to make sure you're happy. And to spend a great year with you now that we don't have to sneak around anymore."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's answer. "You stole my resolution."

Naruto chuckled. "You asked me what mine was. But I'm happy to hear that our resolutions are the same."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "But you should've added passing your college entrance exams too. You have those coming up soon, don't you?"

"Ah," Naruto remembered, "you're right. I'll just pray for success at the Shrine in the morning then."

"Let's go to the shrine together," Hinata requested as she rest her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Sure," Naruto agreed before the two of them heard fireworks pop outside. He could hear cheering down below and he looked to Hinata. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Hinata repeated back and giggled as Naruto kissed her.

Naruto and Hinata had stayed cuddled up with one another for a little while longer before getting dressed and slipping back into the party. Everyone had gathered by the pool area to watch the fireworks and with everyone watching the display and wishing each other a Happy New Year, Naruto and Hinata slipped in mostly unnoticed.

"There you are," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto while Sakura continued to watch the fireworks and cheer with many of the others. "Congratulations."

Naruto blushed a bit as he glared at Sasuke before looking up at the fireworks. Sasuke chuckled in response before shouting out with a majority of the crowd as one of the larger fireworks were released.

 **To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto and Hinata had stayed cuddled up with one another for a little while longer before getting dressed and slipping back into the party. Everyone had gathered by the pool area to watch the fireworks and with everyone watching the display and wishing each other a Happy New Year, Naruto and Hinata slipped in mostly unnoticed.**_

 _ **"There you are," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto while Sakura continued to watch the fireworks and cheer with many of the others. "Congratulations."**_

 _ **Naruto blushed a bit as he glared at Sasuke before looking up at the fireworks. Sasuke chuckled in response before shouting out with a majority of the crowd as one of the larger fireworks were released.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 26 – "What's your resolution?"**

"It looks like it might snow," Sakura commented as she strolled with Sasuke through the shrine grounds. They were hand in hand and Sakura seemed to be monitoring the sky while Sasuke led her around. She felt the way Sasuke squeezed her hand and she giggled a bit before catching up with him and linking her arm around his. "You're cold."

"Very," Sasuke verified. He lifted his scarf a little higher on his face and adjusted his beanie. "Didn't you say Naruto left ahead of us? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Hey," they heard Naruto call from across the crowd and when they turned to look, he was waving his hands in the air. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! This way!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto while Sakura tried to hide her face. They made their way over and saw Hinata walking over as well with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, the entire top layer covered in marshmallows.

"Good morning," Hinata said before taking a careful sip of her hot chocolate. She wore an adorable smile as her cheeks turned pink, the warmth of her drink serving its purpose.

"Good morning," Sasuke responded before looking at Naruto who wore a large grin on his face. "We've been looking for you, what happened? We were supposed to meet at the front gate."

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto apologized as he waved his hand. "I left early because I had to go pick up Gaara and Hinata. Gaara got excited about all of the stands so I ended up taking him to a few."

"Where's Gaara now?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto pointed and they all turned to see Gaara in the middle of purchasing a charm. He fumbled awkwardly with his wallet but the attendant patiently waited and giggled a bit. Once the exchange was done, Gaara thanked her and hurried back over.

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?" Sakura questioned as she watched Gaara show his charm to Naruto.

"Kankuro met up with Sasori and Deidara at their shop while Temari got picked up by Shikamaru," Gaara answered. "I heard the charms from this shrine have a tendency to be very potent so I'm hoping for the best."

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked a few times as he scanned the crowd for whoever called him until his eyes landed on Inuzuka Kiba walking alongside Aburame Shino, his dog Akamaru tailing alongside them. Naruto waved as Kiba approached, the two of them exchanging a special handshake before Naruto reached down and scratched Akamaru's head.

"Happy New Year," Kiba greeted them.

"Happy New Year," they all said in response.

"There's a lot more people this year," Shino commented as he looked around as the thickening crowd. "I wonder what it is this year?"

"Who knows," Naruto shrugged as he patted Akamaru's back and watched as he made his way over to Hinata and rubbed against her legs.

"Where's Kurama?" Kiba questioned.

"He's with Otou-san and Okaa-chan," Naruto answered. "I had him earlier but then he started pulling on his leash when he saw my parents so I let him go."

"Hi Akamaru-kun," Hinata greeted Akamaru by affectionately patting his head and rubbing his ears. "We should probably get in line to go ring the bell."

"You're right," Sakura said as they all looked towards the shrine and saw the line was already pretty long and getting longer. "Does everyone know what they're going to pray for?" she questioned as they all made their way to the end of the line.

"Grades," they all said in unisons before looking at one another and laughing.

"Naruto, you probably need to pray for your grade harder than the rest of us," Kiba teased.

"Hey, my grades aren't _that_ bad," Naruto argued but flinched when he saw the way Hinata and Sasuke eyed him. He cleared his throat and muttered something into his scarf.

"I'm surprised you're going to pray for your grades though Sasuke-san," Shino commented as he adjusted his glasses. "You're on track to be valedictorian, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered nonchalantly. "But it doesn't hurt to solidify it, right? Plus, with entrance exams coming up, I'm going to have to be studying at least six nights a week. Konoha City University's entrance exam is ridiculously hard for the sake of being hard."

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto moved so he was standing next to Sasuke and playfully nudged him, "let's study together, huh?"

"No," Sasuke answered bluntly.

Naruto hung his head, all of them laughing at his response. He sulked over to Hinata and hugged her from behind, his face nuzzling into her neck as she continued to casually sip away at her hot chocolate.

"So, Gaara, how long are you in town?" Sakura questioned.

"I leave the day after tomorrow," Gaara answered.

"Oh, well if you're gonna be around tomorrow, why don't we all head over to Arcade Lane and set some new records?" Kiba asked as he eyed the guys in particular. "I can call Lee and some of the other guys and we can head down there. Make a day of it."

Sasuke shrugged, "Might as well. After tomorrow, I have to register for entrance exam prep at Fujiwara Prep and then classes start the day after that." He groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "And I have to look for an apartment too that's near campus because I'm not going to want to commute like I do now. All of this is just so frustrating."

"Let's get an apartment together," Naruto perked up as he hopped over to Sasuke. He had a particular shine to his eyes and seemed to bounce in place. "We can go half and half on the rent and it'll definitely make things cheaper. And we'll take turns paying for certain utilities and even on groceries. Let's do it dattebayo!"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "I've spent a week living with you and that was more than enough time for me."

"Come on," Naruto pleaded as he clung to Sasuke and began to lean against him, "let's get an apartment, Sasuke!"

"You're heavy," Sasuke complained as he struggled to hold Naruto up. "Get off," Sasuke demanded as he began to try and push Naruto off of him but that just made him cling to him more. "Hinata, get him off of me!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sang and gave Naruto a sweet smile as he looked at her. She opened her arms, "Come here."

Naruto immediately released Sasuke and went to Hinata. He nuzzled his head against her chest and seemed to giggle a bit as Hinata hugged him and played with his hair.

"I thought I heard Naruto and Sasuke making a ruckus," Ino commented as she walked up alongside Sai and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari trailing not too far behind them. "Happy New Year everyone."

"Happy New Year," they all said in unison and greeted one another either through hugs, quick kisses, or handshakes.

"Naruto-kun and Lady Hinata seem as close as ever," Sai commented as he eyed the lovey-dovey couple. "I wonder if something good happened last night while they were gone?"

Hinata and Naruto tensed up. Naruto immediately stepped out of Hinata's embrace and merely stood beside her while Hinata quietly sipped her hot chocolate. They were both blushing which caused everyone to become suspicious.

"What's this?" Ino questioned as she walked around to Hinata's front and pressed her nose against Hinata's. "Don't tell us, did the Heiress pop her cherry last night?"

"N-N-No!" Hinata shouted a bit too loudly. "Naruto-kun and I haven't done anything like that and we aren't planning to for a while."

"So, you've talked about it?" Chouji asked.

"Of course," Naruto began and saw the way Hinata looked at him, "not! Of course we haven't talked about it. It's just a simple understanding between the two of us that we're going to wait. When we're ready, then we'll talk about it and see how things ago."

"Of course," the others said in unison, all of them clearly not believing a single word either of them said.

"What's going on?" Tenten questioned as she approached with Neji and Lee following behind her. "Why is Lady Hinata so red?" She immediately looked to Naruto who then immediately tensed up in response. "You didn't do anything weird to Lady Hinata did you?"

"Of course not," Naruto said as he put his hands up in defense. "They were teasing Hinata about something and she just got a bit embarrassed. Everything is fine."

"Don't tease Lady Hinata," Tenten said as she went over and hugged Hinata, their cheeks pressing against one another as Tenten eyed the rest of them. "She's very fragile."

"Tenten," Hinata whined.

"There are a lot more people here than usual," Neji commented as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. He watched as Tenten released Hinata and immediately went to his side to link her arm with his and cuddle up against him.

"It's because the Priest here declared it's the Year of Prosperity," Rock Lee answered. "He gave a prophecy or a sermon of some sort the other day on the steps and said he saw a vision from The Sage of Six Paths himself that declared that all who prayed here would see nothing but prosperity over the next twelve months."

"I heard that too," Shikamaru said. "I think it was just a hoax though to get people to come and buy their charms though," he suggested with a shrug. "Not that it matters, this shrine always gets a lot of people throughout the year anyway."

"You think everything is a hoax," Temari complained.

"If there's no physical proof that this deity spoke to him, then I'm not going to buy it," Shikamaru responded. He yawned and sniffled before adjusting his scarf.

"Such a skeptic," Naruto commented and chuckled when Shikamaru shot him a nasty look. "Hey, since you're all here, the guys are going down to Arcade Lane tomorrow to set the new high scores. Are you in?"

"Of course!" Lee declared enthusiastically. "I have to reclaim my position as the King of Fighting Games before someone takes my crown!"

"That's all he screamed about the other night just before they wiped all the machines," Neji complained as he let out a heavy sigh. "But, I don't have anything tomorrow so I guess I'll come along."

"Me too," Chouji added. "And there's a new sushi place opening up in Arcade Lane next door to or above the music rhythm arcade."

"I suppose I can come along," Sai said as he tapped his chin. "I don't believe Lady Mari has me scheduled for work tomorrow but I'd need to double check to make sure. I'll let you know."

"Perfect," Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto, aren't those your parents a people up?" Gaara questioned, all of them turning and spotting the blonde haired and red-haired couple about twenty people ahead of them.

"That's them," Naruto said before whistling and both of them turn to reveal themselves as Minato and Kushina. They both flashed a smile to the lot of them, all of them smiling and waving back in return before they continued with their conversation. "I figured they would've prayed already but I guess not."

"What's everyone doing after this?" Ino questioned. "Because we were going to go to Chouji's parent's place and get lunch together. Do you want to join us?"

"Hibachi does sound good," Sasuke muttered.

"We'll come," Sakura spoke for the rest of them.

While they continued to wait and move with the line, they chatted amongst themselves about generic things. They mainly talked about school or work and dreading having to return in the next day or two. As they waited, there were times when random girls would approach and speak to either Sasuke, Sai, or Neji, all three of them standing there confused and uncomfortable while their girlfriends casually clung to them a little bit tighter. And of course, while they waited, Outsutsuki Toneri walked by with several of his clansmen, all of them pale white with white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Lady Hinata," Toneri spotted her as they were passing, "I didn't know you were coming to this shrine. Had I known I would've offered you a ride."

"Outsutsuki-san," Hinata gave him a formal greeting, "Happy New Year."

"Yes, Happy New Year," Toneri responded with a smile. He took note of the crowd that was around here and gave them a look that caused the rest of them to become slightly agitated. "So, Lady Hinata, are you doing anything after you pray at the shrine? If you're free, you're more than welcomed to join my cousins and I for lunch. We're going to _Higurashi_."

"Isn't that that really pricey place in the First Ward?" Sakura whispered as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "It's about seventy-five dollars a plate and that's just the main course."

"Thank you for the invitation but I already have plans with my friends," Hinata answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh? Well if you don't mind, we would love to join you," Toneri suggested.

"No, we wouldn't," one of his cousins commented with a clearly agitated voice. "Let's go, Toneri."

"Naoto," Toneri looked back at his cousin, "don't be rude."

Outsutsuki Naoto sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. His hair was wilder than Toneri's and he was a bit shorter than Toneri. "I'm cold and hungry, if you want to stay and hang out with them then you can but the rest of us are going to eat."

"You should probably go with them," Hinata advised. "We already have a pretty full group and I don't want you to cancel plans with your family because of me."

"See," Toneri's female cousin chimed in, "she doesn't want you abandoning the family to eat with her so let's go, Toneri-nii."

"Fine," Toneri submitted. "Well, I'll see you at school on Monday then."

"See you on Monday," Hinata responded and watched as Toneri walked away with his family. She sighed and went back to sipping hot chocolate but whined a bit when Naruto hugged her and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Naruto-kun, what're you doing?"

"Your cheek is warm," Naruto said as he continued to hug her and rub his cheek against hers.

"You're so cute it's almost sickening," Ino commented and rolled her eyes when Naruto grinned at her.

They waited a bit long until they finally made it to the shrine and went up. Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata were first, all three of them tossing in specialty coins before ringing the bell together and clapping. They held their hands together and prayed their own individual prayers before moving along. Sasuke and Sasuke went with Sai and Ino, then Chouji, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Then Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru.

Once they were done and hung around the shrine grounds for a bit more, they all made their way to the nearest train station. As they were getting to the closest train station, so was a train. So, of course, they booked it up three fights of stairs onto the subway platform and running onto the train before the doors closed, Kiba being lucky enough to slide in just before the doors closed.

"I hate when that happens," Sakura breathed as she sat down beside Ino, all of them trying to catch their breaths and beginning to remove their hats, scarves, and gloves except for Temari and Gaara.

"Are you okay Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he looked over at a now shivering Gaara.

"I'm very cold," Gaara answered and watched as Naruto rubbed his hands together before putting them on his face. Gaara smiled, "Much better."

"Honestly, Winter is the worse," Temari complained.

"You only experience Winter for the few days you travel anywhere outside of Suna," Shikamaru reminded her. "We get three months of this stuff with snow and colder temperatures than this."

"Ugh, please," Temari shivered at his words. "I'm cold enough as it is."

"Hey, why don't we go to Suna for Spring Break?" Kiba suggested. "Naruto, doesn't your dad have a hotel or a resort or something out there now?"

"Ah, yeah," Naruto answered. "Maybe we can ask him," he said as he looked at Sakura. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind but Suna is usually really packed around Spring Break. It might be difficult to get some extra rooms."

"We'll ask," Sakura said. "Since we're asking five months in advanced it should be okay."

"Does Konoha City Academy and Konoha High School go on Spring Break at the same time?" Temari questioned.

"The whole city of Konoha has Spring Break at the same time," Shikamaru answered. "We get two weeks and then the new school year starts right after."

"If we do go I'll probably only be able to stay a week," Sasuke answered. "Konoha City University has their new student orientation during the back half of Spring Break which is _very_ annoying but understandable."

"Wait, Hinata," Ino looked over to Hinata who was in the middle of adjusting her boots, "don't you have a figure skating competition circuit you're participating in starting this weekend?"

"Ah, I do," Hinata answered. "The first round is going to be here in Konoha thankfully but I'll spend the next six or so weekends travelling to other cities."

"What's your theme again this year?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata blushed a bit before answering, "Love."

The others whistled and hollered while Hinata buried her face in his hands and Naruto scratched his cheek while wearing a stupid grin. Neji patted her back while looking through his phone and Tenten cheered for her. Naruto declared his unwavering support while Sasuke merely pledged his support before reminding Naruto he still had other responsibilities that required his attention on the weekends. The two of them went back and forth while Sasuke reassured Hinata that Naruto would make it to ever competition.

The train made it to their stop and they all climbed off. They walked the few blocks away from the train station until they were in the Nineteenth Ward. Chouji led them down bustling street vendors and store fronts until they all began to gain a whiff of the various restaurants that were clustered together. When they made it to his family's shop, he led them to the suite his parents had closed off for them and opened the doors to reveal a full spread already available.

"Welcome, welcome," Chouza said as the lot of them removed their shoes and gathered around the large table while Chouji checked the temperature of the skillet. "If you kids need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Uncle Chouza," Ino spoke first and they all chimed in after her. Chouza raised his chef's hat before closing the door and leaving them be.

"Don't let Kiba eat all the meat," Naruto warned, all of them muttering in agreement as they began to drop meat and vegetables onto various spots on the cooktop.

"You should be more worried about Chouji," Kiba argued as he struggled to keep Akamaru back from the table. "Akamaru, no. Stay back," Kiba demanded until he saw the doors open again and Chouza came in carrying a large plate with a large slab of beef on it.

"Here you go, Akamaru," Chouza said as he placed the plate down near Akamaru and watched him come over and start to gnaw away at it. "Good, right?"

Akamaru growled as he gnawed but his tail was wagging.

"Thank you, Mr. Akimichi," Kiba thanked him and watched as Chouza nodded before leaving the suite again.

Methodically, they all were able to cook and season their own – and each other's – food. They passed around meat and veggies with ease while carrying on their conversations. This was natural for them. Though they didn't meet up often, when they did, it was always like this.

Lee would talk passionately about his time in the university and developing his skills as a physical therapist. Tenten stressed about her abilities to become a cop and eventually work for the bureau while Neji shared stories about his internship at his father's law firm. Kiba talked about his part-time job at his family's animal shelter/vet clinic and even complained about his lack of a girlfriend (again). Shino talked about his time studying beneath his father as a botanist and entomologist.

Shikamaru complained about school and how annoying it was along with his time working underneath his father at the museum (though everyone knew he enjoyed the museum). Sai talked about his time working at Deidara and Sasori's art studio and also his classes at the university as well. Ino gushed about the work she was starting to do with her mother but also teased Sakura about the upcoming tennis season. Chouji talked mainly about food and the variety of restaurants he wanted to try and the restaurants that were going to be opening soon.

Sasuke mentioned studying and the work he was putting in on a new piano piece along on top of his college prep and apartment hunting. Sakura wondered about where to work for the summer and if she was to make it onto the varsity tennis team in the Spring. Hinata talked figure skating and violin on top of Hanabi's gymnastics and flute playing. And Naruto talked about the latest games and shared stories about the usual antics at his house.

They ate, drank, laughed, and talked for two hours. Most of the time they just sat around and talked, all of them catching up with one another in that time. When the bill was paid and they wandered outside, they stood around and talked for a few moments more before they noticed snowfall.

"There it is," Sakura said as she looked up with everyone and watched the snow begin to fall. "It looks pretty heavy."

"We'll probably get a couple of inches before the end of the night," Naruto commented as he adjusted his scarf and helped Hinata with her hat. He looked over at Gaara and laughed at his reaction. "I better get Gaara back into his hotel before the snow picks up. I guess we'll call it a day here?"

"Fair enough," Sasuke said. "I have to head home anyway. I promised my niece I'd make s'mores with her when I got back."

They all muttered their plans one after another. Shikamaru agreed to take Temari and Gaara back to their hotel since it was in the opposite direction of Naruto's house. They left first followed by Lee and Tenten. Sai and Shino left next followed by Ino and Kiba. Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke left next and lastly, Naruto and Sakura.

"It was good seeing everyone together," Sakura said as she linked her arms with Naruto and walked with him towards the train station.

"You're right," Naruto agreed. "Hey, if we get enough snow, do you think we can make an igloo in the backyard again?"

"Most definitely," Sakura cheered. "Maybe we can get Kakashi-nii to help us this time?"

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. He shivered against the cold before pulling his scarf up over his nose and walking up the steps to the platform. "Oji-chan will definitely want to help though."

"And Oba-chan," Sakura added. "Hey, tonight, let's get everyone together and watch a shitty movie. We haven't done that in a while."

"We haven't," Naruto sighed. "We can probably marathon _Sharknado_."

 **To Be Continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You're right," Naruto agreed. "Hey, if we get enough snow, do you think we can make an igloo in the backyard again?"**_

 _ **"Most definitely," Sakura cheered. "Maybe we can get Kakashi-nii to help us this time?"**_

 _ **"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. He shivered against the cold before pulling his scarf up over his nose and walking up the steps to the platform. "Oji-chan will definitely want to help though."**_

 _ **"And Oba-chan," Sakura added. "Hey, tonight, let's get everyone together and watch a shitty movie. We haven't done that in a while."**_

 _ **"We haven't," Naruto sighed. "We can probably marathon Sharknado."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 27 – "B.D.O.: Boys' Day Out!"**

"There's so much snow," Gaara commented as he seemed to stare out the window in a state of amazement at the snow piled up and out of the way and off sidewalks and streets. "We never get snow in Suna."

"That's because it's Summer all year," Naruto reminded him as they made their way into the Youth District where he saw the others had already gathered and were waiting. "Come on," he urged as he grabbed Gaara's wrist and jogged up with him. "Sorry, are we late?"

"We're just early," Sasuke answered as he merely bumped elbows with Naruto because he didn't want to take his hands out of his pockets. "No Kankuro?"

"He's meeting with us later," Sai answered. "Sasori-senpai and Kankuro are going to some underground puppet shop Sasori-senpai discovered the other day. He said he'd text me when they were on their way."

"Let's go inside somewhere already," Kiba recommended before moving ahead of them and going towards arcade lane. "I already saw a bunch of regulars on the train on my way over here and some more while we were waiting. There's no telling how hard it'll be to get our titles back."

"It shouldn't be too hard," Naruto suggested.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Naruto!" Lee declared who was especially pumped for the day. "New challenging opponents come with each new day so you should always prepare yourself for any possible outcome."

Naruto blinked a few times before looking at Neji. Neji wasn't paying attention as he was on his phone but he did shrug a response to Naruto when they briefly made eye contact. Naruto shrugged it off as well.

"Move it, ya punks!" Kiba shouted as they approached their favorite arcade.

"Already?" Shikamaru let out a nervous laugh as both Kiba and Lee seemed to roar out before stomping into the arcade and taking up the helms at their respective games.

"They're so embarrassing," Sasuke sighed as the rest of them wandered inside.

They all split off to separate areas of the arcade, all of them either taking on challengers, establishing themselves at the top of the scoreboard, and merely playing for fun. There was one heated competition though between Kiba and an unknown player at one of the fighting games.

Kiba was notorious for his fighting style of wild and reckless and more often than expected, it would win him the match. But his opponent today was handling him with ease and giving a Kiba a run for his money. A crowd gathered to watch the feat. Kiba was beginning to sweat as his attacks seemed to be along the lines of sporadic and calculated.

"Come on Kiba!" Lee cheered.

"I'm trying!" Kiba shouted back as he became more and more frustrated. But before he realized it, he was caught in a special and he was defeated with flair. He hit his head against the buttons before hearing the crowd around him start muttering amongst themselves.

"I wish I could say it was a challenge but if I was being honest, I'd have to say that was the easiest fight I've had."

"Huh?" Kiba sat up at the sound of his voice in order to receive verification that he had heard correctly. "You're a girl?"

"I am," she said with a coy smile. She had long medium brown hair that she kept tied back into a pony tail with golden eyes. "I'm sorry to rain on your parade but if you really wanted to defend yourself, you should've tried harder instead of being a button masher."

The crowd sucked in air at her insult while Kiba seemed to flare up.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba snarled.

She smiled and held out a friendly hand, "I'm Nekomimi Tamaki. I just moved here."

Kiba eyed her hand before sucking his teeth and folding his arms. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"That's funny," Tamaki giggled which caused an unnatural blush to come onto Kiba's already red marked cheeks. "Well, Inuzuka Kiba, if you ever want a rematch, I'll be here again tomorrow after school."

"You're damn straight I want a rematch!" Kiba declared. "I refuse to give up my title to a girl."

"How narrowminded," Tamaki commented. "Well then, I better get going. I promised my grandmother I'd only be gone for a little while. Bye-bye," she waved to Kiba before moving through the crowd and leaving the arcade.

He sucked his teeth again before looking at the scoreboard. At the top, it was _Queen Kitty_ while in second place was _Top Dog_. He scratched his head in frustrating before plopping down in his seat and messing with the analog stick.

"She seems like your type," Shino commented and Kiba and Lee jumped at his sudden appearance. "What?"

Kiba clutched at his chest and put a hand on Shino's shoulder. "I swear, I need to invest in a bell for you. You can't just appear out of nowhere like that and say something."

"I was here the whole time," Shino mentioned.

Kiba gave Shino a blank stare.

Shino sighed and adjusted his glasses. "She seems like your type."

"No way," Kiba argued. "She's clearly into cats and cats are the worst!"

"Is that really a determining factor?" Lee questioned.

"It's the only factor that matters," Kiba stated with a way too serious expression and tone.

"Ah, Naruto just text me," Lee interrupted as he waved his phone. "The others are hungry and want to eat. They're waiting for us up front."

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba grunted as he snatched up his jacket and put it on. He pushed himself through the crowd that had gathered and paid no attention to their whispering and muttering.

"Who would've thought he'd lose?" Lee whispered to Shino as they followed Kiba.

Shino nodded, "He's probably going to be moping around for a little while because of it."

"There you are," Naruto called as they approached, "what's wrong with Kiba?"

"Nothing," Kiba answered before Lee and Shino could. "Let's go eat all ready, I'm starving."

"This way," Chouji announced as he led them forward.

And like Chouji said, it was above the larger music rhythm arcades that featured all music from Vocaloid and inconsequently, it was the more popular arcade on the strip. Luckily the restaurant itself wasn't crowded so it was easy for them to find a large enough table for all of them.

"So, Gaara, it looks like you're enjoying the cold," Sai teased, all of them laughing as Gaara threw his scarf behind him and wrapped it a bit tighter.

"I really don't understand how you all put up with it," Gaara complained as he removed his gloves and rubbed his hands together. He watched as Naruto instinctively reached over and wrapped his own hands around Gaara's while he continued to browse the menu. "Naruto, why are you always warm?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered.

"You two are really close," Neji commented.

Gaara simply nodded, "We are."

"Sometimes during the summer, my family and I will go to Suna for a week or two for vacation," Naruto answered as he looked at Neji. "Gaara used to hang out at the inn my family and I used to stay in since his uncle owned it. One time while Sakura-chan and I were building a sandcastle, Gaara just came over and took over our building but made a really cool one and we've been friends ever since."

"You were building it wrong," Gaara added.

"You're just obsessed with sandcastles," Naruto argued.

"Is the inn not there anymore?" Neji questioned.

Gaara shook his head, "Not anymore. Uncle Minato came and spoke with my Uncle about opening a Sannin Resort in our city and if my uncle was willing, he'd want his help with designing and managing it once it was done. So now my Uncle runs the Sannin Resort in Suna."

"By the way, Gaara," Naruto let go of Gaara's hands, "what happened to that girl you were talking to? Matsuri?"

Everyone watched as Gaara turned red upon the mention of Matsuri's name. Their curiosity spiked in that moment as they all waited for Gaara's response.

"Um," Gaara was beginning to hide in his scarf, "nothing's happened."

"You have to be a little more confident than that Gaara," Sasuke commented.

"That's easier said than done," Gaara answered.

"Just do what Sasuke did," Sai mentioned, all the guys turning their attention towards Sasuke now.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, a look of hope in his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I just went up to Sakura and asked her out on a date," Sasuke answered. "It was a nonchalant thing really to be honest. If you really like her, like _truly_ like her, then you'll be able to push past your nerves and embarrassment and go for it."

"That only works because you're a lady's man and every girl at your school wants to date you," Kiba reminded everyone. "Not only that, Sakura's had the biggest crush on you since she started living with Whirlwind so it was easy for you to get a girlfriend. What about guys like Gaara and I? What's your advice then?"

"Don't be a sexist asshole?" Sasuke suggested. "Look, I'll admit to this but I swear if _any_ of you – I'm looking mainly at you Naruto – repeat this to anyone let alone Sakura, I will deny it until the day I die, got it?"

"No promises but continue," Naruto requested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was a nervous wreck the day I decided to ask Sakura out on a date and even more so when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Sure, I knew she would say yes because like Kiba said, she had a crush on me since she met me. But nonetheless, even when you know, you can't help but feel a little nervous when it comes time to ask. And in this rare moment of vulnerability and honesty that we will never speak of after we leave here, I threw up the morning I asked Sakura out on a date."

"You did?" Naruto asked with a smile crawling onto his face. "How interesting."

"If you tell Sakura, I'm destroying that stupid hat you wear to bed," Sasuke threatened.

"Hey! He's not stupid," Naruto argued.

"Is it that dorky black hat with the teeth and eyes?" Shikamaru questioned and Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru laughed before looking over at Naruto, "You still have that thing?"

"Of course, I still have it!" Naruto declared.

Their waitress arrived shortly after and they all placed their drink orders. They laughed and talked and mainly listened to Gaara talk about Suna City, his siblings, and finishing school. He was facing pressure from his father to attend business school right after graduation starting that summer but Gaara wanted to take a gap year. Kiba declared he would do the same but Shino reminded Kiba what type of woman his mother was and immediately recanted his previous declaration.

Their food came, a variety of sampler platters as they all tested out the sushi and their house specials. They were there for about two hours before they finally paid and wandered outside. From there they played more guys for another two or three hours before they decided to wrap up.

"So, where is everyone headed now?" Naruto questioned as he wandered outside an arcade with them and pulled his beanie back onto his head.

"It's not too late so I'm going to see if Tenten wants to go to dinner," Neji answered as he adjusted his scarf and glanced at his watch.

"I have to get home," Kiba said. "I left Akamaru at home with my sister and there's no telling what Haimaru Triplets could've done to him by now."

"I had to cut my morning workout short so I think I'm going to pull in double at the gym tonight," Lee thought as he looked up as the lights lining the street turned on. "Do you want to come, Shikamaru?"

"No," Shikamaru answered bluntly. "I promised Temari that I would take her to dinner tonight since she's leaving tomorrow morning. And speaking of dinner, I have to head home so I can shower and get ready."

"Shower and get ready?" Sasuke repeated. "Where are you going?"

"We're headed to _Skyline_ ," Shikamaru answered.

"That really expensive rooftop bar downtown?" Chouji questioned and saw Shikamaru nod. "How can you afford a place like that?"

"It's called eating at home and avoiding frivolous spending," Shikamaru said as he pat Chouji's stomach. "I'll see you guys around," he began to walk away, "let's do this again soon."

"Ah, Shikamaru wait, I'm going that way too," Sai called as he followed after Shikamaru with Kiba, Shino, and Chouji.

"Come on Gaara," Naruto put his arm around Gaara's shoulder and put on a large grin. "Let's get you back to your hotel. You have an early flight tomorrow, don't you?"

Gaara nodded, "Moderately early."

 **an hour later: Downtown Konoha –** _ **Skyline**_

"At first, I was a bit surprised when you told me I should wear something nice but I didn't expect a place like this," Temari admitted as she held out wine glass out for Shikamaru as he filled her cup. "This place is pretty expensive, isn't it?"

"Don't worry about the price, I have everything covered," Shikamaru answered as he placed the bottle back into its bucket of ice and watched as Temari took a sip. He smiled at the sight of reaction to the wine before she put it down. "Like it?"

"Love it," Temari confirmed as she leaned an elbow against the table and smiled at him. "For someone's who too young to drink, you really do know your wines."

"I do my homework when I see a clear purpose for it," Shikamaru admitted with a shrug. "So, how's it working for your father?"

Temari sighed and tapped a finger against her cheek. "If I were to answer immediately, I would admit that it's a bit annoying but that's simply because I'm starting higher up than I would've expected. And because I'm the Chairman's daughter, everyone treats me weird which makes it hard to socialize with others."

Shikamaru watched as she reached for her wine and took another sip, "Well, that was to be expected, right? Knowing how close you are with the Chairman is enough to make people be cautious. Though I know you wouldn't do something like this, you have the power to end their careers."

"It's not like we're the only law firm in Suna, let along the country," Temari complained. "If anything, they should at least be a little nicer. I may be the Chairman's daughter but that doesn't mean I'm emotionless. I get lonely too."

"Just give them some time," Shikamaru advised. "I'm sure that once you show that you're not who they think you are, then things will get better. Things like this take time and a little effort."

Temari shrugged and took another sip of wine, "And? What about you? How's your first year in the university going?"

Shikamaru scoffed and rolled his eyes, "It's going. I finished all my assignments ahead of time so at this point I'm only showing up for exams. I spend most of my time working at the museum."

"And how's that?" Temari asked.

"Eh," Shikamaru answered. "It's something to do."

Temari eyed him, "Is it really that hard for you to admit that you like something?"

"Not really. I admit that I like you," Shikamaru responded and smiled when Temari blushed, "though I admit that you can be troublesome. And I enjoy my time at the museum but like I said before, it's something to do. Plus, I haven't really decided what I wanted to do with my life so getting this business degree is just a cushion if I fail to do anything else."

"You're not the type to fail," she muttered as their waiter returned and placed their meals in front of them. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. And, if I'm being honest, you're smart enough to be a lawyer. A damn good one at that."

"I've been considering it," Shikamaru admitted as he placed his napkin in his lap, "though there is the prospect of me being a detective as well. Maybe even a professor in literature or philosophy? Otou-san says he wouldn't mind if I worked at the museum alongside him but he wouldn't be offended if I chose a different path."

"And you say I'm troublesome," she commented.

He chuckled and shook his forehead as he cut into his steak, "Either way, I told myself I would consider my options this summer and make a final decision before classes start back up. But overall, I'm considering becoming a lawyer."

She looked at him, "Who knows, if you do become a lawyer, we might be put on the same case but on opposite sides. That would be an interesting predicament, don't you think?"

"It would be troublesome," he answered, "but you're right. It would be interesting."

She smiled and the two of them began to eat.

 **To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last Time:**

 _ **"And you say I'm troublesome," she commented.**_

 _ **He chuckled and shook his forehead as he cut into his steak, "Either way, I told myself I would consider my options this summer and make a final decision before classes start back up. But overall, I'm considering becoming a lawyer."**_

 _ **She looked at him, "Who knows, if you do become a lawyer, we might be put on the same case but on opposite sides. That would be an interesting predicament, don't you think?"**_

 _ **"It would be troublesome," he answered, "but you're right. It would be interesting."**_

 _ **She smiled and the two of them began to eat.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 28 – "Yellow & Red" **

"My, my, my," an older man spoke with a cheerful tone as he watched Minato enter into the room and shut the door behind him, "I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me, Minato. Oh wait, did I address you wrong? Is it Master Minato? Minato-sama? Don't tell me, is it Lord Minato?"

Minato unwrapped his crimson scarf from around his neck and dropped it onto the chair before removing his gloves and coat. He pulled off his hat and blew warm air into his hands before rubbing them together and finally taking a seat.

"That Charitarian Ball or whatever you hosted the other night, I heard y'all pulled it around five hundred million?" the older man whistled as he leaned forward onto the table, the chains on his cuffs jingling as he moved. "I wonder, how much of that money do you and those other two pocket for yourselves for a haul like that? Like what, twenty percent and split it three ways?"

"The money was for charity so we don't get any of it," Minato answered finally. "Look, I didn't come here for a casual conversation. If it were up to me, I'd be at home and in bed with my wife rather than having to have driven four hours to be here."

"Oh, I bet," he answered. "I've seen that wife of yours on the news and on the covers of magazines and she is a _beauty_. How often are you two fucking, huh? Must not be often if you only got the one kid. Or are you sterile?"

"Hibiki," Minato began.

" _Uncle_ Hibiki," Takahiro Hibiki corrected Minato, a smug look coming onto his face now. "As well dressed as you usually are and for how eloquently you speak when addressing them folks who don't mean shit to you, the least you could do is give me the respect I deserve."

"The respect you deserve?" Minato repeated. "I'm sorry, but what _respect_ do you _deserve_. You were in the slums begging on a street corner when I found you."

"And who's fault is that?" Hibiki snarled.

"Your own," Minato answered coolly.

Hibiki scoffed, "Mine? Aren't you all about family with that little yakuza of yours? You're so much about that fake family that you built that you forgot about your real one? Your only _actual_ family? Your own flesh and blood?"

"That is _rich_ coming from you," Minato spat. "You didn't give two shits about me after – !" Minato stopped. He let out a heavy sigh before leaning back in his seat and recollecting himself. "I only came here to make sure that everything we agreed upon is still clear. You'll serve you time – say nothing – and once you're out, you'll be paid."

"Yeah, about that," Hibiki sucked in air through his teeth, "I'm going to need to renegotiate that little deal of ours. You see, because I'm a repeat offender, the judge and prosecutor practically mowed down that goddamn public defender you stuck me with. I'm going to be in here for _a lot_ longer than we originally discussed. You promised me ten years, and here I am stuck with forty."

Minato eyed Hibiki for a moment, a confused expression on his face as he slightly tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly understanding what you're saying here? Did you really think I'd be able to have any influence over your sentencing? I'm merely the Chairman for The Sannin Group. My business is hospitality."

"Don't play coy with me boy," Hibiki sneered, "you told me all I would have to do is ten years. Ten million for ten years!"

"I told you ten million for however long you're in here," Minato reminded him. "I'm sorry if you were under the impression that I was paying you one million per year. Your past transgressions are on you and you alone."

"Are you serious?" Hibiki shouted. "You think ten million is going to be enough for me after being stuck in here for forty years? I'm already in my sixties nephew, or are you forgetting that? I'll die in here before I see a penny of that money!"

"Here's what I'll do. I'll put money in your commissary. I'll have about one hundred – maybe two hundred – put into your account every week so you'll always have more than enough to get what you want," Minato recommended. "And who knows, because of your age, maybe the guards will go a little easier on you and give you an extra mattress for your bunk."

"Is this how you're going to treat the elderly?" Hibiki questioned. "Is his how you're going to treat your own flesh and blood? Huh, _nephew_?"

"I stopped considering you family when you let my mother die," Minato told Hibiki. "You're nothing to me and I'm nothing but a payday to you. Address me as 'nephew' doesn't nothing to me."

"I may mean nothing to you and you nothing to me, but if the right ear happens to be listening, it'll mean something to somebody," Hibiki threatened. "Face it, _nephew_ , I have the upper hand in this situation so you bests start listening to _my_ demand before I tip over and spill _everything_. I will make sure the world knows _exactly_ who you are if you don't do what I say."

"Hibiki," there was no amusement in Minato's expression or voice, "need I remind you that I'm the last person you want to turn into your enemy?"

"Oh," Hibiki leaned back in his chair now, "you're threatening _me_ now? Are you really in a position to do that?"

"I am," Minato answered with a smile. "You see, you and I are in a sealed room. Those security cameras were turned off long before you or I walked into this room and the men standing outside this room belong to me. And do you _honestly_ think you're going to be able to say whatever the hell you want to any 'ear that will listen?' You are sorely mistaken, _Uncle_. I know the kind of man you are Hibiki, and believe me when I tell you that I am prepared to go to great lengths to protect myself and my family."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hibiki asked.

"It means, if you so much as utter a word about our arrangement or us being a related, you'll wake up in the dead of night with a knife at your throat and discover that _I'm_ the one holding it," he explained. "I'll say this in terms you'll better understand: _I am not the one to fuck with_. I will go to the end of the Earth to protect my family and if it means burying you, I'll do it without hesitation and I promise I'll have no trouble sleeping at night."

"You really are a monster," Hibiki snarled.

Minato smiled, "I am. And who do you think is to blame for that?" Minato stood from his chair and pulled his coat from the back of his chair. He adjusted the collar before slipping his gloves back on and throwing his scarf on as well, "Remember what I said and remember it well, Hibiki. I deliver on my promises without fail so if I hear that you've so much as talked about our arrangement or told someone we're related, the guards will find you dead in your bunk in the morning. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Hibiki spit.

"Perfect," Minato looked at Hibiki and flashed him a genuine smile. "I wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors. And who knows, you might get out earlier for good behavior?"

Minato laughed at his own statement before walking over to the door and knocking three times. They heard as the locks came undone and Minato made his exit without so much as looking back at Hibiki who was left alone at that cold steel table and fuming at where he last saw Minato stand.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" the warden questioned from where he sat atop small round table.

"Give it a couple of months," Minato answered as he adjusted his gloves. "In about six months, make it look like some of the prisoners got a little too rough with him, all right? I don't want to take any chances with him."

"Are you sure?" the warden asked.

Minato nodded, "Knowing Hibiki, he's probably already given up on the idea of getting out of here early enough so that he can enjoy that ten-million-dollar payoff. He's contemplating now what to do and he probably won't think of an answer anytime soon since he's debating on whether or not it's worth the risk. Though he would like to see me suffer and squirm, he ultimately enjoys living more and probably doesn't want to take the chance on me delivering. Either way, once you hear something, let me know."

"Of course, sir," the warden got up from his seat and shook hands with Minato. "Have a safe drive back to the city."

"I will," Minato said with a smile.

 **Seventh Ward: Whirlwind Yakuza Estate – Main House's Master Suite**

"Will you be needing anything else?" Iruka questioned as he reached Minato's door alongside him.

Minato shook his head and smiled, "That's all, thank you Iruka-chan. Once you put those away, you can take the rest of the day off. Oh, and before you go, is Kushina inside?"

"She is," Iruka answered. "Sakura-chan and Young Master were with her earlier but they both left a little while ago to meet up with Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan I believe."

"All right, thank you Iruka-chan," Minato patted Iruka's shoulder, "and make sure you go and relax. You always overwork yourself and I don't want you straining yourself too much, understood?"

"Of course," Iruka answered with a smile before bowing respectfully before Minato and hurrying off.

Minato let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his suite and stepping inside. He let the door clicked behind him, the sound of it clicking shut satisfying him because it meant he could finally strip from his suit and truly relax.

"Welcome back," Kushina called from the small lounge that took up the front room of their suite.

"What are you watching?" Minato called as he wandered into the lounge and saw Kushina stretched out on the plush L-Shaped couch wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers while her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. He stopped and admired his wife in her natural state.

She was in the middle of reaching into a family size bag of chips when she looked over and saw Minato standing there and staring at her, "Minato-kun, what is it?"

"You're so beautiful," Minato complimented and chuckled when Kushina threw a pillow at him. He caught it and saw she had focused her attention back onto the TV but he could see her cheeks were pink. He chuckled again before making his way into their closet and beginning to relieve himself of his suit. "Iruka-chan said you, Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kun hung out in here earlier?"

"Yeah," Kushina answered. "We were watching mindless TV since we were bored and couldn't think of anything else to do. They asked about where you had gone and I told them you were out scouting potential locations in the countryside for a new inn."

"There actually is this nice little river village that's a couple miles away from the prison that would make a very nice destination for a couple that just wants to destress and disconnect from society for a bit," Minato admitted.

"Oh?" Kushina sounded interested. "Maybe you and I should head out there one weekend and relax for a little bit? Things were chaotic recently and we haven't really had a chance to relax."

"I'm sure you've relaxed plenty for the both of us," Minato teased. He slipped into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. He made his way back into the lounge and squeezed himself onto the couch between the back of it and Kushina before sitting up on his elbow and putting a hand on her waist. "This feels much better."

"So, how'd it go?" Kushina asked as she rolled over onto her back and looked at her husband. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine," Minato told her. "You know, on my way home, I was thinking about what to do about Naruto and his involvement with the family."

"You said you were going to give him more responsibility, weren't you?" Kushina reminded him.

Minato nodded, "I did. Fucking A called for a summit because of all the mess here in Konoha. I personally believe it's none of his goddamn business but the others agreed to meet so I have to show up too. He even scheduled it for this upcoming weekend."

Kushina giggled, "You're cussing a lot. You really must be irritated."

Minato sighed, "Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to bring Naruto along with me so he can start getting more involved. And you should probably sit down with Hinata soon and talk to her."

"Hey, Minato-kun," there was a change in Kushina's tone.

Minato looked down at his wife and saw the expression on her face, "Yes?"

"Kiss me?" she requested.

Minato smiled, "Sure." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Minato chuckled as Kushina laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. They stayed like that for a bit before Minato broke the kiss and saw the flustered look on her face. "What do you want now?"

"Touch me," she requested this time.

"Using?" Minato asked.

She blushed a bit more, "Your fingers, please."

"Strip," Minato said and watched as Kushina immediately lifted her hips off the couch and pushed off the boxers she'd been wearing. He licked his fingers as Kushina pulled off his top she'd been wearing as well so that she was now fully exposed beside him. He removed his fingers from his mouth and without delay, slid two of them into her. She reacted accordingly and Minato smile as he began to move his fingers. "You've been waiting all day, haven't you?"

Kushina nodded, "I have."

"Sorry," Minato apologized. He made sure his fingers reached as deep as he could while also using his thumb to rub against her clit. He felt the way Kushina grabbed a fistful of his shirt and saw how hard she was biting her lip. And he heard just how loud the squelching sound was that came from between her legs.

"I wonder," Minato thought aloud as he continued to finger her, his movements getting faster and rougher which caused Kushina to begin to squirm, "how often do you do this by yourself when I'm not around?"

Kushina let out a moan as she put her hand over Minato's.

"No answer?" Minato stopped moving his fingers and began to circle his thumb around her clit. "I'm curious, Kushina-chan. Do you do this by yourself often? Or do you usually wait for me to come home?"

"I always wait," Kushina answered immediately.

Minato smiled, "I'm happy to hear it. Before I go out of town next weekend I'll buy you some things to use on your own? You had a thing for toys when you were a teenager, remember?"

Kushina covered her face with her hands, "Don't bring that up!"

Minato chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. I guess it was partially my fault you got into them. You were so shy our first time together but then it was immediately after that that you had no problem being like this in front of me. I even still have some pictures you sent back then."

"Delete them," Kushina demanded as she shoved a hand in his face but cried out as Minato began fingering again. He moved much faster now, his hand smacking back up against her and causing the squelching sound to almost be louder than the TV. "Mi-Minato-kun!"

"I just realize it's been a while since I've made you squirt," Minato mentioned as he continued. "Don't worry about staining anything, I'll clean it up after we're done."

"Wa-wait!" Kushina cried as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"I won't wait." Minato continued to pump his fingers and in just a few short seconds, she came. He watched as she arched her back while her insides pulsed around her but she didn't squirt. He was slightly disappointed but satisfied when he pulled his fingers out and saw they were covered in her juice. "Itadakimasu," he said before licking his fingers clean and sitting up.

Kushina laid there panting, her arms covering her eyes as he chest rose and fell. Her legs stayed spread as she struggled to come down from her husband's treatment.

"Now then," Minato removed his shirt and moved so that he was between Kushina's legs, "what do you want me to do now?"

Kushina peaked at Minato and looked down towards his sweatpants to see the bulged that had formed. She bit her lip at the sight of it before making eye contact with Minato again. She reached down and spread herself, "I want yours, Minato-kun."

"Bend over," Minato requested and watched as Kushina did as she was talk. He pushed his sweatpants and boxers down allowing his erection to spring forth. And without a warning, he slid all the way inside of her, Kushina's moan of pleasure escaping her lips. He rubbed his hands against her bottom as he looked over his wife's back.

"Minato?" Kushina looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Minato answered as he put his hands on her waist and began grinding his hips against hers, "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have gotten to marry you. I honestly don't know where I'd be if you hadn't saved me."

"You'd still be you," Kushina told him as she gripped onto the couch.

Minato shook his head, "I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now though. I just want to focus on you."

With that, Minato began thrusting. It was hard and rough, Kushina immediately biting onto the pillow she was lying on earlier. He pounded into her, the sound of skin smacking against skin along with the squelching and wet sound filling the room and drowning out the TV.

He saw Kushina reach her hand back to him and he took ahold of it, each of them grabbing onto the others wrist. Kushina gripped on like she was holding on for her life while Minato pulled her up and made her let go of her pillow.

"I want to hear you, Kushina-chan," Minato breathed as he grabbed Kushina's other arm and pulled her back.

"But," Kushina cried as she looked at him, the look in his eyes sending a chill down her spine.

"But what?" Minato questioned.

Kushina shook her head, "Nothing."

Minato continued thrusting into her, Kushina's moans and Minato's groans filling their suite now too. The repositioned so that she was lying on her side and her leg was on his shoulder. He leaned down and took ahold of her breast in his hair while he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her moans became muffled in their kiss. Her tongue twirls around his, her eyes filled with lust and her face a mixture of pleasure and ecstasy.

Minato pulled away a bit, a slight string of saliva between the two and a smirk coming onto his cheek as he eyed his wife, "That's a really good expression on your face, Kushina-chan."

Minato groaned as he held himself inside of her, Kushina beginning to squirm a bit underneath him. He sat up and moved Kushina's leg from his shoulder before pulling her up. "Wrap your arms around me," he ordered.

She did as she was told and a dribbling moan of pleasure escaped her lips as Minato hooked his elbows beneath her knees and lifted her with ease. She dug her nails into his back and buried her face in his neck as he began thrusting again.

"You're getting tighter," Minato commented before Kushina pressed her lips against his once more. She grinded her hips against him, the two of them moaning and groaning together. He slowly sat back down onto the couch and moved his hands to has bottom, his hands giving her bottom a tight squeeze.

Kushina began to ride, a stickiness forming between them the longer they continued. But it wasn't too much longer before Kushina came down one more time and dug her nails into his back. She cried out while Minato groaned and buried his face in her neck, the two of them reaching their climax simultaneously.

"You've always been messy," Kushina whined as she looked down between the two and saw the mess. "I should probably take a shower."

"Take a bath with me," Minato recommended as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw. "

Kushina giggled, "If we take a bath together then we're not going to get clean."

"That's the point," Minato agreed. "Plus, I'm nowhere near satisfied and I can feel just how tight you're squeezing around me. You're not satisfied yet either."

Kushina blushed at the cutesy expression he was giving her as he rest he buried his face in her breast. "Honestly, Minato-kun," Kushina ran her fingers through her hair, "you're such a baby sometimes."

 **To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Take a bath with me," Minato recommended as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw. "**_

 _ **Kushina giggled, "If we take a bath together then we're not going to get clean."**_

 _ **"That's the point," Minato agreed. "Plus, I'm nowhere near satisfied and I can feel just how tight you're squeezing around me. You're not satisfied yet either."**_

 _ **Kushina blushed at the cutesy expression he was giving her as he rest he buried his face in her breast. "Honestly, Minato-kun," Kushina ran her fingers through her hair, "you're such a baby sometimes."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 29 – "Starting Today…"**

"Oh, Naruto-kun. You're up earlier than usual," Minato commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee and before Kushina snatched it and added her cream and sugar. "You know, that was _my_ cup of coffee."

"And now it's mine," Kushina declared as she kissed her cheek then stirred her coffee. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I have to go pick up Hinata," Naruto answered as he yawned loudly and rubbed his eye. "Her house is a little further away than Sasuke's and I said I would take her today."

"And what about Sasuke-kun?" Kushina questioned.

"What about me?" Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. He tapped his fist against Naruto's before making his way around the kitchen island and kissing Kushina's cheek and hugging her then doing a simple handshake with Minato before Minato ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I came to pick up Sakura, is she ready?"

"Let me check." Kushina patted Sasuke's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Naruto yawned again and both Minato and Sasuke chuckled.

"Can you believe he's up before eight?" Minato said as he nudged Sasuke. "And you know, he's up early so he can pick up Lady Hinata and take her to school this morning too."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. "Well, Naruto only wakes up early for very few things and it looks like Hinata's been added onto that list."

"So it seems," Minato poured himself another cup of coffee and smacked Sasuke's hand away before he could snatch it. He added his little bit of cream and sugar before looking up and seeing Kushina walk in with Sakura who was chipper than usual for seven in the morning. "Good morning Sweetheart."

"Morning Otou-san," Sakura greeted him before looking at Naruto and fixing his hair a bit. "You still have bedhead. You might want to put some gel in before you go?"

"You're teasing me," Naruto argued as he waved Sakura's hand away.

"Maybe," Sakura teased as she reached across the counter and stole Minato's coffee and took a couple of sips. She saw the way Minato glared at her and she gave him a sweet smile. "You wouldn't yell at your only daughter, would you?"

"I'm considering it," Minato answered as he came around the island and stole his coffee back. "Go on," he urged as he waved her out the kitchen. "Naruto-kun, you need to get going too. Traffic in the Third Ward can get pretty bad."

"Yeah, I'll pick up something on the way in," Naruto said as he checked his watch.

"Oh, by the way," Minato held his coffee in the air as Sakura hugged him, Sakura giggling at his reaction, "we're going to Kumo City this weekend."

Naruto absentmindedly nodded and was almost out of the kitchen before he stopped and looked at Minato, "This weekend? I can't. I can't go this weekend, Hinata has a figure skating competition that starts on Friday and goes through Sunday. I told her I would be there."

"I'm sorry but A called a meeting," Minato responded. "You said you wanted more involvement with the day to day and this is where the day to day begins. As my successor, you're going to need to start showing your face at things like this and around here, you'll be getting involved more with that's happening around the city."

"I get that, and I'm glad you're letting me get involved more but _please_ , please, I'm begging you. I have to be at the opening ceremony," Naruto told his father. "Can't you convince A to move the summit to next weekend? I know Hinata's tournament is going to take her to Kumo City and we'll be right around where A and he and Lightning are set up."

"Naruto," Minato sighed.

"Minato-kun, can you at least try and talk to A?" Kushina questioned as she glanced at Naruto and Minato saw her desperate he was. "You can say that something came up with a project you're working on and you won't be able to go. He's going to have to schedule around you anyway since this is about what happened."

"Wait, why does he want to meet about Baji?" Sakura questioned. "We didn't even leave Fire Country so it's none of their business? Right?"

"My sentiments exactly." Minato rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee, "Nonetheless, they want to meet and A won't tell me why so we're stuck having to go. But fine, I'll call A and see if we can push it to next weekend. I need at least a week to prep to see A anyway."

"Thank you," Naruto breathed.

"You're welcome." Minato waved his hand and watched as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left together. He sighed again and watched as Kushina came over to him and took his coffee out of his hands, "Are you trying to steal my coffee again?"

"No," she answered with a sweet smile, "I was just moving it out of the way." She slid her hand up his chest and took ahold of his tie before pulling him down and gently kissing him. She giggled as Minato wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her ass through her dress. "You're going to wrinkle my dress," she whined.

"Take it off then," he advised.

 **Konoha High School: Class 2-A**

"Mr. Inuzuka," their teacher called the minute he walked into the classroom, "please have a seat. I'd prefer to start this semester without me giving you detention for something idiotic."

The class laughed as Kiba dropped into his chair and put on a large and innocent grin for his teacher. The teacher eyed him for a second before sighing and dropping his folder onto the podium in front of him.

"I hope you all have a good Winter Vacation," their teacher mentioned. "As you all know, I need you to start thinking of ideas for what our class is going to do for the Spring Festival."

"Puppy Café!" the entire class shouted in unison.

"My mom already agreed to donate about twenty puppies from the pound when it comes time," Kiba announced. "And Kuromaru's litter should be available for adoption by the time the festival start."

"Very well, Puppy Café it is." Their teacher opened his folder and took a note. "Now that that's handled, I have an announcement."

"We'll miss you Sensei," Kiba called, all of his classmates pretending to cry and wish him farewell.

Their teacher smiled at him, "Cute. And because of your commentary, you win today's grand prize. You get to show our new student today." He looked towards the door and clapped his hands together, "You may enter."

The class watched with excitement as the door slid open and their new classmate enter. She wore the black and green plaid skirt with black thigh high stocking and school issue loafers. She wore the white collared shirt and matching black and green plaid tie underneath a tan oversized sweater. She had long brown hair that passed her waist and hazel eyes.

"Huh? You're here?" Kiba shouted as he stood up and eyed the new student.

"Oh, you already know her Mr. Inuzuka? That makes things easier but please, allow her to introducer herself to the class first," their teacher requested before looking over to her. "Please, introduce yourself."

She nodded and faced her new classmates, "Good morning. My name is Nekomimi Tamaki and I hope to get along with all of you from here on out."

"That's such a cute name!" one girl squealed. "Nekomimi-san, where are you from?"

"I'm from a small mountain village in the East of Fire Country," Tamaki answered. She rubbed the back of her head and wore a bit of an embarrassed expression, "I'm still getting used to things here in the city though. I knew it would be different but I didn't realize it'd be this different."

"Nekomimi-san," another girl called, "do you like cats?"

"I love cats," she said with a sweet smile. "In our village, it was practically overrun with cats so even though I technically own one cat, my family and I had about two hundred. But now that we're here in Konoha, my parents are opening a vet clinic that specializes in the treatment of cats."

"Oh? What a coincidence," their teacher smiled as he looked to Kiba who was fuming at his desk, "the Inuzuka Family runs a large clinic themselves that specializes in the treatment of dogs. They even own a plantation in the country where they rehabilitate dogs and take in strays and raise pup."

"Really?" Tamaki looked at Kiba.

Kiba folded her arms across his chest and grumbled.

"Have a seat beside Mr. Inuzuka," he requested. "He'll be your guide this week. Mr. Inuzuka, I expect you to be nice to Ms. Nekomimi and please, do _not_ pull her into any of your antics. Whatever they may be."

"Pft," Kiba scoffed and watched as Tamaki sat down beside him. "Welcome to Konoha High School, I guess."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

 **after school: Konoha High School**

"So, what do you guys usually do for fun around here after classes are over?" Tamaki asked as she leaned against the lockers and watched as Kiba exchanged his books for the day. "I know you guys go down to that arcade but anything else?"

"Most of usually go down to the Youth District," Kiba answered. "Ah, right, the Youth District is the Sixteenth Ward. That's where you'll find a lot of high school students at the end of the day and a lot of university students live out there since the rent is cheap and it's a central location to a majority of the local universities and colleges in the city."

"Interesting," Tamaki claimed as she tapped her chin. "Well, since we're done for the day, why don't we go to the Youth District, you can show me around some more?"

"Why would I do that?" he complained as he shut his locker. "Today has been absolutely miserable for me."

Tamaki titled her head to the side, "Really? Because to me, it seemed like you were having fun talking to me. You even talked about your dog Akamaru for thirty minutes while we were at lunch."

Kiba blushed a bit as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and avoided Tamaki's gaze.

She giggled at his reaction and immediately took ahold of his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Come on Inuzuka-san. Show me around a bit more?"

"Fine, fine," Kiba caved. "Let go. You're too close."

She giggled some more before letting go and stepping back from her. She laced her fingers behind her back and eyed him a bit as he seemed to stare at her, his cheeks turning a little redder, "You're blushing."

"Shut up," he grumbled as he marched passed her. "Come on already."

"Is it just me or are Kiba and Tamaki actually pretty cute?" Ino commented as she peaked around her locker's door and watched as Tamaki followed Kiba out.

Naruto chuckled, "He was complaining about not having a girlfriend recently. I think one might've just fallen in his lap."

"Kurama-sama is always listening," Ino chimed and Naruto nodded in agreement. "So," she shut her locker and held her books against her chest, "what are you about to do?"

"I'm headed over to Konoha City to pick up Hinata," Naruto answered as he began to stroll alongside Ino towards the exits. "She said she had a meeting with her advisor and was going to be out a little later than usual. You?"

"I'm headed home," Ino announced with glee. "But starting tomorrow, they're starting preliminary training for those who are interested in tennis in the Spring. It's about three weeks of training before they do try-outs with the graduating seniors and then they'll announce who made it by the end of next month."

"Well, good luck." Naruto held the door open for Ino and let her out ahead of him. When they stepped outside, he pulled on his beanie and saw a group of girls had gathered in the parking lot near his car. When he got a better look, he saw that Sai was leaning against his car and talking with the crowd that had gathered but the minute he saw Ino, he put on his usual simple smile and waved.

Ino sweetly smiled back but Naruto could see the vein threatening to poke out on her forehead. She marched her way over to where Sai was waiting for her and without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed Sai by his tie and pulled him down into a kiss. And she made sure there was tongue involved. All the girls who had gathered seethed and glared at Ino before dispersing and as soon as they were gone, Ino pulled away and wore a triumphant expression on her face.

"How was class?" Sai questioned as he wiped his mouth.

"Good," she sang as Sai opened her door and she slid into the front seat.

Sai smiled, "That's good." He shut the door and waved to Naruto as he passed. The two of them bumping their fists against one another as he passed.

Naruto waved to Ino one last time before climbing into his own car and pulling out of the parking lot behind Sai and leaving the campus. Naruto only had a thirty-minute drive and by the time he arrived, Hinata was stepping out from the gates. He smiled at the sight of her but scowled when he saw Outsutsuki Toneri walking beside her.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Toneri asked again as he gestured to the limo just a few feet away. "I would be more than happy to take you home or wherever you need to go."

"No, it's fine," Hinata assured just as she looked up and saw Naruto getting out of his car. "My ride is actually here but thank you again Outsutsuki-san. I appreciate the offer."

"Of course." Toneri seemed to keep his eyes fixed on Naruto as he walked up to Hinata and immediately took her into his arms in a bear hug. Hinata giggled but Naruto made sure to make eye contact with Toneri and wear a smug look on his face. "Mr. Uzumaki, it's good to see you again," he greeted him.

"Outsutsuki," Naruto greeted as he released Hinata from the hug but kept his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for walking Hinata to the gate."

"It was no trouble at all," Toneri assured. "Well, I hope you two enjoy your afternoon. I'll see you in class tomorrow Lady Hinata."

"See you tomorrow," Hinata responded and watched as Toneri bowed before slipping into the limo that had arrived for him. They watched as it drove off and she sighed a heavy sigh of relief. She looked up at Naruto, "Did you want to go to the Youth District?"

"Sure," Naruto answered.

 **Youth District: Cinema Circle's** _ **Take Two –**_ **Suite 107**

The two of them didn't waste time once they were alone. Once the door was clicked shut, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He gladly reciprocated and was slightly taken aback when Hinata pushed him back into the door. His left hand lifted her skirt and grabbed ahold of her bottom while he right hand felt around on the door for the lock.

Once the lock was turned, Naruto felt Hinata's hands move to his belt and quickly unbuckle it before she undid his slacks. He lifted her shirt and pushed down her stockings and panties. He groaned in the back of his throat as Hinata grabbed ahold of him through his boxers and she moaned when his hands kneaded her bottom.

She was the one to break the kiss, the two of them panting heavily and her face flushed. "I can't wait," she breathed.

"Me neither," Naruto agreed as he reached into his back pocket and ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. He moved away from the door and watched as Hinata moved over to the couch. On her way over, she removed her blazer and bow before unbuttoning her top and exposing the black lace bra she'd been wearing.

He removed his own sweater and tie before removing his shirt and going to the couch as well. He pushed down his boxers and slid the condom on. This time, instead of inching in like he'd done their first time, he was able to slide all the way into her with ease. He didn't waste time as he began to move, Hinata's hands immediately grabbing onto the arm of the couch above her head.

Naruto groaned as he thrust into her, "I can't get enough of this feeling."

"Me neither," she moaned, her hips beginning to rock against his.

Naruto smirked and brought his face closer to hers, "You've been waiting all day for this, haven't you?"

Hinata nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wanted to see you all day. You're all I could think about today."

"Me too," he assured as his and her tongue swirled around one another. He pulled Hinata's shirt down around her shoulders and reached around her back to unhook her bra. He struggled a bit but eventually got it undone and once it was, Hinata slid her arms out from her shirt and bra before putting them back around Naruto's shoulders.

His right hand massaged her breast and pinched and tugged at her nipple. Hinata's moans grew louder in their kiss. With his left hand, he felt around on the coffee table near the couch and turned on their TV and turned the volume up loud enough so that he drowned out Hinata's moaning.

Naruto broke their kiss and ran his tongue against her neck. He heard her struggle to keep back her moaning and when he reached her breast, she yelped a bit as his teeth gently bit her nipple.

"Naruto-kun!" she whined.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry Hinata, they just look so delicious." He gently kissed it before lapping his tongue against it and take it into his mouth. She placed a tight grip on his shirt as he sucked and twirled his tongue around it.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned a little louder, her voice dribbling out, "I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead," he breathed as he sat up to look at her expression. "I know you've been waiting all day," he teased and groaned when her legs wrapped around her waist. He bit his lip as Hinata covered her face, her shyness making him want to tease her more. "Hi-Hinata," he warned as he grabbed the arm of the couch above her head and watched as Hinata arched her back and covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

He let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at Hinata and watched her recover for her orgasm. He chuckled a bit when Hinata peaked up at him, a somewhat apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I came first," she panted.

"Good," Naruto beamed, "that means I'm doing something right dattebayo."

She blushed and moaned a bit when Naruto started to grind their hips together, "W-wait."

"I can't wait," Naruto said.

Hinata couldn't protest long as Naruto pulled out and spread her folds wide enough for him to get a good look at her. She covered her face in embarrassment but didn't do anything to try and cover herself up. He fiddled with her clit a bit and enjoyed the sight of her squirming. Naruto chuckled before releasing her and sitting back against the other arm of the couch.

"Hinata," he called and watched as she removed her hands and sat up slightly to see where he had moved. He waved her over and watched as she crawled over to him and climbed into his lap. He was a bit surprised that it didn't take more convincing to get Hinata on top, but she took ahold of him and slowly sat down until he was all the way in. He looked down and saw her skirt was in the way and before he could lift it, she pushed her hands down.

"Don't look," she warned.

"Boo," Naruto complained. He placed his hands on Hinata's bottom and began to help her ride him. Hinata quickly got the hang of it though as she placed her hands on his stomach and began riding him herself.

He sat up enough to catch one of her breasts in his mouth while his hand took ahold of the other. Hinata rolled her hips against him and Naruto let out a loud groan in response. He looked up at her and saw the way she bit her lip and the way she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto apologized before repositioning them so that he was back on top. He pushed her legs back so that her waist was lifted off the couch and he began drilling into her. She bit her finger to keep from crying out too much, but Naruto's treatment was causing her mind to go fuzzy.

Naruto could feel just how tight Hinata was wrapping around her and the expression on her face was driving him crazy. He felt Hinata's hand against his chest and groaned when she clenched her fist and scratched him in the process. She covered her mouth with her hand again as she began to hold her head back, the pleasure reaching overwhelming.

And together, they came. Naruto's grip on the back of Hinata's knees tighter while her hips arched upward. Naruto held himself there as he came into the condom, the condom ballooning inside of Hinata just a bit before he pulled out, the condom slipping off and hung out of Hinata. He sat back on the couch panting as Hinata lowered back onto the couch.

Naruto looked over to Hinata and saw the way she looked with the condom hanging out as his semen seeped out. He thought about the possibility of Hinata overflowing with his seed and the thought alone was enough to get him excited again. He tried to hide his face and look away as Hinata sat up.

Hinata saw just how red Naruto's ear were though and when she looked down, she saw his erection standing tall. She pouted. "Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly as he forced his hands down and attempted to hide himself. "I know you're tired, we don't have to do anymore."

Hinata looked at him for a moment before looking down between her own legs. Carefully, she grabbed the end of the condom and pulled it out before tying it shut. She tossed it into the trashcan beside the couch before laying on her stomach and removing Naruto's hands.

"Hinata?" Naruto called and tensed up when Hinata flicked her tongue against the side. "Wa-wait, you really don't have to do that."

"You said that last time," Hinata reminded him before she slid herself off the couch and repositioned herself to be kneeling in between his legs. "I want to make you feel good too."

"I appreciate you wanting to do that, but you really don't have to force yourself," Naruto urged but Hinata was already licking him again. He let out a shaky breath as he let Hinata work, her tongue soft and warm.

Hinata was careful, her tongue slowly going from base to tip. She glanced up at Naruto to read his facial expression and overall, it looked like he was struggling to contain himself. She enjoyed this look on his face and continued with her treatment. She planted gentle kisses along his staff before opening her mouth and taking him in.

He groaned a bit louder this time as he gripped the back of the couch and armrest. He bit his lip a little harder now as he watched Hinata attempt to take a little more of him into her mouth than the first time and succeeding in her endeavor. She began bobbing her head, her tongue brushing against the bottom. She was gentle and took her time with him which drove Naruto insane.

"Suck a little more," Naruto advised as he placed a careful hand on her head.

Hinata looked up and saw the pleasured look on his face. She watched him for a moment before doing as he asked and sucked a little more. She became embarrassed at the sound beginning to fill the room, but Naruto moaned and groaned a bit more now, his fingers beginning to slide into her hair and onto the back of her head.

Naruto leaned his head back against the couch and let out a pleasurable sigh, "That feels really good."

She was glad. She picked up her pace a bit. She bobbed her head a little faster and used her tongue more. She sucked a little harder and more aggressively, Naruto reacted accordingly as his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair. She felt a burning between her legs and without thinking, her hand went between her legs and she began pleasuring herself. Naruto noticed.

"Keep it up," he encouraged as he seemed to watch her a bit closer now, her face become more flushed. He reached out and began fondling her right breast. Hinata moaned around him and her moan added a new sensation to the whole thing. "Hi-Hinata, I'm close."

She didn't pull back. She kept going, her hand sliding two fingers into herself and beginning to move to the rhythm she'd set. Naruto gripped her hair a bit tighter and she moved a little faster.

"I'm cumming," Naruto warned but watched as Hinata didn't attempt to pull away. In fact, she sucked harder and before long, Naruto came. He bit his lip and watched as Hinata held herself in place as he came. Hinata pulled away and Naruto tensed up when he came a bit more and ended up cumming on her face. "Hi-Hinata! I'm so sorry! Tissue, tissue."

Unexpectedly, Hinata swallow. Naruto sat there stunned and amazed at this and watched as Hinata licked away the bit that had gotten on her lip before wiping away the rest and swallowing that as well.

"It's bitter," she complained a bit. She looked at Naruto and saw the stunned look on his face but also saw that his erection hadn't gone down in the slightest. "Naruto-kun, you're still hard."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Hi-Hinata… you just swallowed, didn't you?"

Hinata turned as red as a tomato, "I was curious on how it tasted…"

Naruto blushed a bit himself as he covered his mouth and seemed to analyze his girlfriend, "I didn't know you had this side of you, Hinata."

 **later that night: Hyuuga Compound – Main House**

"Oh, Naruto-kun, welcome," Hiyori greeted Naruto as she wandered into the foyer and saw him standing there and holding hands with Hinata. She giggled at the sight of them, "You two really do make a very cute couple."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga," Naruto thanked her before looking at Hinata. "I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Good." Naruto gave her a sweet smile and leaned down but saw Hinata turn her face. He ended up kissing her cheek and he gave her a somewhat curious look but then saw how much she was blushing.

"Oh, I interrupted," Hiyori apologized. "Excuse me," she sang as she waved to Naruto and then winked at Hinata.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's mother's antics before looking at Hinata again, "So, can I get a proper kiss goodbye now?"

Hinata eyed Naruto for a bit before he leaned down and kissed her anyway. She giggled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her. It was a quick kiss compared to their other ones and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed him as tight as he squeezed her and giggled when he lifted her off the ground a bit.

"You know, I'm glad that that side of you only comes out when you're with me," he whispered into her ear and then gave her an innocent grin when her face flushed red. "I'll text you when I get home," he said before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and leaving.

"Onee-chan, what was he talking about?" Hanabi called from the upstairs balcony.

"Hanabi!" Hinata turned around and saw her sister leaning over the railing and flashing a grin. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough," Hanabi sang. "What did Naruto-nii whisper to you to make you blush like that? Was it perverted?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted and watched as her sister scurried off. "Geez."

 **To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You know, I'm glad that that side of you only comes out when you're with me," he whispered into her ear and then gave her an innocent grin when her face flushed red. "I'll text you when I get home," he said before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and leaving.**_

 _ **"Onee-chan, what was he talking about?" Hanabi called from the upstairs balcony.**_

 _ **"Hanabi!" Hinata turned around and saw her sister leaning over the railing and flashing a grin. "How long were you there?"**_

 _ **"Long enough," Hanabi sang. "What did Naruto-nii whisper to you to make you blush like that? Was it perverted?"**_

 _ **"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted and watched as her sister scurried off. "Geez."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 30 – "Always Remember Your Family"**

"'The suit does not make the man,'" Minato muttered as he took a small, black-velvet case from one of the store associates, "'the man makes the suit.' Remember that, okay?" Minato checked the contents of the box before looking up and seeing the look on Naruto's face. He smiled at the familiarity of it and went to stand beside him. "I know. I wore the same look on my face when I got my first tailormade suit."

Naruto was silent. His suit wasn't a little too big or just a bit too small. It was a perfect fit. All the suits he had worn before were hand-me-downs from Minato and there was a time when they were too big and a time when they were almost just right. But now that Naruto was seventeen, they were reaching the point of being too small but he never complained. And even the suits that Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, or Tsunade bought him on occasion didn't fit him the way this suit did.

"I want you to remember a few things now that you have this," Minato said as he stood in front of Naruto and opened the velvet case he was holding. Inside rest a pair of platinum cufflinks that were circular with the Whirlwind Yakuza emblem etched into the metal. "When you wear this suit," Minato began as he carefully removed the cufflinks and put them on for Naruto, "you should always stand with a straight back. And when you sit, never slouch. Keep your elbows off of the table and if you're sitting down to dinner, bring the food to your mouth, not your mouth to your food."

Naruto gave him a stiff nod.

"And always use your words," Minato added as he straightened up Naruto's jacket before stepping out of the way. "Nodding or shaking your head isn't going to be a sufficient answer anymore. And when you speak, you do not let your voice quake, waver, or falter. Speak from your gut. You are a man in a position of power so you need to act like it."

"Yes sir," Naruto answered.

Minato gave a nod of approval, "Good. As a reminder, this is the suit you're going to be wearing to the summit in Kumo City next weekend. I know it may be a bit premature but I wanted to go over the plan for that as well."

"The plan?" Naruto repeated as he looked at Minato. "All we have to do is go and ease their concerns, right? Is a plan really necessary?"

"For your first summit? Yes, a plan is necessary," Minato answered. "As you already know, they're going to be asking about the whole incident with Baji and _Styx_ and Phoenix. Luckily for us, we didn't have to seek help from anyone outside of Whirlwind so that makes things a bit easier."

"What about the guy who took the blame for everything?" Naruto questioned and noticed the look Minato gave him. It sent a uncomfortable chill down his spine but just as quickly as that terrifying look was in his father's eyes, it was gone.

Minato stood behind Naruto and smoothed out the shoulders and back of his jacket, "Like I said, we didn't have to seek help from anyone outside of Whirlwind so that makes things a bit easier. Phoenix has always been a problem for several of us through the years since their ultimate goal is to make money. Because of their drive to make money, they become a bit of a nuisance fairly quickly but as you can see, they're not difficult to handle."

"So, why the summit? If they're not that much of a threat and are easily handled, why do we need to meet with the others?" Naruto asked.

"We, the Whirlwind Yakuza, focus mainly on protection. We protect those in the City of Konoha and Fire Country against idiots who think they can run around and do what they please. And as you know, we dabble in other businesses but we're mainly known for protection," Minato began. "In the City of Kumo, the Lightning Yakuza serves as prominent arms dealers; they make a decent amount of money every year. And with the amount of weapons they have on hand, they could overthrow their Daimyo with no trouble at all; it's quite impressive if I do say so myself. In the City of Kiri, there is the Marsh Yakuza and they focus mainly on gambling and counterfeiting. Quite the lucrative business; I'm almost a little envious that gambling is legal in Fire Country," Minato sighed and continued to look over Naruto's suit.

Naruto watched as Minato took a step back and Naruto looked back at himself. More now than ever, Naruto was the spitting image of his father.

Minato looked at Naruto through the mirror, "Over in the City of Suna, the Sabaku Yakuza specializes in intelligence and datamining. It makes it easy to blackmail who they want to blackmail and get their hands into whatever they want to get their hands in. To be quite honest, I've bought my fair share of information from them. Sure, we have the Yamanaka and our own little surveillance team but the Sabaku can reach places our people can't. And lastly, there is the City of Iwa and the Mountain Yakuza. Money laundering and transportation. The Mountain Yakuza and Lightning Yakuza have a close relationship; mainly because Lightning uses Mountain to clean their money and filter through businesses in Iwa and Kumo, all over their countries really. And they also provide necessary transportation to whoever needs it. All in all, Mountain chases a buck where they can get it."

"And that's why they're worried about Phoenix stirring up again," Naruto chimed in.

"Exactly," Minato answered. "We all have our ways of making our money and when someone like Phoenix decides to rear its ugly head, it makes the rest of us a bit uneasy."

"I understand," Naruto said. "So, what's the plan?"

Minato smiled at Naruto's focus, "Well for starters, we need to order you a set of suits. This will just be the first one of many."

"How many suits do I need?" Naruto asked.

"At least thirty-one," Minato answered as Naruto's jaw dropped. Minato laughed at his son's reaction and watched as the owners of the shop came out from the back, "It doesn't hurt to have variety. Ah, yes, Hashimoto-san, thank you as always. You really do a beautiful job."

"You're welcome as always Master Namikaze," the elder of the group said. "And did I hear you say thirty-one suits?"

Minato chuckled at the gleam in the elder's eyes, "Yes. But now that I think about it, he's still growing so we'll settle for twelve. Four black, three grey, three brown, and two navy blue. You know the fabric we like."

"Of course," the elder Hashimoto nodded in agreement. "Would you like us to throw this one into a garment bag for you?"

"No," Naruto answered quietly. "No, I think I'll wear it a little bit longer. Thank you though."

"It definitely suites you Young Master," one of the younger tailors complimented.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

"Also, we're going to need about six more pairs of loafers and plenty of socks," Minato said as he reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. "Here," he removed a credit card and handed it off to the other young tailor, "throw in about twenty pairs of socks please. Majority of them black – about twelve – and then four grey, four blue, and two brown."

"Yes sir," the second young tailor acknowledged before wandering towards the register up front.

"How's Hinata-chan, by the way?" Minato questioned. "She has her competition starting Friday night, doesn't she?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. She's practicing down at the arena now with some of the other participants. She said she has to practice her jumps for her Short Program and Free Skate but she also has an Exhibition piece she's performing."

"I'm going to pretend I know what all of that means," Minato admitted and he grinned as Naruto laughed. "Either way, it sounds like a lot. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Naruto answered with a smile of admiration crawling onto his face. "She's resilient."

"Oh," Minato hinted Naruto's smitten behavior, "you really do love her, don't you?"

"Otou-san." Naruto blushed a bit.

Minato chuckled, "It's okay. I knew I was in love with your mother the minute I laid eyes on her. I still remember the day like it was yesterday too. We were in the Abandoned District over in the Northwestern region of the Thirteenth Ward. Back then we called it _The Terminal_."

"Wait, you used to race?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Minato asked as the young tailor returned and handed back his credit card. He slipped the card back into his wallet before double checking the receipt and giving a nod of approval, "Looks good, thank you. And if you could have those delivered before the day is out?"

"Of course," the young tailor smiled. "And we'll call you once your items have been delivered and received."

"Thank you." Minato shook the young tailors hand before looking at Naruto and watching him step down from the platform. Minato looked him over one last time before seeing the elder Hashimoto came out from the back with a bag in hand.

"Your clothes Young Master," the elder Hashimoto explained before holding out the bag.

"Ah, thank you." Naruto took the bag from the elder Hashimoto and bowed towards the three of them with Minato. They exchanged smiles before Naruto followed Minato out. "So, what's this about you used to race?"

Minato chuckled as they stepped outside. He patted Kakashi's arm as they approached their town car before climbing into the back. Naruto joined his father and smiled at Kakashi before he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Kakashi-nii, did you know that Otou-san used to race?" Naruto asked as Kakashi started the car.

"Of course I knew," Kakashi answered. He pulled away from the curb, "Senpai, did you not tell Naruto about that?"

"I was about to," Minato answered before looking over at Naruto. "But yes, I used to race. That's how I got the nickname 'The Yellow Flash' because I was unbeatable and undefeated for the entirety of my street racing career. My motorcycle was beautiful; it was a canary yellow and it was pristine and polished so it always shined."

"He used to spend hours in Master Jiraiya's garage working on his bike," Kakashi reminisced. "Most days he spent hours cooped up in there and would forget to eat. That's when Lady Tsunade would start to lecture him and scold him."

"Why do you remember all of that?" Minato questioned. "Also, we're going to _Rustic_."

"Got it," Kakashi acknowledged.

" _Rustic_? What's that?" Naruto questioned.

"Now that you're officially taking on more responsibility in Whirlwind, then you need to know about every nook and cranny of this city," Minato explained. "Do you know the barbershop/hair salon on 8th and 32nd?"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Well, that is a Whirlwind owned business. At least, the basement is," Minato said and saw the confused look on Naruto's face. He chuckled, "You'll see when we get there. Text your mother and tell her we're going to lunch there. I'll see if I can get ahold of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya should be free; hopefully Tsunade can leave work. Say, Kakashi, is Anko with Kushina?"

"She is," Kakashi answered.

"Good, we'll have a family lunch then," Minato said. "Naruto-kun, see if you can get in touch with Yahiko-chan too. He might be asleep though since he has to open the bar later tonight. Oh, and Sakura-chan too. I think she said she was spending the day with Sasuke-kun but I'm sure she can spare a little time for lunch."

"Sure," Naruto nodded before beginning to make calls.

The drive to the barbershop/hair salon on 8th and 32nd was about fifteen minutes and when they arrived, Kushina was walking towards the door with Anko at her side. They were laughing and talking when Anko looked up and noticed Kakashi in the driver's seat. Luckily, Kakashi managed to find a spot just in front of the barbershop and quickly paralleled parked before climbing out and opening the back door.

"Well, well, well," Kushina gushed as Naruto stepped out of the car and adjusted his suit jacket, "I see you're enjoying your new suit."

"I love it," Naruto said as he hugged Kushina before hugging Anko and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Seriously Young Master," Anko teased as she felt Naruto's jacket, "if you weren't already dating Lady Hinata then I would snatch you up for myself."

"Are you forgetting that we're married?" Kakashi questioned as he locked the car and approached his wife. "And need I remind you that we have a three-year-old together?"

"Oh, hi Kakashi-kun," Anko greeted him with a sweet smile.

Minato chuckled and rolled his eyes before kissing Kushina. He chuckled some more when Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a sweet giggle. She pulled away and he smiled at her, "Hello Beautiful."

"Hi Handsome," Kushina greeted. "Have I told you that I love you yet today?"

"I don't think," Minato answered.

"Well, I love you," Kushina said.

Minato smiled, "I love you too. Now come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Why aren't we that cute?" Anko whined as she looked up at Minato, her chest pressing up against his abdomen and poking out from her shirt just a bit at the top.

"I think we're pretty cute," Kakashi argued before kissing Anko's forehead and getting the door. He let Kushina and Anko in first before Naruto followed and Minato letting Kakashi in ahead of him.

Naruto had only been in this building a handful of times and it still shocked him how large the place was. It was three stories from the ground up, the fourth floor serving as an employee lounge. The first floor served as check-in and customer lounge, a few patrons waiting for their appointments. Naruto recognized all of them as Whirlwind members, all of them smiling and nodding at him as he passed.

To the right of this lounge, there was an adjoining room that connected them to the nail salon next door. He looked up and on the second floor was the washing and shampoo stations, dozens of stylists chatting up with their customers. And on the third floor was where the stylist finished off their customers and hoped they liked it.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to stand there and gawk all day or are you coming?" Minato called.

Naruto stopped his surveying of the building and saw the others waiting for him. He quickly caught up with them and saw a set of double doors that rested beneath the first flight of stairs. He wore a confused look by watched as Minato did a special knock. There was a brief pause before the doors were pulled open.

"Welcome," Kidoumaru greeted them with a warm smile. He was a pair of slacks with black loafers and a white collared shirt. He wore a black vest and a red bow tie while his hair was much more tamed than it had been just a few weeks ago.

"Hey," Naruto called as he recognized the teen.

"Oh, Young Master," Kidoumaru greeted him. "I was wondering when I would be able to see you again. I never got the chance to thank you for trusting us and letting us escape with you when we did. You have no idea how thankful we are."

"Um," Naruto began to stammer but remembered what Minato had said. He cleared his throat, "You're welcome. I'm glad you seem to be doing better now."

"Much better," Kidoumaru confirmed. "Please, come in," he urged as he stepped aside and let them all enter the foyer. He closed the door before them and held his hand out towards wide, two tier staircases, "Enjoy your meal."

"We will," Kushina declared before linking her arm with Minato's and heading down the steps. The two of them led the rest of them down the two flights of steps.

Naruto could hear chatter and faint music being played. The walls were covered in signatures and polaroid photos. All of which were scattered and arranged in no particular order. They were almost to the bottom before Naruto spotted a photo of a young Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto?" Kakashi noticed Naruto had stopped. Kakashi joined him and recognized the photo, "Ah, that was taken right after they got engaged."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "Yup. This is where Minato proposed to Kushina. And where Master Jiraiya proposed to Tsunade. Their photo should be," Kakashi scanned the wall before tapping the photo of Jiraiya and Tsunade, "here."

"Did you propose to Anko here?" Naruto teased.

"I will answer that when you're older," Kakashi responded and Naruto gagged. Kakashi laughed before patting Naruto's back and walking down the rest of the way with him. Kakashi greeted the doormen before leading Naruto through a second pair of double doors that led into the underground bar and restaurant of _Rustic_.

"How did I never know about this place?" Naruto asked as he took around the room and immediately recognized most of the patrons as members of Whirlwind. In a booth in the corner sat Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama, and Senju Tobirama. They chatted away animatedly, several empty glasses at their table with half-full glasses in their hands.

At another table sat Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, and Yamanaka Inoichi. And at another sat Sai and his elder brother Shin. On stage was a live band playing mellow jazz that fit the aesthetic of the space. Kakashi led Naruto to one of the larger tables in the room and they joined the others.

"Where did you two go?" Minato questioned as he dropped his cufflinks into his vest's pocket and began to roll up his sleeves.

"He saw your guys' photo on the wall," Kakashi answered as he took a seat beside Anko.

"Oh, that's still up?" Kushina asked as Naruto took a seat. "How long has it been since we took that photo? Almost twenty years?"

"Let's see," Minato thought aloud. "Nineteen years. I proposed to you on your eighteenth birthday and you had Naruto when you were nineteen. Also, Naruto, don't get Hinata knocked up at nineteen. Hiashi will quite literally try to kill you and I don't know if I'm going to be able to protect you."

"Hinata and I aren't even doing that kind of thing," Naruto muttered.

Kushina snickered while Minato laughed. Anko giggled and Kakashi kept his eyes fixated on the menu in his hands. Naruto blushed.

"I'm sorry," Minato apologized. "Well, when you and Hinata finally decide to become more intimate, just make sure you use a condom. And two condoms together don't mean it'll be twice as effective. That's how we ended up with you."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Minato opened a menu and began to browse through it.

Shortly after they arrived, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura joined them. Sakura took a seat beside Naruto and showered him with compliments on his new suit. She even snapped a few pictures and sent them off to Hinata before snapping a few pictures of the two of them together. And not too long after them, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagisa came in and joined them.

"It looks like you brought the whole clan with you," Momochi Zabuza commented as he approached their table with Haku at his side. "You know I like it when you give me at least a little bit of a heads up before you bring this many people with you."

"My apologies," Minato declared with a smile. "How are the two of you? How are things running around here since you took over?"

"We're good," Haku answered with a sweet smile. He waved to Naruto and Sakura before looking back at Minato and Kushina. "And surprisingly, the transition from Master Tobirama to us was actually pretty smooth. As you can see, he's taking advantage of his free drink privileges."

Zabuza sighed, "I can't wait until I hand this place off to the next owner. I'm going to be just as bad as Master Tobirama. No, maybe even worse."

"Don't go trying to hand this place off just yet," Haku urged as he hit Zabuza's chest. "We just got it and we need to enjoy it while we have it."

"Of course, of course," Zabuza answered with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Haku fumed a bit which caused Kushina and Minato to laugh. Zabuza came around the table and talked with Anko and Kakashi a bit. Anko mainly gushed about Kosuke and flashed a couple of pictures. Zabuza teased the two of them about giving Kosuke a sibling and Anko laughed while Kakashi groaned.

Haku went around the table and talked to Sakura and Naruto. Haku asked Sakura about Sasuke first and listened to her gush for a little bit before asking Naruto about Hinata. Naruto was a bit embarrassed as he spoke and tried not to gush too much. Haku teased the two of them about being head over heels but then proceeded to warn against having children at their age. Naruto laughed yet Sakura didn't.

"Sakura-chan?" Haku noticed Sakura's sudden mood change.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sakura apologized quickly. "I zoned out for a second."

Sakura cleared her throat and redirected her attention to her phone. Haku and Naruto exchanged a look before sharing confused shrugs. Haku squeezed Naruto's shoulder before grabbing Zabuza's hand and leading him away from Kakashi and Anko.

"What was that about?" Naruto whispered.

"We'll talk about it later," Sakura warned.

For the duration of their lunch, they laughed, talked, ate, and drank together. On occasion during their meal, Minato would be greeted by a member of Whirlwind who had either just walked in or was on their way out. These same members would also compliment Naruto on his suit and mention the likeness between him and Minato before walking away. This was usually followed by Jiraiya reminiscing on Minato in his youth and coming to terms with his age. Tsunade would tease Jiraiya about his age and white hair while Jiraiya didn't even dare to comment on Tsunade's age.

"Konan, you're not drinking?" Kushina commented as she took note of the upside-down wine glass in front of her plate.

"Oh," Konan glanced at Yahiko before looking at Kushina, "no. Not today. Not for a while actually."

"Not for a while?" Kushina repeated before the realization hit her. She lit up, "Really?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yahiko picked up his wine glass, "Konan is having a baby and I'm the daddy!"

Konan rolled her eyes as those who heard his declaration cheered and congratulated them. She was slightly frantic though when Kushina was on the verge of tears, "Lady Kushina, please. There's really no need for you to be crying."

"I'm sorry," Kushina apologized as she sniffled. "I'm just so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," Yahiko said with a grin. "Naga-chan already agreed to be the godfather and Naruto agreed to babysit whenever we needed him too."

"I don't remember this conversation," Naruto argued.

"Of course you do," Yahiko brushed it off. "It was like," Yahiko mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

Naruto eyed him for a minute and shrugged, "So you're just not going to finish that statement?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yahiko declared.

Naruto rolled his eyes and the others laughed. Kushina began to pester Kakashi and Anko about giving Kosuke a little brother or sister before turning on Naruto and Sakura. She told Naruto that if necessary, she would buy condoms for him and then told Sakura that first thing tomorrow morning they were going to Tsunade for birth control.

"Wait, was she not on birth control before?" Minato asked.

Sakura began to blush, "Can we not talk about our nonexistent sex lives."

"Keep telling yourself that we believe that," Kushina said before taking a sip of her Bellini. "Mm, but seriously, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"What do you consider Kosuke then?" Anko and Kakashi asked simultaneously.

"Let me rephrase that: I'm too young to have more than one grandchild," Kushina corrected her and saw Anko and Kakashi give nods of approval. She chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking over at Kakashi, "Speaking of grandchildren, we should probably spend the day with Kosuke soon, don't you think?"

Once lunch was over, Jiraiya and Minato argued over who would pay. In the middle of their arguing, Yahiko slipped his credit card to the waitress who managed to get away just as Jiraiya and Minato came to the agreement of splitting the bill.

"You know," Minato slipped his card back into his wallet, "we're not too far from the arena."

"Oh, you're right." Naruto slipped his phone into his inner jacket pocket. "Do you mind if I go see Hinata? Or did you want to go over the plan for the summit?"

"We'll discuss it after dinner tonight," Minato assured him. "Plus, I know you're probably dying to go see her and what kind of parent would I be if I denied you that right?"

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes before standing up. He came around the table and hugged Minato and then Kushina. He kissed Anko's cheek, bumped fist with Kakashi, hugged Tsunade, shook hands with Jiraiya, did a special handshake with Nagato, bumped fist with Yahiko, and lastly hugged Konan. He came back around to Sakura and pulled her chair out for her as she got up.

"You're going too?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke-kun just text me and told me he's about to finish with his appointment," Sakura said as she waved her phone. "We're going to go see a movie over in the Youth District but I'll be home before dinner."

"Oh? Sasuke-kun was upstairs all this time?" Kushina asked and saw Sakura nod. "Honestly Sakura-chan, you could've invited him down for lunch."

"He was going to come but then his stylist spotted him as we were coming in and practically dragged him upstairs," Sakura explained. Sakura made her trip around the table before getting back to Naruto and linking her arm with his.

"See you tonight," Naruto called before heading back into the stairwell with Sakura. "By the way, what were you so uptight about earlier? You're not pregnant, are you?" Naruto joked but then realized Sakura wasn't laughing. He felt the way she squeezed his arm and the realization hit him. He stopped and looked at her, "Are you serious?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered as she rubbed her face. "About three weeks ago, Sasuke-kun and I ran out of condoms and we couldn't wait. Now my period is a week late and I'm starting to freak out."

"Did you take a test yet?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I just realized this morning that my period was late and I haven't had time to go get a test. I haven't even told Sasuke-kun yet. I'm freaking out, okay?"

"Okay, I get it," Naruto reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. "Here," he pulled out twenty dollars, "use this."

"Naruto-nii, you don't have to," Sakura argued.

"Take it," Naruto urged as he placed the money in her hands. "First, you need to tell Sasuke that you think you might be pregnant and then you both need to go to the closes convenient store and buy a pregnancy test."

Sakura looked at the money for a moment before looking up at him, "I'll pay you back when we get home."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it." They made their way up the rest of the steps and back into the lobby where Sasuke was waiting. Naruto winched a bit when Sakura seemed to dig her nails into his arm at the sight of Sasuke's stylist flirting with him as she played with his bangs. "Sakura-chan, I just got this suit," he reminded her.

Sakura released her grip and gleefully skipped over to where Sasuke was waiting for her. She linked her arms with her and gave him a sweet smile before eyeing the stylist. The stylist eyed Sakura up and down before wearing a smug look on her face.

"So, Sasuke-kun," the stylist leaned forward a bit, her deep v-neck exposing more than it already was, "make sure you come back and see me in two weeks okay? You went too long without seeing me this time and we don't want that beautiful hair of yours to start suffering, do we?"

"I'll be back in two weeks," Sasuke assured her. He smiled at Sakura, "How was lunch?"

"It was fine," Sakura answered abruptly before grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Let's go."

Before Sasuke could argue, Sakura was dragging him out of the shop. Naruto laughed and waved as Sasuke waved back while trying to keep up with Sakura and keep from falling over. Naruto made his way outside and waved to Sakura as Sasuke pulled away from the curb.

Naruto managed to hop into the first cab he saw. He heard his phone buzz as the driver made his way to the arena and when he pulled it out, he saw Hinata had finally responded to the pictures Sakura sent. He chuckled at the heart-eyed emojis.

The twenty-minute ride was short. He made his way into the arena and saw that they were already putting up posters and signs for the competition. One of the workers was in the process of putting up the last banner and he saw that it was Hinata's. They had positioned her in the middle of all the other skaters and Naruto gave a nod of approval, "Good."

He followed the signs for the practice area and when he made it, he saw Hinata sitting on the side and talking with a few of the other skaters while employees smoothed out the ice. He pulled out his phone and called. He watched as Hinata took notice of her phone and excused herself from the others who seemed to tease her.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Hinata answered as she stopped a few feet away from the others.

"Hey," Naruto responded. "How's rehearsal?"

"Exhausting," Hinata sighed. "Luckily we're on our one-hour break since they have to smooth out the ice. How was lunch?"

"It was good," Naruto answered. "You said you're on your one-hour break, right? How much time do you have left?"

"About forty-five minutes," Hinata answered. "Usually these one-hour breaks can turn into an hour and a half or two hours depending on how fast the ice heals. Why do you ask?"

"Look up," Naruto advised and saw the look of momentary confusion before she looked up. He waved and he chuckled when Hinata blushed, "Do you think you'd want to spend your break with me?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Hinata said before hanging up and throwing on her sweater.

He watched as she put all her things together before hurrying up to where he was waiting. When she came out onto the area where Naruto had ended up, he chuckled as Hinata hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head several times before looking down at her.

"I like your suit," Hinata said as she looked up at him.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

Hinata blushed as she continued to look up at him. Naruto simply looked back at her before realizing what she wanted. He complied and leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against hers and heard Hinata giggle a bit.

Down where Hinata had just been, the other skaters whistled and cheered Hinata on. Naruto couldn't help but laugh while Hinata hid her face from embarrassment.

 **To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I like your suit," Hinata said as she looked up at him.**_

 _ **Naruto smiled, "Thank you."**_

 _ **Hinata blushed as she continued to look up at him. Naruto simply looked back at her before realizing what she wanted. He complied and leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against hers and heard Hinata giggle a bit.**_

 _ **Down where Hinata had just been, the other skaters whistled and cheered Hinata on. Naruto couldn't help but laugh while Hinata hid her face from embarrassment.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 31 – "Precautionary Measures"**

"Why are we here?" Sasuke questioned as he followed Sakura into a convenience store. They were on their way to the Youth District but Sakura had insisted they stop here as soon as she saw it. "If you want to get soda and stuff, there's a cheaper place in the Youth District for that."

Sakura shook her head as she scanned the aisle markers. Her eyes landed on the area she was looking for and she moved quickly. Sasuke followed her and got distracted by the collection of condoms on the shelf. He picked up three boxes of the brand he uses before looking up and seeing Sakura at the other end of the aisle.

"Sakura?" Sasuke walked over to her and froze when he saw her staring at the pregnancy test and Plan B pills. "Sakura…are you?"

"I don't know," she answered as she snatched up the most accurate pregnancy test on the shelf. "And just in case I'm not," she picked up a box of Plan B pills, "we'll get these and I'll stash a pill in places where we usually do it."

"You're going to need _a lot_ more pills than what's in that box, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned and dodged Sakura's semi-lethal elbow. He stuck his tongue out at her but winched when she hit him over the head with the pregnancy test. "Come on," he took the pregnancy test from her, "we'll head to your place so you can take this."

"Why not your place? It's closer," Sakura argued as she followed Sasuke to the register.

"Because my parents are home and my mother can sense a nervous person a mile away," Sasuke warned. "The minute she notices either of us acting weird, she's going to start asking questions and she's also a human lie detector. All in all, we're better off going to your place."

"You're right," the reached the counter and saw the way the clerked eyed the three boxes of condoms and the pregnancy test.

The clerk looked at them, "Don't you think these condoms are going to be a bit useless if she's knocked up?"

"Just ring them up," Sasuke asked as he pulled out his wallet. Once he had paid and taken the bag, he and Sakura quickly left.

Sasuke didn't say a word as they climbed into his car and left the parking lot. And Sakura knew better than to say anything. She saw the way Sasuke clenched the steering wheel and how tightly he was clenching his jaw. Not only that, he was weaving in and out of traffic and gunning it through yellow lights and coming as close as he possibly could with breaking traffic laws.

Once they made it back to Whirlwind's Complex and to the main house, they went straight to her room on the second floor. Sasuke fumbled through the bag but when Sakura put a hand on his back, he stopped.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Sorry."

Sakura shook her head and fished out the pregnancy test. She gave him a gentle peck on his cheek before going into her bathroom. Sasuke sighed again before falling back onto Sakura's bed and staring up at the ceiling. He laid there contemplating the idea of being a father at the age of seventeen and the thought alone frightened him.

While lost in his thoughts, he heard his phone ring. He removed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and answered, "Hey Aniki."

"Sasuke?" Itachi immediately sounded concerned. "What's going on? You sound funny."

"I'm fine," Sasuke reassured. "What's up? How's work?"

"Eh, it's work," Itachi answered. Sasuke could hear the rapid tapping of keys in the background followed by Itachi's loud yawn, "I'm trying not to fall asleep right now since I have to finish filling out this report before I can go to lunch. I'd call Izumi-chan but Inari-chan's nap time is right now."

"Eh, so you're just using me?" Sasuke whined. "What kind of big brother are you? Honestly, you're the worse."

"Bite me," Itachi countered and Sasuke laughed. "By the way, Inari-chan wants to go to Hinata's competition this weekend and Izumi-chan and I are both too busy to take her. Do you think you can take her with you?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. "Is that why you called?"

"Pretty much," Itachi admitted. "Okay, bye."

"Huh? Aniki?" Sasuke heard Itachi hang up and he rolled his eyes. He sent a quick text to Itachi calling him a series of insults before tossing his phone onto Sakura's pillow. He tilted his head back when he heard the bathroom door open and he saw Sakura come out holding the pregnancy test. "Well?"

"Nothing yet," Sakura answered as she carefully set it down on a few pieces of tissue. "We have to wait five minutes," she sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed and fell back. She stared up at her ceiling with Sasuke, the two of them lying there in silence. "Say, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll make okay parents?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Sakura sighed but looked towards Sasuke when she heard him sift. She watched as he laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. She turned onto her side as well and curled up a bit as she eyed him.

"I would hope we'd make okay parents," Sasuke answered. "I can't say we'd be great considering we're both still in high school and until now, the thing that stressed us out most of all was whether or not we had studied enough for a test. Well, I don't know if that's true. Naruto has stressed us out more than enough."

"Now that I think about it, if we can take care of Naruto then I'm sure we can handle a baby," Sakura joked, she and Sasuke laughing together. She smiled at him and enjoyed the sight of his relaxed and joyful expression. Instinctively, she reached her hand out and touched his cheek.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura gently rubbed his cheek before brushing her thumb across his bottom lip.

"The lady who does your hair," Sakura began, "she touches you a lot."

"Ah," Sasuke sat up and crossed his legs, "has it been bothering you since we left?"

"Not really," Sakura lied. "And her chest is pretty big too."

"Is it?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "I hadn't noticed."

Sakura eyed him, "Liar. You probably notice them all the time. I bet you'd prefer if mine were bigger too."

"Of course not," Sasuke countered immediately. He reached his hand out and immediately clasped Sakura's breast in his hand over the sweater she was wearing. He watched as she flared up and scooted away from him. "I prefer yours because they fit in my hand."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Sakura whined as she held her knees to her chest.

"Where did you get the idea that I like large breasts anyway?" Sasuke asked and saw Sakura look away with a pout on her lips. He sighed and moved so that he was sitting beside her. He saw her turn her face away from him and he rolled his eyes. "Sakura, look at me."

"No," Sakura muttered. "I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me?" Sasuke repeated. He groaned and rubbed his head before leaning back against Sakura's headboard, "Sakura-chan, you know that I love you, right?"

Sakura glanced at him.

"And there is absolutely nothing about you that I would change about you. You know that, right? I mean, to me you are already the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't see myself being with anybody else," Sasuke said. "I love that you're always honest with me and that you don't try and put up this front with me to get my attention or because you think I'd like it. And I love that you have absolutely no filter when you talk. And I love that you're never the 'damsel in distress' but more like the 'knight in shiny armor' when you're in some kind of bind."

"It's every girl's dream to hear that she's the 'knight' instead of the 'damsel,'" Sakura whined.

Sasuke eyed her a moment before taking ahold of her chin and making her face him. He pressed his lips against her and grabbed Sakura's wrist before she could hit him. Sakura wanted to pull away but she couldn't find the will to pull away from him. And when she felt his tongue brush against her lip, she stopped trying to fight.

Sasuke pulled away as soon as Sakura submitted. He looked pass her and at the nightstand where the pregnancy test was sitting, "It's been more than enough time, hasn't it?"

It took a moment for Sakura to realize what he was talking about before she nodded. She stretched out and grabbed ahold of the test. She checked the little window and let out an exasperated sight of relief before flashing it to Sasuke, "It's negative."

"Good." Sasuke took the test and tossed it back onto the nightstand before pulling Sakura back up to him.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sakura's lips were on hers again. He was more aggressive this time and Sakura moaned when his hand slid underneath her sweater. She squirmed as Sasuke's hand grabbed ahold of her right breast and begin fondling it. She moaned a bit louder when his fingers pinched her nipple and tugged at it.

She gasped for air as Sasuke pulled way and bit her lip when his mouth went to her neck. She gripped onto his shirt as he kissed her neck and flicked his tongue against it. He moved so that he was on top of her and with ease, he slid his arm around her and lifted her up enough to pull her further down the bed so that she was lying on her back now.

Sasuke pushed her sweater up and planted several sweet kisses against both her breast. He felt Sakura's fingers glide through his hair and how she seemed to pet him almost. He enjoyed it and continued moving further down Sakura's body. He felt the way she shivered when he licked her stomach and kiss her belly button.

Using both his hands, he pulled off Sakura's panties and skirt but left her in her thigh high socks. He kissed her inner thighs but lightly nipping them. He glanced up at Sakura as she whined before looking back to see the red mark that had formed.

"Don't bite me," Sakura warned.

"I like marking you in places that no one else can look," Sasuke told her before kissing the red mark. "It's like our little secret that no one else is allowed to know about."

Sakura blushed and covered her mouth when Sasuke's tongue brushed against the place between her thighs. He didn't waste time diving in, her tongue swirling around her clit before covering every inch of the exterior. She gasped and covered her eyes with her arms. She bit her lip as he wrapped on arm around her thigh and squeezed while his other hand reached up and grabbed her breast.

She squirmed beneath his tongue. And she squirmed so much that he moved his arm away from her thigh and held her down with it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair in her hands and arched her back. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly and tried her best with containing herself.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, their eyes met and Sasuke saw the lust filled look in her eyes. It was wild and almost desperate. He pulled his mouth away and licked his lips before rummaging through the bag at the foot of her bed and removing one of the boxes of condoms. While opening the box and getting out a packet, Sakura sat up and tugged on Sasuke's belt.

She pushed him back onto the bed and released his erection from his boxer briefs. She took the condom from Sasuke as he pushed his pants and boxer briefs down and bit his lip as Sakura slid on the condom for him before lowering herself onto him.

"Impatient much?" Sasuke teased and watched as Sakura put her hands on his lower abdomen and began to ride him.

"Shut up," Sakura demanded as she continued to ride. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out too loudly but the room was already beginning to be filled with the sound of her hips coming down onto him. Her juices overflowing and causing a loud squelching sound to fill the room. She grinded her hips against him as she removed her sweater so she was left wearing only her thigh high socks.

Sasuke sat up and removed his own shirt before grasping the back of Sakura's neck and pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moans loudly as their tongues twirled around one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her bottom in his hands.

She pulled away slightly, her hand on his chest as she continued to ride him, "I love you."

Sasuke smiled. He repositioned the two of them so that Sakura was lying on her back. He didn't waste time to start thrusting into her and Sakura's hands immediately went above her head and grabbed her headboard, "Say it again."

"I love you," Sakura breathed as she wrapped her legs around her waist. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you."

"Again," Sasuke requested as he leaned down so his face was inches from hers.

"I love you," Sakura moaned as she took Sasuke's face into her hands and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and laced her fingers through his hair as he continued to thrust into her. Her moans became louder and louder with each of his thrust and when he slammed into her one more. She clung to him as she reached her own climax.

As Sakura pulled away from him, Sasuke could see the look of ecstasy on her face. He chuckled at the euphoric expression before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too," he responded.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's sweetness before running her fingers through his hair, "Sorry about your hair. You just got it done too."

"Nothing a quick blow dry and some gel won't fix," Sasuke assured her.

Sakura gasped, "So your hair doesn't naturally spike in the back like that? Have you been lying to me all this time?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head while Sakura giggled again.

Over at Konoha City Stadium, Naruto walked hand in hand towards where all the other skaters were getting ready to continue with their practice. Naruto was listening intensely to something Hinata was telling him but he stopped when he saw the young woman sitting on the bench nearby.

He recognized long, spikey red hair against her dark skin and the way her amber colored eyes seemed to glow. And she wore the trademark lightning bolt shaped studs in her ear and saw her elaborate tattoo covering her left arm. She saw him too. She stood and smiled.

"I thought I recognized that head of blonde hair," she said as Hinata and Naruto made their way over. She gave Hinata a sweet smile before looking back at Naruto, "Naruto, it's been a while."

"It's good to see you again Karui," Naruto responded.

"So, it looks like you're starting to convert," Karui commented as she felt on his jacket before looking up at him. "I guess your dear old dad couldn't keep you away for too much longer; especially not with what happened recently."

Hinata was in the middle of lacing up her skates when she looked up and saw an unfamiliar look in Naruto's eyes. It was dark and she wasn't entirely sure how to react to it. And she saw the way Karui eyed him, a smirk on her lips as she took a step closer to him; the gap between them going from acquaintances to friends to maybe something more once upon a time.

"I have to say, I was _really_ surprised when word hit Kumo but when I saw you post those updates from the hospital room and I saw you were perfectly fine," Karui ran her hand down Naruto's jacket, "that's when I realized you're not too much different from your father."

Naruto grabbed ahold of Karui's wrist before she went too far south and he gave her a small smile. The dark look remained in his eyes, "I can't hang around too much longer but I look forward to catching up with you next weekend in Kumo. Also, I wish you the best of luck with your competition."

Hinata felt the awkward tension between the two of them before Naruto released Karui's wrist. She saw the way Karui rubbed her wrist before simply smiling and making her way back onto the rink. Hinata looked to Naruto and saw the way his jaw flexed before he let out a heavy sigh and turned his attention to her. His eyes were familiar once more.

"I better get going," Naruto said as Hinata stood up. He hugged her and squeezed and enjoyed the way she buried her face in his neck, her breathe soothing against his neck. He lifted her off the ground slightly and enjoyed the sound of her giggle before putting her down. "I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you soon," Hinata assured. "I'll call you after dinner?"

"After dinner is perfect," Naruto confirmed. He gave her a quick peck before smiling at her, "Don't overdo it, okay?"

"I'll try not to," Hinata promised before getting one more peck from Naruto. She giggled as this one lasted longer than the first before he pulled away. She waved and gave him a sweet smile as he leave and once he was gone, she made her way onto the ice.

She hadn't made a full lap around the ice before Karui approached her. She stopped, "Karui-chan?"

"Here's just a little bit of a warning: be careful," Karui warned. "Yeah, sure, you had an issue with Watanabe Baji but that was child's play compared to the shit people like us have to deal with on a regular basis. Plus, anyone who's that calm after having murdered someone is someone you should be cautious of."

"Huh?" Hinata watched as Karui gave her a sweet smile before skating away. Hinata stood there confused and stunned before looking up to where Naruto now walked, his phone to his ear and his usual grin on his face. He looked down at her and waved and she waved back.

 **To Be Continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Here's just a little bit of a warning: be careful," Karui warned. "Yeah, sure, you had an issue with Watanabe Baji but that was child's play compared to the shit people like us have to deal with on a regular basis. Plus, anyone who's that calm after having murdered someone is someone you should be cautious of."**_

 _ **"Huh?" Hinata watched as Karui gave her a sweet smile before skating away. Hinata stood there confused and stunned before looking up to where Naruto now walked, his phone to his ear and his usual grin on his face. He looked down at her and waved and she waved back.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 32 – "Welcome to the Inner Circle"**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at the text messages between him and Hinata over the last few days. Her responses were minimalistic and came hours after he would send a message which was unnatural for her. He chalked it up to her being nervous about the competition, but he couldn't help but feel that it was something more.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina noticed the expression on her son's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he answered as he tucked his phone into the inner pocket of his blazer. "Hinata and I haven't been talking as much as we usually do, but I guess she's distracted? I don't know. I don't want to press her if she's focused on her competition."

"Why don't you go and talk to her after we're done here?" Minato recommended as he continued to rub his wife's knee through the slit in her dress. "She's staying at the same hotel as us, isn't she? Just go by her room and talk to her to clear the air. Sitting here and brooding about it isn't going to change anything."

"Yeah, she's staying at the same hotel as us, but when I asked for her room number she didn't respond," Naruto answered. "She must be resting, right?"

"Look, we'll just make a call to the hotel and get Hinata's room number for you after we're done here, okay?" Kushina suggested.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good," Minato breathed as he looked out the window and watched as the car came to a stop outside the entrance of _Thunder and Lightning Hotel & Casino. _He looked to Naruto who seemed to stare out the window and towards the entrance where people moved in and out of the building and others lingered while talking to each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about my first meeting."

"There's no need to be," Kushina reassured him just before their door was opened. She watched as Minato climbed out ahead of her and she took his hand and climbed out with Naruto following behind them.

Minato looked to the car in front of them and watched as Iruka, Anko, Obito, and Rin climbed out while the car behind them had Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Yamato, Kakashi, and Iruka handed off their keys to three separate valets before Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Anko, and Iruka took the lead while Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato covered the rear with Minato, Kushina, and Naruto walking between them.

Standing at the entrance was a young woman with dark skin and silver hair. She was a curvy woman and clearly had no problem displaying it as she stood there in a form fitting black dressed matched with a pair of black stilettos heels. She smiled at the sight of the Whirlwind.

"Mabui," Minato greeted her as they approached and watched as she and Kushina kissed one another's cheeks, "you look well. I'm happy to see that A hasn't run you into the ground yet."

" _Yet_ ," Mabui said with an exasperated sigh. "On behalf of Lord A, I wanted to thank you for making the trip out here. I know the meeting was a last-minute thing and a bit of an inconvenience for everyone but nonetheless, thank you for coming anyway."

"Well knowing A, had we decided to skip, then he would've just showed up on our doorstep and held the meeting in our living room," Minato reminded and saw Mabui nod in agreement. He chuckled before looking to Naruto, "I'm not sure if you recognize him but you remember my son Naruto, don't you? I believe the last time you saw him he was still an infant?"

Mabui looked to Naruto, "Of course I recognize him. He's your spitting image after all. It's a pleasure to see you again Young Master. I'm Ito Mabui. You can call me Mabui."

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Mabui," Naruto greeted her with a firm handshake.

"Are we the first to arrive?" Kushina questioned.

Mabui nodded, "Yes, Lady Kushina. If you'll please follow me inside; I'll take you to where you all will be having your meeting."

Mabui led the lot of them inside once they were through the lobby and passed through a set of extravagantly decorated set of double doors, they were on the main casino floor. There were hundreds of guests trying their luck from Black Jack tables to the slot machines and as always, some had better luck than others.

Naruto looked around and was taken in by the deep red, brilliant gold, and almost blinding white that decorated the place. And as he looked around, he recognized several of the workers as members of Whirlwind; which wasn't all that surprising considering that _Thunder and Lightning_ was underneath The Sannin Group. As they reached the elevator, Mabui pressed the button before focusing on her earpiece.

"I really hope this stays cordial," Kushina said with a sigh as Minato put his hand on her hip. "Oh, I meant to ask you this earlier: do you know if Ohnoki retired yet? He's getting up there in years, isn't he?"

"He hasn't retired yet," Minato answered. "He just announced his granddaughter Kurotsuchi as his successor last week."

"Really?" Kushina questioned, astonished. "Not Kitsuchi? Well, I'm sure that was an interesting conversation."

"I can only imagine," Minato agreed and watched as the elevator doors opened. They all stepped on except for Mabui.

"My apologies," Mabui said before stepping onto the elevator and typing in a code on the keypad beside the floor numbers before sliding its cover back down, "Lady Mei has just arrived and I need to go and greet her and her entourage. Samui will greet you in the lobby upstairs."

"Very well, thank you Mabui," Kushina said and smiled at her just before the doors closed. "Now that I think about it, we should have brought Zabuza and Haku-chan with us."

"And piss off Lady Mei?" Minato questioned. "Please, she's probably already irritated because we're having this meeting in the first place; there's no need to bring Zabuza around her right now."

Anko chuckled, "You have to admit that it'd be funny though, right? I mean, everyone knows that Lady Mei had the biggest lady boner for Zabuza but when she found out he preferred dicks over chicks, oh boy was she pissed."

"Come on," Minato looked at Anko and saw her put an innocent smile on her face. "The last thing I want to do is pick a fight with anybody tonight because none of us want to be here in the first place. So, like I said before we headed over here, we're going to keep it cordial and play nice. We'll answer whatever questions they want and then we'll head home."

"Yes sir, Master Minato, sir," all their guards said in unison just before the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Standing in the lobby was a young-looking woman with blonde hair who wore a form fitting dress of her own paired with black heels. She was in the middle of having a conversation with a young man about Naruto's age who had dark skin and silver hair much like Mabui. When she caught sight of Whirlwind entering the lobby, she tucked her phone away into her bra and smiled at them.

"Welcome," she greeted them with a bow.

"Samui," Minato greeted her.

She waved her hand towards a set of double doors and made her way towards them along with Whirlwind. She pushed the doors open and stood to the side to allow them in, "There's still plenty of time before the meeting so please, make yourselves comfortable. As you can see, the bar is fully stocked with a more than capable mixologist to fix you whatever you like. And we have a full buffet with the top Hibachi Chef in the country at your disposal so please, help yourselves."

To their right of the entrance was a spiral staircase that led to an upstairs balcony. Below was the fully stocked bar where the bartender was in the middle of attempting to chat up Karui, but she focused her attention towards her phone and didn't seem to hear a word he was saying to her. Against the wall opposite of the entrance were floor to ceiling mirrors and overlooked the brilliant skyline of the City of Kumo. Opposite that was a lounge area with a larger than average L-Shaped couch with a firepit/coffee table in the center of it. And to the left was a buffet that would send anyone of the Akimichi Clan into a frenzy.

"You all get yourselves something to eat, relax," Minato urged as he looked at their security detail.

"Yes, please, relax," Darui requested as he began to make his descent down the spiral staircase. "There's still plenty of time before the meeting so please, have something to eat and drink and get comfortable."

"Darui?" You really have grown since the last time we saw you," Kushina commented as Darui made is way over to them and hugged her before shaking hands with Minato. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five," Darui answered and chuckled at Kushina's expression. "Trust me Lady Kushina, it doesn't look like you've aged a day since the last time I saw you though I can't exactly say the same for Lord Minato."

"Funny," Minato scoffed before he noticed Darui looked to Naruto. "it's been a while since you've seen Naruto, he's seventeen now, turning eighteen in October and graduating in April."

"Please," Kushina groaned, "I feel old enough."

"Graduating, wow," Darui breathed as he looked Naruto up and down. "I remember when you used to chase me around when you were barely learning how to walk. Well if I remember correctly, you started running before you started walking."

"That sounds about right," Naruto chuckled before shaking hands with Darui and then hugging. "It's good to see you again, Darui-nii."

"You too," Darui let him go and patted his shoulder before looking to Minato. "My father is in the middle of a phone call with my uncle's manager, so they'll be down shortly."

"I'm guessing B is still causing as much trouble as always?" Kushina questioned.

Darui scoffed and nodded, "You know he is."

"Naruto," Karui sang from the bar as she waved him over, "come and join me."

Naruto looked to his father for a brief moment before getting his silent permission and heading towards the bar. Naruto took a reluctant seat beside her and watched as the bartender finally gave up and went back to focusing on polishing already polished glasses.

"Karui," Naruto greeted her.

"Naruto," Karui greeted him. "You still look pretty dapper in your suit, but I guess all you Whirlwind men know where to go to get a perfectly tailored suit. So, how have you been since our last conversation? You seem kind of nervous? This is your first meeting, isn't it? It can be a bit nerve racking the first time but once you realize that it's really just a massive dick swinging competition, you get over it."

"I've been decent," Naruto answered, "and yes, I am nervous, but I am managing, I guess? I just have a lot on my mind right now that isn't necessarily this stupid meeting."

"Turst me, no one us thinking about this meeting," Karui assured him as she spun around in her seat and watched as Terumi Mei entered with her entourage. She flashed a quick smile before grabbing her drink and taking a sip, "Honestly, Lady Mei brought her own personal army too? Though I didn't expect her to bring Yugito, Yagura, _and_ Utakata. Anyway, what's been on your mind? Tell Big Sister Karui what's on your mind."

"I'm two years older than you," Naruto reminded her, annoyed. He couldn't help it. Every time he spoke with Karui, it was a fight between the two of them because of her insistence to get underneath his skin and his inability to let her have her way.

"Minor detail," Karui argued. "So, what's going on? Is it Hinata? It's definitely Hinata, isn't it?" She seemed a bit off at the rehearsal the other day, but I guess that's only natural. I mean, I would be a little freaked out too if I was in her shoes."

Naruto looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Ah, so you two haven't talked yet," Karui noted. "Well, I may or may not have let a slight comment slip after you came and visited Hinata at the arena back in Konoha. I don't know, something along the lines of how I thought it was interesting that you were still so calm after you killed Baji. I guess she felt some kind of way about it and is distancing herself from you."

Naruto couldn't explain the feeling that welled up inside of him at that moment. He felt an uncomfortable knot form in his stomach while his ears began to burn, and his jaw tightened. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and felt his heart begin to race at the sound of Karui's confession.

Karui noticed Naruto's mood change and immediately turned her attention back to her phone. She would occasionally glance towards him before ultimately getting up from her seat and running away to hide upstairs. From across the room, Minato watched Naruto's silent mood shift. He quickly excused himself from his conversation with Darui and Mei and went to Naruto's side.

"Hey," Minato stood in front of Naruto and took his face in his hands, "hey, hey. Naruto-kun, look at me. I need you to look at me, right now."

Naruto felt himself place a grip so tight on his slacks that his knuckles turned white before making eye contact with his father.

"Good," Minato cooed. "All right, now I want you to do what I do, okay? Breathe in, and then breathe out. Deep breaths in, long exhale out until you feel your heart slow down, all right? With me."

Minato took a deep breath in and then a long exhale out. Naruto mimicked him, but his breathing was shaky. He continued to try. They did this for a little bit until Minato put a hand against Naruto's chest and felt Naruto's heart had slowed.

"Good," Minato cooed again. "That's good, very good. All right, I'm going to need you to relax now, okay? I need you to think happy thoughts. Think of Kurama who is at home lying on your bed because he misses you. And think of Mr. Teuchi down at Ichiraku Ramen and his daughter Ayame. Think of that massive bowl of miso pork ramen with extra fish cakes that Mr. Teuchi always makes you when you show up that's only half price because he loves you like a grandson."

Naruto continued his breathing before nodding. "Yeah…yeah. I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong."

"It's all right," Minato assured. "We'll talk about it later. Just tell me what happened. What did Karui say to you?"

Naruto swallowed hard before rubbing and gripping the back of his neck. "Karui…Karui she told Hinata that I killed Baji. That's why she's been acting weird the last couple of days because of what Karui said. She knows."

"Hey." Minato made Naruto look at him. "Deep breath in. Long exhale out."

Naruto did as his father said but it was beginning to become less and less effective. "Otou-san," his voice broke.

"I know," Minato breathed. "I know. I know you're angry and I know you've having trouble controlling it, but I need you to be strong for me, okay? Deep breath in. Long exhale out. There you go, that's it. Good. Good. I'll tell you what, if you don't feel like you can sit here for this meeting, then let me know now and I'll have Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan take you back to the hotel. You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. Deep breath in. Long exhale out. Good, you're getting the hang of it."

Naruto shook his head. "No. No, I'll stay. I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" Minato removed his hand from Naruto's face and tapped the bar. "Two things of whiskey, neat. Quickly."

"I'm sure," Naruto assured and watched as the bartender poured two glasses of whiskey. Minato took them both and held one out for Naruto. Naruto hesitated but took the glass and tossed it back. He coughed, and Minato rubbed his back. "I'll stay."

"All right." Minato downed his whiskey as well before taking Naruto's glass and putting it on the counter. The bartender topped them off and Minato dropped a few bills onto the counter before hanging Naruto's glass back to him. "Sip on this, it'll loosen you up a bit but not enough that you can't focus on the meeting."

Naruto nodded and sipped the whiskey this time. They heard heavy steps and they looked towards the staircase to see A beginning to descent with B just behind them. And hiding behind B was Karui who made a beeline for the entrance and ducking out into the lobby. A wore the usual agitated expression and B's face shifted when he saw Naruto at the bar.

"Well, well, well," B called as he squeezed pass A and hurried down the rest of the steps. I'll be damned; if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto as I live and breathe. I was wondering when you were finally going to start showing up to these things. How ya been?"

"Uncle B." Naruto managed to push aside his answer as he and B hugged one another. Naruto laughed as B lifted him off the ground before plopping him back down and making a mess of his hair. "Hey, hey," Naruto whined as he put down his drink and fixed his hair using the bar mirror. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for me to make my hair look like this?"

"My bad," B apologized before shaking hands with Minato. "Minato, you look well. How are things at TSG? I heard you're prospecting some land over in Kiri? A new resort?"

"I've been well, thank you for noticing. And things at TSG are going well, I can't really complain; and I certainly can't divulge any information on the next property we're looking to develop." Minato grinned. "I see you're going well for yourself too. Your last album didn't have any trouble locking in its spot as number one."

B, also known by his stage name Killer Bee, wore a proud grin. "It didn't. We're actually in talks for my next tour right now. Once we get the dates and everything set up, I'll be sure to send a couple of tickets and passes your way, Naruto."

"That'd be great." Naruto finished fixing his hair and picked up his drink again. He took a sip as A approached and saw the way he seemed to inspect Naruto. He found himself standing with his back straight than usual and that bothered him.

"Minato," A grunted.

"A," Minato responded.

That's all A said before wandering off towards the door. He patted Darui's back before kissing Kushina's cheeks. Mei immediately suck herself to A's side and rubbed on his bicep while she pressed her body up against him.

"Honestly," B groaned, "that woman will flirt with anything with a dick and a pulse."

"And it probably doesn't always need to have a pulse," Minato joked. B busted out in a loud laughter while Naruto struggled to contain himself. Minato casually sipped his whiskey as though he hasn't said a word.

"Minato-kun," Kushina called.

Minato smiled at Naruto and gave him an affectionate pat on his cheek before heading over to Kushina.

"B," A called.

B looked over towards his brother and saw A wave him over. B groaned and rolled his eyes before patting Naruto's back. "We'll talk some more after the meeting, Nephew."

"Sure," Naruto agreed and watched as B walked away and joined the rest of them. He sat back on a stool at the bar and continued to sip his whiskey until his glass is empty. When the bartender came over to top him off, Naruto covered his glass. "Ginger ale?"

"Coming right up," the bartender confirmed.

As Naruto waited, he reached into his inner pocket and removed his cellphone. There weren't any new messages and knowing what he knew now, he knew a text message might've been futile. He let out a heavy sigh as he dialed Hinata's number and brought his phone to his ear.

The bartender placed a glass of ginger ale down in front of Naruto on a new coaster before taking about his emptied glass of whiskey. Naruto smiled at him. The phone rung once. No answer. Hinata always answered on the first ring but it rang a second time. Still no answer. He sipped on the ginger ale and the phone rang a third time. And a fourth time. He was sure it was going to go to voicemail when she answered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice came through and Naruto had become the calmest he'd been all night.

"Hey," he smiled as he responded. "I know you're probably rehearsing right now but I just needed to hear your voice."

"I see," she spoke softly. "Is everything okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, everything's okay. What about you? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"For the most part," she said.

"Good." Naruto took another sip of his ginger ale. He sighed. "Can I see you tonight?"

There was silence from her end. From his end, the noise of people chattering replaced his waiting for an answer. Even though her silence should've put him on edge, he was still calm.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said. "I have to get up early tomorrow morning and I need to make sure I get enough sleep."

"I need to talk to you," he breathed, "in person. It's important."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed.

Naruto pursed his lips together. He looked himself in the mirror of the bar and saw himself. Bright blue eyes, medium length blonde hair, and whisker marks. All things he recognized and all things that hadn't changed since he put a bullet through Baji's brain. He sighed and looked at his drink. "I know that you know."

More silence. The doors opened again and Kamizuru Ohnoki entered with his entourage. On either side of his took his son Kitsuchi and granddaughter Kurotsuchi. More muttered greetings and guards being released to enjoy the buffet and the bar.

"Please," Naruto pleaded quietly. "I need to see you and I need to talk to you. Tell me that you'll see me tonight?"

Hinata sighed. "I don't know."

"Hinata, please," Naruto felt the knot from earlier beginning to form again. "We need to talk about this and I swear I will tell you everything you want to know. I will answer any questions you have."

Sasuke came and sat beside Naruto at the bar. He put a place down in front of him and handed him and held out a set of chopsticks. He took them and sat them down on a napkin. He couldn't eat until Hinata agreed to see him. He needed to hear her say she would.

"Hinata? Are you still there?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here," she answered. "You promise to tell me everything?"

"And anything," Naruto added.

"Okay," she agreed and the knot in Naruto's stomach loosened. "I'm in room 217."

"I'll see you tonight then," Naruto smiled.

"I'll see you tonight," Hinata confirmed before hanging up.

Naruto tucked his phone away into his pocket before breaking his chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "Hopefully."

"Everyone," A called with an unintentionally thunderous clap of his hands, "we'll be beginning in thirty minutes. In the meantime, get something to eat and have something to drink."

That thirty minutes came and went in what felt like seconds. A didn't even have to call for everyone's attention before they began. All the leaders and their successors found comfortable spots around the fireplace/coffee table while their guards stayed posted around very portions of the room. Despite how relaxed they all seemed, everyone had an eye on each other.

Minato and Kushina sat directly across from A, B, and Darui. Naruto was beside Minato and behind them sitting on the steps that led into the lounge area were Sasuke and Sakura. Next to Naruto sat Gaara on his own. To Kushina's left, Mei sat on her own as well. And next to her sat Ohnoki with Kurotsuchi on his right.

"Well," Minato spoke first, "let's get started, shall we?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Everyone," A called with an unintentionally thunderous clap of his hands, "we'll be beginning in thirty minutes. In the meantime, get something to eat and have something to drink."**_

 _ **That thirty minutes came and went in what felt like seconds. A didn't even have to call for everyone's attention before they began. All the leaders and their successors found comfortable spots around the fireplace/coffee table while their guards stayed posted around very portions of the room. Despite how relaxed they all seemed, everyone had an eye on each other.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina sat directly across from A, B, and Darui. Naruto was beside Minato and behind them sitting on the steps that led into the lounge area were Sasuke and Sakura. Next to Naruto sat Gaara on his own. To Kushina's left, Mei sat on her own as well. And next to her sat Ohnoki with Kurotsuchi on his right.**_

 _ **"Well," Minato spoke first, "let's get started, shall we?"**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 33 – "Don't Forget Who I Am"**

Minato recounted the series of events set off a few weeks ago by Watanabe Baji. He was casual with how he spoke and was the most relaxed one in the room. He shared with them how Baji had kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi and had attempted to blackmail Minato into exposing himself but ultimately failed.

"And who exactly was the man you got to take the fall for that kidnapping?" Mei interrupted with a sweet tone. "He definitely wasn't a member of Whirlwind because I doubt you'd put one of your own behind bars."

"Oh, Takahiro Hibiki?" Minato questioned and watched as Mei nodded. "He's my biological uncle. He was happy to take the fall because he was out living on the streets over in The Whirlpool – that's the Thirteenth, Fourteenth, and Fifteenth Wards in Konoha – and I offered to compensate him for taking the fall. He's been promised ten million for his time."

A scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "And how can we be sure that Takahiro Hibiki won't go running his mouth? If he ends up ratting you out and journalist start digging, they're going to discover your ties to the rest of us."

"Takahiro Hibiki isn't an issue," Minato assured.

"And how can you be so sure?" Ohnoki questioned, grouchy. "For all we know, Hibiki could've told someone all about your business dealing."

Minato sighed. "Would you let me finish? Takahiro Hibiki isn't an issue," he explained. He snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Iruka moved from his place and removed a tablet from its case before placing it in Minato's hand. Minato unlocked it and dropped it onto the table, the picture on display being of Takahiro Hibiki lying in his bunk with his throat wide open.

"Did you do this?" A questioned.

Minato simply smiled. He took the tablet back and handed it off to Iruka. "And seeing as Whirlwind has complete control over the media, we were able to let this slide underneath the radar. His obituary will be in the paper this coming Sunday but other than that, that's it."

"Are we sure this was a singular incident and just not a starting point for a much larger attack on Konoha and Whirlwind from Phoenix?" Gaara questioned, slightly concerned.

"I'll admit that I'm not entirely sure," Minato confessed which caused Ohnoki to grunt loudly. He ignored it and continued. "When I arrived at the Phoenix complex, Orochimaru was there."

"Orochimaru?" Mei repeated. "You're just now telling us that Orochimaru was in Konoha?"

"Look," Minato continued, "everyone here knows that Orochimaru simply likes to watch things play out amongst his generals within Phoenix. Watanabe Baji was one of his loose-cannon generals who Orochimaru particularly enjoyed watching destroy himself. Whether Orochimaru has plans of his own or not are unclear but he didn't say much while I was there."

"And didn't capture him?" A questioned.

"Orochimaru wasn't exactly a primary concern at that moment considering that Baji was attempting to escape with our daughter," Kushina reminded them with a cool smile. "And then in a desperate attempt to get even after our daughter was rescued, he drove our son and godson off a bridge and nearly killed them."

Naruto shifted in his seat and his right arm suddenly tingled. He flexed his hand a bit and rubbed his palm before glancing at each of their faces. A mixture of annoyance and sympathy was on their faces as they all seemed to look at his bandaged hand.

"What did you do with Baji's body?" A questioned.

"Dismembered and dissolved in several different barrels of acid that have been shipped off to several different locations," Minato answered. "I'm surprised you would ask me that question since you're well aware of the fact that I know how to clean up any mess that I happen to come upon. So, there's really no need for you to be worried."

"I'm worried because this doesn't just affect Whirlwind," A argued. "This affects all of us because Phoenix is like a goddamn parasite. They'll stop at nothing until we fall and they start gaining the power they think they deserve. And quite frankly, I beginning to believe you're not capable of handling Phoenix if they happen to come for you again."

"Excuse me?" Minato smiled. And for whatever reason, that smile of his sent an uncomfortable chill down Naruto's spine.

"They kidnapped a high-profile heiress, Minato," A began. "Covering up something like that had to be a challenge, right? And with an organization as large as yours, well," A shrugged, "I'm sure there are a few holes. Who knows, Phoenix may be operating within Konoha and you just don't know it?"

Naruto noticed the change in his father and the man he became was someone he didn't recognize. Minato leaned back against the couch and crossed his legs, rest one hand on his lap and put the other along the back of the couch behind Kushina. He was calm. _Too_ calm. And far too relaxed for what A was insinuating.

"A," Minato's voice came out cool as ice, his smile long gone, and his eyes seemed to have darkened a few shades, "I would appreciate it if you kept your farfetched, convoluted, bullshit assumptions and theories to yourself. I respected your request for this idiotic meeting about something that had nothing to do with you and I refuse to sit here and be targeted by _all_ of you over nonsense."

"There's no need to go on the defense, Minato," Mei chimed in. "Whirlwind has been operating within Konoha for twenty-years and your yakuza is the youngest one here, first generation even. I will admit that you're doing very well for yourself, but you did grow rapidly and with that rapid growth, there could have been some abnormalities that you just happened to miss."

"You have a large heart and because of that, you allow just anybody to join your yakuza," Ohnoki chimed in. "Those kids that were distributing Styx in your neighbor are all members of Whirlwind now, are they not? If you ask me, that's one of the more idiotic decisions you made besides adopting that pink haired whore sitting behind you."

Minato didn't even have to turn around. He whistled and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Minato stood from his seat and went over to where Ohnoki sat. He carefully moved aside the plate and drink sitting in front of Ohnoki on the coffee table and sat down. He leaned forward and laced his fingers together, his smile returning to his face, but his eyes caused Ohnoki to tense up. "What did you call my daughter?"

Ohnoki didn't answer.

Minato chuckled. "Don't make me ask you again, Master Ohnoki. What did you call my daughter just now?"

"Master Minato," Gaara spoke up.

"Stay out of this," Minato said without looking at Gaara. "Sakura-chan, come here Sweetheart."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and watched as Sakura hesitate to stand. She stood and made her way over to where Minato sat and Ohnoki continued to avoid eye contact.

"Master Ohnoki," Minato resumed, "I do believe you owe my daughter an apology for your snide remark just now."

Ohnoki scoffed, "An apology? To a young tramp like her?"

"Ohnoki," Mei warned.

"I'm not going to apologize because you took sympathy on used goods like her," Ohnoki declared as he finally met Minato's eyes with a deadly glare of his own. "Let me tell you something Minato: you're on a quick path to self-destruction, you got that? Your inability to judge character and only see the good beneath all the bad is what's going to ruin you. And if it's not those kids you took in from Baji, it's going to be this girl here. And if it's not her, it'll sure as hell be someone else. You're too trusting!"

"Master Ohnoki, I understand you're an older gentleman, but do you remember when your granddaughter was kidnapped fifteen years ago?" Minato questioned, and somehow caused a shift in the room. "She was about five or six, very adorable at the time, you remember, don't you?"

Ohnoki swallowed hard.

"The man I sent to rescue your daughter was named Hatake Sakumo, remember?" Minato questioned. "He used to deal for Phoenix but after I promised him a better life with my family, he joined me. Now, had I not seen the kind of man Sakumo was, then your granddaughter very well may be dead right now."

Ohnoki clenched his jaw tight.

Minato snapped his fingers and stood. He walked around the backside of where A sat and continued, "And A! Do you remember how you called on my men and I to secure a route for your weapons because you had heard that it was compromised because someone in _your_ yakuza turned out to be working for Phoenix the whole time? Not only did I come to your aide, I cleaned up afterward and allowed you to use my men to help you carry out the rest of your delivery and I didn't ask for a single penny in return."

A looked away.

"As far as I'm concerned, Whirlwind has been something of a blessing for some of you," Minato announced as he made his way back to his seat and propped his feet up onto the coffee table. "Yes, our organization is large, but you better believe I know every name of every single person. I know their stories, I know where they come from and I know just how far they're willing to go to ensure that Whirlwind reminds safe and in the position we're in. You're free to run your yakuzas the way you want but don't try and tell me how to run mine.

"So, Master Ohnoki, I would greatly appreciate it if you apologized to my daughter," Minato added. "You _owe_ me that much."

Ohnoki glanced up at Sakura before looking away. "I apologize for my remarks."

"I am well aware of the fact that Phoenix is a parasite on all of us but when it comes to all of us and our yakuzas, I believe we have something like a symbiotic relationship," Minato suggested. "I scratch your back and you scratch mine. Though I'm sure it's not likely that Phoenix will attack on my territory, I do believe I will be able to call on you all for assistance and I'll receive said assistance, yes?"

There was silence, but Minato smiled.

"Perfect." Minato stood up and adjusted his jacket. "The next time you call for a meeting, I do hope it's for something far more serious rather than me giving you a fucking progress report." Minato snapped his fingers and all their security detail stood. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Whirlwind left. Naruto hadn't expected his father to bulldoze the entirety of the meeting but he did and he was amazed. He knew his father had a dominant personality, but he didn't know he was capable of being the most dominant person in a room full equally – well, not that equal – dominant people. Naruto noticed the way his father's jaw flexed and saw just how tightly his mother squeezed his father's hand.

"Minato-kun," Kushina cooed. "Deep breathe in. Long exhale out."

The same exercise Minato had taught Naruto just two hours ago. Minato did as Kushina advised and almost immediately, that Minato was gone, and the Minato Naruto was familiar with was back. Minato gave a bit of an apologetic smile to Naruto but didn't say anything.

"I wish I had my camera," Anko broke the silence with her comment and a sigh. "The look on their faces was priceless."

There was a bit of light laughter and things were back to normal. When the elevator doors opened, they were joking around with one another and laughing, all of them mainly talking about how scary Minato was and how Kushina was struggling from containing herself.

"Master Minato!"

They all stopped and watched as Mabui ran up to them. She was slightly out of breath and they let her compose herself before speaking again.

"Master Minato," Mabui swallowed, "Master A wanted me to tell you that he apologizes for anything he said. He didn't mean any disrespect and he certainly didn't mean any disrespect with arranging this meeting. He was just worried about the status of Phoenix's activity and was hoping you had any information that would've been of any use in preparation against Phoenix soon."

"Of course, he sends the apology and doesn't do it himself," Minato sighed. "Do you still have him on the phone?"

Mabui nodded.

Minato held out his hand and Mabui hesitated, but she removed her phone, disconnected the Bluetooth, and handed Minato her phone.

"A," Minato was cheery again, "I do apologize for my outburst just now, but I just don't appreciate having fingers pointed at me when there are inconsistencies at the other end of that finger as well."

"He really is upset," Obito whistled and they all chuckled amongst themselves.

"Yes, I'll be sure to let you know if there's any movement from Orochimaru," Minato assured. "Yes, you too." Minato hung up and handed the phone back to Mabui. "We'll be heading back to our hotel now," Minato informed her.

Mabui nodded. "Have a good night."

With that, Whirlwind left _Thunder and Lightning Hotel & Casino. _Naruto rode in silence in the same limo as his parents, the two of them sitting beside with another with their fingers laced together and Kushina's head on Minato's shoulder. Minato stared out the window at the passing city while Kushina had dozed off.

"Otou-san," Naruto spoke softly as to not wake up Kushina.

"Yes?" Minato looked to his son.

Naruto wasn't sure what to ask first. And Minato seemed to notice because he smiled.

"There's a lot we need to talk about," Minato told him. "We'll talk about everything when we get home, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Sounds good."

When they made it back to the hotel, Naruto quickly dismissed himself and rushed into the building before anyone else. He was on the elevator and pressing two by the time the rest of them were coming through the revolving door. He glanced down at his watch. It was a little bit pass midnight so the chances of Hinata being awake were slim.

Even though he was only going up one floor, the elevator seemed to take years to reach the next floor up. Once the elevator reached the second floor, he squeezed out the door and half-ran half-jogged down the hall until he reached 217. He swallowed hard, adjust his clothes, and knocked.

He waited a bit and was about to know again until he heard the lock come undone. The door opened and Hinata stood on the other side in a pair of pajamas. He hadn't realized how long it'd been since he'd seen her up close until she was standing just a few feet in front of him. Without thinking, he stepped inside and pressed his lips against hers.

The door fell shut behind him as they backed away from the door, their greeting getting close to crossing the point of no return as Hinata's back was against the wall. Hinata's hands were against his chest but they weren't pushing him away. They were gripping as his shirt and his hands were hanging out on her hips. He was about to slide his hands around to her bottom when her hands finally pushed.

He pulled away, his breathing heavy as he looked down at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she breathed, her eyes just as wild as his.

She pushed again, and he stepped back enough to let her off the wall. He watched as she walked away from the entryway and sit on the edge of her bed. The only light on in the room came from a tabletop lamp but it was bright enough for them to clearly see one another.

Naruto took a seat on the plush and wide arm chair by her bed. He pulled it over so that he was sitting in front of her. "Do you want me to start first?" he asked.

Hinata pulled some of her hair behind her ear. She nodded quietly.

Naruto sighed. "That's fair." He paused for a moment before he finally decided where to start. He told her who Baji was in general, "He was a general within Phoenix, a yakuza that originated out of the City of Oto and spread into other cities. They specialized in illegal narcotics and human trafficking."

Hinata shifted in her seat.

He told her everything. He told Hinata the truth about how Sakura came to join his family and where she came from before. He told her what Sakura had endured – in as minimalistic detail as he could manage – and why Sakura was willing to sacrifice herself for Hanabi's sake.

"And I killed him," Naruto admitted aloud. "And I feel absolutely zero regret or remorse over it," he admitted aloud for the first time. "I haven't lost a single wink of sleep and there isn't a day that goes by where I think about that bastard."

Hinata pursed her lips together. "You killed someone…"

"I know," Naruto breathed.

"You told me that your family wasn't like your typical yakuza; that you protect the citizens of Konoha," Hinata reminded him. "You didn't have to kill him. From what you said, he would've died from his injuries anyway. Why did you shoot him?"

He hadn't thought about it and he didn't have to. "I wanted to," he admitted. "You didn't see how damaged Sakura-chan was when she came to live with us in the beginning. She didn't speak, she barely ate, and there wasn't a night that didn't go by without Sakura screaming in the middle of the night because of nightmares. He tormented her for the better part of her childhood and robbed her of her innocence. And he threatened your family, took Hanabi, and threatened my family. He deserved that bullet."

Hinata was silent.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear but I swore to myself that I would never lie to you," Naruto confessed. "I refuse to keep anymore secrets from you because I don't want you sitting up at night and wondering why."

"I…" Hinata sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her hands, her thumbs twiddling around one another. "That's fair…I understand wanting to kill him but…"

"But?" The knot was beginning to come back. "Hinata?"

Tears were in her eyes and Naruto's heart sank. "I can't handle something like that. I understand you felt that you had to do what you did but I…you killed someone. It may not weigh on your conscience but I'm not comfortable with it."

"What are you saying?" Naruto didn't want an answer.

Hinata wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I can't be with you."

Naruto felt a lump in his throat. "Hinata? No, no Hinata, please. Look at me."

She refused.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice was strained. "Hinata, please. I'm begging you," he reached for her hands, but she jerked them away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please go," she requested.

Naruto clenched his jaw and watched her for a second. He stood and simply gave her a gentle kiss on her head. He stayed there for what seemed like a long while before wiping away some of her tears. "I will always love you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me."

Naruto flashed his traditional grin before leaving Hinata's room. Once he was outside, he leaned against Hinata's door and slid down to the ground, tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face. He silently sobbed and gripped his hair while he tucked his head between his knees.

 **To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Hinata," Naruto's voice was strained. "Hinata, please. I'm begging you," he reached for her hands, but she jerked them away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**_

 _ **"Please go," she requested.**_

 _ **Naruto clenched his jaw and watched her for a second. He stood and simply gave her a gentle kiss on her head. He stayed there for what seemed like a long while before wiping away some of her tears. "I will always love you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me."**_

 _ **Naruto flashed his traditional grin before leaving Hinata's room. Once he was outside, he leaned against Hinata's door and slid down to the ground, tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face. He silently sobbed and gripped his hair while he tucked his head between his knees.**_

 **Opposites: Chapter 34 – "Honeymoon Un Deux Trois"**

"Presenting Lady Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha," the announcer announced, and the crowd clapped and cheered as Hinata came out onto the ice. "For her Free Skate, she'll be skating to _Honeymoon Un Deux Trois_ composed by DATEKEN and originally performed by Kagamine Rin, covered by Comforting Love."

Hinata did a lap around the rink as she waved to audience members. Despite last night, she made sure to wear the brightest smile she could muster up for today. She was sure she wasn't going to see Naruto in the audience but there he was, sitting in the second tier of seats so he could see and clapping with the rest of them. It was comforting to see but she suddenly felt her routine was going to be harder to execute now that he was there.

"Lady Hyuuga has seven jumps prepared for this program, three happening in the first half and four in the back half," the announcer explained. "She has been doing exceptionally since this competition began last weekend and is expected to score even higher than she did last weekend, having already broken a record previously held by her own mother, Hyuuga Hiyori."

She made her way to the center of the rink and exhaled. She wore a pure white dress that was decorated with lace across the top around her shoulders and down her arms and hands. The skirt layered and delicate and overall gave the appearance of a short wedding dress. Her mother – and Hanabi – called it a Purity Dress and Hinata hated that name for obvious reason.

She posed, and she heard the music begin. It sounded like a melody that belonged in a music box. Her initial movements were simple but once the actual instruments began, she was off. Hinata had found the song while browsing through YouTube one night and had immediately fallen in love with it. Luckily her mother loved it as well and agreed to let Hinata use it for her Free Skate. And with Hinata's extensive ballet background, this song was perfect.

 _Dare mo inaku natta_ **(Everyone has gone.)**

 _Futari dake no machi ni_ **(In our very own town,)**

 _Kikai shikake no tokei ga_ **(the mechanized clock)**

 _Yoru no otozure shiraseru_ **(notifies us of night's arrival.)**

 _Yuuyami ga sora o_ **(The twilight dyes the sky)**

 _Wain-iro ni somete_ **(the color of wine,)**

 _Funare na futurai o_ **(and invites us inexperience two)**

 _Butai e to izanau_ **(toward the stage.)**

 _Chasse n' Whisk n' Natural Turn_

 _Anata ni mahou o ageru_ **(I will do magic for you.)**

 _Throwaway and Oversway_

 _Sono namae wa_ **(The name of that is)**

 _Honey mead_

 _Mitsugetsu un deux trois_ **(Honeymoon Un Deux Trois,)**

 _Tagai no yubi o karamete_ **(we entwine each other's fingers-)**

 _Singin' Swingin' Sweetest Song_

 _Futari no yumo o kanaderu_ **(And play the dreams of us two.)**

She went into the more difficult choreography of her routine. She had lost count of the number of hours she'd put in with the footwork, but she'd put in enough. Despite the tugging at her heart, she maintained her composure. She was already nearing exhaustion, she couldn't be crying and exhausted while still needing to pull off four jumps, three of which happened consecutively.

 _Chasse n' Whisk n' Natural Turn_

 _Anata ni mahout o ageru_ **(I will do magic for you.)** __

 _Throwaway and Oversway_

 _Miwaku no mitsu_ **(the honey of fascination)**

 _Honey mead_

 _Mitsugetsu un deux trois_ **(Honeymoon Un Deux Trois,)**

 _Sono kuchibiru o kasanete_ **(I put my lips on those of yours-)**

 _Singin' Swingin' Sweetest Song_

 _Futari no ai o kanaderu_ **(And play the love of us two.)**

 _Tsukiakari go roji o_ **(The moonlight illuminates)**

 _Ougonoshoku ni terashita_ **(the alley with a gold color,)**

 _Osanai futari wa_ **(and us young two dance)**

 _Tsumazuki nagara odoru_ **(while stumbling.)**

 _Mitsugetsu un deux trois_ **(Honeymoon Un Deux Trois)**

 _Tagai no yubi o karamete_ **(we entwine each other's fingers-)**

 _Singin' Swingin' Sweetest Song_

 _Futari no yumo o kanaderu_ **(And play the dreams of us two.)** __

 _Shava Diva_

 _Mitsugetsu un deux trois_ **(Honeymoon Un Deux Trois,)**

 _Sono kuchibiru o kasanete_ **(I put my lips on those of yours-)** __

 _Singin' Swingin' Sweetest Song_

 _Futari no ai o kanaderu_ **(And play the love of us two.)** __

She landed her first jump. Her second. And the third. The crowd's cheering almost drowned out her music but luckily, she had the song memorized and finished out the rest of her routine. As she finished in the center, she received a standing ovation. She bowed as individual roses to full bouquets were thrown along with stuffed animals. She bowed towards the front and recognized a few regular fans. To the left and saw some of her family. She was a bit surprised to see Kushina standing beside Hiashi, the two of them chatting away like old friends. Behind her where Naruto sat with Sasuke and Sakura. And lastly to the right where she saw Toneri.

That caught her off guard. She picked up a few individual roses on the way towards the gate and saw her mother hold out a box of tissues. She was slightly confused until she felt something drop onto her hands. She touched her cheek and felt the tears.

"What happened?" Hiyori whispered.

Hinata smiled, her lip trembling. She hugged her mother as tight as she could and sobbed into her neck. Hiyori cooed and rubbed her back for a bit before letting go and dabbing away at her cheeks with some tissue.

"Come on," Hiyori smiled, "let's go check out your scores and then you can cry all you want until it's time for your Exhibition."

Hinata nodded and put covers on the blades of her skates before putting on a jacket and instinctively grabbing the fox plushie she's had for the last eight years. She sat down with her mother and squeezed the stuffed animal in her hands while they waited for the scores. All she could hope for was that she hadn't started crying halfway through without realizing it.

Her scores came up and as anticipated, she broke her mother's previous score. Hiyori cheered but Hinata could only smile. She looked beyond the cameras and towards where she had previously seen Naruto, but he was gone. Sasuke and Sakura were still there, the two of them clapping and whistling like the rest of the crowd.

"Come on," Hiyori urged as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along with her. Hinata followed and managed simple smiles to the other skaters who congratulated her. They had made it into the main lounge area when Hinata saw Naruto with Kushina on his arm – the two of them chatting away about something – come through the double doors with a pass around each of their necks.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan," Hiyori called and waved at them.

Hinata saw the way he grinned and waved back. She managed a simple smile of her own and waved as the two of them made their way over. Naruto hugged Hiyori first while Kushina hugged Hinata. It was warm and comforting.

"You were absolutely amazing out there," Kushina complimented as she held Hinata at arm's length. "It reminded me a lot of when I used to see Hiyori skate back in our day."

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Hiyori chimed with a proud smile. "But I'm just so proud of her. I couldn't be happier that she's twice the skater I was. You know, all parents hope that their children become better than them and Hinata has certainly accomplished that."

"Okaa-chan," Hinata whined.

"I wish I could say the same for Naruto-kun." Kushina sighed as she linked her arm with Hinata's. "He still has a long way to go."

"Okaa-chan," Naruto whined.

Kushina giggled. She felt something against her arm and looked down to see the fox plushie that Hinata held onto. "Oh, is that the one Naruto gave you when you first started skating?"

Hinata looked at it before glancing at Naruto. She smiled. "It is."

"She's nearly popped that thing's head off more than once while she was waiting for her scores," Hiyori informed them as she nudged Naruto. "You must've bought the sturdiest one because it hasn't burst yet."

"I must have." Naruto shrugged.

"Lady Hyuuga, Lady Hyuuga!" a group of girls came running up holding armfuls of what had been thrown on the ice for her. "Where do you want these?"

"Ah," Hiyori clapped her hands together before looking at Hinata, "you can follow Hinata and Naruto to Hinata's suite. You can just drop everything off in there."

"Actually," Kushina interjected, "I was hoping to speak with Hinata-chan alone for a moment?"

"Oh," Hiyori looked at Naruto before looking back at Kushina, "that's all right. Girls, just follow Hinata and Mrs. Uzumaki to Hinata's suite."

"Yes ma'am," the girls said in unison before trotting behind Hinata and Kushina. Once they dropped off Hinata's gifts, they scurried out of the room and left Hinata along with Kushina.

Kushina took a seat on the sofa in Hinata's suite and patted the space beside her. Hinata took a seat beside her, her fox plushie still in her arms and nestled beneath her breasts.

"Hinata," Kushina began, "I know it may be a bit strange to see Naruto-kun and I here, especially after what happened last night between the two of you."

"Oh," Hinata looked down, "he told you?"

"It was my idea for him to go and see you after we had left our meeting," Kushina informed her. "It was probably poor planning on my behalf but I'm glad you didn't let it affect how you performed just now. You truly are an amazing skater and even better performer because you didn't let what happened between Naruto-kun and yourself inhibit your abilities to go out there and do what was necessary."

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata smiled a bit.

"You can call me Kushina," Kushina encouraged her. "But I just wanted to talk to you, woman to woman, about…our situation."

"Our situation?" Hinata repeated.

Kushina nodded. "Our situation as women who are in love with men involved with the Shadows."

"Oh." Hinata shifted in her seat.

Kushina took hold of Hinata's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Now, I can't begin to try and compare my situation to yours because they're fundamentally different. I grew up within the Shadows and was raised with the full intention of remaining in the Shadows. I simply just moved from one Yakuza into the next. For you, it's not quite that simple. Very rarely do those of us in the Shadows have a choice on whether or not we choose to be a part of the Shadows. Right now, you have a choice."

"Mrs. – Kushina-san," Hinata began.

Kushina smiled. "I'm not saying you have to make a choice now. I don't want you to think I came here to encourage you to get back with my son. I know it's not easy. No part of it is easy. And Naruto-kun is fully aware of the possibility of the two of you never getting back together if you make the decision to remain in the Light. And I know you're wondering if it's possible for Naruto to cross over but it's not."

Hinata pursed her lips together. "Why not?"

"He's was bred for the Shadows," Kushina confessed. "I admit, there are some parts of me that wish Naruto had the choice of choosing another life, but I can tell that he's made his decision and he made it a long time ago. He wants to remain in Whirlwind where he grew up and he has every intention of leading it one day just like Minato-kun and I am now.

"Listen, when it comes to being involved with the Shadows, there are rules we have set that ensure we can continue to operate without conflict," Kushina continued. "If you're going to be with Naruto-kun, I need you to understand that he had every right to kill Baji like he did. Yes, there were better ways Baji could've been handled but when you're in the Shadows, it's sometimes necessary to get your hands dirty."

Hinata sighed.

Kushina squeezed Hinata's hand. "I know, that it's not something you can just easily accept and move on from. It's shocking; especially from someone like my son. He is the kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Believe me, I was just as stunned as you were when I found out but not surprised. It's what living a life like ours does. No, it doesn't turn you violent, but it does make you willing to go to extreme lengths to protect your family and those you care about.

"So, if you were to continue to date my son," Kushina breathed, "then I need you to understand that there are things you may do that you may not necessarily be prepared for. Life in Konoha for Whirlwind is comfortable, that much I can admit, but then there are times when things get dangerous. Whether you stay with Naruto-kun or not, I want you to know that you will _always_ be protected by Whirlwind. And I need you to understand that if you do decide to stay with Naruto-kun, that doesn't mean you can't carry on in the Light. Minato-kun and I balance ourselves between the two. Even Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade do as well and eventually, so will Naruto-kun.

"And," Kushina pursed her lips together, "I need you to understand that if you stay with Naruto-kun, you're going to have to be as strong as he is if not stronger. There are going to be times where he is going to hit rock bottom – and he'll hit it a lot – and you're going to have to be there to hold him up, pick him up, dust him off, and push him forward. There have been more than enough times where I've had to hold Minato-kun up and in turn when I've reached my low points, he's held me up as well. I know it sounds like I'm asking to consider the impossible but as I said before, the choice is entirely yours."

"I see." Hinata met Kushina's eyes.

Kushina smiled at her before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your tournament."

"Thank you, Kushina-san," Hinata breathed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hinata looked towards the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Hinata and Kushina saw Outsutsuki Toneri standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses. Hinata saw the way Kushina eyed them before she looked back at her.

"I better get going," Kushina said before standing. "If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't," Hinata said and Kushina left. Hinata watched as Toneri stepped in while Outsutsuki Naoto lingered on the other side of the threshold.

"I'm going to get a soda or something," Naoto announced awkwardly.

"Take your time," Toneri advised.

Naoto gave a stiff nod before inching away. It was just Toneri and Hinata now and she wasn't sure why – at least she pretended not to be sure – she was suddenly uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and placed the bouquet of roses onto the desk of her vanity.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" Toneri questioned.

"Go ahead," Hinata allowed and watched as Toneri took a seat.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Toneri cleared his throat. "So," he began, "are you all right? I was a bit surprised when you started crying towards the end."

She was a bit relieved to discover she hadn't cried any sooner than that. She nodded. "I'm fine. The song is just a little bittersweet and I guess it was just one of those times where I got a little too emotional. Okaa-chan always says to immerse myself in the emotion of the performance to get the best possible result and I might have dove in too deep."

Toneri chuckled. "You didn't dive too deep. It was quite the remarkable performance. I was thoroughly impressed though I didn't expect anything less from you. I'm glad I was able to see your performance in person. It was certainly an experience I won't soon forget."

"Oh." Hinata was flattered. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that."

"Don't mention it," Toneri brushed it off. "Lady Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You and Uzumaki-san broke up, didn't you?"

She flinched. She wasn't entirely sure how he knew considering Hinata hadn't told anyone, if Naruto told anyone he told Sakura and Sasuke, and neither of them spoke to Toneri. She noticed a slight twinge at the corner of Toneri's mouth that he immediately tried to cover up. Was he smiling?

"I'm sorry," he apologized, the twinge still tugging at his mouth but his voice sincere. "I just assumed is all. And I know you and I aren't on a casual enough level to talk about the details of it all, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to."

"Thank you." She gave him the polite response.

There was another knock on the door. The door opened immediately after and her mother stepped inside, a stern expression on her face which meant that whatever fear tactic she had attempted to use on Naruto had backfired.

"Outsutsuki-kun, do you mind giving my daughter and I the room? I want to discuss some things with her about her Exhibition piece and I'd like her to be focused," Hiyori explained.

Toneri nodded and stood up. "Of course," he complied. He gave a cool smile to Hinata. "If you need anything or ever want to talk, you can call me."

Hinata nodded. She watched as Toneri made his way out of the room and as soon as the door clicked shut, Hiyori let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry."

"And here I was about to rip Naruto-kun a new one and he tells me you're the one who broke things off," Hiyori whined as she flopped down onto the couch beside the massive teddy bear. She looked at it and playfully punched it. She looked at Hinata, a genuinely concerned and curious look on her face. "What happened?"

"Out already?" Naoto questioned as he watched Toneri come out through the double doors. "I was sure you were going to go all the way with her."

"These things take times," Toneri told him. "She's newly single and it's going to take time until she's ready to date again. Plus, I don't have all the time in the world to focus only on Hinata-chan. With Lady Kaguya's latest endeavor, our hands are full."

"Does she really think we can take on Whirlwind?" Naoto questioned and grunted when Toneri's smacked the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You talk too much," Toneri said. "And have some faith in Lady Kaguya, she knows what she's doing," he checked his watch. "It's a process."

 **To Be Continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Out already?" Naoto questioned as he watched Toneri come out through the double doors. "I was sure you were going to go all the way with her."**_

 _ **"These things take times," Toneri told him. "She's newly single and it's going to take time until she's ready to date again. Plus, I don't have all the time in the world to focus only on Hinata-chan. With Lady Kaguya's latest endeavor, our hands are full."**_

 _ **"Does she really think we can take on Whirlwind?" Naoto questioned and grunted when Toneri's smacked the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"**_

 _ **"You talk too much," Toneri said. "And have some faith in Lady Kaguya, she knows what she's doing," he checked his watch. "It's a process."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 35 – "The Abridged History of Namikaze Minato"**

"What're we doing here?" Naruto questioned as he slid into a booth with Minato. Naruto had agreed to go to lunch with his father, but he didn't expect him to bring him to an old hole in the wall diner in the tourist part of town. It was virtually empty despite it being peak lunch rush hours.

He looked around and liked the aesthetic of the diner that seemed frozen in time, but his eyes landed on a picture that hung over the counter. He recognized the image of Jiraiya despite him being nearly forty years younger in the picture and out of a suit. He wore an apron and the diner's uniform, and his grin was the same.

"Grandpa used to work here?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Minato.

"Yup," Minato answered with a smile. "Back in Kumo, I told you that we had some things to talk about and I had promised to tell you everything."

Naruto remained silent. They'd been back from Kumo for two weeks and he was sure Minato had forgotten. He had wanted to ask Minato about it but considering that Minato was usually swamped with other things, he didn't bother him and focused on studying, entrance exams, and apartment hunting. It was already February and graduation was literally around the corner.

Minato wore a bit of a somber expression on his face as he tapped his fingers against the booth's tabletop. "We should've had this conversation much sooner, but I guess I was too worried about how you'd look at me if you knew the whole truth."

"The whole truth?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes." Minato nodded. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and removed his wallet. He opened it and reached into one of its many hidden pockets.

Naruto watched as Minato placed a worn picture that was probably older than him on the table. Minato carefully slid it over to him and Naruto picked it up with care. The woman in the picture was beautiful. She was blonde like him and had eyes lighter than Minato's. "Who is this?"

"My biological mother," Minato answered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Minato. Growing up, Naruto knew that asking about Minato's past was off limits. And he knew that asking about either of his biological parents was strictly off limits. As far as he was concerned, Minato's life began when he was adopted by Jiraiya.

"Her name was Takahiro Nami," Minato began. "She was from a rice farming village from Eastern Fire Country, and when she was seventeen, she moved to Konoha with her older brother Hibiki. Of course, with them being from a farming village, they were poor so moving to the city landed them in worse part of The Whirlpool. Nami wanted to go home after they struggled for a few months, but Hibiki was determined to stay and make it in the city."

Naruto could hear the strain in Minato's voice as he carried on with his story. Naruto handed off the photo back to Minato and watched as he carefully slid the picture back into his wallet before tucking his wallet away.

"Some asshole passing through The Whirlpool looking for a prostitute saw Nami waiting for the crossing sign on a street corner and mistook her for one," Minato rubbed the palm of his hand as his brow furrowed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before letting out a heavy sigh. "Hibiki had been there and in that moment, saw his cash cow. He forced Nami to prostitute herself after that."

"Otou-san," Naruto breathed.

Minato continued, "It basically went downhill from there for Nami. Hibiki got her hooked on cocaine and heroin and just kept using her like she was some doll or something. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, my father was one of Nami's clients: Ouma Shouhei."

"Ouma Shouhei?" Naruto repeated. "Wait, isn't that…"

"Yup," Minato confirmed. "The very same one."

"Oh," Naruto leaned back in his seat.

Ouma Shouhei served on the Supreme Court of Fire Country.

"Anyway," Minato shrugged, "I was three when my mother died of an accidental overdose. I remember her having the most beautiful voice. She wanted to be an actress and a singer; even a bit of a fashion designer and model. She just wanted to be famous, but she realized quickly that it wouldn't be possible. She accepted that and when she was in her right mind, she would put on small shows for me. Singing, dancing, modeling; all of it."

Minato smiled a bit now and Naruto couldn't help but do the same.

"When she died, Hibiki disappeared and left me on my own," Minato informed Naruto with a bit of a sigh. "Luckily, I was used to being on my own with my mother working all the time and Hibiki not being any better than any other man that passed through my mother's bedroom. So, for two years, I lived on the streets of The Whirlpool and managed to survive. Some people were kind to me and would watch me, but no one wants a street toddler long term."

Naruto pursed his lips together.

"One night," Minato looked around the diner, "I ended up in the dumpster behind this diner and while I was rummaging, Jiraiya had come outside for his smoke break. He heard me in the dumpster and thought I was another animal that'd gotten in, so he kicked it and scared the crap out of me." Minato laughed, "I jumped out and scared Jiraiya just as badly as he scared me. I tried to run away but Jiraiya caught my leg and held me upside down like I was some old rag doll or something. I weighed practically nothing at that point, so it wasn't surprising he picked me up so easily."

"Wait, this diner?" Naruto looked around.

Minato nodded before tapping the table. "And this very table. He brought me in and sat me down where you're sitting and brought me out a burger bigger than my head. I wolfed that thing down in record time and the whole time, Jiraiya just sat where I'm sitting now and watched me. When I finished, I got up and was about to leave but Jiraiya stopped me and asked me where I was headed.

"I told him I was going to find a place to sleep for the night and I think it was then that Jiraiya decided to adopt me," Minato said. "But, after I said what I said, he told me that I had to go home with him because it was the middle of winter and I'd turn into a popsicle if I tried sleeping outside. He took me home and he didn't let me leave. Every time I 'ran away,' he seemed to find me without a lot of effort and drag me back to his apartment."

Naruto chuckled. "That sounds like Grandpa."

Minato smiled and nodded. "And Tsunade always had to remind me that I could stay for as long as I wanted. I finally understood what that meant after about my twentieth lecture and I stayed with them."

"Wait, where did you get your last name?" Naruto questioned. "It's not Grandpa's or Grandma's, and it's not Grandma Nami's?"

"I made it up," Minato answered. " _Nami-_ for my mother and _kaze_ because she always told me about how she loved the feeling of the wind against her skin back home in the village where she grew up. So together, you get Namikaze: a wave of wind."

Naruto smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Minato agreed.

A waitress came up with an order and placed it on their table. Naruto saw the way that the waitress affectionately rubbed Minato's cheek much like Tsunade or Kushina rubbed his own. She did the same to Naruto before patting his shoulder and walking away.

"She owns this place," Minato informed Naruto. "She was here the night Jiraiya adopted me and when Jiraiya was still working nights here and going to school, he would bring me with him and I would hang out in this booth all day. Considering how much she fed me, it's a miracle I'm not bigger than Chouza."

"She seems nice," Naruto said.

Minato nodded. "She is. Jiraiya comes in occasionally to sit and talk with her."

"How often do you come here?" Naruto asked.

"Once a week," Minato admitted. "Don't tell your mother though; she'd kill me if she found out I was here that much. She's starting to talk about putting me on a diet and changing what I eat, and I'd rather not go down that road yet."

"Your secret is safe with me," Naruto swore, the two of them laughing together.

"By the way, the burgers here are better than the burgers at Fire Shadow," Minato declared before taking a bite.

Naruto paused before he bit into his burger. He eyed his father before raising an eyebrow. "Better than Fire Shadow?"

Minato chewed happily, proud of his statement. Naruto eyed the burger before taking a cautious first bite. And then a much less cautious second bite. Minato snickered proudly before sipping his soda and swallowing his mouthful of food. "Say it."

"You were right," Naruto muttered through a mouthful of food. He swallowed before looking towards the kitchen to see the owner in the order window. "Oba-chan! Your burgers are the best," he called.

"Thank you, Sweetie," she called back, proud.

"Can I bring my friends here?" Naruto questioned.

Minato nodded, "Of course. This place is twenty-four hours. Just a warning, this place is pretty packed after ten."

That explained why it was empty now. It was one of those places you stumbled upon when most of the restaurants nearby were already shut down for the night. But then you found a hole in the wall burger place and could satisfy your stomach.

The two of them continued to eat. Minato asked about Naruto's studies and how he was feeling about entrance exams and graduation. Naruto's nervous laughter wasn't exactly reassuring but Minato understood.

"And how's Hinata-chan?" Minato questioned.

"She's good," Naruto answered, and he meant it. Despite the two of them breaking up, Naruto still made sure to check on her and from what he could tell, she was good. "She's almost done with her competition; next week is the last round and she's already in first place with a huge lead so she's expected to stay there."

"Good." Minato smiled. "Are you going to be able to go? It's in Iwa isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I already got my ticket so I'm flying out Friday night and coming back Sunday night."

Minato nodded. "Good. Make sure you keep up with your studies though. Your entrance exams are in two weeks."

"I know," Naruto assured.

They were halfway through their burgers before Minato dabbed away at his mouth with a napkin. Naruto already felt himself in need of a nap, but he was desperate to finish his burger. He sipped on his soda and then saw the look on his father's face. Part two of their conversation was about to resume.

"At the meeting," Minato began, "you became overwhelmed with anger because of what Karui had said, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

Minato sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but that's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm technically a mild schizophrenic," Minato answered, and Naruto was suddenly a bit more attentive. "Do you remember what you saw when we were in the meeting? How I seemed to change a bit?"

Naruto shivered slightly at the memory.

"Well, that was that," Minato explained. "When I was younger, a little younger than you – about thirteen to fifteen – I was angry all the time. It was like my mother's death hit me all over again and I was angry at Hibiki and Shouhei and every man who used my mother for their own personal satisfaction. I would get so angry that I would blackout and when I came to…" Minato sighed, "it was a nightmare."

Naruto's palms began to sweat.

"As I got older, I learned how to," Minato paused as he tried to think of the right words, "hone it, I guess. Instead of blacking out, I used that anger to my advantage and I learned that people fear a calm anger more than they fear a screaming idiot who's red in the face."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He had definitely feared his father despite him not directing that anger towards him. And the fact that he had managed to get Ohnoki _and_ A to apologize – two of the most stubborn men Naruto knew existed – definitely meant something.

"Anyway, I had hoped you didn't pick that up from me but here we are," Minato sighed. "We can set up an appointment with my psychiatrist, get you examined, officially diagnosed, and get you prescribed something but that's only if you want to."

"Do you have a prescription?" Naruto asked.

"I do," Minato admitted. "I don't take it regularly and it serves more as a safety net or regulator I suppose. It took me a while to have some control over my anger but there are some times where I can get triggered by small things. Those are the days when I take my medication and keep myself in check for the day."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"It's not going to be easy, you know?" Minato told him. "It's scary sometimes too because you become this person you almost don't recognize. I know I scared myself and sometimes I wonder which side of me is the real me. But at the end of the day, I remember that they're both me, they're both what make me, me. I wouldn't call it a flaw but just because you have it doesn't mean you have to start shutting yourself out from the rest of the world."

"And you can help me?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded, "I can."

"Okay," Naruto agreed. "How soon can you get me an appointment?"

"As soon as the early part of next week," Minato assured him.

Minato's phone rang. He tapped his ear piece, "Yeah?"

Naruto watched as Minato sat and listened. And as Minato listened, Naruto saw the way his eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched. He couldn't think of anything that would make Minato become that angry that fast.

Minato hung up without saying a word and removed his Bluetooth. He clenched his jaw tighter and grinded his teeth. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit before sighing and shaking his head.

"Otou-san?" Naruto called.

"I'm fine," Minato assured him. "We have to go pay your grandfather a visit."

"Grandpa? Is he okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Minato threw cash onto the tabletop. "Wrong grandfather."

Naruto hadn't figured out Minato meant Kushina's father until they crossed into the Fourteenth Ward. He should've guessed as much considering Minato was clearly not on speaking terms with Ouma Shouhei but even Minato had met the man a few times at charity events. Whether Shouhei knew he was shaking hands with his son was a question Naruto would need answered later.

And in Naruto's seventeen years, he hadn't stepped foot in the Uzumaki Complex once. But now he was standing on the porch while Minato politely rang the doorbell and used the door knocker three times. As they waited, Kushina's car came to a screeching halt next to Minato's and she was halfway up the steps before the door opened.

Standing in the doorway stood an older woman who was the spitting image of Kushina. Her red hair was longer than Kushina's and it was draped over her right shoulder in waves of curls. She had blue eyes that were the same shade as Kushina's and her skin was just as fair. The longer that Naruto stared at her, the more he realized that this woman was older than Kushina.

Kushina cleared her throat as she carefully walked up the rest of the steps and stood beside Minato. "Okaa-chan."

 **To Be Continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Last Time:**

 _ **And in Naruto's seventeen years, he hadn't stepped foot in the Uzumaki Complex once. But now he was standing on the porch while Minato politely rang the doorbell and used the door knocker three times. As they waited, Kushina's car came to a screeching halt next to Minato's and she was halfway up the steps before the door opened.**_

 _ **Standing in the doorway stood an older woman who was the spitting image of Kushina. Her red hair was longer than Kushina's and it was draped over her right shoulder in waves of curls. She had blue eyes that were the same shade as Kushina's and her skin was just as fair. The longer that Naruto stared at her, the more he realized that this woman was older than Kushina.**_

 _ **Kushina cleared her throat as she carefully walked up the rest of the steps and stood beside Minato. "Okaa-chan."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 36 – "Whirlwind and the Eternal Flame"**

Kushina's mother was another taboo topic of discussion in their household along with her father and the Uzumaki Clan as a whole. Nagato didn't even talk about their clan and had very little desire to bring them up ever.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Uzumaki completely bypassed greetings.

"Okaa-chan." Kushina sighed. "We didn't come here to pick a fight."

"That's all you do when you come around here," Mrs. Uzumaki reminded them. "Now, either you tell me why you're here or leave. And if you refuse to leave then I'll have you all escorted off the property."

"Where's Kyosuke?" Minato questioned through clenched teeth.

"He isn't here," Mrs. Uzumaki answered, stern. "Now, leave."

"Let them in, Kaori," an unfamiliar voice to Naruto called from beyond the double doors.

Uzumaki Kaori, Kushina's mother who looked young enough to be an older sister, stepped aside and let the three of them in. Naruto hadn't realized it until just then just how badly he had wanted to see the interior of the Uzumaki Estate.

"So, what do I owe this unwelcomed visit?" Uzumaki Kyosuke questioned as he descended the staircase. He was part of the way down until he stopped, his eyes fixed on Naruto who stood behind his parents. "Who is that?"

Naruto felt an uncomfortable twinge in his heart. He looked to his mother and saw the way her jaw was clenched as tears threatened her eyes. Minato immediately held Kushina's hand and he saw that Kushina squeezed his hand so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced himself and stood beside Minato.

"Oh, the Blonde Uzumaki Bastard," Kyosuke finished his descent and walked over to them. He stood a few feet in front of them with his wife at his side now, the two of them scowling at the three of them.

"Blonde Uzumaki Bastard?" Kushina repeated, astonished and hurt. "Blonde Uzumaki Bastard! Is that what you call my son in this house? Your grandson?"

"He's no grandson of mine," Kyosuke reminded her.

"I am your daughter!" Kushina screamed as tears ran down her face. "I am your flesh and blood and he is mine, therefore he's yours too. How much longer are you going to act like this? Huh?"

"As far as I'm concerned, my daughter died years ago," Kyosuke snarled.

Naruto felt that uncomfortable anger beginning to swell up. He very rarely saw his mother become upset, let alone cry, and the fact that she broke and bent so easily beneath Kyosuke broke his heart.

"We didn't come here for this," Minato said, all too calmly, as he held his wife. "Do you want to tell me why you just ordered a goddamn arsenal from the Lightning Yakuza?"

Kyosuke sucked his teeth.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Minato questioned.

Kyosuke let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand on his hip. A smug expression came onto his face and with the three wards out of twenty-one that he owned in Konoha, he looked too confident. "Did you really expect me to just sit around and let you continue to do as you please in my city? The Uzumaki were running this place long before you got here, and they'll be running it long after you're gone."

"Really?" Minato scoffed. "And how exactly do you plan on standing up against us then, huh? You don't exactly have the numbers and you sure as hell don't have the manpower necessary to even put a dent in us."

"As much as I would love to discuss this in detail with you, I do have other things to worry about," Kyosuke answered. "Please, leave."

Minato sucked his teeth. "Naruto, we're leaving."

Naruto nodded. He looked back at his grandparents, the two of them standing firm with stern looks as Minato escorted Kushina out. Neither of them made eye contact with him. He pursed his lips together and headed out the door and watched as Kushina began to recompose herself as they descended the steps.

"Kakashi," Minato was already on the phone, "there's a shipment of weapons coming in from the Lightning Yakuza; I need you to figure out when it's coming and how they're getting it into the country."

"Okaa-chan." Naruto caught up to his mother and saw her put on a simple smile. She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb across his whiskers. That sadden look behind her eyes tugged at his heart. "Are you okay?"

Kushina sighed and hugged Naruto. She had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're bigger than I remember."

Naruto hugged her back, his arms wrapping all the way around her waist. He remembered all the times when he was little and would struggle to wrap his arms around her waist while nuzzling his face in her lap.

"Hey." Kushina pat the back of Naruto's head and she took a step back from him. She took his face in her hands and gave a more genuine smile. "I love you with all my heart dattebane. You know that, right?"

Naruto nodded. "I love you too."

"Here." Kushina reached into her purse and removed her keys. She placed them in Naruto's hand. "Can you take my car home for me?"

"Of course," Naruto agreed and took the keys. He watched as his parents left together in Minato's car. He climbed into his mother's car and drove out after them, the two of them going opposite directions from one another.

"Do you think it's Phoenix?" Kushina questioned as she placed her hand on Minato's thigh.

"I doubt it, but I won't exactly discount the possibility of Orochimaru having reached out to him," Minato said with a sigh. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. "Let me take you to the hotel? You can go relax in the spa for a bit and breathe before heading home and handling this with me."

"That sounds good," Kushina agreed.

Minato smiled. He continued to drive and went through a green light. But as he went through, he spotted a truck speeding towards him from the side. He managed to speed up enough for the truck to hit the tail end of his car, but another truck came from the right and slammed into the front end of the car. They spun, Minato's grip on the wheel faltering before a third and final truck slammed into them and sent the car tumbling on its side.

A red-haired man climbed out of the third truck, a confident grin on his lips as he reached behind his back and pulled a gun off his belt. He whistled, several men and women climbing out of the other two trucks with varying shades of red hair.

"Light 'em up!" the first man called. Together, the lot of them aimed their guns at Minato's overturned car. But before they could even let a single bullet fly, a car crashed through them and sent several of them flying into the air. Obito and Rin immediately climbed out of the car and without hesitation, began firing at the group of Uzumaki.

A second car pulled up and Iruka jumped out of it with Yamato and Anko. The three of them ran over to Minato's overturned car. Together, Iruka and Yamato pulled open the driver side door and pulled Minato out. They carefully laid him against the ground before pulling Kushina out. As she was freed from the car, a van pulled up and the door was slid open.

Sasori and Deidara jumped out of the van and lifted Minato off the ground and carried him into the van. Iruka climbed into the van after them with Kushina in his arms and he whistled.

"Let's go!" Kakashi shouted and Rin and Obito climbed back into the car. Together, their three cars sped away from the sudden chaos.

 **later that night: Konoha Central Hospital – Private Suites**

"They're both stable for now but they hit their heads pretty hard," Tsunade explained as she looked down at the tablet in her hand. "There's no telling how long they'll remain unconscious but I'm not too worried about their states. Obviously, they both suffered some injuries, cuts and bruises for the most part. Minato has a few broken ribs and his hip is broken. Kushina's arm is broken and so is her ankle. Some more broken ribs, but all things that'll heal with time and rest."

Naruto stood silently beside her. Both of his parents lay hooked up to machines, the rhythmic beating of the machines not providing any sort of comfort. His jaw was clenched, and he was digging his nails into his arms. They had pierced his skin a while ago and he didn't pay much attention to the blood.

"The Uzumaki did this?" Naruto questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi and Iruka who sat beside one another, the two of them sitting hand in hand.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered as he continued to rub his thumb across the back of Iruka's hand. "About seven of them. Inoichi and Ino already wiped all the footage people took of the incident and Shikaku and Shikamaru are handling the press."

Naruto nodded before looking back at his parents. "So, it's the Eternal Flame Yakuza against the Whirlwind Yakuza then?"

"Looks that way," Tsunade confirmed. "Eternal Flame has been at odds with Whirlwind ever since your parents established it. In Whirlwind's earlier years, Eternal Flame, Whirlwind, and Phoenix would fight each other for territory but as you can tell, Whirlwind won and gained control over most of Konoha. Eternal Flame was quiet after that and Minato and Kushina agreed to let them keep The Whirlpool."

"Grandpa Kyosuke must be fed up with being powerless then," Naruto muttered. "We went over there earlier today because A called Otou-san to tell him about an order Grandpa Kyosuke put in for some weapons. He's clearly not going to go down quietly this time around."

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade spoke softly as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Jiraiya and I can pick up things for Minato and Kushina until they're awake."

"No," Naruto said, "I'll handle it."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi, have you figured out when that shipment is coming in?" Naruto questioned as he looked over at him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not yet but Sai and Shin are still investigating. No one from Lightning seems willing to share and we expected as much; A calling to tell Minato about the order was just a curtesy."

The doors opened, and another red haired young man came barreling in. He was out of breath as he placed his hands on his knees with sweat on his forehead. Obito came running in after him but Naruto held up his hand and Obito kept from touching the sudden visitor.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

He stood and cleared his throat. "I'm Uzumaki Kiyoshi, Kushina's younger brother."

Naruto remembered the few times that Kushina mentioned her brother. Every time she did talk about him, she would cut the conversation short as if it were something too painful to talk about. Because of that, he assumed that he'd died but there he was standing in front of him.

"I heard about what happened," Kiyoshi explained. "Had I known that Father had planned something like this I would've done something to prevent it. I swear I would have. I've never agreed with him on labeling Kushina as an outcast and neglecting the two of you simply because he didn't approve of Minato."

"You know who I am?" Naruto asked.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Of course, I know who you are. Kushina and I stayed in contact after my father kicked her out." Kiyoshi reached into his pocket and revealed an old photo of Kushina and Naruto together at the Kurama Festival when he was about three or four.

"How do I know you're not helping Grandpa Kyosuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Trust me, I'm not," Kiyoshi promised as he put his wallet away. "As soon as I found out about what he did to Kushina, I packed a bag and told Kyosuke he didn't have an heir anymore. It's not like he wanted to let me succeed him anyway because he knew I'd let Kushina back into the family and call for a truce between Eternal Flame and Whirlwind. After all, we're family."

"That's sounds like wishful thinking," Tsunade argued. "The Uzumaki is a very tightknit clan. My grandmother was cast out for marrying Senju Hashirama and she hasn't been welcomed back to the compound since. How do you expect to get hundreds of Uzumaki to agree to suddenly welcoming in an outcast?"

"Because they're being idiotic," Kiyoshi argued. "It doesn't make sense for a man to cast out his daughter simply because he didn't choose who she married. Naruto is just as much an Uzumaki as I am and so are you, Lady Tsunade. In blood and by name, you are an Uzumaki. This damn battle for territory is idiotic and it's going to get people killed."

"Do you know about the weapons shipment coming in for Kyosuke?" Kakashi questioned.

Kiyoshi nodded. "It's coming in Saturday night. Father is sending some people into the trainyard to pick up the order. Father may move the pick-up location since I defected from the rest of the Uzumaki Clan but as for now, that's where it's going to be."

"And do you know who exactly influenced Kyosuke to go to war with Whirlwind?" Tsunade questioned. "He's been quiet all these years and content with the three wards he had so why the sudden urge to change things now?"

"He had a meeting with someone recently," Kiyoshi informed.

"Phoenix?" Naruto questioned.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Possibly. It was a guy a little bit younger than me with grey hair. And he wore glasses. He said he was there speaking on behalf of his master, but he never said a name."

"That's Kabuto then," Iruka confirmed.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned. "If that's the case then maybe I'll be able to convince A to cancel that shipment then."

"If you interfere with Father's order then I can't guarantee he won't lash out," Kiyoshi warned. "He already went to the streets with trying to kill Minato and Kushina. And I wouldn't put it past him to come after you."

"I've dealt with worse," Naruto said as he waved his right hand. "Kakashi, Iruka, you two go ahead and head home. I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned as he stood with Iruka who now took his arm. "We can stay with you."

"No, it's fine," Naruto urged. "In about two hours, can you send someone in to stand guard? I want a rotational 24/7 guard duty on the two of them until they're discharged. The only Uzumaki allowed back here are Kiyoshi, Nagato, Oba-chan, and I; any others aren't to get anywhere near this room."

Kakashi nodded. "Got it."

Kakashi and Iruka walked over to Naruto and the three of them hugged one another. Kakashi gave Naruto a quick kiss on his head before patting his shoulder and leaving with Iruka. Tsunade left shortly after they did so it was just Naruto and Kiyoshi. Naruto took a seat on the couch that Kakashi and Iruka had been sitting on a moment ago and Kiyoshi joined him.

"So, you're my nephew," Kiyoshi muttered.

"And you're my uncle," Naruto responded. "I've been finding out a lot about my family today and if I'm being honest, it's been a bit much."

Kiyoshi chuckled. "I guess you found out your biological grandfather is a Supreme Court Justice?"

Naruto scoffed, and Kiyoshi laughed.

 **Seventh Ward: Whirlwind Yakuza Estate – Iruka's Room**

"Are you okay?" Kakashi questioned as he watched Iruka sit on the edge of his bed and bury his face in his hands. Kakashi knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. "Hey, look at me."

Iruka slid his hands off his face and looked down at Kakashi. "I'm okay. It's just…a lot."

"I know," Kakashi agreed as he sat beside him. "The last time something like this happen was almost thirteen years ago. Since then it's been little stuff here and there. Then again, I guess the most recent incident with Baji couldn't be considered little."

Iruka nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm mainly worried about Young Master though; do you think he's ready? It wasn't until recently that Master Minato decided to get him involved with all the technical stuff with Whirlwind and now…"

"Have some faith in him," Kakashi urged as he nudged Iruka. "He may be a bit of a knucklehead and hyperactive, but you saw what I saw, didn't you? He's stepping up and I believe he knows what he's doing; or at least he's aware of what needs to be done."

"It's a bit strange, don't you think?" Iruka asked with a tinge of nostalgia in his voice. "We've been with Naruto ever since he was born and now here we are, almost eighteen years later and he's stepping up like that. I knew it would happen but actually seeing it makes me feel a bit sad."

Kakashi nodded in agreement with a bit of a smile on his face. "I agree." He glanced down at his watch and let out a heavy sigh. He put his hand on Iruka's thigh and squeezed. "I need to get going. You'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"Yeah," Iruka assured.

Kakashi squeezed his thigh once more before getting up. He had taken two steps towards the door before he felt Iruka grab his hand. Confused, Kakashi looked back at him but then he saw the flustered look on his face. It was a look he recognized, more specifically from when they were just sophomores in high school.

Iruka got up from where he sat and stood in front of Kakashi. Carefully, he pulled Kakashi's mask down from around his face. Then, he pulled Kakashi down and pressed his lips against his, desperate and needing. Kakashi returned the kiss and found himself placing his hands on Iruka's waist almost instinctively.

 **flashback**

 _"I like you!" Iruka confessed loud enough to make his voice crack which just made the moment even more embarrassing. He refused to look him in the eyes as he just continued, "I know you may think I'm weird for this, but I really do like you, Kakashi-senpai!"_

 _Kakashi stood just a few feet in front of him with the letter he'd found in his locker earlier that day in his hand. He very rarely agreed to meet with the mysterious girls who requested to meet him behind this place or that but today Anko had insisted that he go. And it was either he shows up to the confession or he would be icing his crotch for a solid two weeks._

 _"Why would I think you were weird?" Kakashi questioned, genuinely confused._

 _Iruka looked at Kakashi now. Kakashi was as cool and calm as ever but Iruka's face was bright red. Iruka fidgeted with the end of his sweater. "Because a lot of people think I'm weird. I get picked on by girls and guys for being who I am, and a lot of people here think just like they do; they just don't bully me. And I thought you would think it's weird because we've been friends for so long and we live together."_

 _Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Iruka, I already knew you were gay. I've known for a while now and I guess I was kind of suspicious of you having feelings for me. I mean, recently you turn down trips to the bathhouse with the rest of us and you act a little differently around me than you've done before."_

 _"You knew?" Iruka asked._

 _Kakashi nodded. "I knew."_

 _Iruka looked away. "Oh…I'm sorry to have wasted your time then. Excuse me!"_

 _Iruka attempted to run off but Kakashi grabbed his hand before he could get too far away. "Wait, wait, wait," Kakashi requested as Iruka began to try and pull his arm free. Kakashi tightened his grip a bit. "I said wait, damn it. You already said so yourself, we live together so there's really no running away from me."_

 _"I'll move out!" Iruka declared. "There are plenty of places that'll let a teenage boy move in if he offers to work for room and board!"_

 _Kakashi groaned, "Iruka, listen to me! I'm not rejecting you!"_

 _Iruka stopped tugging and looked at Kakashi. "Huh?"_

 _"You want to be my boyfriend, right? So, let's date," Kakashi stated._

 _Iruka blinked a few times. "But, you're straight, aren't you? And I mean, Anko-chan."_

 _"Anko? She was the one who insisted I come and meet with you," Kakashi informed him. "Granted, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was another of her classmates but here we are."_

 _Iruka pursed his lips together. "Aren't you straight?"_

 _Kakashi thought for a moment. "I think so? Thought so? I'm allowed to like both men and women, aren't I? I like you too after all."_

 _"As a friend," Iruka argued._

 _Kakashi looked at him for a moment before looking around. He pulled Iruka back behind the building and pinned him against the wall and pressed his knee between Iruka's legs. Iruka immediately became flustered and struggled to find the words for his situation but he didn't get a chance to utter any gibberish. Kakashi had pulled his mask off and pressed his lips against Iruka's._

 _This was Iruka's first kiss, so he wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Iruka knew Kakashi had some previous experience but he did his best and kissed back. They stayed like that for a few moments before Kakashi pulled away. Iruka panted, his heart racing and face flushed while his slacks felt a bit tighter._

 _"I don't kiss my friends like that," Kakashi informed Iruka._

 **flashback over**

"Where's Kakashi? I thought he'd be here," Rin questioned as she sat between Obito and Anko at the bar of Yahiko's Place. The interior was filled mainly with Whirlwind people, all of them a little frustrated with the events from earlier that afternoon and in desperate need of discounted drinks.

"He's with Iruka-chan," Anko answered. "Iruka-chan seemed a bit more shaken up than the rest of us so I'm letting him borrow Kakashi-kun for the night."

 **To Be Continued…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to apologize for the delays. I thought I would have more time since I'm on summer vacation, but the opposite is true. I'm really trying to incorporate writing into my schedule but at this point, I'm working and sleeping.

 **P.S.:** The next few chapters of **Opposites Attract** were written back in like May so at least I have this story to keep you entertained. As always, don't forget to **rate** , **review** , **subscribe** , and **favorite**.

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Where's Kakashi? I thought he'd be here," Rin questioned as she sat between Obito and Anko at the bar of Yahiko's Place. The interior was filled mainly with Whirlwind people, all of them a little frustrated with the events from earlier that afternoon and in desperate need of discounted drinks.**_

 _ **"He's with Iruka-chan," Anko answered. "Iruka-chan seemed a bit more shaken up than the rest of us so I'm letting him borrow Kakashi-kun for the night."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 37 – "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"**

Toneri could barely contain his excitement as he stood there in the baggage claim of the Oto City International Airport. He'd arrived just a little over an hour ago and even though he was aware of the wait, he couldn't sit down. Naoto on the other hand had found a comfortable spot on a bench and focused on playing on his Nintendo Switch.

He glanced down at his watch and his agitation was starting to get the best of him. Her plane landed about twenty minutes ago and he'd already retrieved their bags. He had thought to call but he didn't want to rush her. When he looked up from his watch though, he saw her coming off the escalator and heading towards them.

He hadn't seen her since he moved to Konoha with his Momoshiki and Kinshiki. She didn't look any different from when he last saw her, and he was relieved. It'd been a couple of months, but he worried she'd gone through some drastic changes though he knew it wasn't likely. Her hair was pinned back into a messy bun and she wore a pencil skirt with a blouse and heels. Unconventional airplane wear but she had most likely changed in the bathroom.

"Lady Kaguya," he greeted her with a polite bow.

"Toneri." Outsutsuki Kaguya smiled as she took his chin in her hand and lifted his face off the ground. She giggled, and he seemed to melt. "You don't have to be so formal every time you see me," she said before hugging him to her breast. She let out a sigh of relief. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he responded.

To her right was Outsutsuki Urashiki. He was much more casual and wore jeans with a long and baggy shirt with his hoodie hanging off his shoulders. His hair looked as though he had just rolled out of bed and didn't bother attempting anything with it. And he wore his usual smug look on his face.

"It looks like Little Tonton went ahead and got our bags for us too. How thoughtful," Urashiki teased as he glanced over at the small pile of bags sitting beside Naoto.

"Where are Momoshiki and Kinshiki?" Kaguya questioned.

"They're waiting outside in the car," Toneri answered.

Kaguya smiled and patted Toneri's cheek. She walked over to Naoto and affectionately pinched his cheek before looking over her shoulder at Urashiki. "Urashiki, help Naoto and Toneri take these out to the car please."

"Yes ma'am," Urashiki answered with a smile but it faded when Kaguya was outside. He looked over at Toneri, a smirk coming onto his lips. "Tonton, why don't you calm down a bit, huh? She's practically your mother and it's a big unnatural for you to be getting excited by her, you know that, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toneri argued as he picked up a few bags.

Urashiki snickered. "Of course, you don't. Honestly, why Kaguya felt pity for a Branch Family member like you still baffles me." Urashiki picked up the lightest bag there was and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on," he called, "we don't have all day."

Toneri and Naoto carried out the rest of the bags and loaded up the car themselves. Once the trunk was shut, Toneri and Naoto climbed into the last row of the van and Kinshiki pulled away from the curb. Momoshiki was in the front passenger seat in the middle of playing a game of solitaire on his tablet while Kaguya was staring out the window. Urashiki snatched Naoto's Switch and started playing in Naoto's place.

"Any update on Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina?" Kaguya asked a few minutes into their car ride.

"Nothing new from what we told you last," Momoshiki answered as he continued to play. "Our connection at the hospital says that they're expected to wake up any day now but then again, it could take days, weeks, months. It's a hit or miss type of game with them right now but nothing is life threatening."

"Of course not," Kaguya said with a disappointed sigh. "I didn't expect Uzumaki Kyosuke to react as quickly as he did though. I was sure he was going to be a bit harder to convince but here we are with Whirlwind's leaders in the hospital and now in the hands of Namikaze-san's parents."

Urashiki and Momoshiki shared a look before looking at Kaguya.

"Did no one tell you?" Urashiki paused the game and handed it back to Naoto. "It turns out that their son decided to pick up the mantle while his parents are incapacitated."

"Oh?" Kaguya had a bit of a smile on her lips. "Well, that certainly is unexpected yet interesting. Does he really think he's ready for such a big responsibility? Ah, who am I to tell the young man that he can't. He'll find out soon enough that he's not fit for the job. Of course, that'll be long after we've wiped out Whirlwind and the Eternal Flame."

"Do you mind telling us again why we're meeting up with Phoenix then?" Kinshiki questioned as he tapped the steering wheel. They were stuck in traffic annoyingly enough.

"Because Phoenix is in the business of illegal narcotics and have a pretty stable business elsewhere outside of Konoha," Kaguya answered. "Phoenix has been crumbling for years and we're going to be their solution. We already know how lucrative the business of drugs is, and we're well aware of how lucrative the business of people is too."

Momoshiki shrugged. "Why don't we let Phoenix crumble then and pick up where they left off afterward? It seems Whirlwind will be fighting a war on two fronts with Eternal Flame at one side and Phoenix at another. Well, really one front considering Eternal Flame isn't strong enough to take on Whirlwind as they are now. And Phoenix can certainly try, they may even make a dent, but they're not going to win. Whirlwind isn't just the City of Konoha, it's the entirety of _Fire Country_."

"Hm," Kaguya thought aloud, "I see what you mean. So, how do you recommend we handle Whirlwind then?"

"Everyone has dirt," Urashiki chimed in. "I'm sure it'll be difficult to dig up the necessary dirt to make Namikaze Minato bend and break under pressure but difficult doesn't mean impossible. And I would recommend we use the Sabaku Yakuza over in Suna since they specialize in datamining and digging up dirt on people."

"There's no way you're going to get the Sabaku Yakuza to sell any information to you," Toneri spoke up from the back as he leaned over into the second row of seats. "Uzumaki Naruto and the current leader of the Sabaku Yakuza, Sabaku no Gaara, are childhood friends. And digging up information on Namikaze Minato is going to next to impossible."

"What makes you say that?" Urashiki argued.

Toneri rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that a yakuza that large doesn't have its own way of protecting its assets? You weren't following the news like I was when Watanabe Baji kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Watanabe Baji?" Kaguya repeated. "They said the man who kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi was someone named Takahiro Hibiki, didn't they?"

"Exactly, _they_ did. They as in Whirlwind. They as in Minato and Kushina. Watanabe Baji was a general within Phoenix who had recently escaped from prison," Toneri explained. "He was attempting to blackmail Minato into outing himself and the entirety of Whirlwind so that he'd face scrutiny and ultimately cause the destruction of Whirlwind. After that, Baji was planning on taking Konoha, and quite possibly Fire Country, for himself but obviously, he failed."

"How did we not know this?" Kaguya questioned as he looked at Urashiki and Momoshiki.

Momoshiki shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"It's because they control the information," Toneri stated. "Minato and Kushina didn't build a yakuza that size without incorporating multiple layers of safety nets. Whirlwind spreads across Fire Country _because_ that's how they continue to operate underneath the radar. They have the influence, the money, and the power. Whirlwind is on an entirely different tier compared to the others."

"You've certainly done your homework," Kaguya praised.

Toneri smiled innocently.

"So, what do you recommend?" Kaguya questioned.

Urashiki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously asking this brat about what we should do?"

"This 'brat' is already in Konoha and has more information on Whirlwind than you do, Urashiki," Kaguya argued. "I recommend you start showing a little more respect for Toneri in the near future; he's next in line after all and you'll be reporting to him before you know it."

Urashiki sucked his teeth.

"In all honesty, the position we're in isn't exactly suitable enough for us to take on Whirlwind in their world," Toneri admitted. "When comes to the World of the Shadows, we don't have much of a presence. However, in the World of the Light, we're Outsutsuki Pharmaceuticals, the leading company in health and wellness. Compared to Whirlwind, in the World of the Light, they're The Sannin Group, they're dozens of business across Fire Country and even beyond, they're police officers, lawyers, business owners. They're _everywhere_."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't bite off more than we can chew when it comes to Whirlwind?" Momoshiki questioned.

Toneri smiled.

 **later that night: Eastern Oto – Phoenix Complex**

"My apologies for ask you to come here," Orochimaru apologized as he escorted Kaguya and her entourage into a lounge and gestured to a sectional. He snapped his fingers and watched as three young men came up off the wall and made their way over towards the bar, each of them beginning to craft some specialty drinks.

"It's quite all right," Kaguya said as she took a careful seat on the sectional. She wore a sweet smile on her face as she crossed her legs, her skirt rising a bit and causing Toneri to shift in his seat to her right. Urashiki sat on her left and didn't pay attention. "I understand that it's difficult to travel to Konoha and I don't mind taking the detour."

"Great." Orochimaru joined them on the sectional and watched as the young men who had gone over to the bar came over to the sectional and placed several drinks down onto the coffee table. "Thank you," he told them as he picked up a drink for himself. "You're all dismissed. And if you see Kabuto, tell him to hurry up."

"Sorry," Kabuto apologized as he hurried into his room. He cleared his throat and quickly made his way to the sectional and took a seat beside Orochimaru. He picked a drink of his own and took a sip before leaning over to Orochimaru and whispering in his ear.

Orochimaru listened for a moment before taking another sip of his own drink. "Go ahead and share. I take it Lady Kaguya and I are going to become very good friends by the end of the night."

Kabuto hesitated for a moment before sighing and taking another sip of his drink. He put his glass down onto a coaster and leaned back against the couch. "It seems that we may have underestimated little Naruto," he began. "He managed to convince A to cancel the weapon order that Kyosuke placed which means that Eternal Flame is now under armed."

"Well that's certainly inconvenient," Kaguya said as she took a drink of her own and took a sip. She wore a look of approval before placing it down onto a coaster. "Do you have any solutions?"

"Phoenix's movements are restricted enough with us against all the other yakuzas across this continent," Kabuto complained. "It was a miracle I was able to get into Konoha in the first place but of course they know I've been there by now which means I can't leave Oto for a while."

Urashiki looked to Kaguya for a moment and smirked when she nodded. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "We may have a readily available solution for your problem."

"Oh?" Orochimaru was intrigued. "How so?"

"We can provide you with the weapons you need," Urashiki informed. "To be quite honest, it was a bit idiotic of you to try and go to the Lightning Yakuza for your weapons considering that the five of them are in their own little interwoven group despite them not willing to admit they're friendly with one another. It's yakuzas like us who need to take their example and add it to our own lives."

Kabuto scoffed. "I would hardly call you a yakuza."

"That's fair," Kaguya admitted. "We're still fledglings compared to the rest of you but that doesn't mean we aren't willing to do what it takes to earn the respect necessary to get us recognized as such."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you interested in crossing over into this line of business?" Orochimaru questioned. "The Outsutsuki have always been well-to-do and even more so since you were named Head of the Outsutsuki Clan and took charge of Outsutsuki Pharmaceuticals. If I'm being quite honest, I'm genuinely confused why you're interested in all of this."

"I'm interested in the power," Kaguya admitted. "I see a man like Namikaze Minato and on the surface, you see a successful business man with a family. He has influence but that's simply because of the money and let's face it, money is a nice influencer, but it can only do so much. Now, when you learn who Namikaze Minato _truly_ is, then you see just how influential and how powerful he really is. Plus, you and I both know that if Namikaze Minato walked in here with a group of armed men, you'd fold like a piece of paper."

Orochimaru didn't respond.

"At the beginning of the day, we all want money and power but at the end of the day, we crave longevity. You know that going head to head with Whirlwind yourself, or any of the others for that matter, is going to land you in your grave. That's why you're going around through the Eternal Flame, right? You know the other four won't get involved because when it comes to Whirlwind fighting with the Eternal Flame, it's personal. But if you were to rear your head anywhere outside of Oto, then you could expect a bullet through the brain any minute. That's why you hide here, isn't it?" Kaguya questioned as she picked up her drink again. She took another sip.

Orochimaru's jaw was clenched. Kaguya smiled.

"Let us help you," Kaguya requested. "You're lacking the resources, right? You can only operate out of Oto and a city this size can provide a profit but it's nowhere near what you used to make. Phoenix is a nice name, truly it is, but it seems to me that you've used up the rest of your many lives. Put your trust in us, and you'll go back to being comfortable in no time at all."

"What makes you think I should put my faith in you and your family?" Orochimaru finally spoke, the agitation clear in his voice. "You said so yourself, you're a fledgling yakuza compared to the rest of us. You lack influence, you certainly don't have the respect, and you barely know how our world works."

"It's all a learning experience, isn't it?" Kaguya questioned. "And I suggest you put your faith in my family and I because we have the money and the resources to get you want you want. And you really wouldn't want to be left out once we've established ourselves more because I can guarantee this now: I will mow you down without even breaking a sweat."

Kabuto sucked his teeth.

"So, what do you say?" Kaguya questioned. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend and it's just like you said, you and I are going to be very good friends by the end of tonight. Of course, that's only if you accept the facts and put your faith in me."

 **The City of Konoha's Seventh Ward: Whirlwind Yakuza Estate – Naruto's Room**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of his bathroom with his towel around his waist and a towel around his neck. He sat on the edge of his bed and dried the rest of his hair before Kurama came over and rest his head in his lap. Naruto chuckled and scratched behind his dog's ears. "You sleepy, buddy?"

Naruto's door opened and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Hinata in the doorway. He saw the frantic expression on her face and he quickly stood to his feet. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He came around his bed and before he could even cross the room, Hinata was in his arms. "Hinata?"

"Young Master?" Iruka was in the doorway soon after Hinata hugged Naruto.

"It's fine," Naruto told Iruka. "Can you take Kurama out for me?"

Iruka nodded and snapped his fingers. Kurama walked out of the room and once he was in the hall, Iruka shut the door on his way out. Once the door clicked shut, Hinata let go of Naruto and put her hand on his cheek.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata pursed her lips together before pulling her hand away from his face. "I'm sorry for not coming over sooner. I just got back into town and found out about your parents' accident. How are they?"

"They're good," Naruto answered. "Stable. And congratulations on winning your competition. It took a while, but I was able to find the channel that was broadcasting your competition. I'm sorry for not being able to be there in person and cheer you on."

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." Hinata finally noticed that Naruto was in nothing but a towel. She turned red and looked away. "I'm sorry! I barged in here without knocking."

And Naruto remembered he wasn't in anything except a towel. "Sorry! I'll get dressed. Uh, give me a second, okay?" He quickly slipped into his closet and quickly pulled on boxers, orange sweatpants, and a white shirt. He walked back in the bedroom and cleared his throat.

Hinata looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto was going to answer immediately but couldn't think of what to say. He pursed his lips together and thought for a moment before managing a bit of a smile. "I'm managing." He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and watched as Hinata took a seat beside him. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Hinata admitted with a smile.

For an hour, they talked about anything but Naruto's situation with Whirlwind, his parents, and Phoenix. And it was nice. Naruto hadn't realized how much time had passed between now and the last time he talked to Hinata. Her voice was something he needed to hear because he had calmed down and felt like he could breathe for the first time in what felt like forever.

"It's late, isn't it?" Naruto questioned. He was lying on his side while Hinata sat up on his bed with her legs crossed in front of her.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Naruto's alarm clock and saw it was nearing one in the morning. She picked up her phone and woke up the screen. She flashed it to Naruto and he saw that there weren't any missed calls or text messages.

"You told them you were coming here?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah. Father was against it at first, but Mother managed to convince him."

"Well, if that's the case, let me show you the guest's room," Naruto suggested before beginning to sit up.

Hinata placed her hand over Naruto's, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks. She squeezed his hand and Naruto looked at her. He'd been trying to ignore his own urges ever since he saw Hinata in his doorway but considering the situation they were in now, there was no way he'd be able to continue to do so. He saw the silent request in her eyes and he saw the way she bit her bottom lip.

He swallowed hard before leaning in towards her. Their foreheads touched, the two of them trying to restrain themselves but Naruto broke first. He pressed his lips against hers and without missing a beat, she responded to the kiss.

It didn't take long for their kiss to start pushing them towards familiar territory. Their breathing became labored and their hands began familiarizing themselves with the other person's body. The kiss intensified to the point where their tongues brushed against the other's lip. Hinata climbed into his lap and laced her fingers through Naruto's hair on the back of his head.

He groaned in the back of his throat and broke the kiss. He rested his head against her shoulder and held his hands at her waist. He squeezed to the point where Hinata whimpered. He immediately let go and raised his head.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata slid her hands to his shoulders.

Naruto shook his head and moved Hinata out of his lap. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. He let out another groan of frustration. He tensed up a bit when he felt Hinata's hand on his back; he looked at her as she took a seat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pursed his lips together. He looked down towards the ground and laced his fingers together. "I've been thinking about this for a while and we…we can't do this anymore."

"What're you talking about?" Hinata stopped rubbing Naruto's back.

"I asked for the impossible when I asked you to be my girlfriend," Naruto confessed. "Grandpa Jiraiya had warned me about the difficulties that would come if you and I were to date but I didn't listen. I love you Hinata, I do. I really do. But I can't keep sitting around thinking that you'll come around some day."

Hinata didn't say anything.

"I killed someone, Hinata," Naruto reminded her. "I know it's something that's hard to even think about, but it happened. It's an occupational hazard when operating in the Shadows. I'm in no position to ask you to accept that or even ask you to become a part of this life, Hinata. I can't do that to you. I can't drag you down here with me."

Hinata sighed and messed with the edge of her skirt. "Do you remember when your mother and I spoke in private after my competition in Kumo?"

Naruto nodded. "I remember."

"She told me about what it meant to be with you," Hinata said.

Naruto clenched his jaw and held his hand.

"It'll take some time for me to adjust," Hinata began as she placed her hand on Naruto's, "but I want to be with you."

"You might not think that way soon," Naruto scoffed. He held her hand and looked at him. "I…I need you to think about this. _Really_ think about it because I don't know if you'll have the same answer after…after…"

"After what?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. He patted her hand and managed a strained smile. "Just…take some more time to think about it, okay? I'll drive you home in the morning."

 **To Be Continued…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** Hello people! I want to start by saying I sincerely apologize for the unexpected hiatus. I know I had announced I would return with weekly updates at the beginning of June but I failed to hold up to that. I was working and lost motivation to write because I was exhausted (which happens when you work 5 to 6 days a week). But, now that I am back in school and have a little bit of a better handle on my schedule, I will be back to regular updates!

 **P.S.:** The plan is I will do alternating weekend. This weekend will be **Exorcist** and **Opposites Attract**. Next weekend will be **The Konoha Life** and **Cradle**. That way I don't drive myself crazy trying to write four chapters for four separate stories. As always, thank you for the continued support!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"You might not think that way soon," Naruto scoffed. He held her hand and looked at him. "I…I need you to think about this. Really think about it because I don't know if you'll have the same answer after…after…"**_

 _ **"After what?" Hinata asked.**_

 _ **Naruto shook his head. He patted her hand and managed a strained smile. "Just…take some more time to think about it, okay? I'll drive you home in the morning."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 38 – "Uzumaki to Uzumaki"**

 _Jazz'd_ was a popular high-end restaurant within the boroughs of the Tourist District of Konoha. They had live music every Thursday thru Saturday night using local and touring bands as their source of entertainment. Tonight's entertainment was a young man with long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail. He tickled the ivories on the polished piano that reflected the lights hanging overhead.

Their mixologists were all outside hires and some of the best in the city, so their drink menu rivaled that of Yahiko's Place just a few blocks over. Tonight's mixologist were three young people, one woman and two men. The woman had blue hair with a piercing on her lip, one of the young men had orange hair and a piercing above his eye with several in his right ear, and the last young man had brown hair tied back into a high pony tail with a single scar across his nose.

And tonight, sitting in a booth away from the stage and on the second floor, sat Uzumaki Kyosuke and his wife Kaori. They had a standing date night for the last thirty years and this week, Kaori decided on _Jazz'd_.

"They must've did an overhaul of their staff," Kaori mentioned as their waitress returned with their drinks and appetizer. She smiled at their violet-haired waitress who smiled in return before walking away again. "The pianist is talented though. Do you think we can get him for this year's gala?"

"Possible," Kyosuke responded before taking a sip of his drink.

Kaori pouted. "Honestly Kyosuke, how much longer are you going to sit around and be grumpy about the failed shipment? I told you from the beginning that there was a possibility that Whirlwind would intercept, or Lightning would withdraw. They're friends, Kyosuke. Friends help one another out."

"Associates," Kyosuke corrected.

"Associates," Kaori repeated with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure tomorrow's meeting will be worthwhile, and we can continue with this conquest of yours."

"Mine?" Kyosuke questioned. "If I remember correctly, you were just as passionate about this as I was. You're telling me that you're satisfied with just having those three Wards to ourselves? Kaori, we used to control _all_ of Konoha and now we barely control a fraction of it."

"And then we lost a portion of it to Phoenix," Kaori reminded him. "And then we lost even more to Whirlwind. Kyosuke, had you listened to me back then then we wouldn't be in this situation. Kushina –"

"Wasn't ready," Kyosuke interrupted and Kaori took a sip of her drink. "She was too wild and didn't have the mentality necessary to control The Eternal Flame. That small gang of hers was nothing more than a nuisance, and then she went and met that ingrate rat."

"Yes, yes, the rich pretty boy from Northern Konoha who you thought was just interested in our daughter because she was different than what he was used to," Kaori muttered. "And despite your warnings against him, Kushina persisted and look at where we are now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyosuke questioned.

Kaori sighed. "Kyosuke, you have to admit that this feud between Kushina and yourself has gone on long enough. You just put her in the hospital over territory that you're not going to win."

"You seemed perfectly fine with reclaiming what was once ours not too long ago," Kyosuke argued.

"That was before you put our daughter in the hospital and kicked out our son," Kaori argued. "I was just as angry with her as you when she decided to go against tradition and marry outside of the clan. I was just as angry as you when she chose him over us but we're getting too old to be holding feuds like this, Kyosuke. We have a grandson. Another piece of our family that we didn't meet until the other day and even then, it wasn't pleasant."

"Excuse me, I just wanted to come over and check on your table and make sure everything was okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Kyosuke said before looking up and spotting Naruto standing there in one of his tailored suits, his hair combed back, and a smile on his face. He scowled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to have a conversation," Naruto answered, still smiling. He snapped his fingers and all the patrons in the restaurant got up and left.

Kaori looked around. "How did you…?"

"They're all Whirlwind," Naruto answered. "From the host, to the bartenders, pianist, wait staff, and even the cooks and guests. I figured this was more appropriate than me barging into your house like Otou-san and Okaa-chan have done several times in the past."

"You thought _this_ was more appropriate? Interrupting our dinner?" Kyosuke questioned.

"I'm comping the meal, so I would deem this appropriate enough," Naruto countered before pulling up a chair and joining them at their table. "Though, you're not really one for pleasantries and respect, obviously."

Kyosuke didn't respond.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm Naruto Jiraiya Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto spoke formally as he picked up his drink. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uzumaki Kaori," Kaori introduced herself. "And Uzumaki Kyosuke."

"Why are you here?" Kyosuke questioned.

Naruto took a sip of his drink before putting it back down. "I already said so earlier, we need to have a conversation. I understand that The Eternal Flame has been having some difficulties as of late when it comes to your territory. I'm sure it's frustrating being limited to just three Wards compared to the eighteen that Whirlwind controls so I don't blame you for lashing out."

"Lashing out?" Kyosuke repeated. "Don't forget that you're the child here at this table."

"But there are some lines that just shouldn't be crossed, don't you agree?" Naruto questioned and noticed how Kyosuke clenched his fist. "Phoenix has been an enemy of all of ours since the beginning of this system that's been created where the Shadow does more than just linger behind the Light. I mean, just recently, Phoenix – well, a portion of Phoenix – decided to try to blackmail my father into exposing Whirlwind. Obviously, he failed."

"We're familiar with Whirlwind's most recent incident," Kyosuke argued. "Do you really think we don't know what happens in this city? Trust me Boy, The Eternal Flame has been in this city since before your _mother_ was born. Don't insult me by thinking you have to inform me of how things work."

Naruto smiled.

Kyosuke sucked his teeth. "You're just like your father with that goddamn smile on your face. Listen," Kyosuke leaned in towards Naruto, his voice low, "The Eternal Flame will regain control of what once was ours. My people failed when it came to killing your mother and father, but they certainly won't fail when it comes to demolishing you and the rest of that band of ingrates you call a 'family.'"

"I'm glad you're passionate," Naruto said. "I'm glad you're determined because you're going to need that once things really pick up. You see, you pissed off literally _everyone_ in Whirlwind with that little attempted public execution of my parents. Clean-up was a nightmare but as you can tell from the lack of media coverage, it was cleaned up."

"Don't think you'll be this lucky forever," Kyosuke said.

Naruto took a sip of his drink. "I consider surviving after being driven off a bridge while on the back of a bike without a helmet, lucky. This however, well this is just pure stupidity on your part, don't you think? I mean, you went to Lightning for guns knowing that Whirlwind and Lightning are associated with one another."

"Excuse me? Stupidity? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Kyosuke snarled.

"I'm well aware of who I'm speaking to," Naruto argued. "I'm speaking to a man who was too damn prideful to accept his daughter's decision that he cast her out and hasn't had an actual conversation with her in the last twenty-five years. I'm speaking to a man who tried to kill his daughter. And I'm speaking to a man who is supposed to be my grandfather – by blood – that greeted me by calling me the 'Blonde Uzumaki Bastard.' Trust me, Grandpa Kyosuke, the last thing I want to do is go to war with you."

"Oh, really?" Kyosuke snickered. "You think you can win? It's like you said, Phoenix is involved and even though they have quite the reputation for ruthlessness and heartlessness, I can guarantee that The Eternal Flame inspired them."

"And I don't doubt that for one second, but it's not a matter of if I think I can win or not, it's a matter of how badly I embarrass you in the process of demolishing you," Naruto answered, his smiling fading as he met his grandfather's gaze. "Grandpa Kyosuke, I may be young but that doesn't mean I'm going to act like it and come at you with the full force of Whirlwind at my back. You and I both know that if this goes public, then there are a lot of people we're going to have to answer to and Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame would have to go into hiding for quite a long while. And no disrespect but you're older and you probably won't last until the whole backlash blows over."

Kyosuke grinded his teeth. "You disrespectful brat."

Naruto smirked. "You can come at us with Phoenix or whoever you want at your back, but I can guarantee that you'll fail. Whether you live or not, well, that's something even I can't determine because shit definitely happens."

"I might not even have to reduce things to a gun fight with you and your people," Kyosuke argued. "You have a thing for that Hyuuga girl, don't you? I mean, that's how you got involved the first time. What's keeping my men from picking her up right now and holding her for ransom?"

"Very original of you," Naruto teased and Kyosuke tensed up. "You're more than welcomed to try though. I'll say this though before I go: you won't win this. By the time all of this is over, Whirlwind will just have one hundred percent control over Konoha which will make our lives much easier."

"You're cocky for a kid who was just thrown onto his pedestal," Kyosuke commented. "Are you sure you're ready to play these kinds of games with me, boy? I can tell just by looking at you that you're too pure for this kind of life. Sure, you grew up in Whirlwind but that doesn't mean that you're a part of Whirlwind. Kushina, I raised her to be a part of The Eternal Flame and she did more at your age than you're mentally capable of handling. Sure, you killed _one_ man but that was out of rage. Have you killed someone out of responsibility to your family? Because you wanted to prove a point? You're too soft for this life and going up against us is going to be too much for you. Go on, take your college entrance exams and run off to college, go live a normal life that you were bred for. This on the other hand, you're not ready for this."

Naruto sighed before finishing his drink. "It's like I said, you won't win this." He stood from his seat and put the chair back from the table it took it from originally. He adjusted his tie and his cuffs before looking at Kaori who'd been quiet the whole time. "Uncle Kiyoshi is staying with Whirlwind for the time being. Hopefully next time we meet, it'll be after all of this is over and you can put your feud with Okaa-chan behind you."

Kaori didn't say anything. She looked away and Naruto left. Anko came to the table with their order and placed them in front of each of them along with refills on their drinks. Kyosuke pushed his plate away from him.

"Kyosuke." Kaori looked at her husband.

"We're leaving," Kyosuke said as he stood up. "Come on," he ordered before getting up from his seat.

Outside, Naruto climbed into the back of his father's town car. Kakashi sat in the driver's seat and once the door was shut, he pulled away from the curb. Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief before loosening his tie. Kakashi glanced back at him through the rearview mirror with a look of concern.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine. I just felt like I couldn't breathe for a second."

"Want to go by the hospital and get checked out?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Naruto answered. He coughed and leaned back against his seat. He looked out the window at the passing city, the lights giving him comfort. "Otou-san does stuff like this all the time, doesn't he?"

"He does," Kakashi answered. "It's part of the job."

"Uh-huh," Naruto muttered. He rubbed his face and took a deep breathe in before letting out a long exhale out. He recomposed himself and sat up straight in the back seat. "Any updates on Otou-san and Okaa-chan?"

"Nothing yet," Kakashi answered. "They're still stable though and Lady Tsunade still can't pinpoint when they might wake up. It's likely to be any day now because the head trauma wasn't as bad as it could've been for the severity of the accident. Kiyoshi was there most of the day and just sent updates on when nurses came in."

"I see," Naruto sighed. "And how is Uncle Kiyoshi?"

"He's adjusting. I spoke to him earlier and he said he's not used to having so many people in the Main House."

"It did seem pretty empty over at Grandpa Kyosuke's house."

"Why do you call him Grandpa?" Kakashi questioned. "You barely know the man and he just tried to kill Minato and Kushina."

Naruto thought for a moment. He wore a light smile. "A force of habit I guess?"

"Force of habit?" Kakashi repeated.

Naruto nodded and looked out the window. "I've known for a while now Grandpa Kyosuke and Grandma Kaori's names. It's not too hard to go online and track your family tree, especially if they reside within Konoha; that just made it easier. Anyway, I've wanted to meet them for a while and make our family whole but Grandpa Kyosuke clearly has no intentions of doing so. Grandma Kaori on the other hand, it seems like she's willing to put all of this behind her and move forward."

"Grudges can be a damning thing," Kakashi murmured.

"They can be," Naruto agreed. "It's still too early to tell how the tide will turn, though I'm sure there's nothing for us to worry about on Whirlwind's end. The Eternal Flame may be ruthless in their assaults but I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle, don't you agree?"

"You're right," Kakashi agreed, a smile forming beneath his mask. "Minato and Kushina spent the last twenty years forming Whirlwind into the powerhouse that it is today. It's survived this long, what's to say it won't survive for another generation, and the one after that?"

Naruto smiled a bit more. He let out a loud yawn before excusing himself and glancing down at his watch. "It's later than I expected. Let's go home for now. I have my entrance exam tomorrow morning."

"Very well."

Back at Whirlwind Estate, Naruto and Kakashi entered the foyer to see Sakura sitting on the steps with Kurama between her legs and his head on her shoulder. She was scratching his back with one hand while texting away with the other.

"Welcome home," Sakura said as she looked up from her phone and smiled at the two of them. "How did it go with Kyosuke and Kaori?"

"Better than I expected though I can't tell if he took my warning to heart or I provoked him to act," Naruto admitted with a nervous laugh.

Sakura gave him a "you did your best" look before looking over at Kakashi. "Kosuke fell asleep a little while ago."

"Thank you, Sakura," Kakashi said before kissing her cheek and heading upstairs.

"You're welcome," Sakura called and watched as Kurama slipped out and away from Sakura before following Kakashi upstairs. She stretched and watched as Naruto took a seat beside her and lounged against the stairs. She mimicked him, the two of them grinning at one another before she rest her head on his shoulder. "You're getting old, Naruto-nii."

Naruto chuckled. "I was beginning to think the same thing. Say, do you think I'll make a pretty good Yakuza Boss in the future?"

Sakura thought for a moment which made Naruto nervous. "I think you'll do the best you can."

"What kind of answer is that?" Naruto whined while Sakura laughed. "Say, this weekend, let's go on a date."

"A date?" Sakura repeated. "Are you sure now is the best time to do something like that? Things aren't exactly safe for us with The Eternal Flame running around and Hagoromo knows where Phoenix is right now."

"It'll be fine," Naruto said as he nudged her. "I have my entrance exams tomorrow and I've been stressed enough about those. Now there's Okaa-chan and Otou-san, on top of Whirlwind fighting with The Eternal Flame and Phoenix and whatever else might be lying beyond the horizon. Plus, I'm sure Otou-san handled this much and more when he was my age and running the Senju Family. I'm allowed to relax every once in a while, aren't I?"

Sakura tapped her lip. "I suppose so. Fine, let's do it. But I'm picking the movie."

"Ah, that's not fair! You're going to make me watch some sappy chick flick," Naruto argued as Sakura got up and began to head upstairs.

"You're right, I am," Sakura confirmed. "It's called _And My Heart Will Go On_. You're going to love it."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he stumbled up the steps after her. "Sakura-chan, listen to me."

"Good night Naruto-nii," Sakura sang as she headed into her room and shut the door.

Naruto sighed but smiled. "Oh well."

 **To Be Continued…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Last Time:**

 _ **Sakura tapped her lip. "I suppose so. Fine, let's do it. But I'm picking the movie."**_

 _ **"Ah, that's not fair! You're going to make me watch some sappy chick flick," Naruto argued as Sakura got up and began to head upstairs.**_

 _ **"You're right, I am," Sakura confirmed. "It's called And My Heart Will Go On. You're going to love it."**_

 _ **"Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he stumbled up the steps after her. "Sakura-chan, listen to me."**_

 _ **"Good night Naruto-nii," Sakura sang as she headed into her room and shut the door.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed but smiled. "Oh well."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 39 – "nice to meet you cousin"**

"Oh, there you are," Sasuke said as he looked up from his phone as a half-dead Naruto approached him. He chuckled at the sight of his face and tucked his phone away into his pocket before Naruto took a seat beside him on the bench. "How do you think you did?"

"Horribly," Naruto confessed as he sank in his seat. "I knew the entrance exam for Konoha City University was hard, but I didn't think it was _impossible_. What the hell kind of questions were those?"

"They're actually pretty standard for students of Konoha City Academy," Sasuke admitted and laughed at Naruto's shocked expression. "I'm sure you did fine, Hinata and I spent more than enough time studying with you. And Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina spent more than enough money on that cram school you were attending in preparation for this exam."

Naruto rolled his eyes before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect a test like that. At this point, I'm just hoping I got a high enough score to be at least put on the waitlist." He turned his phone back on and waited for it to reboot. "What time is it?"

"Almost two," Sasuke answered. "I was supposed to pick up Sakura as soon as I was done but I didn't expect to be in there that long. By the time I get over to Konoha High, she'll be done for the day."

Naruto nodded. He didn't have any new messages or missed calls. He let out a heavy sigh and tucked his phone into his front pocket and leaned back against the bench. He propped his left arm up along the back and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Naruto confirmed. "Oba-chan said they were supposed to be waking up any day now though so I just have to keep waiting."

"They'll wake up soon," Sasuke said confidently as he nudged Naruto. "Knowing Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina, there's no way they're going to let themselves rest that long. For all we know, as soon as they wake up, they're going to request to be discharged so they can get back to work."

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, you're right."

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked behind them to see Hinata standing there with a group of female students, all of them standing back and whispering amongst themselves as they eyed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata." Sasuke stood up and came around the back of the bench. "You're on break now, aren't you?"

"Ah," Hinata nodded, "I am. Did you just finish your entrance exam?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "it took a lot longer than I originally anticipated but it wasn't too much, I guess."

Naruto got up and joined them. He stood there with one hand in his pocket and seemed a little livelier than he had been a second ago. "I _love_ how you're so calm about all of this. You do realize that we just took an exam that lasted almost seven hours?"

"Please, don't remind me," Sasuke pleaded as he elbowed Naruto in the ribs, Hinata and the group of girls with her giggled at the two of them. "Well, we better get going. I have to pick up Sakura."

"All right. Tell Sakura-chan I said hi," Hinata said.

"I will," Sasuke assured her before giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you later," he said before hitting Naruto's forearm and beginning to walk away.

"See you around, Hinata," Naruto said before smiling at her and following Sasuke.

"See you around," Hinata repeated.

 **later that night: The Youth District – Cinema Circle**

"What're you scowling about?" Sasuke questioned as he took a seat beside Naruto in the partially crowded movie theater. He handed off a jumbo tub of popcorn to Naruto and groaned when several of their friends doze in causing popcorn to spill out and get everywhere. "Impatient much?"

"So, what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru questioned before tossing a piece of popcorn in the air that Chouji skillfully caught.

"That's a bit of a loaded questions," Naruto answered, all his friends reacting in overdramatic fashion before pelting him with popcorn. He laughed at them before grabbing a fistful of popcorn and handing it back to Lee, Shino, and Chouji sitting behind Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, and himself. "It's a lot of things, really. Mainly Hinata."

"What happened with Hyuuga-san?" Lee questioned as he managed to snag some popcorn before Chouji dumped most of the popcorn into his own large container that he brought from home. "Are you two having trouble in your relationship?"

"We don't really have much of a relationship anymore," Naruto confessed. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto before looking at Sasuke. "You knew?"

"Of course, I knew," Sasuke sounded offended. "She had a thing about how things ended between Naruto and Baji," Sasuke clarified, "and then with all that's happening now, Naruto thought it best to keep her at a distance."

"Ah," Lee hummed. "Quite the wise decision. There's no need in Hyuuga-san getting hurt in all of this."

"It's still sad though," Shino commented, all of Naruto's friends nodding in agreement. "You were through the roof when Hinata agreed to be your girlfriend and you were like a lovesick puppy for a solid month after your first kiss."

"Yeah, well," Naruto sighed and picked up his soda, "things happen. Where the hell is Kiba? The movie is starting soon and we're not going to be able to save his seat."

"Oh, Kiba-kun?" Lee repeated before pointing towards the back corner of the theater. "He's back there."

"Back there? Why would he be back there?" Shikamaru questioned before they all turned to look.

Sure enough, sitting in the back right corner of the movie theater was Kiba and sitting beside him was Tamaki. Everyone stared, dumbfounded. Naruto was the first to snap out of it and pull out his phone. He snapped a quick picture of the two of them before sending it to their group chat and adding "enjoy your date" with the picture.

It sent and they all stared at Kiba, anxiously awaiting his reaction to the message. And they got it too. He pulled out his phone as soon as the message was sent and when he saw the picture, his eyes widen and immediately found his group of friends several rows in front of him on the other side of the theater.

"I wonder when that happened?" Naruto questioned as they all looked away to give Tamaki and Kiba their privacy.

"About two weeks ago," Sai answered. "I went to the school to drop off something for Ino and saw Tamaki and Kiba making out underneath a set of stairs."

"And you're just now telling us?" Sasuke questioned.

Sai smiled. "It slipped my mind."

"Nothing slips your mind," Naruto argued.

Sai thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

Naruto gave up before reaching over his head for the bucket of popcorn back. Once it was in his hands, he brought it back into his lap and he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ate from it. The lights went down, and everyone settled into their seats.

Partway through the movie though, Naruto was beginning to lose the fight with his bladder thanks to the large soda he'd been sipping on for most of the movie. Sasuke always told him not to get a large soda because he'd always have to run out halfway through, but Naruto was determined to win. He wasn't winning tonight.

He slipped out of the theater and made his way to the bathroom. He went to the first urinal he saw and relieved himself. He let out a sigh of relief and cracked his neck. He heard the door open followed by a cluster of voice.

"Lock the door."

That got Naruto's attention. He shook twice and zipped up his pants. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the six young adult men standing behind him all had red hair.

"Well, I have to say, it's nice to finally meet you, Cousin," the one standing in front said with a smirk. He was the tallest of them with medium length hair with long bangs, his hair spiked up in the back. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Haruka, but you can call me Haru."

"Haru, huh?" Naruto repeated before walking over to the sink and beginning to wash his hands. "Here to see a movie?"

"Something like that." Haru leaned against the sink near where Naruto washed his hands. "Uncle Kyosuke's pretty pissed off, you know that, right? I mean, he got all of us together the other night and just went on and on about how you interrupted his and Aunt Kaori's dinner. You know, that's a pretty sacred night for the two of them? Their date nights, I mean?"

"Is it?" Naruto sounded curious. "Well, I guess I'll have to apologize to them for interrupting them when I see them again."

"You do that," Haru urged and watched as Naruto flicked some water off of his hands before heading over to the paper towel dispenser. "You here to see _Cradle_? It's supposed to be a damn good movie from what I heard."

"It's pretty good," Naruto answered as he dried his hands. "Do you have a message for me from Grandpa Kyosuke?"

"You bet," Haru answered. He snapped his fingers and the rest of them rushed Naruto.

The largest of the group grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the wall. Naruto coughed before elbowing him in his spin a few times. One of them attempted to punch Naruto but he managed to tilt his head out of the way in time before he got a bloody nose. Naruto elbowed the largest one in the spin again and this time he let go.

Before the largest one could back away far enough, Naruto grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the nose. He was caught off guard by a right hook to the jaw before he was headbutted in the chin. He stumbled back and put his arms up as the rest began to punch and kick at him. He gritted his teeth as they punched him in the ribs and kicked at his knees and legs.

Suddenly, they all stopped and when Naruto removed his arms, he was immediately met with Haru's fist breaking his nose. Haru landed punch after punch against Naruto before Naruto tackled him into the linoleum. Naruto straddled him and managed to land a few punches before he was pulled off.

Haru groaned and held his jaw as he got up. "You know how to pack a punch after all. Almost reminds me of Kushina's punches from when I was little."

"Who do you think taught me how to fight?" Naruto said before stomping on the guy holding his right arm's foot. When his arm was released, he managed to hit the guy holding his left arm, but he was punched in the gut by a fourth. He groaned, the force of the punch knocking him to his knees.

"Get him up," Haru ordered and they immediately picked him back up again. Haru punched Naruto in the face again, blood splattering onto the shirt of one of the men. He chuckled before lifting Naruto's face, his eye beginning to swell and a cut above his eye gushing blood. "Uncle Kyosuke isn't afraid of someone like you and to be quite honest, he doesn't have to be. This is just the beginning, Little Cousin."

Haru let Naruto's face fall before he landed an uppercut. He landed punch after punch on his face and stomach until he was satisfied. He grabbed Naruto by his hair to lift his face and saw Naruto had passed out. "Poor kid, I guess Kushina didn't train him properly." He sucked his teeth and let go of Naruto's hair, his head dropping again. "All right, let's go."

They dropped Naruto onto the floor and snickered at the sight of him bloody and beaten. Haru snapped a quick picture before tucking his phone away.

"See you around," Haru said before leaving.

 **To Be Continued…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Last Time:**

 _ **Haru let Naruto's face fall before he landed an uppercut. He landed punch after punch on his face and stomach until he was satisfied. He grabbed Naruto by his hair to lift his face and saw Naruto had passed out. "Poor kid, I guess Kushina didn't train him properly." He sucked his teeth and let go of Naruto's hair, his head dropping again. "All right, let's go."**_

 _ **They dropped Naruto onto the floor and snickered at the sight of him bloody and beaten. Haru snapped a quick picture before tucking his phone away.**_

 _ **"See you around," Haru said before leaving.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 40 – "you are not alone"**

Naruto inhaled sharply as Sakura continued to stitch up the cut above his eye. He sat there with an ice pack on his face while Rin continued to bandage up his midsection and chest.

Luckily, Sasuke was the one to find Naruto lying unconscious on the bathroom floor before any civilians came in and saw him. Shikamaru had to pay a few theater workers double their weekly pay to help him clean up the mess inside without saying a word to their manager.

"You need to go to the hospital and get an x-ray," Rin suggested as she pinned the end of her roll of bandages and stood up. "We need to know the full extent of your injuries. From what I can tell, there's at least three broken ribs, a cracked jaw bone, and maybe a broken cheek bone? And you definitely have a concussion."

"I'll be fine," Naruto muttered, the pain from talking was excruciating.

"You don't look fine," Rin argued. "You look like you went through hell. I'm calling Lady Tsunade and telling her we're headed to the hospital in a little while."

Naruto wanted to argue but he didn't want to have to deal with talking. He sighed and nodded. Rin gently rubbed his head before pulling out her phone and slipping out of the room. As Rin left, Shikamaru entered the room with Kiyoshi behind him.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke questioned as Kiyoshi joined Naruto on the couch.

"Good," Shikamaru answered. "I'm probably going to smell like cleaning products for a solid month though."

"You look like shit, Nephew," Kiyoshi said with a slight chuckle as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Did you get any of their names?"

Naruto nodded. He cleared his throat. "Haru," Naruto managed.

Kiyoshi sucked his teeth. "Haru, huh?"

"I take it you're familiar with him?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiyoshi nodded. "He's mine and Kushina's first cousin. He's also the son Father never had. He's the true epitome of what it means to be a member of The Eternal Flame. He's ruthless with a complete and total lack of remorse for another human being. He's inherently violent and will pick a fight whenever he possibly can. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he's been in knockdown, drag out fights that we've had to separate before he beat someone to death."

"No wonder you look like shit," Sakura muttered as she clipped away the wire and put it back into the first aid kit sitting beside her. "You're good at fighting, Naruto-nii, but when you're up against someone like that, then it's no wonder you lost," she said as she gently rubbed antibiotic cream on his now stitched up cut.

Naruto grumbled in the back of his throat.

"If it was Haru then there were five others with him, right?" Kiyoshi asked, and Naruto nodded. "That's all of them then."

"He travels with a crew of likeminded people?" Sai questioned.

Kiyoshi nodded. "They're his brothers. Haru is the oldest and his younger brothers are so devoted to him that they'd follow him to Hell and back."

Sai pulled out his phone. "Can I get their names?"

"Yeah. In order it's Haruka, well he goes by Haru, Itsuki, Jirou, Kaede, Shinobu, and Tomomi," Kiyoshi answered.

Sai typed out the names into his phone's notes before standing and putting his phone in his front pocket. "Thank you, Lord Kiyoshi. I'll go see what I can find on them. I'll call if I find anything useful."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sai left. He sighed and removed the pack of ice from his cheek. He flexed his jaw a bit before gently rubbing it. Sakura smacked his hand and Naruto shot her a sideways glance but when she met his glare, he sighed and took his hand away from his jaw.

"So," Naruto's voice was a bit muffled seeing as he was trying to avoid using his jaw too much, "Grandpa Kyosuke can only do so much seeing as Whirlwind holds the majority in Konoha and Fire Country."

"Trust me, he's not going to try and expose Whirlwind for what it is, that's counterproductive to what he's trying to do," Kiyoshi informed. "He's going for the jugular here, Nephew. That's how The Eternal Flame operates. There's nothing formal or civil when it comes to them. If they want something, they're going for it through whatever brutal means necessary."

"That's why they tried to kill Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina," Sasuke muttered.

Kiyoshi nodded. "You're right." Kiyoshi looked to Naruto and let out a heavy sigh. "Do you carry a gun on you?"

"No," Naruto answered, confused.

"You might want to start carrying one," Kiyoshi said as he reached behind his belt and pulled a pistol off his belt. He grabbed the barrel and held it out to Naruto. "I'm sure Kushina already taught you how to shoot?"

Naruto nodded as he looked at the gun for a second before looking back at Kiyoshi. "You're serious?"

"This is my father we're talking about and you already saw that he doesn't care about who you are," Kiyoshi grabbed Naruto's hand and made him grab the handle. "He will mow you down through any brutal means necessary. At least carry this if you're not going to have your security detail with you at all times."

Naruto sighed and looked at the gun. It was heavy in his hand and he suddenly remembered the night he shot Baji. He hadn't thought much about it since, but now with a gun in his hand, it seemed all too vivid of a memory. He pushed the memory aside and placed the gun on the couch beside him. "Can someone call Kakashi, I need an update on my parents."

"No need, he's actually calling right now," Sasuke said as he held up his phone, Kakashi's face on display. He answered and put the phone on speaker, "Kakashi-senpai."

"Sasuke," Kakashi responded. "Where's Naruto? I've been trying to call him."

"I'm here," Naruto said.

"Naruto? You sound funny. Did something happen?" Kakashi questioned, urgent.

"I'm fine," Naruto answered. "What's up?"

"Kushina woke up," Kakashi said.

 **Downtown Konoha: Konoha Central Hospital – Private Suites**

"Oh, thank goodness," Kushina breathed as she clung to Sakura. She held her as tightly as her arms allowed and repeatedly kissed her head. "I'm so glad you're okay," Kushina confessed as she took Sakura's face in her hands.

"I'm the one who should be saying that," Sakura laughed through her tears before hugging Kushina's neck. "You had us so worried."

"I'm sorry," Kushina apologized as she hugged Sakura again. "I'm so sorry." She looked towards the door. As Sakura let her go, she wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks before looking over at Sakura. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He doesn't want to come in," Sakura confessed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

Sakura pursed her lips together before looking towards the door. She patted Kushina's hand before going to the door and opening it. "She wants to see you."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed.

Sakura reached out and took Naruto's hand.

As Sakura pulled Naruto in and Kushina saw her son's face, she gasped. She immediately reached out her hand and Naruto went to her. She held her hand to her mouth for a brief moment as she looked her son over, her tears coming faster now. Carefully, she reached her hand out and touched his cheek. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine," Naruto assured her.

"That's not what I asked you," Kushina argued. "Was it my father? Did he send someone after you?"

Naruto pursed his lips together. He let out a heavy sigh before holding Kushina's hand. "He sent someone named Haru. Him and his brothers came for me tonight. Uncle Kiyoshi says they didn't kill me because I'm supposed to serve as a message to the rest of Whirlwind that The Eternal Flame is coming."

"Wait, Kiyoshi? You've met Kiyoshi?" Kushina questioned. "When did you meet Kiyoshi?"

"The day you had your accident," Naruto answered. "He came running in after he heard you and Otou-san got hurt. He left The Eternal Flame after getting in an argument with Grandpa Kyosuke about this whole situation. He's been staying at the house ever since."

"Where is he now?" Kushina asked.

"He's just outside," Sakura answered.

Kushina looked at Sakura for a moment before looking at Naruto. "Sakura-chan, can you give Naruto-kun and I a moment?"

Sakura nodded. She stepped out of the room.

Kushina patted the space at the edge of her bed and watched as Naruto took a seat. She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "You're shaking."

Naruto didn't say anything.

Kushina met her son's eyes. "I had a feeling you'd take things up for your father and I if we ever became temporarily unable to handle things ourselves. I'm sure Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya offered to take our place while we recovered?"

Naruto nodded.

Kushina nodded too. "Naruto-kun."

"I'm fine," Naruto assured her with a weak smile.

"You're not fine," Kushina argued. "Listen to me, you are not alone. Okay? You have the entirety of Whirlwind – the entirety of your family – at your back. The Eternal Flame is miniscule compared to Whirlwind. Your father and I agreed to keep The Eternal Flame at bay because they were my family but Kyosuke crossed the line. There's no more time for pleasantries with them."

"Okaa-chan," Naruto sighed.

"I'll handle things," Kushina assured him. "In the meantime, I just need you to keep your guard up. I know you don't love them, but you need to carry a gun with you, okay? You don't have to use it but if you're lucky, you'll come against an Uzumaki who hasn't stared down the barrel of a gun yet."

"Uncle Kiyoshi already gave me his gun," Naruto informed her. He patted her hand and managed a weak smile. "You need to focus on recovering and getting out of here. I already have guards posted here 24/7 so there's no need for you to worry. I'll handle things."

"Naruto-kun." Kushina placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Remember what I said, okay?"

"I will," Naruto assured her before standing up and kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kushina responded. "If Kiyoshi is still out there, can you send him in here, please?"

Naruto nodded before going over to his father's bed and kissing his forehead. He patted Minato's hand before heading for the door. "Uncle Kiyoshi."

Kushina waited and watched as Kiyoshi stepped inside. She smiled at the sight of her little brother. "Kiyoshi."

"Hey, Sis," Kiyoshi said awkwardly as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

Kushina opened her arms. Kiyoshi immediately went to her and they hugged one another for the first time since she left home. Kiyoshi held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," Kiyoshi apologized. "I didn't know. I really didn't know. If I knew I would've stopped him. I swear I would have."

"Shh," Kushina cooed. "It's okay. This wasn't your fault."

Kiyoshi let go of her. "Kushina."

"Promise me that you'll look out for Naruto-kun until I'm out of here," Kushina begged. "No one can watch him better than you can."

"I won't let anything happen to him," Kiyoshi assured. "Well, anything _else_."

"Keep me update, okay?" Kushina requested.

Kiyoshi nodded. He sighed and held his sister's hand. "We have a lot to talk about when all of this is over."

"I'm sure," Kushina agreed. "You look exhausted. Go home and get some rest."

"You get some rest too," Kiyoshi requested as he kissed his sister's forehead. "I love you."

Kushina smiled. "I love you too."

Kiyoshi smiled at her. He squeezed her hand once more before getting up and leaving the room. Once the door clicked shut, Kushina looked over to Minato's bed and poked out her bottom lip. "I was lonely."

Minato half-snorted half-chuckled as his eyes fluttered open. "Sorry."

"How are you feeling?" she asked as Minato looked at her. "You look like Hell."

"I feel like Hell," Minato answered. "But I'm alive so I guess I can't really complain." He put on an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Kushina repeated. "Minato…"

"I know." Minato looked back at the ceiling. "Kyosuke brought this on himself."

 **To Be Continued…**


	41. Chapter 41

**Last Time:**

 _ **Kiyoshi smiled at her. He squeezed her hand once more before getting up and leaving the room. Once the door clicked shut, Kushina loved over to Minato's bed and poked out her bottom lip. "I was lonely."**_

 _ **Minato half-snorted half-chuckled as his eyes fluttered open. "Sorry."**_

 _ **"How are you feeling?" she asked as Minato looked at her. "You look like Hell."**_

 _ **"I feel like Hell," Minato answered. "But I'm alive so I guess I can't really complain." He put on an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Kushina repeated. "Minato…"**_

 _ **"I know." Minato looked back at the ceiling. "Kyosuke brought this on himself."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 41 – "hitting where it hurts"**

Yahiko yawned loudly as he finished polishing the last glass and putting it in its rightful placed in the shelves above the bar. He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at Konan who sat at the end of the bar and went over the night's numbers.

"Wife," Yahiko called as he went over to her end of the bar and leaned against the counter, "have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"I don't believe you have, Husband," Konan answered as she continued to type away at the calculator displayed in front of her.

"Shame on me," Yahiko scolded himself. "You are positively glowing. I couldn't help but watch you all night as you effortlessly waited on tables and served drinks and entertained guests. You are remarkable, and I am the luckiest man alive to have married a woman such as yourself. And I couldn't be happier with the fact that you are pregnant with our first son."

"Daughter," Konan corrected him with a sweet smile.

"I doubt that," Yahiko argued. "There's a boy swimming around in there and he's going to be named Yahiko Junior. We'll call him Little Yahi. Or Hiko."

"Little Yahi sounds like a rapper," Konan commented.

"Huh, it does, doesn't it? Okay, maybe not Little Yahi then," Yahiko murmured. "What would be a good name?"

"Well, it's going to be a girl, so it has to be something with a T or J," Konan told him. "Something like 'Tamiko' or 'Tsubaki.' And for J, there's 'Junko' or 'Jun' or whatever else we can think of or look up."

"I like Tsubaki," Yahiko admitted. "We'll name our first daughter Tsubaki."

"Luckily, she'll be here in another six months," Konan assured him before writing down the final number and shutting down the calculator. She giggled as Yahiko rolled his eyes. She leaned over on the bar and planted a sweet peck against his cheek.

"You know," Yahiko smirked, "I haven't wiped down the bar yet. How about you and I dirty it up a little more before heading home?"

"As tempting as that sounds, you're forgetting that Nagato is still in the office," Konan reminded him.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like he hasn't walked in on us doing it before," Yahiko reminded Konan as she sat back down in her stool and gathered the papers in front of her. "Please, Konan-chan?"

"Next time." She winked at him before getting up. She stood up and began to head towards the back when she heard chattering outside. She glanced up at the digital clock and noted it was almost six and they had closed an hour ago.

"Must be some stragglers heading home," Yahiko commented as he took off his apron and slung it over his shoulder. "Which is something we should be doing. Come on."

Konan nodded. Yahiko came out from behind the bar, but as soon as the door separating the back of the bar from the rest of the place shut, they heard something click outside. Immediately, Yahiko grabbed Konan and pulled her into the kitchen as bullets came flying into the main room of Yahiko's Place.

Yahiko held Konan close to his chest as bullets continued to fly into the bar. He looked towards the back of the kitchen towards his office door where Nagato came out. He was already holding a semiautomatic rifle in one hand and a modified assault shot gun in the other. Nagato joined them on the floor and handed Yahiko the shot gun.

"The Eternal Flame?" Nagato questioned.

"Who else?" Yahiko growled. Bullets continued to fly in the other room. He didn't even want to think about the cost of remodeling and replacing the furniture. They stayed there for a few more seconds before the bullets finally stopped. "They're reloading."

"What's the plan?" Nagato questioned.

"We're not fighting," Yahiko answered. He looked at Konan who clung to Yahiko with one hand while the other covered her stomach. She was just starting to get a bit of a baby bump. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he heard the main entrance door be kicked in.

"Hello?" Haru sang. "Anybody alive in here?"

Yahiko patted Konan's back and nodded his head towards the freezer. Konan nodded, and she released Yahiko. Carefully, Yahiko picked up a nearby mop and pushed the pole through the handles of the kitchen entrance. Once it was secure, he followed Konan towards the freezer. Nagato covered the back.

"Yahiko? Konan? Nagato-nii?" Haru called.

Yahiko pulled open the freezer door and watched as Konan hurried inside. Nagato went next and Yahiko followed behind them. He shut the door. They went towards the back of the freezer and Nagato and Yahiko pushed a shelf out of the way to reveal a door.

Nagato knocked the ice off the large gear like knob on the door before he and Yahiko began to twist it. Together, they managed to turn it three times before the door unlocked. Nagato pulled the door open and Konan went through first. Yahiko followed, then Nagato. They moved through a dark pathway for a while before reaching the door at the other end of the path.

Yahiko pushed it open and they ended up in the laundry mat supply closet that sat at the other end of the block. Yahiko opened the supply closet door and saw the elderly owner of the mat huddled against the wall of her office. She had heard the gunshots just a few doors down. He brought his finger to his lips and she nodded.

"Go," Yahiko whispered with urgency. Together, the three of them hurried out of the laundry mat and jogged a couple of blocks up the street and further away from Yahiko's Place. Once they were huddled together in an alley, Yahiko pulled out his phone and called Itachi.

He answered on the fourth ring. "Itachi here."

"Itachi," Yahiko breathed as he looked around the dumpster they were hiding behind. "They shot up the bar."

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately. "Were Konan and Nagato still there with you?"

"We're fine," Yahiko assured him. "They're probably going to try and hit Sasori and Deidara's place next."

"I'll call them. Where are you?" Itachi asked.

"We're in the alley off 31st Street between that gimmicky tourist shop and the bakery," Yahiko told him.

"I'll send Kakuzu and Hidan over to pick you up," Itachi said. "Stay there."

Yahiko hung up and let out a heavy sigh. He looked over at Konan. He held her hand and felt just how badly she was shaking. She squeezed his hand and he gritted his teeth. "We're okay."

Hidan and Kakuzu pulled into the alley ten minutes later. The three of them climbed in and shut the door before Kakuzu backed out and drove away.

"How's Konan?" Hidan questioned, clearly concerned.

"Let's take her to see Rin," Nagato urged as he held Konan's other hand.

Kakuzu nodded.

At the Whirlwind Estate, Naruto came downstairs and saw Akatsuki standing and sitting around together in the living room. With it having been three weeks since his run-in with Haru, his face was mostly healed as were most of his injuries. But during the last three weeks, The Eternal Flame and Whirlwind had been butting heads in the street. From fist fights that ended in massive brawls to guns being drawn and cars being wrecked, the two Yakuza were wreaking havoc on Konoha City.

The assault on Yahiko's Place was the peak of their feuding.

Shikaku, Inoichi, Shikamaru, and Ino seemed to be working triple overtime to keep Whirlwind's names and faces out of the media. Some names had slipped through the cracks but there was only so much they could do when there were at least ten reported incidents a day.

Naruto was half-awake but dressed. He carefully rubbed his eye before shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts and murmuring, "Morning."

"Morning," they all murmured.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Yahiko stood the closes to Naruto. He was biting at his thumb while he anxiously tapped his foot and kept his eyes glued on his wife. "The Eternal Flame hit Yahiko's Place less than an hour ago. We were still inside."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"I'm taking Konan to Ame City," Yahiko announced. "I'm not letting her stay here where she could get hurt and potentially lose the baby. I'm not running that kind of risk."

"Yahiko." Konan looked at him.

"This isn't up for discussion," Yahiko argued. "If you're under too much stress then you run the risk of miscarrying and I'm not willing to risk that. We'll stay in Ame City until all of this blows over. And you," Yahiko looked at Naruto, "you need to do _something_. They came for my wife and unborn child!"

"Yahiko," Nagato put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

"No!" Yahiko shouted before staring down Naruto. "Threatening them and trying to talk Kyosuke down _isn't_ going to work, Naruto. You have twenty times the amount of manpower The Eternal Flame has, use it! I get that you don't want to draw blood but The Eternal Flame isn't scared to and if you continue to stall, they will!"

"Take him outside," Itachi urged.

Nagato nodded before grabbing Yahiko's arm and pulling him out of the living room. The rest of Akatsuki looked at one another before looking over at Naruto.

"Forgive him, Young Master," Deidara apologized. "He just needs a minute to cool down."

"It's fine," Naruto assured him, "I'll figure something out." He smiled at the rest of them before squeezing Konan's shoulder. "Try and relax for now, okay? I'll get Kakashi-nii to get your flight arranged so you can be out of here in the next hour or so."

"We can't leave you here on your own like this," Konan argued. "I'll be fine."

"You have to worry about more than just yourself now," Naruto reminded her. "I don't want you to run the risk of losing the baby because of what's going on here. Go to Ame City and lay low there for a few days and when this is all over, you can come home. All right."

Konan pressed her lips together but nodded. "Handle this."

He headed back upstairs and into his room. He was about to head into his closet when he heard his text notification. He picked it up and saw it was Hinata. He read aloud, "I haven't changed my mind." He sighed and put on a sad smile. "You're about to."

 **later that night: Whirlwind Estate – foyer**

"The Eternal Flame has a couple of caches set up all throughout The Whirlpool," Kiyoshi began as he stood on the steps in front of Whirlwind, "if we hit these, you hit Kyosuke where it hurts. Each of them is heavily guarded though so if you shoot, you better shoot to kill."

"We already received confirmation from Sai and Shin that these locations are legitimate," Naruto spoke up as he stood from where he sat. "Each of the caches hold staples for The Eternal Flame to operate: money, drugs, and weapons. Instead of doing this over a couple of days – which would be ideal, don't get me wrong – we're going to destroy each of them tonight."

"You're serious?" Anko questioned. "We've already drawn more than enough attention thanks to The Eternal Flame and their lack of discretion. A stunt this huge is going to put all eyes on us, Young Master."

"We'll let this one slide," Naruto announced, and everyone murmured. "Listen," Naruto called, "I know this isn't ideal but sometimes we can't always hide. Now, I'm not saying that you should find the nearest camera and announce your affiliation with Whirlwind but I'm saying that this isn't something we need to be overly cautious about. These caches are set up in fairly remote and private locations, far away from the city and civilians. If anything makes the news, it'll just be that Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame clashed. And the only names and faces they'll show are gonna be of the victims they'll identify. None of which will belong to Whirlwind.

"Not only that, Kyosuke decided to throw discretion out the window when he started to attack us in the street. I admit, I was negligent with my response to Kyosuke and The Eternal Flame these last few weeks. I figured that he would get tired of this game, but I was wrong, and I apologize for that. I know a lot of you have been involved in these fights recently and I applaud you for standing your ground and reminding those of The Eternal Flame that Whirlwind isn't an organization – no, a family – that's so easily swayed.

"Tonight, we're ending this idiotic war in one fell swoop. That I can guarantee. Sai and Shin will be sending you all the locations in which you'll be in charge of hitting. Included in that information will be the people you'll be working with, what the cache contains, and what weapons are stationed there. Some caches are more heavily guarded than others and thanks to our friends in the Lightning Yakuza, we received a few extra toys earlier this evening. Use them wisely. Hit hard and hit fast so that by the time they realize what's happening, it's already too late," he informed, and a chorus of chimes filled the room.

"And what'll you be doing during all of this?" Deidara questioned. "You aren't the type to just sit back and watch, Young Master."

"You're right, I'm not," Naruto admitted. "I'll be heading to the Uzumaki Estate to confront Kyosuke face to face. He's the one keeping hope alive within The Eternal Flame that one day they'll be able to overtake Whirlwind. I feel it's my responsibility to remind him of who we are. Who we _truly_ are as a force within Konoha City.

"Now then." Naruto clapped and rubbed his hands together, a new gleam in his eyes that was all too familiar to the members of Whirlwind who had worked under Minato during his reign. "Who's ready to finish this?"

 **Third Ward: Hyuuga Estate – Hinata's Room**

Hinata was in the middle of studying sheet music and brushing her hair when she heard her phone ring. She immediately recognized the ringtone and crawled to the head of her bed. She grabbed her phone and answered, "Naruto-kun."

"Oh, you answered," Naruto sounded a bit surprised. "I figured you'd be busy practicing or something."

"I'm studying sheet music so that kind of counts as practicing," Hinata commented.

Naruto chuckled, "I guess you're right. I…I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sat up. "You sound funny, are you okay?" She heard something click. "What was that?"

"It was nothing. And I'm fine," Naruto assured her. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"What's going on?" Hinata questioned.

There was a moment of silence. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called.

"I love you," he murmured before he hung up.

Hinata looked at her phone. She looked down at the photo of her and Naruto together at the Kurama Festival back in October just after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She clutched her phone in her hand and looked towards her window.

 **The Whirlpool**

"It looks like it might storm," Kiyoshi commented as he stopped at a light and looked up towards the darkening sky. "That girl you called…is she your girlfriend?"

"Something like that," Naruto answered from the backseat.

"I have a girlfriend," Kiyoshi answered. "Well, a fiancée. She lives outside of The Whirlpool and far away from the mess called the Uzumaki Clan. I got a little girl too. She's three."

"I didn't know that," Naruto said.

"Barely anybody does," Kiyoshi said. "The Uzumaki believe in interclan marriage. It's a bit dated but they like to stick to tradition. I was for it too until I met my fiancée. She and I met in the Youth District. She was working at _The Brewery_."

"That's where Hinata and I had our first date," Naruto commented.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "I guess that place has some sentimental value for the both of us. Say, Nephew? When all of this is over, I want you to meet my daughter. I think she'd like you. Her name is Namiko; she looks just like her mother."

"I'd love to meet her," Naruto said. "Make sure you introduce us properly when this is over."

Kiyoshi was silent. He nodded. "I'll do that. And introduce me to your girlfriend too."

"Sure."

The light turned green. Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment before pulling away from the light. "It's going to be a long night."

 **To Be Continued…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Barely anybody does," Kiyoshi said. "The Uzumaki believe in interclan marriage. It's a bit dated but they like to stick to tradition. I was for it too until I met my fiancée. She and I met in the Youth District. She was working at The Brewery."**_

 _ **"That's where Hinata and I had our first date," Naruto commented.**_

 _ **Kiyoshi chuckled. "I guess that place has some sentimental value for the both of us. Say, Nephew. When all of this is over, I want you to meet my daughter. I think she'd like you. Her name is Namiko; she looks just like her mother."**_

 _ **"I'd love to meet her," Naruto said. "Make sure you introduce us properly when this is over."**_

 _ **Kiyoshi was silent. He nodded. "I'll do that. And introduce me to your girlfriend too."**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **The light turned green. Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment before pulling away from the light. "It's going to be a long night."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 42 – "Whirlwind"**

He yawned loudly as he sat on the hood of his car and stared up at the darkening sky. He laid there with his hands behind his head and listened to the noises of the distant city. "How much longer do you think Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame are going to fight with one another?"

"Not too much longer, hopefully," a woman muttered as she continued to play cards on top of an empty oil drum. "Whirlwind hasn't surrendered yet and Master Kyosuke finally had Haru and the boys hit one of their shops. If I'm being honest, Master Kyosuke's scared."

"Don't let him hear you say that," her opponent muttered. "Father was saying that back in the glory days of The Eternal Flame, Master Kyosuke wouldn't even think about hesitating when it came to challenging someone. Nowadays though, he seems pretty reserved."

"He does, doesn't he?" the man said as he sat up and looked at the two women playing cards. "I mean by now, we would've at least been ordered to kill several of their higher ups, but he's only wanted us to get in fights and avoid casualties on their side. It's ridiculous."

"I wonder what's bothering him," the first woman muttered.

"Eh, who knows," the second woman said with a shrug. "Maybe it'll just die out and fizzle."

The rest of them all murmured their sentiments of agreement. It was quiet for a few moments longer before they heard crackling. That put them all on alert and as they each gathered their own guns and held them at the ready. They began to spread out around the cache.

"Fire!" one of them shouted.

"Hold it!"

The Uzumaki froze as they heard a chorus of guns being cocked. They all glanced behind them and saw a group of Whirlwind members standing just a few feet from them with their guns aimed and at the ready.

"Drop 'em," Anko urged as she kept her gun aimed. "We don't want to hurt any of you."

All the Uzumaki looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement with one another. They slowly began to put their guns down, but before their guns touched the ground, a shot rang out. Whirlwind ducked and the Uzumaki smirked.

It turned into a fire fight in just a matter of seconds. Some were hit before they could take cover while some managed to duck behind concrete barricades. Anko cussed as she held her cover while Shin shot over the barricade beside her.

"Put out that fire!" one of them ordered.

A shot rang out from the distance from a different gun.

"Sniper!" another shouted.

"Good boy, Iruka," Anko complimented as she looked around the barricade. She quickly brought her head back as one of the women who had been playing cards knocked off a chunk of the barricade with a large crowbar.

Shin pulled Anko back before the woman could strike again. As the woman raised the crowbar above her head, she shrieked as it was shot out of her hand. She snarled and lunged for Anko. Shin tried to shoot but quickly ducked out of the way of the lounging man from earlier trying to hit him with a metal pipe.

The woman had her hands around Anko's neck and squeezed tight. Anko gasped for air and clawed at the woman's arms. When the woman refused to let go, Anko grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the woman's eyes. She released her grip and Anko kicked her off. Anko coughed and gasped for air as the woman tried to rub the dirt and gravel out of her eyes.

Shin blocked the lounging man's bat with his arm and clenched his teeth at the impact. He wrapped his arm around the bat and pulled. The lounging man stumbled, and Shin managed to take the bat away from him. He tossed it into the air and grabbed the handle and stepped back. He planted his foot and swung, the bat clashing against the lounging man's head and sending him into the ground.

"Anko!" Shin shouted before throwing the bat to her.

Anko caught the bat and turned around in time for her bat to crash against the woman's crowbar. A metal clang rang out and Anko gritted her teeth. She stepped back watched as the woman lunged for her. Anko lunged for her as well and tackled her into the ground. Anko punched her repeatedly in the face but howled when the woman's knife plunged into her side.

The woman grabbed Anko by her hair and flung her off her before hopping back onto her own feet. Anko got up as well with gritted teeth and her hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife. Instead of attacking the woman again, she immediately fell to her knees and watched as a bullet went clean through her forehead.

"Took you long enough," Anko complained as she pressed her forehead against the ground. "Kakashi's going to be so mad at me."

Shin ran over to Anko and immediately ripped off his sleeve and held it against the wound. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Just get me to Rin," Anko urged before groaning.

In various parts of The Whirlpool, Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame clashed. The Eternal Flame did their best to drive Whirlwind into various traps set up across The Whirlpool but none of Whirlwind took the bait. In their fits of rage, The Eternal Flame was blinded with their will to survive.

The Whirlwind managed to corner a lot of The Eternal Flame and get them to surrender without hurting too many of them. Other times, it wasn't so easy, and lives were lost. Whirlwind worked as swiftly as they could with their hostile takeover and in just a few hours, the only place they hadn't taken was the Uzumaki Estate.

"And why exactly should I put my trust in someone who refuses to show their face?" Kyosuke questioned as he propped his feet up onto his desk. "For all I know, you could just be another member of Whirlwind."

"You and I both know that that's absolutely not true," Kaguya answered. "Plus, you've seen my face plenty of times. And you know I would've come and spoken with you myself, but I can't exactly run the risk of getting caught with you, now can I?"

"Cowardice," Kyosuke scoffed.

"You would know a thing or two about that, now wouldn't you?" Kaguya commented.

Kyosuke gritted his teeth. "I don't have to sit here and listen to you insult me."

"Then don't," Kaguya countered. "Oh, well that's certainly interesting. Is that smoke in the direction of The Whirlpool?"

Kyosuke blinked a few times. Just then, the doors burst open and Haru came stumbling in, injured and bloodied. "Haru?"

"It seems you have some business to attend to," Kaguya yawned. "It's quite late so do try to get some rest. Otherwise, do enjoy the rest of your evening. And I wish you the best of luck. It seems you'll need it."

The line went dead. Kyosuke sucked his teeth and looked at Haru. "What the hell happened?"

"Had you answered your fucking phone, you would've known what the fuck was happening!" Haru shouted. "Whirlwind attacked our caches and when I tried to send the rest of our people out, they got overwhelmed by Whirlwind."

"What are you saying?" Kyosuke asked.

"I'm saying that the last bit of property that you own in The Whirlpool is this complex," Haru informed him. "And they're coming."

Kyosuke felt his heart beat quicken. He flinched at the sound of thunder. He looked outside and finally noticed the downpour happening outside. There was already a large puddle forming outside and that was enough to tell him how long it'd been raining. He hadn't noticed.

They heard a car horn blare from outside. Haru sucked his teeth and took his gun off his belt. He removed the clip and replaced it with a fresh one before cocking it and heading out the room. Kyosuke followed him.

As they headed outside, all they saw was a cluster of cars lined up outside with Whirlwind members standing around. They were all bloody and bruised but still standing. Standing in the center of all of them and closes to the steps was Naruto.

"You have some balls coming here, Little Cousin," Haru snarled as he began to descend the steps towards him.

"Wait." Kyosuke grabbed his arm.

Haru stopped and that's when he noticed it. Standing behind and mixed in with Whirlwind were dozens of red haired individuals. Uzumaki. "What the hell is this?"

"This is your last chance to surrender," Naruto called. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Kyosuke."

"Surrender? Uzumaki don't surrender!" Haru shouted.

"What the hell did you do?" Kyosuke snarled.

"I didn't realize this, but The Eternal Flame didn't fully understand the full extent of Whirlwind's strength and power until tonight," Kiyoshi answered. "You'd been giving them false hope for almost twenty years; you led them to believe that they were capable of standing up to Whirlwind when the reality of the situation is that The Eternal Flame never stood a chance. When they saw that The Eternal Flame was powerless against Whirlwind, they gave in and switched sides. That's the thing about the Uzumaki, we may not surrender but we do know how to survive."

"Cowards! All of you!" Kyosuke shouted.

"Kyosuke," Naruto called again, "you brought this on yourself. Otou-san and Okaa-chan both admitted that they only let you keep The Whirlpool because you were family. Had that not been the case, then The Eternal Flame would've died years ago. You can consider your reign these past twenty years a common curtsey on Whirlwind's behalf."

Kyosuke gritted his teeth. "Haru."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Haru tossed his gun to Kyosuke and came down the rest of the steps. "Come on, Little Cousin. You wanna be big and bad, show me what you got. You were nothing more but a bloody mess on a bathroom floor the last time I saw you so I wanna see what you're really made of. Let's go!"

Naruto took off his jacket and cocked his fist. He brought them up and made his way towards the middle where he met Haru. Haru immediately swung for a left hook but Naruto blocked it with his arm and landed his own right hook. Haru stumbled and touched his lip. He smirked at the sight of the blood.

"You don't have your brothers to back you up this time. It's just you and me!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't need my brothers to beat your ass the first time and I sure as hell don't need them now," Haru spat before tackling Naruto to the ground.

It was brutal. Every punch hit harder than the last. They were evenly matched despite Haru already being in a fight earlier that night with another member of Whirlwind. He even had a gunshot wound in his shoulder, but he pushed through that pain and continued to scrap with Naruto.

"You know," Haru chuckled as he struggled against Naruto, "when this is all over, I might go pay that girlfriend of yours a visit. She's pretty cute but I'm sure that's just an act, right? She's really a hoe willing to spread her legs for anybody, right?"

Naruto snarled. He grabbed Haru's head and headbutted him. Haru fell back and shook his head violently as he tried to recover. Blood streamed down Naruto's forehead and there was a darker look in his eyes. "Don't you dare say another word about Hinata."

Haru laughed. "That's the spirit! Show me what you're made of!"

A gunshot rang out. Everyone ducked and looked around. Kakashi was the first to notice where it came from and where the bullet had gone. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his shoulder where Kyosuke just shot him. He touched the wound and eyed the blood before looking up at Kyosuke. Kyosuke shot again, this time hitting Naruto's arm and then his side, thigh, and grazing his neck. Sasuke ran over and caught him before he hit the ground and immediately took off his shirt and pressed it against his neck.

It took one shot to Kyosuke's knee to put him down.

"You're gonna be okay," Sasuke assured Naruto as he looked at the other wounds that seemed to be gushing. "You'll be fine."

Naruto groaned and put his hand over Sasuke's. He sat up slowly and looked over to where Kyosuke held his knee. Lightning struck, and thunder cracked. He got up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

Naruto pulled Kiyoshi's gun off his belt and began to limp towards Kyosuke. As he walked, he made sure to keep Sasuke's shirt held against his neck and push pass the pain of being shot several times by his own grandfather.

Before Haru could get up, Naruto made sure to shoot him in the knee. As Haru cried out, Naruto landed a swift kick to his head before continuing towards Kyosuke and he forced his way up the steps to where Kyosuke groveled.

Kyosuke looked up at Naruto and as lightning cracked, and thunder roared, he felt his blood run cold. The look in Naruto's eyes was unlike anything he'd seen before and for the first time in Kyosuke's life, he was terrified.

"Otou-san said that only cowards hide behind the barrel of a gun," Naruto muttered as he aimed at Kyosuke. "Okaa-chan had hoped and prayed that one day the two of you could reconcile with one another but she realized early on that it wouldn't happen."

"I don't have a daughter," Kyosuke snarled.

"Luckily, she found a father in Grandpa Jiraiya," Naruto assured him. "She was taken care of after you abandoned her. And I can't think of any reason why you should stay alive. You've made it clear you want nothing to do with us and I don't want anything to do with you."

"You're a monster," Kyosuke snarled. "You're no better than that father of yours."

"It happens." Naruto shrugged and shot Kyosuke in the stomach.

Kyosuke cried out and held his stomach.

"I know that won't be enough suffering to equate the amount of pain you put my mother through but I'm not going to let you go easy either," Naruto confessed before taking Kyosuke's gun. He began to walk back down the steps. He'd only taken a few steps before his vision began to become blurry.

He blacked out.

 **three days later**

"Well, that's quite unfortunate," Kaguya sighed as she continued to read the paper. She tossed it onto the table and Toneri picked it up in turn.

"Uzumaki Kyosuke, age 65. He is survived by his wife Uzumaki Kaori, son Uzumaki Kiyoshi, and daughter Uzumaki Kushina. He has two grandchildren," Toneri read. He took a sip of his coffee and handed the paper over to Urashiki who was texting and eating. "You predicted it would happen."

"That I did," Kaguya muttered. "Though I expected Naruto at least leave the poor man alive. He was just desperate to leave a legacy and yet, here we are. Konoha is now underneath Whirlwind's full control."

"That'll last for a few years," Urashiki murmured as he passed the paper over to Momoshiki. "What do you say, should we get started?"

"Now is as good a time as any," Kaguya agreed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Well, that's quite unfortunate," Kaguya sighed as she continued to read the paper. She tossed it onto the table and Toneri picked it up in turn.**_

 _ **"Uzumaki Kyosuke, age 65. He is survived by his wife Uzumaki Kaori, son Uzumaki Kiyoshi, and daughter Kushina. He has two grandchildren," Toneri read. He took a sip of his coffee and handed the paper over to Urashiki who was texting and eating. "You predicted it would happen."**_

 _ **"That I did," Kaguya muttered. "Though I expected Naruto at least leave the poor man alive. He was just desperate to leave a legacy and yet, here we are. Konoha is now underneath Whirlwind's full control."**_

 _ **"That'll last for a few years," Urashiki murmured as he passed the paper over to Momoshiki. "What do you say, should we get started?"**_

 _ **"Now is as good a time as any," Kaguya agreed.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 43 – "graduation"**

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade questioned as she watched Naruto continue to jump in place and rotate his arm. He also bent his knee and did various other stretches. "No pain?"

"No pain," Naruto answered. "Modern medicine is freaky."

Tsunade grinned proudly. "Isn't it? With this new method, bullet wounds don't have to have the lasting effects they used to have. We were able to rebuild the tissues and muscles damaged by the bullets and speed up the healing process by almost one thousand percent. So, wounds that would've left you seriously scarred and in several months of rehab, can now be healed in just weeks. There's still the issue of some scars remaining but they're not nearly as bad as they could've been."

"I really appreciate this, Oba-chan," Naruto told her.

"It was no trouble at all," Tsunade assured him. "Just make sure you don't keep testing the limitations of what we can do, okay? We had enough trouble when you came in here the first time without an arm and knocking on death's door. You were lucky that Kyosuke didn't hit anything vital. Things could've been a lot worse."

"I'll do my best to stay out of the hospital," Naruto assured her. "So, am I free to go home?"

"We're processing your discharge papers now. Once you've gotten dressed, you can head down to the lobby," Tsunade told him. "Kushina left you a change of clothes over there on the couch."

Naruto looked over to the couch and sat a set of neatly folded clothes. He smiled at Tsunade and chuckled a bit when she affectionately pinched his cheek. They hugged one another before Tsunade left the room. Naruto let out a heavy sigh before removing his hospital issued pajamas and changing into the clothes his mother brought.

He wore jeans and a black graphic t-shirt with Kurama the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox on the front. He slipped on a pair of black converse and tied the hoodie Kushina had brought him around his waist. He walked over to the closes mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting longer.

"I need a haircut," Naruto muttered to himself. He eyed himself in the mirror, his face somewhat unfamiliar to himself. He still had the blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks with sharp features, but it was something in his eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes but that something remained. He shrugged it off and walked over to the plastic baggy sitting on his bed.

He removed the necklace given to him by his grandmother and put it on. He pulled on a cluster of black hairbands onto his right wrist and he removed his wallet. He checked the contents before putting his wallet away in his back pocket. He patted his pockets and looked around the room. "I think that's everything. Let's try not to come back to the hospital anytime soon."

He headed for the lobby. As he entered, he saw his immediate family waiting around and chatting amongst themselves. Sakura was the first to notice Naruto walk in. She quickly got up and ran into his arms. Naruto caught her and hugged her back as tight as he could.

"Idiot," Sakura insulted.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm sorry," he apologized before putting her down. He rubbed his cheek against hers and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"You're walking out of here?" Kiyoshi commented as he stood up from his seat. "What'd they do to you?"

"Some new technique or something, it sounded pretty fancy," Naruto admitted as he hugged his uncle. As he let go, he saw the little girl clinging to Kiyoshi's leg. She had bright blue hair with dark blue eyes. Naruto smiled at her and waved. "Hello."

"Hello," the little girl said in return.

Kiyoshi smiled and picked her up. "This is my daughter, Namiko. Namiko, this is your cousin Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Namiko. You can call me 'Onii-chan' if you'd like," Naruto greeted her.

Namiko thought for a moment before declaring, "Naruru!"

"Naruru?" Naruto repeated while Sakura started laughing. He smiled at Namiko. "Naruru it is."

Namiko giggled.

"You look good," Minato complimented as he walked over and looked his son over. "I wish they had that technology when I was growing up. I came out of here looking like crap more than enough times."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"Here." Kushina approached and held out a white envelope.

Naruto looked at her before looking at the envelope. He noticed the Konoha City University insignia in the top right corner and quickly took the letter from her. He struggled to open it but once the letter was free, he unfolded it and began to read, "Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze, we are pleased to welcome you to the graduating class of 20XX. I got in…I got in!"

"You got in!" Kushina cheered as she hugged her son.

Together, the Uzumaki Namikaze Family celebrated Naruto's acceptance into Konoha City University. They were quickly thrown out of the hospital though for being disruptive. As they entered the parking lot, Kushina was already mapping out the details for his congratulatory celebration. Naruto tried to convince her that his "Welcome Home Party" happening later that night would be enough, but she refused to combine the two. He managed to convince her to pair it with his graduation party in two weeks instead.

"I can't believe you got into Konoha City University," Sakura commented aloud. "Either they confused your test with somebody else's or Otou-san and Okaa-san pulled strings to get you in."

"Hey, I studied," Naruto argued. "It's not entirely out of the realm of possibilities for me to be able to score high enough on the entrance exam to get in on my own."

"Eh." Sakura shrugged and whined when Naruto messed up her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted when he flicked her forehead. "Otou-san, Naruto's bullying me!"

"Be nice to your sister," Minato warned.

"Tattle tell." Naruto nudged Sakura who wore an innocent and sweet smile. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 **later that night: Seventh Ward – Whirlwind Yakuza Estate**

Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she looked out the passenger side window of Neji's car. They were parked among dozens of other cars in the driveway of the Main House. She could hear the music mixed in with the laughter and chatter.

"Are you going to go in?" Neji questioned.

"I don't know," Hinata murmured.

"I'm sure he's dying to see you," Neji urged. "Things have been hectic for him these last few months I'm sure and he just did what he had to do to keep you at bay and out of harm's way. With that in mind, I can't really be upset with the decisions he's made since they were made with the intention of keeping you safe."

Hinata looked at her cousin. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Do you love Naruto-san?" Neji questioned.

Hinata nodded without a moment's hesitation.

Neji smiled. "Then you know what to do next."

Hinata sighed again before looking back at the house. She nodded before looking at Neji. "Are you going to come inside?"

"I have finals to prepare for," Neji reminded her. "You can call me though if you need a ride. And I'm sure Sasuke-san is inside so if you need a second bout of motivation, talk to him."

"You're right," Hinata admitted. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Neji-nii."

"Anytime," Neji said.

Hinata climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. She waved to Neji and watched as he drove away. She let out another sigh to calm her nerves before climbing up the front steps. As she reached the door, she hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should knock or walk in. She didn't get a chance to decide before the door opened and Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata breathed.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he pulled Hinata against him and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't miss a beat with returning his kiss. For the briefest moment, it was just him and her. But, she was quickly brought back to reality when she heard whistling and cheering from various guests.

The kiss ended too quickly as Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. "You're here."

"I'm here," Hinata repeated as she put her hand against his cheeks.

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. He hugged her and buried his face in her neck. He inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo as she hugged his neck. She squeezed and inhaled the scent of his shampoo and cologne.

"I missed you," Naruto confessed as he squeezed tighter. "I missed you so much."

"I'm here," Hinata assured him. "It's okay. I'm here."

Naruto broke down in Hinata's arms. He fell to his knees but kept his hands hugged around her waist. He sobbed into her stomach and Hinata laced her fingers through his hair while squeezing his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina cooed as she knelt beside him. She rubbed his back before looking at Hinata. "Do you remember where his room is?"

Hinata nodded. She looked back down at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, we're going to go upstairs, okay?"

Naruto nodded. As he stood, he held Hinata's hand and let her lead him through the crowd. As he passed through, dozens of guests reached out and touched Naruto. Others gave Hinata welcoming and warm smiles paired with thankful expressions.

As they headed upstairs, Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw Kushina mouth the words "thank you." Hinata nodded at her before taking Naruto into his room. When the door shut, Hinata crawled onto the bed. Naruto joined her and immediately cuddled up with her. He nuzzled his face in her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist while Hinata gently scratched his head.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back," Naruto confessed. He hadn't realized how badly he needed to see Hinata until he saw her coming up the steps from the living room window. And once he was in her arms he broke, and she was the only thing capable of holding him together.

"I told you that I wasn't going to change my mind, didn't I?" Hinata cooed.

Naruto looked up at her. "Hinata. I can't ask you to become part of something like this."

"I've already made my decision so there's no point in trying to convince me otherwise," Hinata argued. "I'm here because I want to be. Not because anyone is forcing me to make a choice. I've made my choice and my choice is you."

Naruto smiled. He moved so that he was on top of Hinata. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Hinata's again. Compared to the kiss earlier, this one was filled with each person's longing for the other. It'd been almost three months since they were last together. And under normal circumstance, Hinata would've been concerned with the party happening downstairs but that was the last thing on her mind.

Their tongues found one another with ease. Hinata reached down and undid Naruto's jeans and pushed them down off his waist. Naruto pulled down his boxers and pushed the skirt of Hinata's dress up and out of the way. Without looking, he pulled her panties to the side and slowly inched into her.

Hinata moaned into the kiss and held onto Naruto's shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her and once he was all the way in, he stayed there. As they continued to kiss, Hinata unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"I missed you so much," Naruto breathed as he broke the kiss and began to thrust into her.

"I missed you too," Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto slide in and out of her.

"Stay with me," Naruto pleaded with her as he brought his lips to her neck. He licked and kissed her neck while continuing to thrust into her. He kept a steady rhythm because he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Hinata squeezing around him.

"I'll stay," Hinata assured him as she wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his hair.

Once Naruto had familiarized himself with Hinata's body once more, he picked up the pace. He hit as deep as he possibly could with each thrust. The sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with squelching began to fill the room.

When Naruto pulled out and instructed Hinata to turn over, he unbuttoned the back of her dress and pulled it down off her shoulders. He kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck as he pulled her bra straps down off her shoulders as well. He unhooked her bra in the back and Hinata pulled it off.

He slid back into her and kept his hands at her waist. He enjoyed watching her from his position and groaned in the back of his throat as Hinata leaned down to bite his pillow. At the sight of her back being arched, he couldn't help but want to give her more. He pushed her hips down and Hinata clung to Naruto's pillow as tight as her hands allowed as he reached deeper than before.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he grinded against her.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him. He kissed her immediately and their tongues swirled around one another as he continued grind against her. Hinata's began moaning after every thrust and Naruto pulled away.

"Go ahead," Naruto urged as he kissed her neck.

Hinata came. She moaned loudly into Naruto's pillow as her whole body shook. Naruto didn't give her time to recover as he pushed himself up and grabbed Hinata's legs. He slid them out from under him so that they were both out by Hinata's side. He spread her and admired the sight.

"Don't stare," Hinata whined.

There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina called. "Hinata-chan? Is everything okay?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded towards the door.

"Everything's fine," Hinata managed. She covered her mouth as Naruto began to slowly thrust into her. "Na-Naruto-kun is calming down a bit. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right," Kushina answered.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

"I apologize," Naruto said before picking up the pace.

Hinata moaned loudly. She reached out and Naruto took her hand. She squeezed and held on as Naruto continued thrusting into her. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the sheets as well as he continued. He didn't let Hinata stay on her side too long as he spread her legs. He pulled her up and sat back so that she was straddling him.

She immediately began to move her hips against his as she initiated the kiss this time. The kiss helped muffle her moans as she rode him. Naruto massaged her breasts with both hands while grinding his hips against hers and matching her rhythm.

"I love you," Naruto breathed as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and grabbed her bottom.

"I love you too," Hinata answered.

And with just a few more seconds of passion, they both came. Hinata clung to him as she came and clung even tighter as she felt him fill her up. Naruto fell back on the bed holding her, the two of them panting.

Afterward, Hinata and Naruto cleaned up before heading back down to the party. He went around and formally introduced Hinata, the two of them staying hand in hand the whole time. Hinata did her best to recognize everyone and memorize their names but once Naruto assured her that she didn't have to learn everything overnight, she was relieved.

"Onii-chan!"

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura waving to him from across the room. He waved back before looking at Sai and Shin. He apologized for the interruption and walked away with Hinata.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Sakura.

"She had an idea," Sasuke chimed.

"Did she?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura. "What's the idea?"

"Well," Sakura began, "seeing as a lot has happened these last few weeks, you deserve a vacation. Now, we didn't get to go on our originally planned tripped for Summer Break, but we can certainly go on one for Spring Vacation, can't we? And that way, everyone can come because everyone will be out at the same time. I'm sure if you tell Otou-san and Okaa-chan that it's part of your graduation present, they'll arrange for us to have a couple of rooms at the Sannin location in Suna City."

"I doubt he'll be able to get us enough rooms this late," Naruto said. "Suna City is TSG's most popular location during the spring and summer months. It'll be a miracle if we get _a_ room let alone a couple for all our friends."

"I'm going to ask him anyway," Sakura said before slipping away.

Naruto watched as Sakura found Minato with ease. She ran down her request and when she finished talking, Minato simply nodded. He looked over at Naruto and gave him a thumb's up before returning to his previous conversation.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Naruto admitted.

"I told you he'd do it," Sakura teased as she approached and poked Naruto's chest. "You should have a little more faith in Otou-san. He owns the hotel after all. We're allowed to take advantage of that occasionally, aren't we?"

Naruto shrugged.

For the remainder of the night, Naruto and Hinata talked. They settled down in the living room and Hinata caught Naruto up on everything that had happened with her. She informed him of how Hanabi had developed a crush and shared how distraught Hiashi was when he found out. She talked about school, friends, and responsibilities with extracurriculars.

"Then there were a few awkward moments with Toneri-san," Hinata admitted.

"Awkward moments? Like what?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pursed her lips together. "I don't know. After you and I…well he came into my lounge after my performance in Kumo City. He knew we were broken up and ever since then, he became a little more aggressive with his advances."

"Did he now?" Naruto murmured.

Hinata nodded. "He started bringing me presents to school like stuffed animals or flowers. He would try to get me to go get coffee with him after school all the time, but I would always be busy. But then he would hang around until I was done and then offer to drive me home. Luckily Kou-san's never been late picking me up."

"I'll talk to him," Naruto assured her.

"Ah, you really don't have to do that," Hinata assured him. "He's graduating, and I'll barely see him since he's entering Konoha City Academy's School of Business. He'll barely have time to wander onto the high school campus."

"If you say so." Naruto sighed. He was still going to say something to Toneri at the next chance he got.

Two weeks later, Naruto graduated from high school. When he made it out of the event hall and to his family waiting for him in the court yard, he was missing most of the bottoms from his uniform. Hinata had been standing with them and was a bit disappointed at the sight of Naruto's exposed chest.

"Don't give me that look," Naruto urged as he reached into his pocket and removed his last available button. He walked over to her and dropped it into her hand. "Sakura put a new button on this morning. The button I just gave you is the one I've been wearing all year."

Hinata blushed a bit. "Thank you."

Later that same evening, Sasuke graduated from high school as well. Konoha City Academy's graduation ceremony was much more extravagant than Konoha High School's but that was expected. When the ceremony was over, Sasuke came out into the court yard a complete mess. He was holding up his slacks and was missing the entire top half of his uniform.

"Geez," Naruto whistle.

"I told you so," Itachi teased as he held out a change of clothes for Sasuke.

"Can we go, please? I feel like I'm going to be mauled a second time if we stay too much longer," Sasuke confessed.

"At least put a shirt on," Fugaku demanded.

"I can't exactly let go of my pants," Sasuke argued. "If I stop holding up my pants, then they drop and that'll just give them even more reason to maul me. I've been violated enough for one evening."

"Here," Minato removed his blazer and put it over Sasuke's shoulders, "let's go. You can get dressed in the car."

Sakura tried her best not to laugh as she snapped a quick picture of Sasuke.

"You're laughing but someone found the top button I'd been wearing all three years and stole it," Sasuke said.

Tears automatically filled Sakura's eyes. Sasuke panicked.

"I'm kidding!" Sasuke hit Naruto's arm. "Hurry up."

"All right, all right." Naruto reached into his pocket and removed a small case. He tossed it to Sasuke who opened it and revealed his top button.

"You had this the whole ceremony?" Sakura whined as she took the button and glared at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke knew he was going to get mauled so he had me hold onto the button. You're welcome."

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "Okay, can we go?"

"Come on," Mikoto urged as she linked her arm with Sasuke's and began to walk.

 **To Be Continued…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:** Hello! Chapters 1 thru 3 of **Cradle** have been updated!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"I'm kidding!" Sasuke hit Naruto's arm. "Hurry up."**_

 _ **"All right, all right." Naruto reached into his pocket and removed a small case. He tossed it to Sasuke who opened it and revealed his top button.**_

 _ **"You had this the whole ceremony?" Sakura whined as she took the button and glared at Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded. "Sasuke knew he was going to get mauled so he had me hold onto the button. You're welcome."**_

 _ **"Thank you," Sasuke said. "Okay, can we go?"**_

 _ **"Come on," Mikoto urged as she linked her arm with Sasuke's and began to walk.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 44 – "Spring Break" (Part 1 of 4)**

"Here we go," Naruto announced as he approached his friends and began to hand out keycards. "Otou-san managed to reserve the entirety of the twenty-first floor for us in the North Tower, so we don't have to worry about disturbing any of the other guests. Room service is being comped as is anything and everything in the fridges and minibars."

"Having friends whose parents own hotels is nice," Kiba admitted as he took his key, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement. "Say, Naruto, is there a limit on how much room service we can order?"

"There will be if you go overboard," Naruto said with a smile and handed out the last of the keys. "All right," he checked his watch, "we're early so we have a little over an hour before we have to be down at the beach to meet Gaara. If you eat, eat light because Uncle Yashamaru is barbecuing."

"Barbecue," Chouji drooled, "there's no better way to start summer vacation than a beach barbecue. Do you know if he has enough meat? If we run out of meat, then that's a bad omen you know."

"I told him you were with us, so he made sure to order four times his originally intended amount," Naruto confirmed and Chouji cheered while Shikamaru shook his head and the others laughed.

"Come on," Ino urged as she grabbed Sai's hand. "I want to see what kind of room we'll be staying in. The rooms on the twenty-first floor are the executive suites, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded. "They are. There's a living room with a fifty-five-inch TV, a large sectional with three recliners, a king-sized bed and large bathroom – shower and tub are separate with dual vanity that has counter top bowl sinks. The bathroom floors are heated and there is a shower with multiple functions and a jacuzzi tub. Am I forgetting anything? No, I don't think so."

"Why do you know all the details of the room?" Tenten questioned as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Naruto saw the way everyone looked at him and he let out a bit of an embarrassed laugh. "I've been studying lately. I decided that I'm going to go work at The Sannin Group after I graduate college, so Otou-san agreed to let me work at one of the hotels once the school year starts."

"I've never known you to be one to make major life decisions like that," Shikamaru chimed as he seemed to analyze Naruto. "Is it possible that you're maturing?"

"Hey," Naruto grumbled. "I'm capable of acting like an adult."

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look that caused everyone to burst out laughing. Naruto tried arguing but Sasuke wasn't having it and therefore, Naruto had to resign. They all made their way up to the twenty-first floor. They had managed to take up five dollies with their bags and had to spend at least twenty minutes wheeling them around and unloading bags into the right rooms.

Partway through when one of the dollies was finally clear, Kiba hopped on and Naruto pushed him down the hall. Kiba pretended to be a captain and commanded Naruto through the hall but Naruto quickly fell to mutiny and pushed Kiba down the hall. Once all the bags were unloaded into the right rooms and the dollies were taken back to the lobby, everyone retreated to their rooms.

Sakura was in the middle of getting undressed when Sasuke came back into the room from returning the dollies with Neji and Shikamaru. She blushed a bit at being caught with her sundress down around her ankles. "I was going to take a shower."

"I'll join you," Sasuke said before kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt. He kept his eyes on Sakura as he unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts before pulling them off. "Aren't you going to get undressed? You don't plan to shower in your underwear, do you?"

Sakura admired Sasuke for a minute. She'd been impatiently waiting for the moment when the two of them could be alone together. The last few weeks had been hectic for everyone and because of the seemingly never-ending chaos, they couldn't find a moment of peace to last long enough for the two of them.

She unhooked her bra from the back and pulled it off. She dropped it onto the floor beside her dress before hooking her thumbs into her panties. She kept her eyes on Sasuke as she pulled them down, his eyes moving from hers and focusing on her thighs and what lie between them. She saw the way his boxer briefs seemed to tighten up in that instant. She stood upright and pulled off the hairband holding her hair back into a ponytail. It fell pass her shoulders and she wore a sweet smile as she stood there fully exposed in front of Sasuke.

"We may be a little late to that barbecue," Sasuke confessed as he watched Sakura make her way to the bathroom. He slipped out of his boxer briefs and followed her into the bathroom.

She stood at the shower door adjusting the settings on the display. She was in the middle of adjusting the pressure when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door. He held her close against him, his stiff erection causing a comfortable tightness between her legs.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed.

Sasuke ran his thumb across her bottom lip and saw the way her eyes flickered. He placed a gentle kiss against her lips, and then another. Sakura brushed her tongue against Sasuke's lip as he kissed her a third time. He complied with Sakura's silent request and allowed her tongue and his own to reunite. Sakura was weak in seconds which meant Sasuke could have his way.

He swirled his tongue around Sakura's, their kiss turning sloppy and causing Sakura to moan. He pressed his pelvis against Sakura's stomach and guided her back against the counter. He lifted her up, so she sat on the counter and he made sure her legs were spread.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's finger brushed against her. He broke their kiss, his eyes exposing his hunger for her.

"You're this wet already, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned as he continued to run her fingers along her folds. "Honestly, you should've said something sooner. I wouldn't have mind helping you out a bit on the bus ride over here. Or even on the plane."

"There were too many people," Sakura whined.

"Too many people?" Sasuke repeated. He chuckled before sliding in one of his fingers. "That's never really been a problem before, has it?" He slid in another finger and began moving his fingers around inside of her without pulling them out. "You've let me do more than just this while we were in public," Sasuke teased as a smirk grew on his face. "You tightened up."

"S-Shut up," Sakura whined before biting her lip as Sasuke began pumping his fingers in and out. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ran his tongue along her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulder and buried her face in his neck as he continued to finger her. He didn't let up the whole time, his fingers driving Sakura to a climax only he could bring her to. Sakura gasped as she clung tighter to Sasuke while her toes curled. She let out a loud moan into Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke affectionately kissed Sakura's neck and shoulders.

"Good girl," Sasuke praised as he removed his fingers. He licked them clean before grabbing his erection and lathering himself up using Sakura's juices.

Breathing heavily, Sakura grabbed ahold of Sasuke's erection and positioned him at her entrance. She bit her lip as she pushed the tip in then let a moan escape as he slid the rest of himself inside of her.

"We'll apologize to Yashamaru later," Sasuke said before beginning to thrust into her. He kept his eyes fixed on Sakura's as she began moaning with each thrust. She leaned back against the mirror, her chest jolting every time his hips came knocking up against hers.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned as she reached out for him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist. With ease, Sasuke lifted her up off the counter and Sakura cried out as Sasuke slid in as deep as he could. He hooked his elbows underneath her knees and Sakura began grinding her hips against his.

"Don't worry," Sasuke cooed as he licked his lips. "I'll be sure to make up for lost time while we're here."

Sakura hadn't heard him, she was already too far gone. She'd lost count of how many times she'd had to resort to masturbating late at night when she had a few hours to herself. Otherwise, from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed, her time was dedicated to keeping Naruto safe alongside Sasuke. And usually, Sasuke would stay with Naruto late at night so there was never a moment where the two of them could sneak off and enjoy one another, even if it was going to be for a few minutes.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the hotel, Gaara couldn't help but rock back and forth on his heels as he waited impatiently for Naruto. Nearby, his assistant Matsuri watched with a small smile on her face. Mikoshi, another of Gaara's assistants, stood by with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Honestly, why does Boss revert back to a child every time Young Lord Naruto is around? I don't understand it," Mikoshi complained.

Matsuri giggled. "If you don't understand then you really don't know Master Gaara all that well. It's not odd for Master Gaara to act a little childish when Young Lord is around. He and the Young Lord are childhood friends and Master Gaara considers him to be one of his most precious people. Traditionally when Master Gaara is working, he's serious and a little bit terrifying but when Young Lord is around, he relaxes."

"You say that but is it appropriate for someone in Master Gaara's position to act like that?" Mikoshi questioned. "There are plenty of people in this city who would see the end of the Sabaku Yakuza. They may see Master Gaara's childishness as weakness."

"Then that's a mistake they'll make," Matsuri countered with a smile.

"Honestly Gaara," Naruto chuckled as he approached with Hinata on his arm, "you didn't have to wait for us in the lobby. I remember how to get down to the beach just fine."

"Ah, sorry," Gaara muttered with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I guess I got a bit excited."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the top of Gaara's head. "It's fine. Thank you for waiting. It'll be a few more minutes before everyone else is down here if you don't mind waiting a little bit longer."

"I don't mind," Gaara answered.

They didn't have to wait too long for everyone else to show up. Everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto pulled out his phone with intentions of texting the two of them, but it didn't take long for him to realize why the two of them might be late. He tucked his phone away.

In Sasuke and Sakura's hotel room, they were in their own world.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sakura, wait a second."

Sakura didn't want to wait. She squirmed out of Sasuke's hold and allowed him to slip out of her. She got down out of his grasps and dropped to her knees. As soon as she was on her knees, she swallowed the entirety of Sasuke's erection and began to bob her head.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her hair and watched her. "It looks like we'll have to apologize to everyone at this rate. Tomorrow morning at breakfast, maybe?"

Sakura looked up at him. His emerald green eyes giving him the answer he was looking for.

"Tomorrow night at dinner it is then," Sasuke placed both hands on Sakura's head and held her in place at the base. He groaned, and Sakura held onto his hips as he came. She teared up a bit at the bit of pain and uncomfortableness of their position, but she enjoyed it all the same. He shot his load into the back of her throat and she swallowed as much as she could before Sasuke released her.

She coughed a bit before looking up at him, an innocent and sweet smile on her lips. "You lost."

"Oh, this is a competition now?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura recognized that gleam in her eye. She let out a bit of a nervous laugh. "Sasuke-kun?"

He walked pass her and pulled open the sliding glass door to their shower. He turned it on and waited before looking over at Sakura. "Get over here."

Sakura skipped over to him and giggled when Sasuke held her close and kissed on her neck. She gasped though when Sasuke's hands grabbed ahold of her bottom and he nipped at her neck with his teeth.

He pulled her into the shower and as the water poured over them, he pressed his lips up against hers. He was more aggressive than the first kiss and Sakura couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness.

He broke the kiss, their lips only inches apart. "Turn around," he demanded, his voice sultry and smooth.

Sakura complied without hesitation. She bent over against the shower wall and bit her lip in anticipation as she felt one of Sasuke's hands grab ahold of her waist. In that next moment, she was full again. The sudden feeling of Sasuke plunging into her caused her to reach her climax. Her body quaked, and knees shook and Sasuke made sure to hold her up.

"I can't have you giving out on me yet," Sasuke said as he reached around and used his fingers to play with her already sensitive clit.

"Wa-wait," Sakura whined as she placed her hand over his.

"I'm not waiting," Sasuke told her before beginning to grind his hips against hers.

And he didn't. Sasuke had his way with her for the remainder of the night. When he took her from behind, he was rough with her. He grabbed and pulled her hair while pounding her into incoherent speech. Then when she came, he turned her around and pressed her back up against the glass wall of the shower.

He took his time then and gave Sakura time to recover. She held onto him, his thrust slow and tender. They kissed, and Sakura laced her fingers through his hair while he made sure she felt every inch of him inside of her.

And on the beach, their barbecue was in full swing. Naruto built the bonfire with Shikamaru and Neji's help while Chouji and Gaara assisted Yashamaru on the grill. Hinata, Ino, Sai, and Tenten chopped and skewered meat and veggies while Kiba got their drinks on ice in the coolers.

Shino, Kankuro, and Tamaki unfolded tables and chairs while Temari lit torches. When all the prep work and setting up was done, Kiba didn't waste time blowing up a beachball and hitting Naruto in the back of the head with it.

Naruto had been in the middle of grabbing a drink from the cooler when he was hit. When it bounced off his head, Hinata managed to catch it and they both looked at one another confused before they heard Kiba burst out in laughter.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Naruto grumbled as he began to march towards Kiba.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and struggled to hold him back. "Naruto-kun! No fighting!"

"You wanna go, Uzumaki?" Kiba snarled as he began to march towards Naruto.

"Hold it!" Tamaki declared as she hopped onto Kiba's back. Together, they tumbled into the sand with Kiba's face being buried in a small mound of sand. Tamaki was propped upright on his back with an innocent smile on her lips. "No fighting. We're on vacation."

Kiba muffled and banged his hand against the sand. Tamaki got up and Kiba lifted his head up out of the sand, gasping for air and spitting out sand. He held out his sand covered tongue and looked at Tamaki with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Fix it," Kiba demanded as he pointed to his tongue.

Tamaki looked at him for a moment before clapping her hands together. She giggled. "Close your eyes," she requested and once his eyes were shut, she hurried over to a nearby pail and emptied it of its sandcastle building equipment. Gaara grumbled about the mistreatment of his things but Naruto assured him that it'd be worth it.

As quickly as she could, Tamaki ran to the edge of the water and allowed the ocean water to splash into the pale. Once it was full, she carried it back over to where Kiba waited. Tamaki struggled to lift the pail, so Naruto offered some assistance.

"One, two!" Tamaki declared, and Naruto threw the water into Kiba's face.

Naruto immediately dropped the pail and ran as Kiba chased him. It quickly turned into a game of cat or mouse with Kiba attempting to tackle Naruto several times and falling short every time. Eventually, Kiba dove for Naruto and they both fell into the water.

Hinata ran over to the edge of the water and couldn't help but smile as Kiba and Naruto laughed, the two of them now completely drenched.

And back in Sakura and Sasuke's room, they'd forgotten about the barbecue.

From the bathroom to the bedroom, Sakura was weak. When Sasuke let her get on top, she did as she was told and rode him. Their phones rang in the middle of all of this but neither one of them even attempted to answer. After about the fifth missed call, whoever was calling – possibly Naruto – got the message and stopped.

It was three in the morning when they both finally reached their limits. Sakura lay on her stomach panting and covered in sweat while Sasuke lay stretched out on his back. The bedsheet covered their waist and the room smelt of sweat and sex.

"I didn't realize how badly I needed that until just now." Sakura finally caught her breathe and sat up. She held the sheets over herself and gave Sasuke a sweet smile. "Relaxed?"

Sasuke nodded. "I built up more stress these last few weeks than I thought."

Just then, their doorbell rang.

"Room Service," the attendant called.

"Room Service?" Sakura repeated and watched as Sasuke sat up and pulled on his boxers. "Did you order room service?"

"Nope, but who are we to turn down free room service?" Sasuke commented as he picked up his phone. He scanned for any text messages indicating who might've sent them the room service but there were no new messages. He sighed and tossed his phone onto the bed before grabbing a robe and pulling it on.

He opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the attendant to push in the cart.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, correct?" the attendant asked as he held out his tablet.

Sasuke nodded and signed. "Can you tell me who sent this?"

"I don't know, I was just told to deliver this," the attendant claimed as he tucked away his tablet and held out a small notecard. "And here is a note to go with it."

Sasuke took the notecard and read it, "See you soon?" He turned the card over and checked away side. "No one signed it."

"Enjoy your meal," the attendant said before leaving the room.

Sasuke removed the covers on their food and whistled at the sight of the spread. "Well whoever it was knows what I like."

Together, the two of them set up at the small dining room table that was in the room and ate their extremely late dinner. They both went through their phones to look at the various text messages left to them by their friends and they even played a few voicemails. All of them were the same and once they were through the all, they put their phones away and continued to eat.

Later that day around one in the afternoon, Sasuke and Sakura met up with Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Ino in the lobby.

"Honestly," Ino whined as she placed her hands on her hips, "you two missed the barbecue last night. You couldn't wait until afterward? Mr. Yashamaru was really looking forward to seeing the two of you."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We'll apologize to Uncle Yashamaru properly later," Sasuke assured them before looking at Naruto. "By the way, why didn't you sign the card last night?"

Naruto wore a confused look on his face. "What card?"

"The card that came with the room service you sent," Sasuke informed.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't send you room service last night. I figured you guys would've fed yourselves anyway, so I didn't bother. Someone else sent you room service?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. They wrote, 'See you soon,' on the card but they didn't sign it."

"Did you recognize the handwriting?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "It looked like it was typed. Or very impressive handwriting. I guess that should've been my first sign that it wasn't you."

"Hey," Naruto grumbled.

"Should I look into it?" Sai asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nah, it's probably just a random girl who knows me from school and saw I was here. Don't worry about it. Thank you though."

Sai smiled in return.

"Well, Hinata and I were going to go explore a bit," Naruto informed them as Hinata took ahold of his arm. "What about you?"

"Shopping," Ino announced gleefully.

"We wanted to go exploring too." Sakura looked at Hinata and they both shared a smile with one another.

"We'll see you at dinner then," Sai said before being dragged away by Ino.

"Oh, Lady Hinata."

Naruto's face immediately twisted into a scowl at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned with Hinata and watched as Toneri approached them with several of his relatives lingering behind him.

"What a coincidence," Toneri said with a much too broad of a grin.

 **To Be Continued…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Last Time:**

 _ **"We wanted to go exploring too." Sakura looked at Hinata and they both shared a smile with one another.**_

 _ **"We'll see you at dinner then," Sai said before being dragged away by Ino.**_

 _ **"Oh, Lady Hinata."**_

 _ **Naruto's face immediately twisted into a scowl at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned with Hinata and watched as Toneri approached them with several of his relatives lingering behind him.**_

 _ **"What a coincidence," Toneri said with a much too broad of a grin.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 45 – "Spring Break" (Part 2 of 4)**

"Outsutsuki-san, what an unpleasant surprise," Naruto blatantly confessed as he placed his hand on Hinata's hip. "Though I can't say I'm all _that_ surprised. You have a habit of just showing up every now and then."

"Honestly, Uzumaki-san, I could've sworn we agreed to maintain a cordial relationship." Toneri pretended to be hurt by Naruto's honesty. "I figured it would be best for you and me to remain that way considering our positions in society? You're the heir to a multi-billion-dollar conglomerate which means that you garner just as much attention as Lady Hyuuga does. As well as myself of course. They should see we're friends and not bickering like imbeciles."

"Outsutsuki-san," Naruto maintained his smile, "I don't like you. I never have and may very well never will. And yes, it's _quite_ personal. So, excuse me for refusing to pretend to be friends with you just so you and I can maintain a front that no one is going to believe."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata nudged Naruto gently with her elbow before looking at Toneri. "How long are you in town?"

"Not very long," Toneri answered. "Unfortunately, the Outsutsuki were cursed with a strong sensitivity to the sun so Suna City isn't exactly the most ideal place for people like us to parade around in too long. Luckily, we're just settling some business with an associate of the company and then we'll be headed to a very shady country side that holds one of our estates."

"I knew it they were Vampires," Sakura muttered and Sasuke did his best not to laugh while Sakura grinned. Naruto snickered a bit while Hinata managed to maintain her composure though it was obvious she wanted to laugh as well.

Hinata cleared her throat before responding to Toneri, "Well, I hope your meeting with this associate of yours goes well. And enjoy the rest of your vacation as well. Naruto-kun, let's go."

"Bye-bye." Naruto waved with a triumphant grin as he held Hinata's hand, their fingers laced through one another. Sasuke and Sakura followed the two of them, leaving Toneri in the lobby with his cousins.

"So, that's the girl?" Outsutsuki Momoko muttered as she watched Hinata exit the lobby. "I guess I can see why you're so obsessed with her. She's basically your ideal woman, isn't she? But she kind of reminds me of Lady Kaguya, don't you think, Dasai?"

"The Hyuuga are our cousins anyway so it's not all that shocking but she really does favor Lady Kaguya in her youth," Outsutsuki Dasai commented. "Did you see that massive rack she was carrying though? And her figure is damn near a perfect hourglass with the _perfect_ balance between bust, hips, and waist. And those eyes? Oh man."

Outsutsuki Kenta rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Are you sure you're not in love with her too, Dasai? You know how competitive Toneri gets."

"I'm just admiring a beauty when I see it," Dasai admitted but flinched when Toneri shot him a nasty glare. "That was Namikaze Naruto, wasn't it? How does a girl like that end up with a guy like him? You would think they're total opposites of one another, wouldn't you?"

Toneri sucked his teeth. "They are total opposites which is why I don't understand why she would settle for a no-count thug like him over someone like me. No matter though, we'll dispose of Uzumaki-san and his band of misfits in no time at all."

"Pretty bold words, especially considering where we are, Toneri."

Toneri glanced over his shoulder and saw Urashiki standing nearby with a piece of Pocky hanging out of his mouth. Beside him stood Momoshiki and Kinshiki, neither of them seemed amuse by the younger Outsutsuki's topic of discussion.

"Still obsessing over that whore who's fucking the Whirlwind brat?" Urashiki questioned and snickered when Toneri gritted his teeth. "I get your obsession. A girl like her and a body like that," he whistled. "I'd use every position in the Kama Sutra at least three times on a girl like her."

"Language," Momoshiki scolded and Urashiki smiled. "Toneri, I hope you aren't _too_ distracted by your surroundings to partake in this meeting. Lady Kaguya has put a lot of faith in you and the last thing you would want to do is disappoint her, correct?"

Toneri sucked his teeth. "You don't have to lecture me like I'm a child, Momoshiki."

"You _are_ a child, so I will speak to you as you are to be spoken to," Momoshiki argued. "Until you begin to act like the adult you _think_ you are, I will speak to you only as I would speak to a child. This isn't child's play, Toneri."

"I'm aware," Toneri argued. "Are you done lecturing me now or are you going to waste more of my time with gibberish and nonsense? Though as much as I would _love_ to hear some tidbit of wisdom from you on how I should handle _my_ business, I would much rather continue on to our meeting."

Momoshiki flared up. "A Branch Brat thinking he can speak to a Main Branch member as though we're the lesser of the two is astonishing. Just because Lady Kaguya favors you doesn't change the facts. You're a Branch Member. You always were and always will be. It's only a matter of time before Lady Kaguya is bored with you too and moves on to the next one."

"Now, now," an older man with long grey hair approached the group of Outsutsuki, a small smile on his lips, "if I'm going to be doing business with you fine folk, I recommend you keep this kind of confrontation to yourselves and behind locked doors. Not out in public where everyone can see you air out your dirty laundry."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Momoshiki questioned.

"Shirogane Ibushi," Toneri greeted the man with a smile and gave him a firm handshake. "I apologize. Family drama has a tendency to linger with us, but I can guarantee that it won't interfere with our business whatsoever."

"I'm happy to hear it. And thank you for coming to Suna to meet with me. I know that you all are sensitive to the sun so the fact that you were willing to come out here earns you bonus points in my book," Ibushi assured them.

"Wonderful." Toneri flashed his best grin while Urashiki rolled his eyes and Kinshiki scoffed. The two of them tensed up however when Ibushi shot them a deadly glare that lasted but a second before returning to his friendly demeanor.

Ibushi walked ahead of the group with Toneri at his side. "I know it's probably unconventional for us to have met here at the hotel, but Suna City has so many obscure places, it would've taken you a few days to find my place of business. So, c'mon, let's get moving. The longer we stay here, the more likely it is for them to know we're here."

"Who is this guy again?" Kinshiki questioned.

"A puppet maker," Momoko answered as they followed.

Momoshiki blinked a few times before looking at Urashiki. "Why the hell would Toneri schedule a meeting with a puppet maker from Suna City?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't know what that kid is thinking half the time," Urashiki admitted.

Meanwhile in the Tourist District of Suna City, Naruto took Hinata around to popular shops and tucked away specialty shops. Naruto enjoyed the sight of Hinata pondering over the souvenirs when trying to decide what to take back home to Hanabi.

They tried local foods and listened to stories from vendors about city legends and folk tales from centuries ago. Naruto had heard the stories a dozen times before in his youth from his Uncle Rasa and Uncle Yashamaru. And even from Gaara when they were kids even though Gaara decided to add his own flare when retelling some of the stories. But he enjoyed them, and he enjoyed the sight of Hinata hanging onto every word.

"So, you used to come here every summer?" Hinata questioned as they strolled along the street, hand in hand.

"When I was younger," Naruto informed her. "We still come every other year though. And even when we can't make it here to visit Uncle Rasa and his family, they still come to see us when it's the Kurama Festival and vice versa for the Shukaku Festival. We always invite them to the Lodge we have in Northern Fire Country for the holidays, but they hate the cold. They can barely stand winters in Konoha."

"That's fair considering that Suna City experiences Summer year-round," Hinata said. "Oh, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her and felt the way she squeezed his hand. He smiled a bit. "What is it?"

Hinata hesitated to speak, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Will you be living on campus when you start classes in the Spring?"

"Ah, no," Naruto answered and saw the dejected expression on Hinata's face. He chuckled. "I'm getting an apartment with Sasuke near the campus. It's about a fifteen-minute walk from the campus."

"Really?" Hinata perked up a bit.

Naruto chuckled. "I was going to wait until later to do this but," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I guess I should do this now." He reached into one of the hidden pockets of his wallet and removed a piece of paper. He handed it over to Hinata and she unfolded it to reveal a seven-digit number.

"1010723?" Hinata read the numbers aloud.

"The keycode to mine and Sasuke's apartment," Naruto informed her. "I'll text you the address later."

Hinata blushed a bit.

Naruto chuckled again before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple and began to walk with her again. "Anywhere else you wanted to go?"

Before Hinata could answer, Naruto heard his phone ring. He whipped out his phone and checked the ID before answering. "What's up Ino?"

"We're going to a party tonight!" Ino declared.

"What party?" Naruto questioned.

"This guy who just hit on me at this boutique I just left told me he could get us – well, my 'me and my friends' – on VIP tonight. It's this nightclub called _Hypnotic_ ," Ino informed him. "Do you know if Sabaku has ties there?"

"Yeah, it's one of theirs," Naruto answered. "All right, I'm in."

"I mean, you didn't have much of a choice either way but I'm glad you're coming willingly," Ino sang. "Okay, love you! Bye," she said hurriedly before hanging up.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hung up. He put his phone away and looked at Hinata. "Do you think you're up for a nightclub?"

"I've never been to one before," Hinata confessed.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Really?"

Hinata nodded.

"You really are a goody-two-shoes," Naruto teased and chuckled when Hinata whined.

 **To Be Continued…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto rolled his eyes and hung up. He put his phone away and looked at Hinata. "Do you think you're up for a nightclub?"**_

 _ **"I've never been to one before," Hinata confessed.**_

 _ **Naruto blinked a few times. "Really?"**_

 _ **Hinata nodded.**_

 _ **"You really are a goody-two-shoes," Naruto teased and chuckled when Hinata whined.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 46 – "Spring Break" (Part 3 of 4)**

"Are you sure you should be out here at a party?" Mikoshi questioned as he held open the door for Gaara and watched as he climbed out with Temari and Kankuro behind him. "We've been having problems with the Shirogane Yakuza lately."

"I would hardly call the Shirogane Yakuza's antics lately a problem," Gaara argued as Mikoshi shut the door. He walked over to him and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "Relax Mikoshi, okay? You're still fairly new to this so I don't blame you for being a little high strung about this. Learn to relax every now and then, okay?"

Mikoshi pressed his lips together before Gaara walked away with his siblings. He watched as Gaara met up with the Whirlwind crowd, all of them exchanging hugs and smiles. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I am a little too uptight."

"You are too uptight."

Mikoshi jumped and turned to see Matsuri beside him. His face turned a bright pink at the sight of Matsuri in a form fitting black dress that was sheer at the shoulders. The dress was short and paired with strappy stilettos, so her legs seemed long.

"Mat-Matsuri!" Mikoshi stuttered.

"Try and enjoy yourself tonight, okay?" Matsuri encouraged before walking away from him.

Mikoshi watched Matsuri walk away and watched as she joined Gaara. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a gentle peck on her cheek before continuing his conversation with Naruto. Mikoshi cleared his throat before climbing into the car and parking the car.

"Hey," Ino called while waving her phone, "group picture!"

Immediately, everyone gathered together and straightened out their outfits. They were dressed to the nine for a night out on the town. They took a group photo flashing smiles and smirks and then another with silly faces. Then they turned it into a mini photoshoot with the guys lining up against the brick wall and taking pictures together. They from cool to sexy to classy to silly.

The girls went next showing off their outfits and getting as many pictures as they could before the effects of the night messed up their work. While they posed, the boys whistled and hollered and shouted compliments to them. Once the pre-party pictures were taken, Gaara led them to the front of the line and into the club with ease.

The music was bumping, and the club was filled with partygoers. Drinks were already flowing and the smell perfume, cologne, and sweat wasn't terrible.

"Come on," Sakura urged as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to lead him towards the dancefloor. "Dance with me."

"Of course," Sasuke chuckled before waving to their group and disappearing into the crowd on the dancefloor with Sakura.

"We have the VIP suite upstairs," Gaara informed them over the music. "Head up whenever you want. Have fun!"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand before smirking at her and nodding his head towards the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

Hinata rubbed her arm. "I'm not sure if I'll be any good."

"You'll be great," Naruto assured her. "Just relax and listen to the music."

Hinata looked at him and despite the darkness of the club, his blue eyes seemed to shine excitedly. She smiled and sighed. "Let's go dance then."

Their group split up. Some went to the dance floor, some went to the bar, and others headed up to the VIP Suite upstairs.

In the suite, Temari took a seat on the sectional that lined the window and looked down at the party raging below. As she looked on at the party below, Shikamaru went over to the private bar and ordered two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. Once the drinks were poured, he joined Temari on the sectional and handed her a glass.

Down at the main bar, Ino leaned against the bar with Sai beside her and his hand on her waist. He watched as she talked animatedly to Tamaki who stood just beside her with Kiba hanging around her waist. Their drinks arrived accompanied by a series of shots. Together, they clinked their glasses together and knocked back three shots with a chaser.

On the dancefloor, Sasuke danced with Sakura. Their bodies flowed to the music and the way they danced caught everyone's attention. They were close but not too close that it restricted their own movements. It was sexy and intimate and got their spectators hot and bothered as they watched. Mixed with the alcohol, music, and whatever else in their system, it inspired them to indulge themselves.

Naruto and Hinata were nearby and they were enjoying themselves. Naruto watched as Hinata loosened up and allowed her body to flow with the music. Naruto followed her example and the two of them danced away. As they danced though, Naruto noticed a couple of men who seemed eager to dance with Hinata as well. Naruto's glare was enough to deter them from even attempting contact with her.

Hinata noticed the glares and the look in his eyes did something to her. It caused her heart to pound against her chest and caused her body to flare up. It excited her and as usual, his smile made her melt.

They enjoyed their night. They drank, danced, and laughed with one another. They snapped selfies with one another to mark the night as it carried on. Naruto and Gaara drank together, laughed, and had their pictures taken.

Partway through the night, Sasuke downed the rest of his fourth drink and got up. He bumped Naruto's shoulder, "I'm headed to the bathroom. Don't get in a fight while I'm gone."

Naruto nodded and bumped his fist before continuing his conversation with Kiba all while keeping his hand on Hinata's thigh as she spoke with Sakura. Sasuke maneuvered through the crowd and brushed off the girls who tried to pull him into a dance.

Once he reached the bathroom, he headed in and occupied a urinal. He noticed Sai in the bathroom splashing some water on his face and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at Sai's constant state of being red.

"Is alcohol the only way you get some color in your skin?" Sasuke questioned.

"One of the ways unfortunately," Sai commented before drying his face and letting out a frustrated groan. "Looks like I'm drinking water the rest of the night." Sai tossed his paper towels before heading out the bathroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before flushing. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands, his eyes not paying attention to the stall door that opened behind. He sniffled and rubbed his nose against his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke froze. He looked at the mirror and saw Yakushi Kabuto leaning against the frame of the stall. His hair was down, and he wore a pair of slacks paired with a white t-shirt. He adjusted his glasses before making his way to the counter and leaning against it.

"How have you been?" Kabuto questioned. "I gotta say, I didn't expect you to survive that accident. I mean, we saw you that night and you looked like you were knocking on death's door. But, you've always had a strong will to survive."

Sasuke turned to leave but saw two burly men blocking the exit. He sucked his teeth before looking over his shoulder at Kabuto. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not what I want," Kabuto corrected him as the entrance to the bathroom opened. "Lord Orochimaru."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head and saw his living nightmare standing just a few feet in front of him. His heart pounded against his chest and his palms became drenched in sweat as Orochimaru's smirk slithered onto his lips.

"You've turned quite pale, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru mentioned as he took a step towards Sasuke who then took twenty steps back.

"St-stay away," Sasuke demanded in a weak voice. "Stay away!"

"And this is supposed to be Uzumaki Naruto's protection?" one of the burly men questioned with a scoff. "I don't see why you were worried, Master Kabuto."

"It wasn't Sasuke I was worried about," Kabuto informed them as he walked pass Orochimaru. "Come, come. Let's leave the two of them to their reunion."

With that, Kabuto slid out of the bathroom with the two men and left Orochimaru and Sasuke alone in the bathroom. Sasuke pressed his back against the tiled wall and he was desperate to just be swallowed by it and separated from Orochimaru.

"There's no need for you to be so scared," Orochimaru cooed as he stepped towards Sasuke. "You've missed me, haven't you? I'm sure you have."

"Why would I miss a sick bastard like you?" Sasuke questioned, his voice trembling.

Orochimaru chuckled as he reached Sasuke and placed a hand on his cheek. Sasuke jerked away and scurried away. He stumbled over his feet, the alcohol affecting him. "Now, now. There's no need for you to be so scared. When have I ever harmed you?"

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru stood over him before squatting down so they were almost nose to nose. The smell of Orochimaru's perfume made him sick to his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to vomit.

"I wish I could take you home with me now but unfortunately, I can't," Orochimaru breathed as he rubbed his thumb across Sasuke's cheek. "But don't worry, it won't be long before you're back home with me. Then things will go back to how they once were, and we'll be happy."

Sasuke couldn't talk.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I just couldn't wait to see you. I wish we had more time."

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru stood and stepped away from Sasuke.

"You'll be back home with me soon," Orochimaru urged as he began to leave. "Last time we spoke, you were barely conscious, so I just wanted to get my message across. Until next time, Sasuke-kun."

And just like that, Orochimaru left. Sasuke scurried into the closes stall and shut the stall behind him before hurling into the toilet. He threw up everything he'd eaten in the last twenty-four hours and then he threw up some more. He collapsed onto the floor in a shivering and sweaty mess. He felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest and he was having trouble breathing.

He crawled into the corner and hugged his knees to his chest. As he shook, his phone fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and with a shaky hand, he dialed Naruto's phone. He answered on the second ring. "Help me," Sasuke pleaded.

Thirty seconds hadn't even passed before Naruto came rushing into the bathroom. He checked each of the stalls before he reached Sasuke's.

"Out!" Naruto demanded to the other men who'd come in to relieve themselves. He didn't have to ask twice as they were forced out of the room by Kiba and Kankuro. With ease, Naruto pulled the door and broke the lock. When Naruto saw the mess Sasuke was in, he quickly knelt by his side and brushed some of his hair out of the way of his forehead. "Sasuke."

"He was here," Sasuke muttered, his voice breaking. "Orochimaru."

Naruto flared up but maintained his composure. He pulled Sasuke into his arms and felt the way Sasuke gripped his shirt. He shook violently, and Naruto did his best to hold him steady. "I won't let him touch you. I swear."

"What's going on?" Shikamaru questioned as he came into the bathroom and found Naruto and Sasuke huddled together in one of the stalls. "What do you need?"

"Find a backway out of here," Naruto requested. "And then I want to find out how the hell Orochimaru was able to get this close."

Shikamaru nodded and did as he was told. It didn't take any longer than ten minutes for Shikamaru to secure a way out through the kitchen. With Naruto's support, Sasuke was able to walk out but he clung desperately to Naruto. Once they were in the alley, Naruto helped him the car Gaara provided.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned as she came out with the girls. "What happened? Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Get in the car," Naruto demanded and saw Sakura peer into the car. When she caught sight of Sasuke, she climbed in and he immediately buried himself in her. Naruto pursed his lips together before looking at Hinata. "You're going to ride back with Gaara, okay? I'll be back in our room as soon as I can."

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'll be waiting."

Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek before climbing into the car. Though their night had started out great, it came to an unfortunately abrupt end. Together, they made their way back to the hotel and into their rooms with sullen "good nights" to each other.

It was almost three in the morning by the time Naruto returned to his and Hinata's room. As she promised, she was waiting. He crawled into bed and let out a sigh of relief as he let himself sink into the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Not really." Naruto sat up and sat on the edge of their bed before pulling off his shoes. "An old ghost showed himself and it's just a sign of pending trouble."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked and watched as Naruto began to get undressed.

"Orochimaru," Naruto answered. "He's the founder of Phoenix. It's the same yakuza that Baji belonged to when he kidnapped Hanabi. He's been a thorn in my family's side since before I was born, and it seems he still hasn't decided to retire despite Phoenix'srecent failures."

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pursed his lips together before letting out a heavy sigh. "Orochimaru used to be Itachi and Sasuke's piano teacher when they were younger. Back then, no one knew who oversaw Phoenix. They were just a nuisance that Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame was trying to get rid of since they knew that Baji was just a general. But, when Sasuke was five, Orochimaru kidnapped him and held him for ransom against Uchiha Incorporated."

"Huh?" Hinata was attentive now. "Sasuke was kidnapped?"

Naruto nodded. "No one knew but Orochimaru had been…inappropriate with Sasuke on several occasions before. Orochimaru played games with Whirlwind and Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto as they tried to get Sasuke back. Two weeks went by before police finally pinpointed where Sasuke was and raided the place. They only found Sasuke and no one from Phoenix."

Hinata pursed her lips together.

Naruto let out a half-hearted chuckle. "You know he didn't talk for a whole two years after that? But he drew plenty of pictures. It was his coping mechanism at the time. It wasn't until Sakura came to live with my family that Sasuke started talking again because I guess he saw someone just as broken as he was."

"I never knew," Hinata muttered.

"Like I said, it wasn't public knowledge," Naruto confessed. "Orochimaru is the one thing Sasuke fears in this world. It's the one thing that haunts him constantly and whenever he's around, Sasuke is just that scared little five-year-old all over again."

Hinata watched as Naruto checked his phone before tossing it onto the nightstand and heading into the bathroom. She sat there in silence for a minute before getting out of bed and following Naruto the bathroom. "What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Naruto asked as he turned on the shower. "The plan for what?"

"For Orochimaru," Hinata answered.

Naruto sighed. "You don't have to get involved in all of this. We have to figure out how he got into Suna City without anybody noticing. And then we must figure out how he managed to get into the same nightclub; a nightclub owned by Gaara by the way. It's not like Orochimaru can blend in anywhere."

"Is Phoenix that restricted?"

"If you look in a dictionary for the word 'restricted,' you'll see a picture of Orochimaru and his generals." Naruto removed his boxers and stepped into his shower. "Orochimaru's gotten the big head before when it comes to trying to defy my family, but he's never been this active. It's usually once every couple of years, but twice – no, three times – in less than two years is unheard of."

Hinata sat on the counter. "Could he be planning something? Maybe that's why he's so cocky and persistent lately?"

Naruto shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe. I'll admit that Whirlwind has been a bit negligent lately because of all that happened with The Eternal Flame so there's no way for us to know until we do some homework. Whatever it is though, I'm sure we'll uncover it and stomp it out like we've done everything else."

Hinata pursed her lips together. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto began lathering himself up.

"Your mother told me that there were things I was going to have to learn how to do if I was going to continue to be in a relationship with you," Hinata began. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "It's not all learning etiquette and stuff like that."

Hinata nodded. "I'm ready."

Naruto smiled. "I'll tell Okaa-chan when we get home then."

Meanwhile, in a lesser known inn tucked away in the Tourist District, Toneri paced insistently while Orochimaru relaxed on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. Urashiki watched with a look of amusement as he stayed near the door with his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest.

"What part of 'stay out of sight' did you _not_ understand?" Toneri questioned as he finally stopped pacing and glared daggers at Orochimaru. "It was already a big enough hassle to get you here, but you just had to go and make your presence known!"

Orochimaru took a sip of his wine and turned the page of is book.

"Hey!" Toneri snarled as he knocked Orochimaru's glass of wine out of his hand.

In response, Kabuto jumped up to his feet and produced a pistol. On the other side of the room, Naoto produced his own gun and aimed it at Kabuto. Urashiki just let out a heavy sigh before propping himself upright and going to Toneri's side.

"Now, now," Urashiki cooed as he waved to both Naoto and Kabuto. "There's no point in pulling our guns on each other; especially not here. Now, Lord Orochimaru, we did ask you to remain hidden until we were able to arrange a meeting between you and Lord Shirogane. Unfortunately, that can't be done because we have to get you out of the city before the Suna Yakuza or Whirlwind finds you."

"I'll be staying," Orochimaru informed them with a cool smile.

Urashiki smile as well. "You seem to be failing to understand your situation, Lord Orochimaru. Whirlwind wants you dead. And if it wasn't for us, you would've had a bullet in the brain as soon as you stepped off your plane. Outside of Fire Country, Whirlwind has its roots but it's not impossible to bypass them. But because they have _friends_ everywhere, it is an absolutely nightmare to transport someone like you. So yeah, you can stay, but you're going to have to get yourself home."

Kabuto sucked his teeth as he tucked his pistol away. "Lord Orochimaru."

"You really expect me to do what you say?" Orochimaru asked as he stood to his face and met Urashiki on his level. "You seem to be forgetting who _I_ am."

"And you seem to forget who _I_ am." Urashiki's smile faded. "If it was up to me, I would've buried a bullet in your brain a long time ago and taken what was left of that shitty organization you call a yakuza. The only reason you're alive and allowed to have a voice in this arrangement is because of Lady Kaguya. So, if you want this fucking partnership to work, I recommend you start making a goddamn effort because we don't need you alive."

Orochimaru sucked his teeth.

"We've already made arrangements for you, but you'd need to be packed and out of here in the next ten minutes," Toneri informed him. "So, are you going to leave or stay?"

Orochimaru snapped his book shut. "We'll leave."

 **To Be Continued…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You really expect me to do what you say?" Orochimaru asked as he stood to his face and met Urashiki on his level. "You seem to be forgetting who I am."**_

 _ **"And you seem to forget who I am." Urashiki's smile faded. "If it was up to me, I would've buried a bullet in your brain a long time ago and taken what was left of that shitty organization you call a yakuza. The only reason you're alive and allowed to have a voice in this arrangement is because Lady Kaguya. So, if you want this fucking partnership to work, I recommend you start making a goddamn effort because we don't need you alive."**_

 _ **Orochimaru sucked his teeth.**_

 _ **"We've already made arrangements for you, but you'd need to be packed and out of here in the next ten minutes," Toneri informed him. "So, are you going to leave or stay?"**_

 _ **Orochimaru snapped his book shut. "We'll leave."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 47 – "Spring Vacation" (Part 4 of 4)**

That next morning, Naruto called Minato and informed him of Sasuke's run in with Orochimaru. After a brief discussion of what happened and Sasuke's mental state, Naruto informed Minato that he'd be meeting with Gaara later that morning to discuss the details of how Orochimaru managed to get into Suna City and that close to Sasuke. Once Minato hung up, Naruto called Itachi and informed him of the previous night's misfortune.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked, more alert than he had been a moment again.

"I haven't been by to check on him yet this morning, but he seemed stable when I left him with Sakura-chan last night," Naruto informed him as he rubbed his face. "I want to send Sasuke home as soon as possible but I won't be able to leave until later this afternoon if not late evening. And I'm not sure if he'd be okay with flying alone with Sakura-chan."

"I'll come get him," Itachi said.

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," Itachi argued calmly. "You have other things to worry about and I don't want you skimming over things and missing something because you're rushing. I'll charter one of the jets and I'll be there in a few hours. Let Sasuke know I'm coming to get him."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that. Thank you, Itachi."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Naruto? If you find Orochimaru, don't kill him. I still need to make him pay for what he did to Sasuke," Itachi muttered.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed. "I'll hold him for you."

"Thank you." Itachi hung up.

Naruto hung up and tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. He pulled at a few strands and looked at them. "I should cut my hair."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was half-awake and still very much curled up in the sheets of their bed.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess on her pillow, but she was still stunning in his eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Hinata shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. "No." She yawned loudly as she sat up and then stretched. She peered at the alarm clock on Naruto's side of the bed. "It's not even ten."

"I have a breakfast meeting with Gaara at eleven and I still need to go check on Sasuke before then," Naruto informed her. He got up off their bed and removed the shirt he'd slept in. He was almost in the closet when he stopped and looked at her. "Did you want to come with me?"

"To check on Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"That and to my meeting with Gaara."

Hinata blinked a few times. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I figured I would ask." Naruto wandered into the closet and began shifting through the drawers. "I'm hoping that Gaara's people were able to find some information on how Orochimaru got into the city."

"I'll come," Hinata announced.

Naruto wore a bit of a smile in response. "Good."

Together, the brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and got dressed for the day. They immediately went to Sasuke and Sakura's room and Naruto had to use his master key to enter because after they knocked, he received a text from Sakura telling him to let himself in. As they entered, Naruto could hear gentle humming.

When they rounded the corner and entered the bedroom, they saw Sasuke was curled up on the mattress with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and his head in her lap. She had her fingers in his hair and gently scratched his head as she hummed. Naruto carefully approached the bed and sat on the side Sasuke was facing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded weak.

"Hey," Naruto spoke quietly. "Did you sleep?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"He tried," Sakura informed Naruto. "He couldn't sleep any longer than about thirty minutes."

Naruto pursed his lips together before letting out a heavy sigh. He reached over and rubbed Sasuke's head affectionately. "It'll be okay. You're going to go home today, all right? Itachi is on his way here to come get you."

"Okay." Sasuke didn't argue.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head. "I need you to try and eat something before you leave, all right? At least some rice. I'll go into the kitchen and see if I can get some tomatoes for you."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke muttered.

"Just try and eat. For me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before averting his eyes. Naruto wore a tiny smile. He rubbed Sasuke's head again before kissing Sakura's forehead and getting off the bed.

"Keep me updated on how he is, okay?" Naruto asked of Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I will."

Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She'd known Sasuke all her life and she'd never seen him in such a fragile state. When they were kids, Sasuke cried and laughed like any other child but he'd never been broken. She always saw him being strong and often thought of him as a pillar but now that wasn't the case. He was a crumbled mess.

"Sasuke," Hinata spoke softly as she approached him. Carefully, she placed a gentle hand on his back before leaning down and kissing his head. "We'll come check on you again later."

Sasuke simply nodded. Hinata shared a look with Sakura and saw the exhausted expression on her face mixed with sadness and frustration. Hinata squeezed her hand before leaving the room with Naruto. Hinata caught the door so it didn't slam and once it was shut, she looked at Naruto.

"Sakura didn't know about what happened with Sasuke until last night, right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Unfortunately. Like I said, Sasuke started talking again once Sakura came and joined our family. He helped her cope with what happened with her and in a way, she did the same for him even though she didn't realize it."

"How did she react?"

Naruto began to walk down the hall and Hinata walked at his side. "She was furious which was to be expected. But once she saw how damaged Sasuke was, she immediately started doing everything she could to comfort him. Sometimes though, there isn't anything that can be done until Sasuke's ready to keep going."

"Has this happened before?"

"Three times before," Naruto answered. "Once was shortly after he started talking and he thought he saw Orochimaru while out in public. I believe he was about eight or nine by then. Then again when he was thirteen, same incident. And then not too long ago after the stuff with Baji. Apparently Orochimaru had been at the scene of the accident and spoke to Sasuke while he was half-conscious. This makes number four."

"I never noticed." Hinata rubbed her arm.

"Don't feel bad," Naruto insisted. "Sasuke's not the type to express himself like that, especially when he's struggling with something or he's hurt. This is the strongest he's reacted. I guess you can attribute it to the fact that Sasuke was fully aware of Orochimaru's presence and it didn't turn out to be a figment of his imagination. I'm sure he would've preferred that."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Together, they made their way down to the lounge area where the hotel served breakfast. Gaara had already reserved a decently sized table and was joined by Matsuri and Shikamaru. When they saw Hinata with him, they all exchanged a look before standing as they approached the table.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted them as he shook Gaara's hand before pulling out Hinata's chair.

"Good morning," Gaara responded before sitting down with everyone. "I didn't realize you were bringing Hinata with you."

"It was a last-minute decision," Naruto informed the table. He handed Hinata his menu and waved down a waitress who immediately came over. "Coffee for me and green tea for her. Thank you."

She smiled and nodded before walking away.

"Did you manage to find anything?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes," Matsuri picked up her tablet and handed it over to Naruto.

"It turns out he came in off the water," Shikamaru began to explain. "He must've chartered a biplane and landed out in the middle before getting on a boat and taking that to the shoreline. Hotel cameras spotted him around four in the morning, the night after we got here."

Naruto looked at the stills from the security footage and saw Orochimaru with Kabuto and several other lesser known members of Phoenix. "Doesn't look like he had any of his generals with him. So, I guess that's a good sign but why would he run the risk of coming to Suna City?"

"It could be possible that he came because he wanted to meet with Shirogane Ibushi," Matsuri informed as Naruto swiped to the next set of pictures. "He's head of the Shirogane Family. They have roots here, but they don't run as deep as the Sabaku Family."

"Nonetheless, they've been a thorn in my family's side since their formation as a crime family," Gaara commented. They run the Black Market around here," Gaara stated. "Nowadays we avoid each other at all cost but when our people run into each other, it usually ends in some kind of physical altercation."

Naruto's coffee and Hinata's green tea arrived at the table. The waitress took down each of their breakfast orders before walking away again. Naruto handed Matsuri back her tablet before taking a sip of his plain coffee.

"Would there be anything Orochimaru would be looking to buy from Ibushi?" Hinata questioned as she dunked her tea.

"Possibly weapons," Shikamaru answered. "Phoenix burned bridges with the Lightning Yakuza years ago, so they aren't able to purchase anything from them. So, it's not unlikely for them to go through third parties and get their weapons."

"If that's the case, is it possible that they're planning an assault against Whirlwind and the other yakuzas?" Hinata asked.

"Not likely," Matsuri answered before taking a sip of her tea. "Phoenix doesn't have the manpower. And they'd be idiots to try and attack Whirlwind a second time, especially after everything that happened with Watanabe Baji. Plus, I'm sure after all that happened with The Eternal Flame, Whirlwind has definitely solidified their presence in one hundred percent of Konoha City."

"We have," Naruto answered. "Those remaining from The Eternal Flame decided that the feud between my parents and grandfather was idiotic and did more harm than good. Because of that, we've absolved them into Whirlwind and so far, there hasn't been any issues."

"So, what could they possibly want?" Hinata questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Honestly, at this point I can't figure that out. Orochimaru has been cocky in the past but this is just pure stupidity on his part. Unfortunately, we couldn't track him down to his hotel. Once he got into the city itself, he took backways and those alleys don't have cameras."

"We asked around and no one is claiming to have seen anything," Matsuri chimed in.

"Let's spread the word that Orochimaru's moving again," Naruto suggested as he looked at Gaara.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Hinata asked.

The tabled looked at Hinata.

"Why doesn't Whirlwind and the other yakuza move to Oto?" Hinata questioned. "From what I understand, Phoenix doesn't have the strength necessary to fight any of your families which means they probably can't even defend themselves. If you all set up some of your people in Whirlwind and split the land five ways, it can be considered neutral ground for you all."

Naruto wore a proud grin.

"That could actually work." Shikamaru seemed a little surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. He looked to Matsuri who nodded in agreement. "Gaara?"

"I'd be fine with that," Gaara confessed.

"And I'm sure Otou-san will be fine with it too," Naruto added. "That's two out of the five. Master A will take a little convincing. Oba-chan will be able to convince Lady Mei to agree."

"And Ohnoki?" Gaara asked.

"He'll agree once Master A agrees." Naruto took another sip of his coffee while placing his hand on Hinata's leg. He gave her a gentle squeeze and Hinata couldn't help but smile a little bit in response.

The rest of their meeting consisted of them coming up with the full details of how Oto City would be divided. Hinata and Shikamaru came up with all the socioeconomic benefits it would provide for the citizens of Oto along with the personal economic benefits it'd provide each of the yakuzas. Matsuri typed up the notes during all of this.

After breakfast was over and Gaara and Matsuri left, Shikamaru returned to his room for his early afternoon nap. Naruto and Hinata grabbed a separate elevator from Shikamaru and once inside, Naruto got close to Hinata.

He pressed his lips against hers with his tongue immediately entering her mouth. Hinata responded to the kiss, her hands gripping his shirt and a moan escaping her lips as Naruto's hands maneuvered underneath her skirt and grabbed her bottom. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist and pressed his crotch against hers.

Hinata gripped his shirt tighter at the feeling of the bulge in his pants. Their intense make-out session lasted until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Naruto stepped away from Hinata and she quickly fixed the skirt of her dress as an elderly couple shuffled onto the elevator.

Naruto held his hands in front of his lap while smiling politely at the elderly couple. It was an awkward minute before the elevator finally opened on Naruto and Hinata's floor. The quickly exited and scurried down the hall to their room. Once they were in the room, Naruto's lips were on Hinata's again before the door shut behind them.

He lifted her off the ground and carried her into their room and Naruto groaned as Hinata grabbed his hair and pressed her body against his. He walked over to the bed and placed Hinata on the edge of the bed before breaking their kiss.

He removed his shirt and watched as Hinata pulled off her dress before undoing his belt. She made quick work of the button and zipper before pulling down his shorts and boxers to allow his erection to spring forth. Without hesitation, she ran her tongue along the entirety of his length a few times before slipping him into his mouth.

Naruto groaned in the back of his throat as he grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair. He watched as Hinata bobbed her head at a steady pace with her tongue rubbing against the underside of his shaft. She was taking more of him into her mouth and the look in her eyes just made him want her more.

Naruto couldn't wait. He pulled away from Hinata and pulled his boxers and shorts off entirely. "Bend over," he ordered.

Hinata complied. She removed her bra and panties before bending over against the bed. Naruto lifted one of her legs, so her knee was on the bed before kneeling behind her and licking her from behind. She was already wet, and the warmth of Naruto's breath just sent a shiver through her body. He lapped his tongue against her folds a few times before standing up and opening the drawer of the nightstand next to them.

He quickly ripped open a condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on before sliding into Hinata. Hinata let out a moan while Naruto groaned in the back of his throat. He began thrusting almost immediately and Hinata let out moans of pleasure in response.

Naruto watched as Hinata slowly laid down against the bed and began to arch her back as her arms lost the strength to hold her up. The expression on her face drove Naruto over the edge and he wanted nothing more than to help her keep making that expression. He began thrusting deeper and Hinata reached her arm out and grabbed a fistful of their blanket.

"Too much?" Naruto asked, his voice husky.

Hinata looked back at him, a special look in her eyes. "More, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked. "Your wish is my command," Naruto said before pulling out and watching as Hinata rolled over onto her back. He didn't waste time admiring her as he slid back inside of her and began thrusting.

Hinata held onto the blanket above her head as Naruto provided her with intense pleasure. She bit her lip to suppress her moans but there was only so much she could do. Though sex for the two of them was far and few between for the last few months, Naruto remembered what made Hinata tick and took notice of the new things he learned in the process.

He leaned down and kissed Hinata. She happily responded and they both immediately allowed their tongues to swirl around one another. Naruto's thrust quickened in pace and increased in intensity which caused Hinata to wrap her arms around his neck and dig her nails into his shoulders.

Her moans were muffled but loud in their kiss and Naruto let out a groan as Hinata scratched his back. He tightened his grip on the back of Hinata's knee and it just encouraged him to pleasure her more. Their kiss quickly turned sloppy but neither of them cared.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata cried out louder than she had before as Naruto hit a new spot.

Naruto smirked. "Looks like I found something new." He thrusted the same way he had a moment ago and watched as Hinata bit her lip and placed a hand against his chest. He enjoyed the sight of a struggling Hinata and figured he'd watch her squirm some more.

He licked his thumb before bringing it down and rubbing it against her clit. Paired with his tip hitting her newly found sweet spot, Hinata let out a delicious moan that sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"Wait." Hinata's voice began to dribble out and Naruto continued playing with her. She sat up on one of her elbows and placed a hand against his pelvis. She was making a new expression as she struggled to get her words out and maintain herself. With a few more thrusts paired with his thumb twirling around her clit, Hinata's body quaked. "So-something's coming!"

Naruto watched as Hinata arched her back and a clear fluid squirted out while her body shook violently. He watched as she buried her face into the mattress once she finished and he couldn't help but be proud.

"Say, Hinata." Naruto leaned over her, his mouth close to her ear. "Did you just squirt?"

Hinata mumbled something into the mattress and Naruto laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed," he encouraged as he began moving again, slowly this time. "I take it as a compliment that I was able to make you squirt."

"I've never done that before," Hinata whined as she peeked at Naruto. "Not even when –." Hinata stopped and looked away from Naruto.

"Even when what?" Naruto stopped thrusting but made sure he was all the way inside of her. He felt the way Hinata pulsated around him and he growled in the back of his throat in response. "I'm not moving again until you finish that statement."

Hinata looked at him, her expression sweet and innocent. But it wasn't enough to convince Naruto to drop it. He enjoyed teasing her and making her say things she wouldn't normally say with anyone else.

"Come on, finish the statement," Naruto urged as he began grinding his hips against her and causing a second wave of sweetness to wash over Hinata.

"Geez, fine!" Hinata whined. "I was going to say, 'not even when I masturbate.'"

Naruto chuckled. "I knew it. How often are you masturbating?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now I'm just curious," Naruto confessed with a large grin. "Come on. Answer the question."

Hinata blushed. "Most nights. The last few months, I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you and it wasn't until recently that we were able to be together again. I got lonely."

The words, "I got lonely" caused a twinge in Naruto's heart. His grin subsided into a smile. He placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead before meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"Still." Naruto sat up and pulled out of Hinata. He sat on the edge of the bed and lied down beside her. "I'll never make you feel like that again. I promise."

Hinata watched him for a moment before sitting up and climbing into his lap. She took ahold of his erection and easily slid him back inside of her before she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back, sweet and gentle, before she pulled away and stared into his eyes.

She smiled sweetly and held up her pinky finger. Naruto smiled before linking his pinky with hers. "If you tell a lie you have to swallow a thousand needles," she sang the old pinky swear rhyme from when they were kids.

"Sealed with a kiss," Naruto finished the rest as they pressed their thumbs together. He used his other hand to lace his fingers through her hair and pull her down into another kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart. "Things will be different from now on. I promise."

"I know," she assured him with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto watched as Hinata sat up and slowly began to move her hips.

It wasn't long before the sweetness of the moment before dissipated and turned into carnal passion. Hinata rode Naruto to her heart's content and watched as he was powerless beneath her. Though she knew it was by choice, she enjoyed it nonetheless. His hands gripped her breasts at one point and he began to thrust his hips upward.

He quickly took back over soon after by sitting up and standing up with Hinata in his arms. He hooked his arms underneath Hinata's knees and as she hung onto him, she grinded her hips against his. He had her against the wall and thrust into her as deep as he was allowed.

They stayed like this well into the afternoon. It wasn't until multiple orgasms later and a whole box of condoms that they were satisfied. Together, they laid panting on the floor of their hotel room. Their bed was an absolute mess and had a maid taken a blacklight to the room, she would've been shocked.

"I'll have to leave an extra-large tip tomorrow morning," Naruto confessed and Hinata giggled. He looked over at her and saw the way she lied there with her eyes closed. He turned over on his side and watched her. "You can't sleep on the floor."

"I can't exactly use my legs right now," Hinata argued. "Somebody has rendered them useless for the next few hours."

"Only a few hours? I didn't work hard enough then," Naruto teased and after Hinata did one exaggerated fake laugh, Naruto laughed as well.

"Trust me, you worked hard enough." Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her. "You should probably check on Itachi and see if he's here yet."

"You're right." Naruto sat up and looked around for his shorts. He found them and searched his pockets for his phone before seeing it had fallen out and slid elsewhere. He grabbed it and checked it. There was a few missed calls and text messages but none of them were urgent. His most recent text was from Itachi informing Naruto that he'd landed and was headed to the hotel.

Naruto quickly responded with Sasuke's room number and how he might have to request a key from the front desk in case of Sakura's inability to leave Sasuke on his own. Itachi responded quickly and Naruto gave a nod of approval before getting up. "I need to go check on Sasuke one more time before he leaves."

"Give Sasuke my love," Hinata said.

Naruto chuckled again before standing over Hinata and squeezing her legs. She whined a bit before allowing Naruto to lift her off the ground and carry her into the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub before running the water and looking through the assortment of bath oils and body washes the hotel provided.

"I'll figure it out," Hinata told him as she took a bottle of oil from him and read the back of it.

With that, Naruto took a quick shower and got dressed. As he exited his room, Itachi was passing by. Together, they went into Sasuke's room and found them in the same position they were in earlier that day.

They had changed clothes and there were two empty plates which was a good sign but Sasuke was still curled up in Sakura's arms. When Sasuke saw Itachi, it was like he was five years old again and returning home after being stuck with Orochimaru for two weeks. He jumped out of bed and hugged his brother as tight as he possibly could. Sasuke sobbed and they both sank onto the floor.

"I'm here," Itachi cooed as he rubbed Sasuke's back and kissed his head. "You're okay. Shh. It's all right."

"Did he eat?" Naruto asked as Sakura climbed out of bed and stretched.

"A little but he wasn't able to keep it down," Sakura confessed. "I got him to soak in the tub for a little while which seemed to help but other than that, there hasn't been much of a change from last night."

Naruto wasn't surprised. He knelt beside Itachi and Sasuke and rubbed Sasuke's back. "Itachi's going to take you home, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Is his stuff packed?" Itachi asked Sakura and watched as she shook her head. "I'll get it."

"No, you stay there. I'll get it," Sakura urged. "I need to stretch a little bit anyway. Just give me a few minutes."

Naruto help Sakura with packing hers and Sasuke's stuff and once that was done, Naruto called for two bellhops who then came and took their bags out of the room. Once everything was accounted for, Naruto walked with the three of them down into the lobby.

"I'll be back in Konoha tomorrow morning," Naruto said as they stood curbside. He kissed Sakura's cheek before shaking Itachi's hand and rubbing Sasuke's head. "Call me when you land and get in, okay? I'll come by and see Sasuke after I get home."

"All right," Sakura said before looking at Sasuke. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded quietly before disappearing into the car. Itachi climbed in after him followed by Sakura. She waved to Naruto from the window and he waved back as the car pulled away from the curb.

And with that, their Spring Vacation ended.

 **To Be Continued…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I'll be back in Konoha tomorrow morning," Naruto said as they stood curbside. He kissed Sakura's cheek before shaking Itachi's hand and rubbed Sasuke's head. "Call me when you land and get in okay. I'll come by and see Sasuke after I get home."**_

 _ **"All right," Sakura said before looking at Sasuke. "Ready?"**_

 _ **Sasuke nodded quietly before disappearing into the car. Itachi climbed in after him followed by Sakura. She waved to Naruto from the window, and he waved back as the car pulled away from the curb.**_

 _ **And with that, their Spring Vacation ended.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 48 – "Mutual Plagues"**

It didn't take long for Sasuke to recover once he returned to Konoha. For a few days, Sasuke was unattainable by anyone outside of the Uchiha Family and Naruto. Sakura tried her best to help in any way she could, but Mikoto turned her away every day that she came. And when it came to Naruto, Sakura couldn't get much information out of him either.

It was day seven when Sakura finally got a call from Sasuke. She let out a heavy sigh to calm her nerves before answering her phone, "Hey."

"Hi," Sasuke sounded somber. "How are you?"

Sakura took a seat on the edge of her bed and fiddled with the charm necklace that hung around her neck, "That's something I should be asking you."

"Ha," Sasuke let out an awkward and weak chuckle. "Sorry about… all of it."

"You don't need to apologize," Sakura reassured him. "I'm just glad to hear from you. You know, I tried to see you? Aunt Mikoto kept saying that it wasn't a good idea for me to see you, so she kept telling me to go home."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "The last few days have been rough, and Okaa-chan hasn't been in the best mood. She wanted me to let you know that she apologizes if you felt like she was rude. It was nothing personal against you."

Sakura pursed her lips together. She ran her fingers through her hair, "What happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I tried talking to Naruto-nii about it but he wouldn't tell me anything, and Hinata doesn't seem to know anything either," Sakura continued. "I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help if something like this happens again."

"It's not something you need to worry about," Sasuke assured her, his voice slightly harsh. "It was a one-time thing; it won't happen again. Look, I need to get going, but I'll come to see you tonight? Or maybe we can meet at our spot?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled a little, "we can meet at our spot. Let's aim for eight?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Sounds good. I'll see you at eight."

"Say, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just glad you're doing better. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," Sasuke said before hanging up.

Sakura hung up and tossed her phone aside before lying back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling before curling up on her side. Nearby, in a crumpled pile, was one of Sasuke's hoodies and she took hold of it. She held it close to her and inhaled, the scent of his usual cologne filling her nostrils and sending a welcomed chill through her spine.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice came from the other side of her door as he knocked on her door.

Sakura quickly tossed Sasuke's hoodie to her desk chair and sat up. "Come in," she called and watched as Naruto let himself in. As he opened the door, his dog Kurama scurried into the room and hopped onto Sakura's bed. She giggled as Kurama showered her with affectionate kisses as he violently shook his tail. "Hi Kurama," she cooed as she scratched his neck and belly.

"How're you doing?" Naruto asked as Sakura continued to scratch Kurama. He watched as Kurama surrendered to Sakura's scratches and lay stretched out on the bed with his back paws stretched out over Naruto's lap.

Sakura smiled a bit, "I'm doing okay."

"Good." Naruto flashed one of his trademark grins before grabbing Kurama's paws. He squished and squeezed Kurama's paw pads and made faces at Kurama as he kicked and barked at Naruto. "Did Sasuke call you yet?"

Sakura nodded, "We just got off the phone a few minutes ago. He sounds better, but not entirely like himself."

"I see." Naruto released Kurama's paws. "I know things have been a little confusing for you these last few days, and I haven't been exactly helpful with keeping you informed. It's just that…," Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "there are some things that I think you and Sasuke need to talk about."

Sakura stopped scratching Kurama and looked at Naruto, "Things like what?"

"It's not my place," Naruto confessed. "I can't guarantee that Sasuke's going to talk to you about it anytime soon, but he will. Just try not to press him about it, okay? It's a sensitive subject."

"You're scaring me," Sakura muttered.

"Ah, sorry," Naruto wore an apologetic look, "I didn't mean to do that. It's obvious that you're already curious about what's been going on, so I figured it would be best for me to tell you up front. Just go easy on Sasuke, okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If anything, Sasuke-kun is usually the one who is tough on me. But, don't worry, I won't pester him about anything. I doubt the situations are the same but… I get it."

Naruto saw the darkened expression on Sakura's face as she seemed to stare at nothing in particular. It was a look he hadn't seen in a while, and it was a look he hated. But, it made him think back to when Sakura first came to their house.

He'd been sitting on the steps with Sasuke playing _Go Fish_ for the hundredth time that night. They had played so many times because Naruto had kept losing and he was determined to at least win once. And they were on the steps because it was a rare night where Kushina and Minato were late getting home.

Naruto was in the middle of reaching for a card when the front door opened. Both he and Sasuke turned to see Minato and Kushina enter, and just over Minato's shoulder, they saw a head full of pink hair. Immediately curious, Naruto hopped off the stairs and made a beeline for Minato.

Carefully, as if holding the most delicate thing in the world, let the unfamiliar girl down off his back. When she saw Naruto, she immediately attached herself to Minato's leg and tried to hide. She was tiny, and as she shivered, her whole body shook.

"What're you thinking about?" Sakura asked, pulling Naruto out of his nostalgia trip.

Naruto looked at her, and he didn't see that trembling little girl anymore. "I was just thinking back to when you first became my little sister."

"It was the happiest day of your life, I know," Sakura said with a smile and giggled when Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto got up from Sakura's bed and whistled at Kurama. Kurama immediately wiggled himself back onto his stomach and jumped off Sakura's bed. "I'm going to take Kurama out for his walk. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Sakura said and watched as Naruto began to leave. "Thank you," she called.

Naruto stopped and looked back at her, "Hm? Thank you for what?"

"For being my big brother," Sakura said.

"Eh," Naruto shrugged and laughed when Sakura chucked a pillow at him. "Love you."

"Love you, idiot." Sakura got up and retrieved her pillow from the doorway. She shut the door behind her before climbing back onto her bed. She checked the time and let out a heavy sigh, "It's only three?"

For the next few hours, Sakura hung around her room. In her anxious state, she found herself wandering around the house. It was mostly empty at this time of day save for a few who were on guard duty at the house. As she wandered, she thought back to the earlier days when she first arrived at the house.

Back then, it was larger than anything she'd ever been in so she often got lost. More than once, she had sent the house into a frenzy as they tried to track her down. Naruto was usually the one to find her, and every time he did, she was a tearful mess. He always held her hand as he led her back to where everyone was, and they were always relieved to see her. Kushina would often console her, while Minato always reassured her that no matter what, they would always find her.

And then she reached the portion of the porch where she loved to sit. When she was pouty and upset with either Minato, Kushina, Naruto, or Kakashi, she would end up sitting there and losing herself in a book or coloring. It was also where Sasuke spoke to her for the first time.

Well, he didn't use words in the beginning. He had gone over to her with a well-used blue marker and piece of paper and wrote "HI" on it. Having gone prepared, he handed Sakura a barely used pink marker and pushed the piece of paper towards her. In much sloppier handwriting compare to Sasuke's, she wrote "hi" back, and for a little while, that's how they spoke to one another. It was a jumble of misspelled words and unclear meanings that might've been jibberish to anyone but the two of them.

"I wonder if it's still there," Sakura muttered as she stepped off the porch and checked the edge of where they sat. She squatted down and smiled at the sight of "S+S" still etched into the wood.

From there, time seemed to breeze on by as eight o' clock approached. Sakura drove to the train station and made her way towards the Moonlight District. It was slightly crowded with dozens of people heading that direction for a night out. She recognized a few people from school, and many of them smiled and waved at her.

The train had made its fifth stop when she saw someone stand directly in front of her. She was a little irritated at the passenger's boldness to do so, but when she looked up, she saw Sasuke.

"Hi," Sasuke muttered with a small smile.

Sakura smiled in return, "Hi."

Sasuke pulled out his phone and waved it. Sakura quickly caught on and pulled out her phone as well. From there, they texted one another. Sasuke apologized for not seeing her in so many days, and Sakura reassured him that no apology was necessary.

"I'm happy to see you," Sasuke texted.

Sakura blushed a little. "Me too."

"You're wearing my clothes again," Sasuke texted and glanced up at Sakura. He nodded as Sakura tugged on the hoodie she wore.

"It looks better on me," Sakura noted.

"I was thinking that it would look better off," Sasuke texted and smirked as Sakura's face flushed red. He tucked his phone away as the conductor announced their upcoming stop.

Flustered, Sakura scrambled to drop her phone into her canvas backpack. As the train stopped and the doors opened, Sasuke took ahold of Sakura's hand and walked off the train with her. Sakura was unsure of how to react because rarely did Sasuke hold her hand in public. It gained the attention of all the other passengers coming off the train because there wasn't a person in their city who didn't know Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined as he led her down the stairs, "people are staring."

"I don't care," Sasuke informed her.

From there, Sasuke and Sakura made a beeline through the train station and through the streets of the Moonlight District. Familiar with its ins and outs, Sasuke and Sakura made it to their destination in record time. The receptionist of the hotel recognized them as soon as they walked in and before Sakura and Sasuke could reach the desk, she had their room key made.

The elevator ride to their room was probably the most agonizing few minutes of their lives. But as soon as the doors opened, Sakura was the one to lead Sasuke. Once they were in the room, and the door clicked shut, Sasuke had Sakura's back against the door.

He didn't waste time with his tongue as he forced it into Sakura's mouth and refamiliarized himself with her tongue. Sakura let out a pleasant moan as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and laced her fingers through his hair.

With ease, Sasuke lifted Sakura off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, the two of them never faltering for one second with their kiss. Sakura noticed Sasuke was more aggressive than usual, but she didn't mind it. She enjoyed the way his fingers pressed into her skin as he grasped at her like he was trying to make sure she was truly there.

When he broke the kiss, he moved his mouth to her neck and aggressively licked, kissed, nibbled, and sucked on it. He didn't waste time focusing his attention on the sweet spot just at her jawline, and Sakura could barely get a moan out when Sasuke's hand dove into her bottoms.

Her voice caught in her throat as Sasuke circled his thumb around her clit and pressed two of his fingers into her.

"Wa-wait," Sakura managed as she watched Sasuke's hand, "they'll get dirty."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke muttered as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

She covered her mouth with her hand, but a few moans still leaked out. She couldn't hold her hand over her mouth long as Sasuke grabbed ahold of her wrists and held them together above her head.

"Don't hide your voice from me, Sakura." There was a new tone to Sasuke's voice that she wasn't familiar with and it sent a welcoming chill down her spine. He quickly removed his fingers from inside of her and made quick work of her shorts and panties. Once they were down and one of her legs were free, he pushed his fingers back inside and fingered her harder than before.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as her legs spread wider and wider to allow Sasuke to do as he pleased. She squirmed beneath him, but he wasn't letting up his grip on her wrists.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice dribbled out as his fingers reached as deep as they could and circled the entrance to her cervix. "Please," she whined as she began to move her hips against his fingers.

Sasuke chuckled, "What is it?"

Sakura bit her lip as she averted her eyes from Sasuke.

"Eh? What is this?" Sasuke removed his fingers from inside Sakura. "You're usually so talkative." He licked his fingers clean and released Sakura's wrists. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Without having to say anything, Sakura undid the button to his capris and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs to release his erection.

Sakura immediately ran her tongue from base to tip before circling her tongue around the tip. Around a few rounds around the tip, she carefully slid Sasuke into her mouth. She bobbed her head at a steady rhythm, and when she looked up at Sasuke, she saw the pleased expression on his face.

"Just like that," Sasuke breathed as he laced his fingers through her hair.

Sakura obeyed and continued pleasing Sasuke. His tip reached the back of his throat and her tongue carefully pressed against the underside of his erection. She focused on maintaining this rhythm, but when Sasuke placed the palm of his hand on the back of her head, she took more of him into her mouth.

"There you go," Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura bobbed her head faster as Sasuke guided her. He reached deeper into her throat and despite the slight twinges of pain and discomfort, Sakura's face was flushed pink. She could feel the way he pulsed inside of her mouth and wanting to satisfy him, she took over.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat as Sakura began giving him a more aggressive blowjob than before. "Sakura, if you keep this up, I won't last very long."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. She held all of him in her mouth and pressed her tongue against his sweet spot near the base. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her hair and watched as she continued to bob her head.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hair, "Swallow everything. I'll be disappointed if you let some spill."

And soon after that, Sasuke held Sakura's head down, and he came. It shot into the back of her throat, and Sakura placed a tight grip on the sheets. As Sasuke requested, she swallowed all of it. As she pulled away, Sasuke lifted her chin. Without needing to be asked, Sakura opened her mouth and proved she swallowed everything.

"Good girl." Sasuke ran his thumb along Sakura's bottom lip and smirked as he saw the look on her face. "What is it?"

"I can't wait anymore," Sakura whined. She pulled off his sweater that she'd been wearing along with her t-shirt. As soon as those were discarded off the side of the bed, Sasuke's lips were on hers.

Sakura pulled Sasuke back onto the bed with her, and while she was distracted by the kiss, she felt Sasuke push all the way inside of her. She moaned loudly into the kiss as her whole body quaked.

"You came already?" Sasuke teased as he pulled away from Sakura. "You missed me that much?"

"I missed you so much," Sakura breathed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't disappear like that again, please," she pleaded as tears welled up into her eyes.

Sasuke sat up and placed his hands behind Sakura's knees, "Don't worry." He ground his hips against hers, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

With that, Sasuke devoted himself to pleasing Sakura. Each time he thrust, he made sure to reach the deepest part of her so that the tip of his member was hitting just against her cervix. He used his thumb and index finger to play with her clit.

Every time Sakura came, he didn't give her time to rest. It drove Sakura over the edge to the point where her mind was fuzzy, and she couldn't focus on anything else aside from Sasuke. The smacking and squelching sounds that filled the room didn't embarrass her. There was a mess between the two of them, but neither of them cared. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, along with scratch marks, teeth marks, and hickeys.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried as she lay on her side with Sasuke between her legs, her leg on his shoulder and currently being bent back towards her. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Go ahead," Sasuke encouraged her as he continued to thrust. They both had lost count at how many times either of them came.

"I don't want to cum alone," Sakura whined as she reached out towards Sasuke.

"Honestly, Sakura." Sasuke smiled a bit as he pulled out and pulled Sakura into his lap. He sat back on his elbows as Sakura guided Sasuke's pulsating member to her entrance. He groaned as Sasuke slid back down around him, her insides pulsing just as hard as he was.

"Together," Sakura begged as she held Sasuke's hand and began to ride him.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand just as tight as she was holding his and watched as Sakura rode him. It was a sight he enjoyed as he disappeared into Sakura every time she came down. And the longer she rode, the tighter she became around him.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned as he dug his nails into her thigh.

Sakura came down a few more times before both she and Sasuke came. Sakura cried out while Sasuke bit his lip and released everything inside of Sakura. The feeling of Sasuke filling her upset overjoyed Sakura and in her euphoric and exhausted state, fell against Sasuke.

Sasuke fell back on the bed with Sakura on top of him, and they both could feel the pounding of the other's heart.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked between pants.

Sakura raised her head to look at him. She managed a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah."

For a while, the two of them just stayed lying with one another. It wasn't until Sasuke glanced over at the clock that he sat up with himself still inside Sakura and Sakura still in his arms.

"We should shower," Sasuke encouraged.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Carry me?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah." Carefully, he climbed off the bed while still holding Sakura.

Once in the shower, they washed one another off. When Sakura caught sight of Sasuke's scratched up back, she profusely apologized and carefully cleaned the wounds she inflicted. Sasuke teased Sakura by pretending to be in pain and laughed when Sakura would punch him.

Sakura whined when Sasuke spent too much time washing her bottom, but Sasuke said he wanted to make sure she was truly clean. They sprayed one another down before climbing into the tub.

"I love you," Sasuke muttered as he kissed Sakura's neck and shoulder.

Sakura smiled a bit as she hugged her knees to her chest, "I love you too."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He playfully chomped at Sakura's finger as she poked at his lips and nose. "Promise me you won't go anywhere?"

Sakura nodded, "I promise."

When Sasuke rested his head on Sakura's shoulder, she reached around and began to scratch his head. He let out a satisfied moan, and Sakura giggled as Sasuke hugged her a little tighter.

"Do you remember when we were younger that I used to despite playing the piano?" Sasuke spoke softly as he raised his head.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto used to ask you to play all the time, and you would get angry with him about it. It was a little while until I heard you actually play though that I understood why Naruto-nii was so desperate to hear you play."

"Yeah," Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "Before you came to live at their house, I used to take piano lessons. They were four days a week – Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday – and each lesson was four hours long. My parents said that I had an affinity for it because after watching Itachi play, I climbed onto the bench beside him, and played a scale all on my own without any sort of training."

Sakura giggled, "I don't doubt that for a single second."

"Yeah." Sasuke gently brushed his fingers against Sakura's hips. "My old piano instructor, his name was Orochimaru."

Sakura stiffened. She carefully glanced over her shoulder and saw the harrowing expression on his face, "Sasuke-kun."

"This was before anyone knew he was affiliated with Phoenix," Sasuke explained. "You see, according to Orochimaru, I was his star pupil. I was even better than Itachi, and that couldn't have made me happier. Being young and naïve, I trusted him. How could I not? Everyone trusted him."

Sakura placed her hands over Sasuke's, "You don't have to finish if you don't want too…"

"I have to," Sasuke admitted. "Orochimaru offered to give me extra lessons for free on the weekends, and my parents were okay with that since Orochimaru told them that he believed I could have a successful competitive and professional career as a pianist. It was all he really needed to tell them to leave me alone with him."

Sakura knew how the rest of the story went because it was the same as hers and Watanabe Baji's.

"It was gradual," Sasuke continued. "I didn't think much of it in the beginning, but then things started to get more and more uncomfortable. He would always tell me that what he was doing to me was okay and that it was necessary to make me a better pianist. I should've known it was wrong when he told me to never say a word to my parents.

"About three months after my private lessons began, Orochimaru came in and told me that my parents had called him and asked him to take me to our family's mountain retreat. Not thinking twice about it, I went along with him."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's heart beating faster in his chest. She held his hand, her fingers lacing with him.

"He took me out to the Phoenix Complex. For two _long_ weeks, I endured things I wouldn't wish on my own worse enemies aside from Orochimaru himself. He said he was doing it for ransom, but he never asked my parents for any money. He would've kept me longer if Uncle Minato hadn't come with some members of Whirlwind," Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "For six months, I didn't say a single word."

Sakura looked at him, "When did you start speaking again?"

"About two months after you went to live with Naruto and his family," Sasuke confessed, and Sakura's eyes widened. "I could tell just by looking at you that you had been through the same thing as me. I was desperate to help you, and though I wasn't speaking, I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura smiled, "You did though."

"Eventually. But, I should've told you about this sooner," Sasuke admitted. "I guess I didn't tell you because I knew about how much you'd been through with Baji, and I didn't want to have you relive a similar situation through me."

"It's not easy dealing with this kind of thing on your own," Sakura reminded him as she turned around to face him. "So, during Spring Break, you saw him?"

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto still isn't sure how Orochimaru managed to get into the city let alone the same club as us. He's been investigating it, but he hasn't come up with any solid leads."

"Next time Orochimaru comes around, I'll rescue you," Sakura declared.

Sasuke chuckled, "You'll rescue me?"

Sakura nodded, "You saved me last time, so it's my turn to save you. Orochimaru's obviously poking around Whirlwind again, so when he rears his ugly head, I'll greet him with my fist."

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura smiled in return, "You're welcome."

 **To Be Continued…**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm still trying to figure out what kind of story I'm going to play in slot number four for my story rotations, but as of right now, I haven't thought of anything. I have a couple of options available, so once I decide which one(s) I like best, I'll post them to gauge responses. Then from there, I'll make a decision on which story will take over slot number four. In the meantime, enjoy!

 **P.S.:** How many of you are familiar with the videogame series **God Eater**? It's one of my favorite series, and I was thinking of doing a version with Naruto characters? I want my fourth to be an action/adventure story.

 **Last Time:**

" _ **It's not easy dealing with this kind of thing on your own," Sakura reminded him as she turned around to face him. "So, during Spring Break, you saw him?"**_

 _ **Sasuke nodded. "Naruto still isn't sure how Orochimaru managed to get into the city let alone the same club as us. He's been investigating it, but he hasn't come up with any solid leads."**_

 _ **"Next time Orochimaru comes around, I'll rescue you," Sakura declared.**_

 _ **Sasuke chuckled, "You'll rescue me?"**_

 _ **Sakura nodded, "You saved me last time, so it's my turn to save you. Orochimaru's obviously poking around Whirlwind again, so when he rears his ugly head, I'll greet him with my fist."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile.**_

 _ **Sakura smiled in return, "You're welcome."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 49 – "Bonding"**

"Would you relax?" Naruto encouraged as he opened the passenger side door for Hinata and helped her climb out. "My mother isn't so terrifying that you need to worry about your appearance or how you act. I promise you, it's probably nothing serious."

"I'm still allowed to be nervous," Hinata whined as Naruto took her hand. "I didn't expect for her to call me so soon after we got back from Suna. Do you think it's related to what happened with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "That situation is being handled, I promise. Come on, we're a little early and knowing my mother, she's probably in a hurry to straighten up."

Hinata let out a heavy sigh and let Naruto lead her towards the building they had parked in front of. He typed in a code on the keypad, and after waiting for a second, a buzzer sound and the gate unlocked. He allowed Hinata ahead of him, and they climbed a long flight of stairs before reaching a plain door. He did a specific knock before the door opened.

"Ah, Young Master, welcome," Sakon greeted Naruto with a welcoming smile before letting him in. "And Lady Hyuuga, welcome welcome."

"Ah, thank you," Hinata responded before stepping in and hearing Sakon shut the door behind her. The two of them had stepped into a chic lounge with an impressive bar that lined the largest wall. There were a few couches with decorative pillows and plenty of armchairs spread about.

"This place is shaping up pretty nicely, Sakon," Naruto mentioned as Sakon stood beside him. "When is opening day?"

"Ah, not for another week or two," Sakon answered. "Ukon is a little finicky with the menu, so there's not much I can do until he finally settles on something. But, at least the spare time gives Kidoumaru and Tayuya some time to get a little extra training in as bartenders."

"Well with Ukon being as meticulous as he is, I'm sure it'll be great in the end." Naruto gave Sakon a reassuring pat on the back. "Is my mother here?"

"I'm right here," Kushina announced as she came out of a long hallway. "I had to run into the little girl's room." She gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek before standing in front of Hinata and holding her hands, "It's lovely to see you again, Hinata."

"I'm happy to see you too, Mrs. Uzumaki," Hinata responded with a formal greeting.

Kushina giggled, "Relax, Hinata. You can call me Kushina. Maybe Auntie? Better yet, you can call me 'Okaa-chan' whenever you get comfortable enough with me dattebane."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed, and Kushina giggled some more.

"Thank you for bringing Hinata here, Naruto-kun," Kushina thanked her son before releasing Hinata and turning Naruto towards the door. "I'm sure your father and grandfather are waiting for you somewhere, so go ahead and go. And you better be preparing for the start of the quarter, I won't have you slacking off, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto answered. He looked back at Hinata, "I'll come to pick you up later, okay?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Kushina ushered Naruto out the door before closing it. She felt a little anxious, but the sight of Kushina's smile calmed her nerves just enough to where it wasn't too obvious.

"Sorry to call you out so soon after you just got back from Suna City," Kushina apologized. "Naruto-kun called and told Minato-kun and I about your proposal to turn Oto City into a neutral zone, so I guess I should thank you for that first."

"Ah," Hinata let out a bit of nervous laugh and waved her hand, "there's really no need. I was just thinking of possible solutions, and that seemed to be the most logical one at the time. If it's not possible, then I understand."

"That's the thing, it's completely feasible," Kushina informed her. "Minato-kun is going to speak with the other Heads throughout the week and negotiate terms with them. It may lead to a summit, but at least it'll be for something meaningful. So truly, thank you."

Hinata wasn't sure how to respond.

"Come," Kushina ushered Hinata towards a set of plush looking seating, "sit with me for a moment, will you?"

"Of course," Hinata agreed and took a seat beside Kushina on the couch. As soon as they sat, the doors to the kitchen opened, and Tayuya came out with a wood cutting board with an arrangement of sushi on it. "Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome." Tayuya smiled at the two of them before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Hinata couldn't help but stare after her before looking back at Kushina, "Kushina-san, the people here look familiar."

"I'm sure they do," Kushina responded. "They used to work for Baji. You probably saw them around during the earlier days of the incident that was brewing between our family and Baji. After Baji…expired, they pleaded with Minato-kun and me to allow them to join Whirlwind since they didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Our family?" Hinata repeated.

Kushina looked at her with a look of confusion before realizing Hinata's own confusion, "My apologies. I never got to speak with you formally once you made your decision to stay by Naruto-kun's side. It's been one thing after another, and there's barely been any time to just sit down and talk."

"It has been a long six months," Hinata admitted.

Kushina nodded in agreement, "It has, but it seems like things have calmed down. At least, for now, that is. So, in the meantime, I wanted to welcome you to the family."

Hinata felt a comforting feeling wash over her at the sound of Kushina's words, "Thank you."

"Now then," Kushina took ahold of Hinata's hand and gave it a comforting pat, "what I'm about to tell you is going to feel like a lot, but I promise you that I will be there with you every step of the way. And not only that, you'll have an incredible support system standing behind you these next few months, and for the rest of your life."

"This sounds a bit extreme," Hinata confessed with a nervous laugh.

"I suppose it does, but it's necessary," Kushina responded with a slightly apologetic look. "With you deciding to remain by Naruto-kun's side, that unfortunately places a target on your back. As you may remember, Minato-kun and I were targeted not too long ago because of a feud between Whirlwind and the Eternal Flame. Luckily, all of that is resolved now – and this may sound a bit cliched – but we're all one big happy family now."

Hinata unintentionally squeezed Kushina's hand, "So, you're saying it's dangerous?"

Kushina let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "It's dangerous. But, we're not the type of people who are going to let you wander around on your own. If you haven't already noticed, Naruto-kun always has two escorts with him. Usually, it's Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan, but when it's not them, it's Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun. As for Minato-kun, he usually has Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun while I have Rin-chan and Anko-chan."

"Really?" Hinata asked and saw Kushina nod. "I guess that makes me feel a little safer?"

"As it should," Kushina assured her. "We're not so simple minded that we wander around without some sort of protection with us at all times. Usually, it won't be obvious that you're traveling with someone, but sometimes it will be. But, that's a secondary point."

"And what's the primary point?"

Kushina let out a heavy sigh, "There are some things you'll need to learn. Now, as I mentioned before, I grew up in this kind of lifestyle, so it was second nature to me by the time I started dating Minato-kun. For you, this is going to be the hard part."

Hinata gave Kushina a quizzical look.

"Consider them precautionary measures," Kushina continued. "Now, are you trained in self-defense in any way, shape, or form?"

Hinata nodded, "Mother and Father had me enrolled in classes when I was younger. Primarily Krav Maga, but I also know taekwondo, jujutsu, and karate."

Kushina clapped her hands together, "Wonderful! I'm sure you're out of practice though?"

"Unfortunately," Hinata confessed.

"That'll be no problem at all," Kushina assured her. "Of course, you're going to need to learn how to defend yourself if the situation ever arises that you need to do so. Now, as I told you before, you'll rarely be alone if you're out and about, so the chances of you having to do anything physical is very slim. Now, as for weapons, are you familiar with any?"

"No?" Hinata watched as Kushina took a piece of sushi form the wooden slab. "Should I be?"

"Not now, but eventually you will need to be familiar with a least a simple handgun. By the time Naruto-kun was seven years old, he was deconstructing and reconstructing a handgun in less than a minute. He's also quite the shot; though Sasuke-kun is better."

"Oh…" Hinata began to twiddle her fingers. "I'm not entirely comfortable with guns."

"Don't worry," Kushina patted her knee, "you'll never have to carry one on your if you don't want to. I know Naruto-kun usually has one on him, but he just started that recently. And don't look at me like that, I can assure you that Naruto-kun could recite the gun safety laws forward and backward before we even took him to a shooting range. I personally prefer knives."

"Isn't there a cliché saying about never bringing a knife to a gunfight?" Hinata questioned.

Kushina nodded, "Yes, but then again, you've never seen me with a knife in a gunfight." Kushina giggled at Hinata's shocked expression. "And driving, how are you with that?"

"I don't have my license yet," Hinata confessed.

"That's all right," Kushina assured her. "I expected this much, so don't worry in the slightest, I'll make sure you're in tiptop shape in no time at all. Trust me."

"Is it okay if I'm feeling a little overwhelmed?" Hinata asked with a little bit of nervous laughter.

Kushina nodded, "It's a lot, I know, but all Minato-kun and I want is to make sure you're safe and that you're prepared. We're not doing this to put you in an uncomfortable position, and we wouldn't want you to do this if it wasn't necessary."

Hinata nodded, "Right."

As Hinata reached for a piece of sushi, the door opened, and she watched as Nohara Rin and Mitarashi Anko walked in. They were cheery and smiling as they greeted Kushina and Hinata before each taking a seat along with them.

"Nothing?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing," Rin repeated. "It's been pretty quiet these last few weeks since the dust settled between Whirlwind and The Eternal Flame. But, that's to be expected, isn't it? Now that Whirlwind maintains control over one hundred percent of Konoha _and_ Fire Country, I doubt there's going to be anybody stupid enough to attempt anything against us."

"Don't be so naïve, Rin," Anko groaned. "There are always going to be people stupid enough to try and go against us despite how much power we have. They have it running through their tiny little brains that if they can put a dent in Whirlwind, then they're powerful enough to take down the whole establishment. What they fail to realize – until it's too late of course – is that Whirlwind isn't so easily swayed and we barely feel the 'dent' they believe they've made."

Rin shrugged, "I guess you're right."

Hinata watched as Kushina chatted away with Rin and Anko. She nibbled away at the sushi and sipped at the sake that Kidoumaru came and poured for them. Kushina asked about Anko and Kakashi's son Kosuke before turning to Rin and asking when she and Obito were going to begin having children.

Rin assured Kushina that they were trying, but Kushina wasn't satisfied with her answer. She settled for the fact that they were trying though and began to reminisce on the days when Naruto was a baby. The sake was beginning to get to her a little.

"He used to be so small," Kushina whined. "Now he's taller than me and looking more and more like Minato-kun every day. If he grew out his hair, he'd be a carbon copy."

Anko chuckled, "Honestly Lady Kushina, what did you expect to happen? He wasn't going to stay an infant forever. Though I guess I can understand where you're coming from. Kosuke-kun is growing pretty fast nowadays."

"Right? Before you know it, he'll be graduating high school and beginning college," Kushina warned. "Value the days when they're young and innocent and adorable. They only last so long before they grow into adults."

"Honestly," Rin sighed. "All this talk about children is going to make Lady Hinata uncomfortable. She's still just in high school after all."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kushina apologized.

"You're fine," Hinata assured her with a nervous laugh. "I guess it's interesting to hear about Naruto-kun when he was a baby."

"You know, Hinata," Anko leaned forward in her seat as she studied Hinata, "you and Naruto-kun would make really cute kids. Do you want kids?"

"Huh?" Hinata's face – and quite literally her entire body – flushed red. "M-me? I mean, it's a little soon for me to be thinking about kids, isn't it? I mean, I'm just now starting my second year of high school, and Naruto-kun and I have only been dating for six months. I mean, we've known each other longer than that, and we probably liked each other for a long time before we even started dating, but still, it's too soon."

"It is too soon!" Kushina argued. "Don't do what I did. I got married at eighteen and had Naruto-kun when I was nineteen. I'll admit, I had a little more security than most girls my age, so I had absolutely no problem with it. So if you can do it, go for it."

Rin chuckled, "You just contradicted yourself, Lady Kushina."

"Did I?" Kushina asked, and both Rin and Anko laughed. "All I'm saying is that you will have mine and Minato-kun's full support if you happen to get pregnant earlier than anticipated."

Hinata wasn't sure to respond, and this just caused Anko and Rin to laugh even harder.

"Sorry, Lady Hinata," Anko apologized as she tried to catch her breath. "Lady Kushina can be a little blunt sometimes, but that's just a clear indication that she likes you."

"It's true," Kushina assured her. "I'm glad that my son was able to find someone like you. I know he can be a handful, but once you get past that, he's a lovely young man."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I think so too."

As they continued to chat, time drifted by. When Kidoumaru came and informed Kushina that it was nearly eight, it shocked the four of them, but they shared a laugh about it. Tayuya guided the women out of the loft, and as they headed down the steps, Kushina linked her arm with Hinata's.

"Just like I told you before, you can call me whenever you need something," Kushina reminded Hinata. "As far as you and I are concerned, you're family and I will be there at your side whenever you need me to be, just say the word, okay?"

Hinata smiled, "Okay. Thank you, Kushina."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Kushina gave Hinata a sweet peck on the cheek before releasing her arm and heading out to the street.

"There you are," Minato said as he tucked his phone into his inside jacket pocket and opened his arms. As Kushina wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground, "I've been waiting for what feels like forever for you."

Kushina rolled her eyes as Minato put her down and loosened his grip, "Honestly, you couldn't have been waiting out here that long."

"It's been two minutes," Kakashi admitted as Anko approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. As Minato glared at him, Kakashi flashed an innocent smile before turning his attention to Anko, "Hey."

"I missed you," Anko confessed as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," Kakashi assured her.

"Hi," Naruto greeted Hinata as she walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead before looking down at her, "How are you?"

"I can't complain," Hinata confessed with a sweet smile. "And you? Did you go prepare for the quarter like Kushina told you to?"

Naruto chuckled, "I did actually. Sasuke and I decided that we would get separate apartments but be in the same building, and we finally found a place. We just went and put down our deposits plus first and last month's rent."

"Just in time for classes on Monday," Hinata mentioned and saw Naruto nod. She eyed him for a moment before fiddling with her fingers, "Your apartment, is it close to the campus? Or do you need to take a train?"

"It's about a fifteen-minute drive," Naruto informed her. "But, it's a stone's throw away from the Hyuuga Compound."

Hinata lit up, "Really?"

Naruto laughed at the way Hinata lit up and gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. It's just outside of the suburban area of the Third Ward and in the industrial area. And with Konoha City University over in the Second Ward, it's not an impossible drive."

"I'll get to see you more often then?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "and you can even come over whenever you want." Naruto took ahold of Hinata's hand and placed the keys in her hand, "So, whenever you want to come over, feel free to come over."

"Is it really okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, "It's okay."

Hinata smiled a bit and giggled when Naruto hugged her again and rocked back and forth with her.

"Come on," Naruto released Hinata and opened his passenger side door, "I'll drive you home."

"Thank you." Hinata stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. She giggled when a goofy grin formed on Naruto's lips. She looked over Naruto's shoulder and waved to Kushina who gave her a sweet smile before climbing into the back of Kakashi's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," Naruto called as he made his way to the driver side.

"Don't be late," Minato requested before climbing into Minato's car.

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes before climbing into the driver's seat. He watched as Kakashi's car pulled off first, followed by Obito's and then Anko's. He pulled off after them and relaxed in his seat. Carefully, Hinata slid her hand over to Naruto's and smiled when he laced his fingers with hers.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata looked at him, "whenever you have business regarding Whirlwind, will you bring me along from now on?"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he gently squeezed her hand. "A lot of it isn't just sitting down and meeting with others in a cordial setting."

"I suspected as much, but I want to be there," Hinata told him. "So, will you bring me along from now on?"

Naruto thought for a moment before bringing Hinata's hand up to his mouth and kissing the top of it. "Yeah, I'll bring you along. But if you want to leave, just let me know, and we'll leave, okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay."

After Naruto dropped Hinata off at home, he made his way towards his new apartment. As he arrived, he watched as one of the movers was just in the process of locking up. Naruto graciously thanked him for his, and his men's effort on such short noticed and provided him with a hefty tip that was enough to cause the man to blush and nearly kiss his feet.

Naruto waved him off as the man practically scurried down the hall and towards the elevator. He typed in his keycode and heard the lock click open. He walked in and flicked on the lights to his apartment for the first time.

It was a spacious luxury apartment that sat in the corner of his building, and he had the most outstanding view of Konoha from his living room through floor to ceiling windows. He removed his jacket and tossed it over his brand new soft leather sectional and tossed his keys into a decorative bowl that sat atop a sleek and glossy blacktop table that sat behind the couch.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he loosened his tie and made his way to the small sitting area set up at the corner of the room. He looked out over the city and watched as the sun began to set behind the horizon. He admired the view of his city as it became painted in hues of red and orange.

As he stood there admiring the view, he heard his phone ring. He checked the ID before answering, "Are you in your apartment?"

"Yeah, are you in yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I just got in," Naruto answered as he stepped away from the window and climbed up a set of steps that led to the loft area where his bed was set up. "You're not going to do this every night, are you?"

"Only sometimes," Sasuke assured him. "But it would be a huge help if you actually texted me and let me know when you got home. Auntie and Uncle would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Well if you had only agreed to a single apartment, you wouldn't have this unnecessary stress," Naruto teased as he made his way into his walk-in closet and placed his shoes in their respective place on a shelf. "But at least we're in the same hallway."

"We lucked out with that one," Sasuke admitted. "Auntie and Uncle just contacted me though and told me that they're going to have a few members of Whirlwind move into the building and the two apartment buildings across the street. We don't own the building, so we don't have as much control as we would like."

"Ah, that's right." Naruto sucked his teeth as he removed his cufflinks, "Who owns it? The Nakamura Group, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "Don't forget, we orientation tomorrow morning. Set your alarm for seven."

"Roger that," Naruto said as he placed his cufflinks into a cushioned case. "Good night."

"Good night."

Naruto hung up and dropped his phone onto the island in the center of his closet. "As Oji-chan would say, 'it seems it's time to start yet another chapter in this seemingly boundless realm of possibilities we call life.'" Naruto chuckled as his grandfather's quote, "Honestly."

 **To Be Continued…**


	50. Chapter 50

**Last Time:**

" _ **Ah, that's right." Naruto sucked his teeth as he removed his cufflinks, "Who owns it? The Nakamura Group, right?"**_

 _ **"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "Don't forget, we orientation tomorrow morning. Set your alarm for seven."**_

 _ **"Roger that," Naruto said as he placed his cufflinks into a cushioned case. "Good night."**_

 _ **"Good night."**_

 _ **Naruto hung up and dropped his phone onto the island in the center of his closet. "As Oji-chan would say, 'it seems it's time to start yet another chapter in this seemingly boundless realm of possibilities we call life.'" Naruto chuckled as his grandfather's quote, "Honestly."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 50 – Time Goes By**

Towards the back of the dining room on the second floor of _The Brewery_ , Naruto was set up in a booth with his laptop out, a notebook beside him, and an annoyingly large textbook. Hinata sat beside him, still in her school uniform and reading something for her Japanese Literature class.

Across the room, Sasuke sat in his own booth with his own study materials and headphones over his head with one ear covered and the other free. Across from him, Sakura was in the middle of reading from her own textbook and taking notes on her laptop.

"This way," Deidara said as he headed up the stairs with an unfamiliar man sauntering and slouching just behind him, and Sasori behind him. "He's sitting just over there."

The unfamiliar man looked over the nearly vacant second floor before seeing Naruto. He sucked his teeth and made his way over, "A kid?"

"Have a seat," Naruto requested without even looking away from his laptop's screen. "I'm hoping this doesn't take too long since I'm sure you would much rather be anywhere else but here."

The man didn't move, "I'll stand."

"Enomoto Fuyuki," Hinata spoke up as she closed her book. "Thirty-seven years old, leader of the Enomoto Yakuza. Your wife, Enomoto Hiroe, is a former member of Phoenix, recently released on parole and you're in the middle of trying to regain custody of your three children from her parents."

"How the hell…" Fuyuki looked back and forth between Naruto and Hinata.

"Have a seat," Naruto requested again and watched as Fuyuki took a seat. "You've been quite the nuisance for Whirlwind lately, Fuyuki-san," Naruto began with a friendly smile. "Now, I will say this, I have great respect for the Enomoto Yakuza. My mother used to tell me stories of the Enomoto Yakuza when they were in their prime. Even though the Enomoto Yakuza and The Eternal Flame were enemies for decades, my mother admired the tenacity of your family's yakuza, and I'm sure you admired the tenacity of the Uzumaki."

Fuyuki didn't say a word.

"But, I get it," Naruto assured Fuyuki. "With Whirlwind being in control of all of Konoha, I don't blame you for feeling desperate. You're not the first, and you most certainly won't be the last. It's the human condition. We as living, breathing, people feel the constant need to fight to survive, especially when we're in positions such as ours."

"What do you want?" Fuyuki asked.

"We want you to cease and desists," Hinata spoke up. "As Naruto-kun said a moment ago, your yakuza has become a nuisance for Whirlwind, and though we're tolerant, that tolerance runs out. I'm sure you're stuck in your ways of being a yakuza and acting as if you're in a yakuza, but your activities are going to be the fuel your in-laws need to keep custody of your children. And don't even get me started on your wife's track record."

"You expect to let my family's legacy die because a bunch of kids tells me to do so?" Fuyuki questioned.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "Enomoto-san, I understand that you want nothing more than to preserve our family's legacy, but if you continue to go against my family, then I can guarantee that there won't be anyone left to carry on your family's legacy. Now, as an incentive to give up this conquest to conquer Whirlwind – which, allow me to assure you now that you will fail miserably – we can help you get your children back."

"What power do you have to meddle in my affairs like that?" Fuyuki questioned.

Hinata smiled. "You've been trying for a few weeks now to get a lawyer to fight your case, yes? And we know you've been seeking at a lawyer by the name of," she pulled out her phone and checked her screen, "Hyuuga Kotomi."

Fuyuki clenched his fist.

"She's quite the talented family lawyer, and I'm sure with enough time, she can help you get your children back," Hinata commented. "If you haven't figured it out yet, Hyuuga Kotomi is my cousin, and with a simple phone call, I can get her to take on your case free of charge. Enomoto-san, I know you love your children very much, and I know that you and your wife are desperate to get them back because of the hardships your wife faced while living under her parents care."

"So, Enomoto-san," Naruto leaned his on the table, a more confident look in his eyes, "do we have a deal?"

Fuyuki simply nodded. "We'll stop…"

"Great," Naruto held out his hand, and Fuyuki shook it. "Ah," Naruto pulled Fuyuki in, his eyes harsher and colder than they were a moment ago, "and don't think for a minute that once you have your children again, you can go about your previous activities. I meant what I said a moment ago when I told you that you will fail miserably if you try to conquer Whirlwind. And I meant what I said about leaving no one behind to preserve your legacy, understood?"

Fuyuki nodded, "Y-yes sir."

Naruto released Fuyuki and watched as he scurried out of the booth, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Enomoto-san."

"Th-thank you," Fuyuki bowed towards them before running off the second floor.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "How many has that been?"

"That makes twenty-five in the last five months," Naruto answered with a heavy sigh. He looked over towards Hinata and carefully brushed his fingers against her cheek. He smiled at the way Hinata looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said in return, a sweet smile on her lips and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Over the last five months, Naruto and Hinata had spent more time together than they had the previous six months. Despite Naruto being busy as a student of Konoha City University in their School of Business, and Hinata replacing Sasuke as _the_ star pupil at Konoha City Academy, they still managed to find time for one another. Neither of them had realized how little time they spent together until they finally had what felt like all the time in the world.

When Hinata started her training with Kushina, Naruto made sure to be there with her. Despite Kushina getting upset with Naruto for intruding on their bonding time, Naruto made sure to leave them alone plenty of times. However, when it came to Hinata's first, he was there. He taught her how to load a pistol and how to shoot. Surprisingly, Hinata was almost as good a shot as Naruto in just a week.

And as for Hinata's want to be there alongside Naruto for anything regarding Whirlwind, he brought her along as promised, and Hinata excelled. Naruto was worried that Hinata wouldn't have the stomach for some of the things he had to go through, but she held her own and stayed strong through everything. So, when it came to bargaining and negotiating with people like Enomoto Fuyuki, she was right there alongside Naruto negotiating terms. And Naruto couldn't be prouder.

After that, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura packed up their belongings and headed out of the café. Naruto graciously thanked the café owner for accommodating them, and after Sasori passed along a thick envelope, the owner happily entered back into _The Brewery_.

Deidara and Sasori headed off on their own while everyone else climbed into Sasuke's car. Naruto sat in the passenger side seat while Sakura and Hinata sat in the back, despite Sasuke and Sakura protesting to Naruto sitting in the front.

"It's just one after another," Sakura complained from the backseat. "How many more yakuzas are we going to have to shut down before people finally get the memo that Whirlwind isn't to be messed with?"

"They're just determined," Naruto said from the front as he typed something on his phone. "They've all been small though, so I guess it isn't so much of a hassle as it is a nuisance. Even Otou-san and Okaa-chan are getting annoyed with how many yakuzas keep popping up and trying to hit Whirlwind."

"Well, whatever the motivation, I'm sure they'll slow down soon enough," Sasuke mentioned.

From the back seat, Hinata squeaked. Sakura looked at her and saw Hinata was completely red in the face with her phone facedown in her lap, "Hinata?"

"It's nothing!" Hinata said a little too loudly.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and saw he was steady looking out the window. He rolled his eyes and continued driving towards their apartment building. As they drove, Sakura complained about how they only had a week left of summer vacation, while Naruto and Sasuke complained about the supplementary lessons they decided to take. Hinata confessed to being stuck in lessons most days whether they be violin lessons or training with Kushina.

"Did you want to meet up for dinner?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the lobby of their building with Sakura on his arm. "We can probably go out to eat or order something in?"

"Probably," Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand.

"Huh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over towards the lobby's counter and saw a young woman with spiky blue hair that flowed down her back and stunning silver eyes. She skipped over to Sasuke, and she wore a cheery grin on her face, "Long time no see!"

"Ah, Nakamura-san." Sasuke remained calmed and kept his cool with Sakura violently squeezed his arm. "Sakura-chan, this is my old classmate Nozomi Nakamura. Nakamura-san, this is my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, so this is the famous Haruno Sakura-chan," Nozomi said excitedly as she grabbed Sakura's hand. "I was on Konoha City Academy's volleyball team. I heard a lot about you when I was playing last year, but unfortunately, when our two schools faced each other, I was on the bench with a busted knee. I really wanted to meet you then."

"Oh," Sakura felt a little embarrassed, and she scratched her cheek, "well, it's nice to finally meet you."

"I barely see you on campus," Nozomi complained as she looked at Sasuke. "We used to see each other all the time in high school, but now it's nearly impossible to see anyone you know. We're even in the same department."

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess it just happens. Oh, but you've probably seen Naruto."

Nozomi blinked a few times before looking at Naruto. "Ah no, I can't say I have. Sorry."

"It's fine," Naruto assured her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm also in the Business Department. I might've seen you in passing a few times."

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto?" Nozomi repeated. "Then your dad is Namikaze Minato, Vice Chairman of The Sannin Group?"

"And since you're a Nakamura, I'm going to assume your father is Nakamura Naoharu?" Naruto questioned and saw Nozomi nod. "I guess we have that in common."

"Looks like it," Nozomi giggled. "But I'm surprised you're staying in one of our apartment buildings. Doesn't TSG have some residential properties?"

"We focus primarily on commercial real estate and developments," Naruto informed her.

"Ah, I see." Nozomi looked beside him and noticed Hinata, "Hinata-chan! It's so good to see you. And you're still just as gorgeous as ever. I envy you so much."

"It's good to see you too, Nakamura-senpai," Hinata said.

"Wait, you're holding hands?" Nozomi pointed out and saw the way Hinata blushed while Naruto simply smiled at her. "I had heard you had a boyfriend, but I always assumed it was Toneri. He did pursue you quite relentlessly while in school."

"Yeah, he did," Hinata said with an unconvincing chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you're eager to head back up to your apartments," Nozomi mentioned. "I just got back from my vacation, but since we have some time left before classes start back up, let's get a drink together?"

"Sounds like fun," Naruto said. "But if that doesn't work, then we'll see you at the next department mixer."

Nozomi nodded, "Yeah. Well, enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Nozomi waved as the four of them headed towards the elevators. Once the doors closed, she stopped waving and clutched her hand against her chest, her cheeks a bright red, "I talked to him."

"She seems sweet," Sakura mentioned.

"That's usually what I've heard," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Hm? Well, Nakamura-san didn't really speak to anybody in high school," Sasuke explained. "I actually didn't recognize her until she spoke up. I guess she went through some cosmetic changes before we started college."

"That's interesting," Sakura mentioned. "It's rare for you to know the names of people you don't speak to regularly though. But I'm sure I can't blame you, she does have a pretty amazing figure."

Hinata and Naruto took a synchronized step to the right, distancing themselves from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Of course I remember who she is," Sasuke argued. "She's associated with the Nakamura Group, and the Nakamura Group buys from Uchiha Incorporated. They usually install Uchiha Inc products and technology in their new property developments. I've seen her a few times at business functions, and I've spoken to her in passing."

Naruto and Hinata let out a joint sigh of relief, but then looked away when Sakura shot them a dirty look. Luckily, the elevator doors opened on their floor, and Naruto and Hinata stepped out first.

"We'll see you at dinner!" Naruto called as he hurried down the hall with Hinata.

Before either of them could hear Sasuke and Sakura call back, Naruto entered in the keycode to his apartment, and they hurried in. Naruto let out another sigh of relief as he turned the lock, and he chuckled when Hinata took a seat in the apartment's entryway.

"I guess Sakura-chan is worried about Sasuke-kun being around a lot of college girls," Hinata mentioned and saw the way Naruto looked at her. "What?"

"Are you worried about that with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No."

Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed. Hinata noticed the conflicted look on his face, and she giggled. He poked out his bottom lip and pouted, "What's funny?"

"I'm not worried about you because I know you," Hinata told him.

Naruto smiled at her, "Hinata." He moved so that he was just in front of her and he squatted down. He eyed her for a moment, and Hinata met his eyes and looked back at him. "Say, I promised you something, didn't I?"

Hinata's face flushed red. She pressed her legs together and averted her gaze.

 **To Be Continued…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Last Time:**

" _ **I guess Sakura-chan is worried about Sasuke-kun being around a lot of college girls," Hinata mentioned and saw the way Naruto looked at her. "What?"**_

 _ **"Are you worried about that with me?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **Hinata shook her head, "No."**_

 _ **Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed. Hinata noticed the conflicted look on his face, and she giggled. He poked out his bottom lip and pouted, "What's funny?"**_

 _ **"I'm not worried about you because I know you," Hinata told him.**_

 _ **Naruto smiled at her, "Hinata." He moved so that he was just in front of her and he squatted down. He eyed her for a moment, and Hinata met his eyes and looked back at him. "Say, I promised you something, didn't I?"**_

 _ **Hinata's face flushed red. She pressed her legs together and averted her gaze.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 51 – A Snake Rears Its Ugly Head**

Hinata stifled a moan by biting her lip while one of her hands reached out above her head to grab ahold of a pillow and the other finding its way into Naruto's hair. She looked down at him, and she felt her chest tightened at the way his eyes met hers.

"What did I say about holding back your moans?" Naruto questioned as he planted gently kissed on her inner thighs.

Hinata didn't answer right away. She felt a burning sensation between her legs, and she squirmed a bit, but Naruto easily held her down with one arm. "Naruto-kun," Hinata whined.

"Answer the question, Hinata-chan," Naruto informed her as he rested his chin on top of her pelvis.

Hinata bit her lip again and felt her body flare up at the way Naruto seemed to scold her with just a simple stare. She released her lip, "You told me not to do it."

"That's right," Naruto smiled. "So, what are you not going to do?"

"Hold back my moans," Hinata answered.

Naruto chuckled, "Good girl." He removed his hold on her waist and continued what he was doing. He ran his tongue from her entrance all the way up to her clit, before focusing his lips and tongue solely on her clit. Using his right hand, he slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out of her.

As Hinata promised, she didn't hold back her moaning. Her moans filled Naruto's apartment, and Naruto loved the sound of it. When he felt her insides begin to pulse around his fingers, he began fanning them out and pumping them faster. He felt the way Hinata's thighs tightened around his head, and when he looked up at her, her face was flushed red, and her eyes were clouded with ecstasy.

"That's a nice expression, Hinata," Naruto muttered as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He removed his fingers and used both his hand to push Hinata's legs back and hold her in place. He slid his tongue into her and pumped his tongue in and out of her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata cried out as she grabbed the sheets above her head.

Naruto pumped his tongue a few more times before he felt her insides tightened around his tongue and feel his whole body quake. He held her in place and watched as she orgasmed beneath him. He carefully removed his tongue and happily licked up her juices before pulled away from her. He licked his lips and admired the sight of a disorientated Hinata.

"That's my girl," Naruto praised her as he climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He lapped his tongue against the sweet spot against her neck and enjoyed the sound of her whining as she pressed a weak hand against his chest. He moved so that he could see her face, "What is it?"

Hinata blushed, "Kiss me?"

Naruto chuckled, "Of course." He happily pressed his lips against hers, and she returned his kiss. It was sweet for a moment before both their tongues slinked out and found their ways to one another. Hinata moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto pressed his pelvis against hers.

Their kiss intensified in no time at all, and while enveloped in the carnal passion of their kiss, Naruto reached down and positioned himself at Hinata's entrance. In one thrust, Naruto plunged himself all the way into Hinata, and they both moaned.

Naruto pulled away and released a groan from the back of his throat, "You're wetter than usual."

"Don't point it out," Hinata whined as she hit Naruto's chest.

A smirk formed on Naruto's lips as he began to move his hips at an agonizingly slow pace for the both of them, "I'll never get over how cute you look when you're embarrassed. It just makes me want to tease you more."

"You're so mean to me, Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered as she pouted and looked up at him.

"Ah," Naruto sucked his teeth as he eyed her, "don't look at me like that. You know I can't control myself when you look at me like that." He held himself all the way inside of Hinata, and he enjoyed the sight of her squirming beneath him, "Tell me what you want."

Hinata's face flushed red at Naruto's request. She looked everywhere by at him, but before she could say a word, Naruto began moving his hips. A moan escaped her lips, and when she looked back at Naruto, he was inches away from her face with a wicked smirk on his lips. "You're always teasing me!"

Naruto chuckled, "It's because I love you, Hinata." He picked up the pace with his thrust and groaned, "Just let me hear you, Hinata."

As Naruto requested Hinata didn't attempt to suppress her moaning. He held her legs back so he could watch himself slide in and out of Hinata. Each time his hips hit hers, a smacking sound resounded mixed in with the sound of squelching. These were all noises that Naruto enjoyed most as he continued to pleasure Hinata to the best of his ability. And when Hinata came, he pulled out and turned Hinata over onto her stomach.

He lifted her hips and before she could fully recover, he slid back into her. He watched as she stretched out and arched her back, her body shaking from the amount of pleasure that washed over her at that moment. He bit his lip as he admired her. He sunk his fingers into her firm and supple bottom before slowly moving in and out of her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned as she gripped Naruto's headboard.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata peak over her shoulder at him.

"Not so slow," Hinata requested as she gently moved her hips against his.

"Faster?" Naruto asked and saw Hinata respond with a sheepish nod. He chuckled, "Come on now, Hinata. You know how I feel about that."

Hinata was beyond the point of being embarrassed anymore, "Faster, please."

"As you wish." Naruto began to thrust again, and Hinata let out a sweet moan. Her voice sent a pleasurable chill down Naruto's spin, and he was determined to hear more of it. He took hold of her right arm and pulled it back behind her. He gritted his teeth as her nails dug into his arm, but he could hear just how much more animalistic her moans were getting.

"Harder," Hinata requested through her moans.

Naruto obliged by Hinata's request and began to thrust harder than he had been before. It didn't take long for Hinata to come a third time, and this time was the hardest she came. Fluids raced down her thighs as she collapsed against the bed with a death grip on one of Naruto's pillows.

"Now you're just not being fair, Hinata," Naruto whined as he pulled out of Hinata, his erection throbbing and in need of relief. He saw the pleasure filled expression on her face and he let out a sigh, "I guess I can't be angry if it means that I get to see that face of yours."

Hinata watched as Naruto laid down beside her, nowhere near as exhausted as she was, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto assured her as he kissed her forehead. He caught his breath though when he felt Hinata's hand wrap around him. "I'm serious Hinata, you don't have to do anything. You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Hinata didn't listen to him as she continued to pump her hand around him. She heard Naruto groan and when she looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed pink, "You're always putting me before yourself, Naruto-kun."

"Because I want to," Naruto told her. "Don't force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself," Hinata assured him with a sweet smile before moving down the bed.

Naruto watched as Hinata positioned herself between his legs and used both of her hands to jack off Naruto. He couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on her, especially when she began to slide him into her mouth.

He chuckled as he brushed some of her hair out of her face and held the rest out of the way. He watched as she began to bob her head against him while she pumped her hand against the bottom half. Because she was beyond the point of embarrassment, his room was filled with a loud slurping noise which added to the eroticism of Hinata pleasuring him.

"That feels good, Hinata," Naruto groaned as Hinata looked up at him. "I'm close."

When Hinata heard that, she pulled Naruto out of her mouth and licked her lips. He was confused at first, but he watched as Hinata climbed on top of him and positioned him at her entrance. He groaned as Hinata slowly lowered herself onto him, and he squeezed her thighs as he felt himself reach all the way to her cervix.

"Let it all out inside, Naruto-kun," Hinata requested as she lowered her face so that it was closer to his.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "It's a safe day, so make sure you let everything out," she requested before sitting up and placing her hands on his abs. She let a moan out as she began to bounce on top of him, and Naruto groaned in response.

He reached out and grabbed Hinata's breasts. He sunk his fingers into them before sitting him and taking her right nipple into his mouth. She cried out and suddenly stopped riding him as Naruto sucked and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice came out in a dribble.

Without saying a word, Naruto hooked his arms underneath Hinata's knees and climbed off the bed. He released Hinata's breast from his mouth and pressed his lips against Hinata's. She returned the kiss without hesitation, and as their tongues found one another, they moved their hips in tandem. Hinata's moans got louder each time Naruto slammed back into her. As things intensified, Hinata could feel Naruto swelling up inside of her.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he lowered Hinata back onto the bed.

"Don't drop any of it," Naruto warned as he kept thrusting.

Hinata didn't get a chance as she cried out instead. As she came for the fourth time, Naruto came along with her and released everything into her. Naruto held himself inside of her as he continued to cum until it overflowed and spilled out. He pulled out and watched as even a little more cum came out and covered Hinata's stomach.

"Fuck," Naruto sighed as he hovered over Hinata. The two of them panted heavily and were entirely covered in sweat. "I'll have to throw these in the washer again."

"I'll do it," Hinata offered.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I got it."

"But it's my fault," Hinata whined, a blush forming on her cheeks again. "You told me not to spill any, and I ended up spilling a lot of it."

Naruto blinked a few times before he turned completely red. Naruto was the embarrassed one now, and he quickly covered his nose and looked away from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Don't look at me," Naruto requested, and he heard Hinata giggle.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, Naruto-kun," Hinata teased.

Naruto side-eyed her, "You little – ."

Just then, Naruto and Hinata heard the beeping of his keypad. Naruto quickly scrambled to find his discarded boxers while Hinata climbed off the bed. Naruto managed to catch her before her legs gave out and he carried her into the bathroom. He handed off her clothes, and she quickly shut the door. He dove over the bed and found the remote for his ceiling fan. Once that was on, he sprayed some air fresher.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina called as she entered into his apartment.

"Just a second!" Naruto called as he ran into the closet. "How many times do I have to tell you to call before you come over, Okaa-chan?"

"I did call," Kushina called. "And I texted before I even left the office, so this one is on you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled on a pair of capris and a t-shirt before hurrying out of his closet and seeing Kushina in the living room. "You're not coming up?"

"I know what you do up there," Kushina commented as she put her purse down on the coffee table. "Where's Hinata?"

As Kushina asked her question, Naruto's shower began to run. Naruto shrugged, and Kushina waved her son downstairs. He came down and kept his distance, seeing as he didn't have the chance to clean up.

"Here." Kushina held out a folder, and Naruto took it. "These were taken just the other day."

Naruto eyed his mother for a moment before opening the envelope. He sucked his teeth at the sight of photos of Orochimaru, "So he popped back up again? Where were these taken?"

"Here in Konoha," Kushina answered as she leaned against the couch. "They were taken over in the Ninth Ward, so he's still a ways away from Sasuke here in the Third."

"If it's not one thing, it's something else," Naruto groaned as he closed the envelope. "What with all these minor yakuzas popping up trying to fight Whirlwind, we don't exactly have the time or patience to deal with Orochimaru."

"So, what's your call?" Kushina asked.

"My call?" Naruto asked. "Isn't this something that Otou-san should be handling?"

Kushina folded her arms and shrugged.

Naruto watched Kushina for a moment before looking back in the folder. He looked through the pictures some more, "Have Inoichi pull the surveillance footage from all stores and buildings within a twenty block radius of where this was taken. If he doesn't find anything, expand it until he does. It's dangerous to try and get too close since we don't know what he's planning or how he's managing to get around so easily."

"So?" Kushina wondered.

"Let's just find out where he's been for now before we find out where he's going," Naruto answered. "We know – at least we think we know – his ultimate goal is Sasuke. Sasuke goes where I go, so I suppose for now we can just get an extra set of bodies on me. This'll make other yakuzas think we're beefing up security because we're worried. If they think we're worried, they'll start coming out of the woodworks and becoming more aggressive with their attacks. And if Orochimaru thinks we're distracted, he'll slip up."

Kushina smiled, "Sounds good. I'll speak with Minato-kun."

"All right," Naruto handed the envelope back to Kushina. "I want to try and handle this Orochimaru situation before he even reaches Sasuke."

"We all do," Kushina assured him. "In the meantime, focus on what's in front of you. Speaking of which, how did things go with Enomoto Fuyushi?"

"He agreed to fallback and disband," Naruto informed her. "Turns out that he and his wife are in the middle of trying to get their kids back from the wife's abusive parents. Hinata's going to make a call to her cousin so that she can represent them in their case and help him get them back."

"Though I personally don't like the method of using one's children as leverage, it is a powerful influencer." Kushina slid the folder into her purse before picking it up. "Your father wants to have dinner at _Rustic_ soon, so call him and set something up, okay."

"With everyone?" Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head, "No. Just the two of you. There's no rush to get it scheduled, so whenever you're ready, give him a call."

Naruto nodded. He followed Kushina to the front door, and he grabbed the door for her, "I'll tell Hinata that you said hi."

"Please do," Kushina said with a smile. "And you young man, don't you make me grandmother until you've gotten your college degree and you've put a ring on that girl's finger, understand?"

Naruto chuckled, "I know. I love you."

"I love you too," Kushina responded. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Naruto called as Kushina stepped into the hallway and made her way towards the elevator. He lingered in the hallway until Kushina was on the elevator. He shut his front door and let out a sigh of relief. "I really need to stop putting my phone on vibrate."

He made his way back upstairs and shed himself of his clothes before walking into the bathroom. He found Hinata relaxing in the tub. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub and smiled when Hinata rested her arms on top of his thigh and looked up at him.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hi," he responded. He leaned down and gave Hinata a gentle peck on the lips. "My mother says hi."

"How many times is that now?" Hinata asked.

"I lost count after fifteen," Naruto admitted before standing up. He walked over to his shower and applied his desired settings before turning on the water. "Orochimaru is back in town," Naruto informed her. "He was spotted over in the Ninth Ward."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto step into the water's stream and begin to shower.

"Not right away," Naruto answered. "I need a little more information before I tell Sasuke anything. Ideally, I would like to handle this without Sasuke finding out that Orochimaru was even here, but the chances of that happening are very slim."

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "Orochimaru, huh? Well, whatever you decide, let me know, okay?"

"Of course," Naruto responded.

 **To Be Continued…**


	52. Chapter 52

**Last Time:**

 _ **"How many times is that now?" Hinata asked.**_

 _ **"I lost count after fifteen," Naruto admitted before standing up. He walked over to his shower and applied his desired settings before turning on the water. "Orochimaru is back in town," Naruto informed her. "He was spotted over in the Ninth Ward."**_

 _ **"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto step into the water's stream and begin to shower.**_

 _ **"Not right away," Naruto answered. "I need a little more information before I tell Sasuke anything. Ideally, I would like to handle this without Sasuke finding out that Orochimaru was even here, but the chances of that happening are very slim."**_

 _ **Hinata let out a heavy sigh, "Orochimaru, huh? Well, whatever you decide, let me know, okay?"**_

" _ **Of course," Naruto responded.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 52 – Making Changes**

"I wonder why they called us all out all of a sudden," Yamanaka Ino muttered as she anxiously tapped her nails against the tabletop. "It's rare for them to call all three of us together like this."

"Considering the timing, I'm going to assume that they're going to start giving us even more responsibility," Nara Shikamaru mentioned as he continued to scroll through his phone. "You can't act surprised though, especially with the way things have been the last five months. We've practically been doing all the work our parents do."

"He's right you know," Akimichi Chouji chimed in.

Ino let out a heavy sigh, "I guess, but it's too soon, don't you think?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I doubt we have much of a say in whether it's too soon or not."

"Sorry we're late," Naru Shikaku apologized as he walked up with Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inioichi. They each took a seat and sat across from their own child. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really," Shikamaru answered as he locked his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

"Master Chouza, welcome," the waitress spoke excitedly as she approached their table. "And Young Master Chouji, it's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome, welcome."

"Thank you." Chouza greeted her with a smile, "Two bottles of sake, please. And we'll start with the Boar Platter."

"Of course," the waitress bowed slightly before hurrying off.

"Sake and food? What's all this about?" Ino asked.

"Well," Inoichi cleared his throat, "we're not entirely sure where, to begin, but I'm sure you all have noticed your increase involvement with your roles as it comes to your duties as members of this family, and your roles and responsibilities to Whirlwind."

"We're aware," Chouji responded. "Are you going to tell us that it's our turn to take over for you guys? Because if that's the case, then we expected this to come along sooner or later. There's really no need for all of you to look so nervous."

"That's the thing," Shikaku spoke up, "it's the timing that makes us nervous." Shikaku let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You see, Orochimaru was spotted in the Ninth Ward last night, and the information has already been reported to Minato and Kushina. We just left a meeting with Minato, and he thinks it's time that we start to step aside and let you all take hold of the reigns."

"Oh." Ino shared a look with Shikamaru and Chouji. She still remembered the backlash that occurred the first time Orochimaru reappeared almost six months ago, and that in of itself was a big enough hassle on its own. "You're worried about our involvement with the Orochimaru investigation?"

"Orochimaru isn't like the others," Shikaku responded. "He's not like Watanabe Baji or Uzumaki Kyosuke. Both of those men were just desperate to achieve something they no longer had, but when it comes to Orochimaru, he's a different breed of man. He is ruthless, relentless, and a snake."

"He formed Phoenix while still operating with Whirlwind, and no one knew until it was too late," Inoichi informed them. "Whirlwind was almost demolished as a result, but luckily Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade were tenacious enough to stay standing against all the odds."

Chouji leaned back in his seat, "Well, we're already aware of the fact that Orochimaru is desperate to get to Sasuke, so what else is there to worry about?"

"It's because they think he's going after more than just Sasuke," Shikamaru answered. "You think Orochimaru is targeting Whirlwind?"

"It's a possibility," Inoichi answered. "It wouldn't be the first time. He was around when Baji was poking at Whirlwind, and he showed up just after Kyosuke died. It's not illogical to think that Orochimaru is after something else."

Shikamaru sucked his teeth. He was going to speak, but he kept himself from doing so as the waitress returned with two bottles of sake and an assortment of meats and vegetables. After getting some meats and veggies on the grill and the sake poured, Shikamaru looked at Shikaku. "So, if Orochimaru is after Whirlwind, why do you look so bothered? Whirlwind isn't so easily phased by petite yakuzas that we need to be worried. Especially since it's Orochimaru and Phoenix is practically disbanded."

"They're not called Phoenix just because they like the way the name sounds," Chouza argued. "Time and time again, Phoenix has reared its ugly head to poke at either us or one of the other major yakuzas. Whirlwind just so happens to be Phoenix's favorite target because of how large our operation is."

Ino let out a heavy sigh, "So? You think Orochimaru is targeting Whirlwind. What's the but?"

Shikaku reached into his satchel and held out a tablet for Shikamaru. Shikamaru took ahold of it and woke up the screen. He entered the passcode, and along with Chouji and Ino, they looked over the images on the screen, "But you think it's not just Phoenix that's targeting Whirlwind."

"That's Enomoto Fuyushi," Ino said aloud. As Shikamaru continued to swipe through photos, she recognized more and more faces, "He's rallying them together?"

"Seems that way," Inoichi responded. "For as long as we've been doing this, none of those people have ever interacted with one another. It wasn't until recent weeks that they've begun to speak to one another, and though we were sure it was to negotiate their own disputes, we have reason to believe that it was to discuss working together to agitate Whirlwind."

"But, why?" Chouji asked.

"Because an agitated and thinly spread Whirlwind means we're left open to attacks by more established and powerful yakuzas like Phoenix," Shikamaru answered. "I'm sure you already told Lord Minato this, what did he have to say?"

"He's worried," Shikaku answered. "In our database, there are still about twenty or so yakuzas left operating in the city in their own little neighborhoods. We've already begun to do a more thorough investigation into each of their affairs, so it'll be another day or two before we receive any concrete information."

Ino took the tablet from Shikamaru and continued looking through the photos, "I suppose I don't blame them for rallying behind Orochimaru. It's no secret that he almost managed to destroy Whirlwind when it wasn't even truly Whirlwind, but I suppose the idea of go against Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade is enough to have him idolized in the eyes of people like them. However, it's still a nuisance."

"So you're concerned about us taking over, because you're still not sure how big of a deal this is," Chouji claimed as he pulled a few pieces of meat onto his plate.

"I guess I understand the worry you all are feeling," Shikamaru mentioned. "However, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and with Naruto close to becoming the next Leader of Whirlwind, it's only a matter of time before we have to take over your positions. Naruto's not going to want to run around with a bunch of old timers in his inner circle."

"Hey," Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru, "have some respect for your elders."

"I'll always have respect for you," Shikamaru assured him, "but you can't worry about whether or not an assignment is too big for us forever."

"He's right," Ino chimed in. "You have nothing to worry about. You all trained us as best as you could, and we learned everything we possibly could from you. Now it's time for us to get practical, don't you think?"

"Even if you say that we're still going to worry," Inoichi assured Ino. "It's a condition we suffer from as parents. You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

Shikamaru picked up a pair of chopsticks and gathered together some grilled vegetables, "In the meantime, thank you for your worry, but I can assure you that we'll be just fine. And when things aren't fine, we'll keep working until they are."

"All right," Chouza spoke up as he scraped some meat onto his plate, "enough of this talk. We have a mountain of meat and veggies here, and they're not going to eat themselves. If you're going to flap your chops, use them to eat this food. Right, Shikaku? Inoichi?"

Inoichi sighed, "Don't you ever get tired of eating?"

"Never!" Chouza declared.

Ino giggled as Shikaku let out a heavy sigh and gathered some veggies onto his own plate. She nudged Shikamaru, and he nudged her in return. He placed a few pieces of meat onto her plate for her before getting some for himself.

As they ate, they chatted about anything but business with Whirlwind. It was nice to disconnect from their reality, even if it was for just a little while. After dinner, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza climbed into separate cars and headed home to their wives.

"You have to admit though Shikamaru, that this is happening sooner than we expected," Chouji said aloud as the three of them sat together on a sidewalk bench and watched as the city carried on around them.

Shikamaru lit a cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke, "I'll admit that. But I suppose we have to be ready whenever Naruto is ready, and from the sound of things, he'll be taking over soon enough."

"Maybe in another year or so," Ino mentioned and both Shikamaru and Chouji nodded in agreement. "It's still hard to believe that Naruto's going to take on such an important role. Especially considering how he used to be when we were kids."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Yeah. But Naruto always seemed to have a broad understanding of things when we were kids. I'm just glad he's shaped up to be the person he is today."

"He's still a knucklehead sometimes though," Ino admitted.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I can't argue with that."

Chouji chuckled. He heard Shikamaru's phone ring and watched as Shikamaru patted around for his phone before finally finding it, "Who is it?"

"It's Kiba." Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette before answer, "What's going on, Kiba?"

Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder in an attempt to hear Kiba, but the city was too noisy for her to hear anything.

"Yeah, we're not doing anything," Shikamaru answered. "All right, we'll see you soon." Shikamaru hung up and flicked some ashes onto the sidewalk, "It looks like Kiba's getting people together to play some pool."

"Down at Yahiko's Place?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Kiba said that he realized that none of us really got to hang out together this summer because of all the drama with all these minor yakuzas popping up and trying to pick a fight with Whirlwind. He said we should at least hang out once before classes start up on Monday."

"I guess I can't blame him for wanting to hang out," Ino muttered. "Let's get going then."

The walk to Yahiko's Place wasn't far from where Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had dinner with their fathers. When they arrived, Kiba was already in the middle of a game with Shino. Scattered around the bar, many of members of Whirlwind lounged around the bar.

At the bar, Yahiko cleaned glasses and chatted with Naruto, Sasuke, and Nagato. Sitting together at a table where Lee and Neji, and in one of the plush sitting areas sat Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Over by the darts was Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara were in the middle of a heated competition while Sasori watched and kept score.

"Ah, there they are," Kiba announced as spotted the three fo them in the doorway.

"Hey." Shikamaru waved over to Kiba before making his way to the bar. He did a quick handshake with Naruto and Sasuke before taking a seat beside Sasuke, "So, did Kiba call you at the last minute?"

"Hinata and I were already here visiting Yahiko when he came running in after us," Naruto answered.

"And even though I told Kiba no multiple times, I still ended up with a bar full of people during my break period," Yahiko said loudly enough for Kiba to hear. "But, I guess it's fine. Things have been pretty dull around here ever since Yukito was born."

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's great," Yahiko lit up. He carefully put the glass he was cleaning away on its appropriate rack before scrambling for his phone. He leaned against the counter and began to swipe through pictures of his son, "Yukito-kun is very photogenic. Konan says I take too many pictures, but I don't think I have enough pictures."

"Tell them how many SD cards you've gone through since Yukito was born," Nagato said.

"It hasn't been that many," Yahiko whined.

"How many has it been?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty," Nagato answered. "And they've all been sixty-four gigabytes."

"You have more than enough pictures of Yukito-kun," Naruto assured Yahiko. "If you keep this up, you'll get sick of taking pictures by the time you have another kid."

"Nonsense," Yahiko argued.

"You don't think I've told him that time and time again?"

"Konan!" Yahiko exclaimed as he hopped over the bar and greeted her. He affectionately kissed her cheek before slipping Yukito from her arms, "And there's my little man." Yukito was the spitting image of Yahiko except that he had Konan's amber eyes.

"Hi, Konan." Nagato smiled at her from his seat.

"Hi, Nagato." Konan gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking a seat beside him, "I figured I'd bring Yukito out for a little while."

"Well, I'm sure he missed Yahiko," Nagato commented as he watched Yukito giggle and squeal as Yahiko hugged and kissed him. "We've missed you around here."

"I've missed it too," Konan admitted. "Jiraiya and Tsunade have already expressed their interest in babysitting Yukito, so on those nights, I can come in and work a little bit."

"Sounds good," Nagato admitted.

"Let me see him," Naruto requested as he took Yukito from Yahiko. He chuckled as Yukito started to grab at the whisker markings on his cheeks, "Hi. You wanna pull on my whiskers, huh?"

From across the room, Hinata watched as Naruto interacted with Yukito. She enjoyed the sight of Naruto with a baby in his arms, and for the briefest second, she thought of the possibility of Naruto holding a child of their own. Her face immediately flushed red at the thought, and the girls around her noticed.

"What's going on with you, Hinata?" Ino asked. Before Hinata could look away, Ino followed her gaze and saw Naruto holding Yukito. It didn't take long for Ino to understand the situation and a sly smirk formed on her lips, "Don't you think it's a little soon for the two of you to be having kids?"

"It's not like that," Hinata whined. "I was just thinking of the possibility."

"Leave her alone, Ino," Sakura whined as she playfully nudged her.

"Okay, okay." Ino put her hands up in defense and giggled when Hinata puffed her cheeks out a little.

As Kiba had hoped, everyone got the relax for a few hours. They played pool, drank from the bar, and because Yahiko was in a much better mood with Yukito around, they were able to eat. Yukito was passed around from uncle to uncle, each of them fawning over him until Nagato claimed him in the end.

Naruto played a few rounds of pool with Sasuke and Shikamaru before moving onto a card game or two with Kiba, Shino, and Neji. Sakura managed to teach Hinata a few tricks when it came to pool, and by the end of their first game, Hinata was managing on her own. Meanwhile, Tenten played a game of darts with Lee.

"All right, last call!" Yahiko called from behind the bar as he began stacking dirty glasses into a tray.

"Already?" Kiba whined.

"It's getting late," Yahiko admitted. "And I would very much like to go home."

"I guess that's that then." Naruto placed the deck of cards back into their box and handed them off to Nagato. He stood to his feet and stretched, "Hinata, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hinata placed her pool cue back on the wall where she got it and walked over to Naruto. She giggled as Naruto affectionately kissed her cheek before sliding his arm around her waist. "I can't spend the night tonight. I have to be up early tomorrow morning."

"All right." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder as they passed.

"Good night," Sasuke called as he stood up and checked his pockets.

"I'm going to need you to babysit on Thursday night, Sasuke," Itachi called from where he sat.

"I'll consider it," Sasuke answered in return as Sakura took hold of his hand.

Itachi sucked his teeth, and Sasuke waved as they headed for the door.

"Young Master," Deidara called, "if you want, we can take Lady Hinata home."

"I got it," Naruto assured them. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," everyone said in unison and waved as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura headed out the front door.

Once Hinata and Sakura were home, Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to their apartment building. They chatted about the upcoming quarter, and how they hoped that their supplementary lessons were enough to help them get ahead in their classes.

Naruto admitted that he hoped things would die down a little around Konoha, and he made sure not to mention the recent sighting of Orochimaru.

"Want to go to the gym in the morning?" Sasuke asked as they stepped off the elevator and onto their floor.

"Sure." Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he pulled it out, he saw a text message from Hinata. "Good night." Naruto headed down the hallway towards his room with his eyes focused on his phone. He was about to enter his keycode when he heard something drop.

When he looked up, he saw Nozomi next door with an array of groceries sprawled out on the floor. He quickly tucked his phone away and walked over to help gather them, "Are you just getting back from grocery shopping?"

"Ah, yeah," Nozomi admitted with a bit of an embarrassed smiled. "I realized I didn't have anything in the fridge for the week, and I won't have time to tomorrow so I figured I might as well go tonight."

Naruto gathered a fair amount of her groceries into his arms, and he nodded towards her door, "I can carry these in for you."

"Oh, you really don't have to," Nozomi argued. "I do appreciate your help though, Naruto-kun."

"It's fine," Naruto assured her.

Nozomi didn't argue with him after that and entered in her keycode. The door unlocked and she quickly flicked on the lights and hurried into the kitchen.

"Pardon the intrusion," Naruto announced as he slipped off his shoes and headed into Nozomi's kitchen. "Now that I think about it, I didn't know anyone lived next door to me. How long have you been here?"

"I've been living here since the school year started," Nozomi answered. "I guess we've never really run into each other."

"Hm, looks like it." Naruto took a quick look around her kitchen before looking at Nozomi, "Well, I'm headed back to my room. Have a good night, Nozomi."

"You too, Naruto-kun," Nozomi responded and waved as he headed out. When the door clicked shut, she let out a heavy sigh of relief and sank onto the floor. "I'm exhausted."

Next door, Naruto held his phone up to his ear while he checked his own fridge, "I just got home. I would've called sooner, but Nozomi needed help taking her groceries into her apartment."

"Nakamura-senpai? Where did you see her?"

"It looks like she's my neighbor," Naruto answered. "I've been wondering for a while now if I had a neighbor, but I guess it was Nozomi all this time. She said she realized she didn't have any food in her fridge, so she did a late night run to the grocery store."

"I see." Hinata rolled over onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"You can always come over," Naruto answered. "Just let me know when you're on your way over, and I'll let you know if I'm here or not. Okaa-chan mentioned something about Otou-san wanting to grab something to eat together at Rustic so I might do that tomorrow."

"It's been a while since I've been to Rustic," Hinata muttered. "Can we go next weekend?"

"Of course." Naruto headed upstairs to his bedroom. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

Hinata pouted, "But I wanted to talk to you."

Naruto chuckled, "We'll talk plenty tomorrow. I know you have to get up early and I don't want to be the reason you're sleepy."

"Fine," Hinata whined. "Good night."

"Good night," Naruto responded.

 **To Be Continued…**


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delays with all of my stories, I'm a senior in college who is about to graduate, so there's that. In the meantime, bear with me. Be sure to check out my latest story **Synchronicity**.

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"It's been a while since I've been to Rustic," Hinata muttered. "Can we go next weekend?"**_

 _ **"Of course." Naruto headed upstairs to his bedroom. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"**_

 _ **Hinata pouted, "But I wanted to talk to you."**_

 _ **Naruto chuckled, "We'll talk plenty tomorrow. I know you have to get up early and I don't want to be the reason you're sleepy."**_

 _ **"Fine," Hinata whined. "Good night."**_

 _ **"Good night," Naruto responded.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 53 – The Next Step**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he climbed out of his car and buttoned the middle button on his blazer. He hopped onto the sidewalk and smiled at a few familiar faces as they passed by. As he made his way towards the entrance to the barbershop and hair salon that sat on the corner of 8th and 32nd street, he glanced down at his watch.

He walked in and made sure to give the clerk at the front desk a warm smile before heading towards the door that sat underneath the first flight of stairs. He performed the required knock, and as soon as he was done, the door opened. He was surprised at the quickness, but when he stepped through the door and heard nothing, that surprised him even more.

"It's pretty quiet today, isn't it?" Naruto mentioned as he bumped his fist against Kidoumaru's.

"That's not surprising considering that Zabuza and Haku said we weren't running the lunch service," Kidoumaru answered as he leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"Really?"

Kidoumaru nodded, "Yeah, they mentioned something about how Lord Minato wanted the place to himself for lunch. Zabuza and Haku weren't exactly thrilled with the idea at first, but apparently, Lord Minato is compensating them for the time, so they're less grumpy about it."

"Is he here?" Naruto asked. "My father?"

Kidoumaru nodded, "Yeah. He got here not too long ago. Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes ago?"

"Huh, he's earlier than I expected," Naruto muttered. "I guess he wanted to get out of the office. I'll see you later, Kidoumaru."

"See you later," Kidoumaru said as he plopped down into his chair that was positioned just by the door. "Enjoy your lunch," he called as he pulled out a magazine and began to read from it.

"Thanks," Naruto called as he headed down the stairwell. It was odd not to hear a hustling and bustling _Rustic_. Ever since Naruto started going there, there hadn't been a day where it wasn't packed to the brim with people, but as he made his way into the dining room, it was completely empty except for Zabuza at the bar and Minato in a booth.

Naruto made his way over towards the booth where his father sat and unbuttoned his blazer before sliding into the seat across from him, "Hey."

"Hey," Minato greeted his son with a warm smile, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," Naruto admitted with a genuine smile. "And you?"

Minato thought for a moment before nodding, "I'm good."

Naruto chuckled, "You had to think about?"

Minato chuckled as well, "Just a little. Things are a little hectic at work, but it's nothing out of the ordinary. I guess I should be thankful for things being busy over there. Otherwise, I'd die of boredom in my office."

"How's that new development project pitch going?" Naruto questioned.

Minato blew raspberries as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's going. It's one of the biggest development projects we've done, and it's the first time we're partnering with the Nakamura Group at that."

"Oh, they agreed?" Naruto asked and saw Minato nod. "That's great then, isn't it? I know you've been gung-ho on this particular project for a while, but with everything that happened in the last year, you had to put a pin in it."

"Yeah," Minato smiled a bit, "I'm excited to see the finished project. I know it'll take longer than anything we've done before, but I think it'll be really good for that community."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I agree. Ah, but speaking of the Nakamura, I met the Chairman's daughter. Her name is Nozomi."

"When did you meet Nozomi?" Minato asked.

"It turns out we're neighbors," Naruto answered. "She's attending Konoha City University, and apparently she's in the same department as Sasuke and I. I hadn't really noticed her until after we ran into her in the lobby of the apartment building we all live in."

"How often do you run into her?" Minato wondered.

"Often," Naruto said. "It's a little weird that I hadn't noticed her before. But she's a sweet girl."

Minato eyed Naruto for a moment, "Interesting."

"What?"

Minato shook his head, "Nothing."

"Here you go," Zabuza announced as he reached their table and placed a set of drinks down for each of them. "It'll be a few more minutes on your steaks."

"There's no rush," Minato assured Zabuza before picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Mm, perfect. Thank you, Zabuza."

"You're welcome, Lord Minato," Zabuza said before ruffling Naruto's hair and laughing when his hand was swatted away. "Your hair is getting lengthy, don't you think? You know, the more you grow it out, the more you look like Lord Minato."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Naruto said as he pulled on his bangs a little.

"It's only natural." Minato puffed his chest out a little, and both he and Zabuza laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and bumped his fist against Zabuza's before Zabuza walked away, "You know, I'm surprised that Zabuza and Haku let you have the restaurant to yourself for lunch."

"Ah, they weren't too happy about it when I requested it," Minato admitted with a nervous laugh. "But of course I offered compensation plus an extra twenty percent, and they were okay with that."

"Twenty percent? That's generous," Naruto said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I can afford it," Minato said with a shrug, and Naruto laughed. "So, how have you been holding up? I know you've been dealing with a lot with all these minor yakuzas popping up and picking fights with us all over the place."

"Ah, it hasn't been too bad, dattebayo," Naruto admitted. "They haven't been all that threatening in the first place, and seeing as I learned from the best, a few words is all I need to get them to back down."

Minato chuckled, "I see. I'm glad you're holding up."

Naruto smiled. He looked up as the kitchen doors opened, and he watched as Haku came out holding two plates that had steam rising from them. When Haku reached their table, he put down a plate for each of them.

"Long time no sees, Naruto," Haku said as he pushed his shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, it's almost like you're avoiding this place."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naruto assured Haku. "I've just been busy with school. When I get a little more free time, I promise I'll come and visit more often, okay?"

"Good," Haku cooed as he took Naruto's face in his hands and messed with his cheeks. "Honestly, no matter how much I want to be mad at you, I can't! There's just something about those blue eyes. And it doesn't help that you're just so adorable. I can't help but envy that girlfriend of yours."

"Thank you," Naruto managed through his mushed cheeks.

"You know," Haku released Naruto, "if you were even just a _little_ bit interested in guys, I'd leave Zabuza for you."

"I heard that," Zabuza called from the bar where he was polishing glasses.

"I'm just teasing," Haku called as he squeezed Naruto's hand. "Just call for me if you need anything, okay?"

"We will, thank you Haku," Naruto said and watched as Haku wandered off and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Speaking of Hinata," Minato began as he placed his napkin in his lap, "how are the two of you doing?"

"We're going great," Naruto answered. "I was a little worried about how Hinata was going to adjust to everything, but she's taken to it very well. It's almost a little scary at how well sometimes. Okaa-chan says that sometimes it feels like Hinata was born for this, and sometimes I agree with her."

Minato smiled, "I'm glad you two managed to work things out."

"Me too," Naruto confessed. "I have to admit that I was worried that Hinata would leave, but I'm glad she stayed. Still, though, it feels like I've asked the impossible of her and that I'm being selfish."

"Hinata made her decision all on her own," Minato reminded Naruto. "No one forced her into anything, and she knows that."

Naruto looked at Minato for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, you're right."

As Naruto and Minato began to eat, they talked about each other's lives. Minato mainly sat and listened as Naruto described his school life and shared stories from events and functions at the university. As Naruto talked, Minato couldn't help but feel relieved. Naruto shone in a way that Minato hadn't seen in the last year, and he was glad that Naruto recovered in the way that he did.

"So, you like living on your own then?" Minato asked before taking a swig of his beer. He had taken off his blazer a while ago and rolled up his sleeves. He was sitting long ways in the booth with his legs crossed at his ankles.

Naruto nodded, "It's nice. I will admit though that I miss living at the house though. Sometimes it gets too quiet in my apartment, and it feels a little lonely." Naruto had drapped his blazer over the back of his seat and rolled up his sleeves as well.

"That's natural," Minato assured him. "Things were always lively in the house, so when you do get some moments of silence, it can be a bit strange. You'll get used to it though. And then eventually when you're back in a rowdy house, you're going to be longing for those moments of silence."

Naruto chuckled, "I will admit though, I am looking forward to moving back home. Don't tell Okaa-chan though. She's already in my apartment every other day. If she finds out that I miss home, she'd have my whole apartment packed up and emptied by the time I got out of class."

Minato laughed, "I'll be sure to keep it a secret. I still remember how upset she was when you were on your way out. She kept hiding your boxes."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It was a nightmare. I still think I'm missing a box or two."

Minato shrugged, "You might be."

The two of them laughed.

"So," Naruto leaned against the table and looked at his father, "what did you call me to lunch for?"

Minato eyed Naruto for a moment before finishing his beer, "I guess I can't lie and tell you that I just wanted to have a father and son lunch?"

"I mean, you can," Naruto said and smiled when Minato chuckled, "but I can't ignore the fact that you asked to have the whole restaurant to yourself. And I also noticed that Zabuza and Haku disappeared into the back about fifteen minutes ago, _after_ you 'mistakenly' tapped your glass twice."

Minato chuckled again, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Like I said, I learned from the best."

"Well," Minato ran his fingers through his hair before looking at Naruto, "I guess I should get straight to the point then."

Naruto nodded.

Minato sat upright and moved so he as sitting directly across from Naruto, "I think it's time that you take over as Head of Whirlwind."

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed his father's words.

"I know it may seem a bit early, but I truly believe you're ready for it," Minato confessed. "In the last year, I've watched you grow in ways I could've only hoped you would. From dealing with Baji to this most recent mess with these smalltime yakuzas, and even to Orochimaru popping up, you've handled everything so perfectly."

"What about you? What're you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Jiraiya is retiring from The Sannin Group at the end of the year, so I'll be promoted to Chairman at the start of the new year," Minato informed Naruto and saw the way his eyes widen. "Jiraiya just recently decided to finally retire, and he was planning on making the announcement at this year's Annual Konoha Business Alliance Charitarian Banquet."

"I still think that title is a mouthful," Naruto joked, and Minato chuckled.

"Plus, it's not like I'm not going to be around to still do my part," Minato admitted. "Jiraiya is still very much involved in Whirlwind, and he's always served as an advisor to me when I've been uncertain about something. So, just like Jiraiya was there for me, I will be there for you."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded, "Trust me, I've been thinking about this for a while now. I've talked your mother's ear off about this, and Jiraiya and Tsunade have asked me not to call if I was calling to talk about you taking over Whirlwind."

Naruto chuckled, "It sounds like you've really thought about this."

"I have," Minato said. "I just want you to know that I wouldn't be asking you to do this unless I _knew_ you were ready for the responsibility that comes with it. Obviously, I don't expect an answer from you right away so you can sit and think about this for as long as you need."

"What happens if I say no?" Naruto asked.

"Then things continue as they are now," Minato answered. "Look, if you want to say no to right now, then I understand. You're still in school, and you're in the middle of pursuing a degree. You have your girlfriend, and you have your life. I understand if those are the things you want to focus on right now."

"So, if I say no now, when would you hand over the title?" Naruto asked.

"I'll hand it over when you tell me too," Minato said. "If you feel you aren't ready now, then I can handle things until you feel you are ready."

Naruto shook his head, "No. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure."

Minato eyed Naruto for a moment before smiling, "Then we'll make the announcement at your party in two weeks."

Naruto smiled in return, "Sounds good."

Minato let out a sigh of relief, "This went better than I had hoped."

Naruto chuckled, "Is that right? Say, now that I'm the Head of Whirlwind, does this mean you call me 'Lord Naruto' now?"

"It means I call you 'son' or 'Naruto' just as I always have, Naruto," Minato said with an antagonizing smile, and Naruto laughed. Minato looked down at his watch and sucked his teeth, "I guess I should head back into the office and pull some overtime. If you see Sasuke or Hinata, tell them I said hello."

"I will," Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Kiss mom for me?"

"I will," Minato climbed out of the booth. "Come here." Minato pulled Naruto into a strong embrace, "I'm proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said. He and his father separated from one another. He chuckled as Minato patted his cheek before he reached down and picked up his own jacket. "I won't disappoint you, Otou-san."

"You never have," Minato said as he smiled at Naruto.

 **To Be Continued…**


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. I was finishing up with finals, and I got swamped with homework, but it is officially summer vacation which means I almost have all the time in the world to write, so hopefully, I can get back on track with regular posting!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto chuckled, "Is that right? Say, now that I'm the Head of Whirlwind, does this mean you call me 'Lord Naruto' now?"**_

 _ **"It means I call you 'son' or 'Naruto' just as I always have, Naruto," Minato said with an antagonizing smile, and Naruto laughed. Minato looked down at his watch and sucked his teeth, "I guess I should head back into the office and pull some overtime. If you see Sasuke or Hinata, tell them I said hello."**_

 _ **"I will," Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Kiss mom for me?"**_

 _ **"I will," Minato climbed out of the booth. "Come here." Minato pulled Naruto into a strong embrace, "I'm proud of you. You know that, right?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know," Naruto said. He and his father separated from one another. He chuckled as Minato patted his cheek before he reached down and picked up his own jacket. "I won't disappoint you, Otou-san."**_

 _ **"You never have," Minato said as he smiled at Naruto.**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 54 – October 10**

Naruto let out a low groan as he heard his doorbell ring for the fifth time in a row. He had hoped that whoever was at the door would've left by now, but they seemed persistent as they were beginning to ring the doorbell and knock in rhythmic intervals that were beginning to throw Naruto off.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked beneath him, and the sight of a completely flustered Hinata was almost enough to let whoever was at the door continue to wait while he finished devouring her. He could feel the way her insides pulsed around him and tightened as though she didn't want to let him go, and the steady rise and fall of her breasts were hypnotizing.

He'd woken up to Hinata's mouth wrapped around his morning erection, and he couldn't help but let her do what she wanted with it. The sight of her bobbing her head the way that she did first thing in the morning made Naruto dizzy, and he loved every second of it. When he came, she swallowed what she could before it spilled out of her mouth, and the innocent expression she put on as an apology for not swallowing it all just made him hard all over again.

She praised Naruto's vitality when she saw he was hard again and didn't waste time getting on top of him and swallowing him whole again. Things were slow and sensual in the beginning before the squelching sound that poured from between Naruto and Hinata became louder, and Hinata's breathing became shallower. Naruto could tell from the expression on the face at that time that she needed more, and he happily complied without her having to request it.

So, for the last hour, Naruto had been showering Hinata with immense amounts of pleasure before the ringing of his doorbell followed by knocking began to interrupt them. He checked the time and knew then that it wasn't either Sasuke or Sakura before they weren't due for another forty minutes.

Hinata whined again.

"I know baby, I know," Naruto cooed as he slowly began to pull in and out of her while his thumb circled around her clit.

For the eighth time, the doorbell rang again. Naruto let out a frustrated groan and reluctantly pulled out of Hinata. He pulled on the boxers and sweatpants Hinata had discarded for him earlier and quickly made his way down his spiral staircase and towards his door.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted, clearly annoyed before removing the locks on his door and opening it to see Nozomi on the other side. "Nozomi?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so you were in." Nozomi seemed cheerful and didn't seem to realize what she'd been doing was something of a nuisance for Naruto just now. Naruto saw that she was already dressed in a dark navy kimono for the day, and her hair was pinned up, "Happy Birthday! I wanted to drop this off before heading out for morning prayer."

Naruto saw the present in her hand, and for a moment, he felt bad for not answering sooner, "Thank you, Nozomi." He took the present and scratched his cheek, "I'm sorry for not answering sooner. I wasn't expecting anyone this early in the morning."

"It's fine," Nozomi said. "I hadn't said anything, and I guess I was nervous about leaving this outside your door. Plus, I wanted to be the first person to give you your birthday present."

"I really appreciate it, Nozomi," Naruto admitted and made it a point to leave out the fact that he'd received a present just an hour and a half ago from Hinata. "Say, if you're not doing anything after the fireworks, why don't you come by my family's estate? My mother throws a party every year for the Kurama Festival, and it also doubles as my birthday party. I had already invited our department, but you weren't there that day, and I wasn't sure if you knew."

Nozomi lit up, "Is it really okay if I come?"

"Of course," Naruto assured her. "My grandmother is a firm believer in 'the more, the merrier' so we'd love to have you join us. You'll probably want to change out of your kimono before then though just so you're more comfortable?"

"Okay." Nozomi wore a bright smile, "Well, I'm going to go. I'm sorry if I bothered you, and I hope you enjoy the present. It's supposed to be a little chilly today, so wear it if you can."

"Wear it?" Naruto repeated, but before Nozomi answered him, she was walking away. He looked down at the present before shutting the door and walking into his kitchen. He untied the black ribbon and ripped away the orange gift wrap. He opened the box and saw a handknitted black and orange scarf inside, "A scarf, huh?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called.

"Coming," Naruto dropped the scarf back into the box and took the stairs two at a time until he made it back up to his bedroom. He dropped his sweatpants and boxers and was back on the bed and sliding inside of Hinata in no time at all. He let out a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against Hinata's, "I just want to stay like this all day."

Hinata giggled, "We can't. You have a lot to do today."

"Which is why I want to stay like this," Naruto confessed as he began to slowly move his hips and hold himself up over Hinata. He felt the way she gripped his arms and saw the way she bit her lip.

"Who was at the door?" Hinata questioned before moaning as Naruto's mouth found its way to her neck and began to graze his tongue against it.

"Nozomi," Naruto answered. "She wanted to drop off my birthday present before heading out to morning prayer."

"What did she get you?" Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and moaned as he slid deeper into her.

"She made me a scarf," Naruto answered.

"Huh?"

Naruto stopped kissing her neck and lifted his face so he could see hers, "What is it?"

"I made you a scarf," Hinata pouted.

"You did?" Naruto felt his heart swell at the thought of Hinata making something for him. "Where is it?"

"Under the bed," Hinata admitted as she covered her face. "I thought I was unique by handknitting you a scarf."

"I love it," Naruto told her.

Hinata peaked through her fingers at him, "You haven't even seen it yet."

"I love it anyway," Naruto told her as he gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Hinata blushed, "What about Nozomi's scarf?"

"I'll figure out what to do with it later," Naruto breathed as he held Hinata's hand. "I want to focus on you right now."

After Naruto and Hinata finished for the morning, they showered together, and while Hinata dried Naruto's hair, he unwrapped his present from Hinata and found the handknitted red scarf she'd made for him. He blinked a few times before looking up at her, "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered," Hinata answered. "When we were little, you had a red scarf, just like it. You told me that your mom had made it for you when you were little, and every time it was cold, you'd wear it. It was the scarf that made you get into that big fight in middle school, wasn't it?"

Naruto looked down at the scarf and brushed his fingers against the soft wool, "Yeah. Those jerks had stolen it during gym, and I spent the rest of the afternoon looking for it. I'd gotten a note telling me to meet them out by the furnace, and when I got there, those assholes threw my scarf into it. Okaa-chan always said she was going to make me a new one, but she got so busy that she didn't have time to."

"I remembered how much you loved it, so I wanted to make you a new one," Hinata answered with a sweet smile. "I don't want you to consider it as a replacement for the one Kushina-san made though. I know there's no replacing it, but I hope you can love this one as much as you loved that one."

Naruto smiled, "I will."

After that, Naruto helped Hinata blowdry her hair while she put on her makeup for the day. Together, they got dressed in their kimonos, and Naruto helped Hinata tie the sash around her waist while Hinata straightened out his robes. While Hinata was in the middle of putting up her hair and sticking pins in, she saw Naruto come up behind her and hold his hand out in front of her. She watched as he opened his hand enough to allow the necklace he'd been holding to drop in front of her.

Hanging off the black leather strap was a blue crystal with silver beads on either side of it. It resembled the necklace that Naruto wore often and smiled as Naruto placed it around her neck before hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's a tradition in my family that my grandfather started that when we want to promise ourselves to another, we give them a necklace with this crystal hanging on the end of it," Naruto spoke softly as he looked at Hinata through the mirror. "My grandfather gave his necklace to my grandmother, and she then passed it down to my father. My father passed it on to my mother, who then passed it down to me, and now, I'm passing it on to you."

"Really?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "But something like this…"

"I can't give you a ring yet," Naruto began, "so this will have to do for now. So, will you hold onto it for me for the time being? And when it's time to pass it down, will you?"

Hinata blushed at the sound of Naruto's words, but she nodded.

Naruto smiled before gently kissing Hinata's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hinata answered.

After that, Sasuke and Sakura arrived, and the four of them went to the Kurama Shrine where they partook in morning prayer. After Naruto and Hinata went, they stood by and waited for Sasuke and Sakura, and as they waited, they were approached by Minato and Kushina.

Minato and Kushina wished Naruto a Happy Birthday before wishing both of them a Happy Anniversary. Minato complimented Naruto's new scarf, and Naruto happily boasted about the fact that Hinata had handknitted it for him. Hinata was slightly embarrassed by the praise, but the attention quickly diverted from the scarf to Naruto's necklace hanging around her neck.

Kushina nearly broke out into tears, but luckily Minato managed to calm Kushina down before that happened. When Sasuke and Sakura approached, Kushina demanded pictures, and though Sasuke was entirely against them from the beginning, he was forced to participate because the only other woman Sasuke feared aside from his mother was his Aunt Kushina.

After that, they made their way to the street and watched as the parade went by. After the parade, they made their way to the Festival Grounds where the air was filled with the smell of freshly grilled and cooked foods. Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Ichiraku stand while Sasuke and Sakura went from stall to stall picking up different foods before settling down somewhere to eat.

While they were in the middle of eating, Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder, and when he turned, he saw Nozomi just behind him. Through a mouthful of noodles, Naruto attempted to greet Nozomi, but when nothing came out aside from a muffled garble of noise, he chewed and swallowed. He let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle before wiping his mouth, "Sorry about that. How are you, Nozomi?"

"I'm doing well," Nozomi answered with a sweet smile. "All of this seasonal and festival food around and you decide to eat at Ichiraku. You eat there nearly every day after class, don't you think you think you should try something different every once in a while?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged while Nozomi giggled. He opened his mouth to speak, but a quizzical expression came onto his face instead, "Wait, how did you know I go to Ichiraku after class?"

"Huh?" Nozomi blinked a few times before letting out an embarrassed laugh of her own. "I pass by Ichiraku sometimes when I stop by the dessert shop nearby. I sometimes see you there talking with the owner's daughter."

"Oh." Naruto watched Nozomi for a second, but when he saw her eyes go towards his lap, he saw the sunken expression on her face, "Nozomi?"

"That scarf." Nozomi's voice was low as her eyes seemed fixated on the red scarf.

"Oh, this?" Naruto gently patted the red scarf in his lap, "Hinata gave it to me as an anniversary and birthday present. I used to have one just like it when I was a kid that my mother made me, but it got destroyed when I was in middle school."

"I see." Nozomi smiled, but Naruto couldn't help but notice the slight twinge at the corner of her mouth, "It's a beautiful scarf."

"Thank you," Naruto looked to where Hinata sat beside him and saw she was in the middle of chatting with Ayame, "she worked hard on it."

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you," Nozomi said quietly. "I'll see you tonight at your party, okay? See you later."

Before Naruto could say anything, Nozomi ran off. He let out a heavy sigh and scratched his cheek, "She always runs off before I can say anything." Naruto turned back around to the counter and scooted his stool closer to Hinata's. He chimed in on Hinata and Ayame's conversation, and the three of them chatted for as long as Ayame was allowed before Teuchi began to throw a fit. Ayame teased Teuchi a bit before getting back to work and serving customers.

When Naruto got ready to pay for their meal, Teuchi smacked Naruto's hand with a freshly washed spatula, "Aht! Put your wallet away."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he tried to open his wallet again, which resulted in Teuchi smacking his hand once more. "Old Man Teuchi, would you quit? That actually hurts."

"It's your birthday," Teuchi said as he began to wash the spatula again. "You're not paying for a meal in my restaurant on your birthday. Now go on, go enjoy the rest of the festival before stalls start shutting down. It's not too much longer before they launch the fireworks."

"Are you sure I can't pay?" Naruto asked as he put on his scarf and adjusted it. "I really don't mind."

"My word is final," Teuchi argued.

Naruto chuckled, "Fine." Naruto took a step back and pulled a few bills out of his wallet before handing them to Hinata, "Do you mind putting this in the tip jar? I'd do it, but I'm afraid of what Old Man Teuchi's going to do to me if I try to tip on my birthday."

Hinata giggled, "Honestly, Naruto-kun." She made her way to the edge of the counter and dropped the sizeable tip into the jar, "Thank you for the meal, Teuchi-san."

"You're welcome." Teuchi smiled, "Happy Birthday Naruto, and Happy Anniversary to the two of you. I wish you many more years together."

"Thank you," Naruto said as Hinata took hold of Naruto's arm. "We'll see you tonight at the party."

"See you tonight," Teuchi called before turning his attention back to his customers.

Naruto waved to Ayame who was in the middle of taking an order from a customer before walking off with Hinata. They wandered around the festival for a while, going from stall to stall and chatting with vendors. Many of the vendors were quick to give Naruto birthday presents, and though Naruto tried to decline, the vendors were insistent, and Naruto always ended up leaving a stall with their gift.

By the time the sun began to set, Naruto had to make at least two trips to Sasuke's car to drop off presents. As festival-goers began to make their way to the hillside that served as the best viewing spot for the fireworks, Hinata and Naruto strolled hand in hand towards Uchiha Bridge that crossed over Senju Creek.

Naruto leaned against the railing of the bridge while Hinata stood beside him and looked out at the city lights beginning to glow in the distance while taking in the sound of festival-goers passing by and chatting with one another.

"I was so nervous that night," Naruto began as he looked over to Hinata. "Even though there was a part of me that knew you felt the same way I did, there was another part of me that was worried that I'd made it up and that I'd get rejected here on this bridge."

"Really?" Hinata asked and saw Naruto nod.

"It's been a long year." Naruto sighed as he stood upright.

"It has been," Hinata concurred. "Say, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her.

"Is there anything in particular that you hope happens in the next year?" Hinata asked.

Naruto took a moment to think about his answer, "Hm. I guess at this point, all I really hope for in the next year is that things continue the way they are. Things have been calm the last few months, and it's been nice to actually breathe and not look over my shoulder every two seconds. If anything, all I really ask for is calm."

"Calm," Hinata repeated and saw Naruto nod. She smiled a bit, "That's not a bad thing to hope for."

"I think so." Naruto smiled at Hinata before looking out towards where many of the festival-goers had gone. He looked up and down the bridge before grabbing ahold of Hinata's hand and leading her a little further across the bridge before stopping and positioning her.

"What're you doing?" Hinata asked and watched as Naruto took a few steps away from her. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly said Hinata's name in a voice louder than normal, and it caught her off guard?

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked, and then it suddenly clicked. She wasn't sure why, but she felt herself get teary-eyed as the first firework launched into the air just behind Naruto. She watched as Naruto waited for the explosion of the firework to ring out before Naruto said the same thing he'd said a year ago that was too quiet to be heard over the explosion of the firework.

"And then if I remember correctly," Naruto muttered as he took several very rigid steps towards Hinata before stopping just in front of her. He grinned as Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hinata said before Naruto leaned down and placed a sweet and gentle kiss against her lips. They stayed like that until the next firework went off, and as Naruto pulled away, he couldn't help but smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered.

Together, Naruto and Hinata stayed on Uchiha Bridge and watched the firework display. After that, the festival-goers began to make their way off festival grounds while some made one last trek up to Kurama Temple to say one final prayer. In the midst of all of this, Naruto noticed as several members of Whirlwind seemed in a hurry as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Hinata noticed as well, and by the time they reached Sasuke's car, Naruto had noticed a large group of Whirlwind members leave in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted. "Do you think they're trying to rush to the house before you get there to help with some last minute adjustments?"

"Possibly?" Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke shrugged as well, and the four of them climbed into the car. As Sasuke drove, they heard the distant wailing of sirens, and they couldn't help but notice as the sirens became louder and louder the closer they got to the Whirlwind Complex Not only that, they noticed an unfamiliar glow in the distance that was in the same direction as the estate.

"Sasuke." There was a sense of urgency in Naruto's voice, and Sasuke immediately complied. He began to drive faster and weave in and out of traffic, and as they neared the complex, it became apparent what was happening.

Sasuke parked, and the four of them climbed out and watched in disbelief as the main house of the Whirlwind Complex was fully engulfed in flames while several firefighter teams tried to put the fire out. Nearby, Kushina stood teary-eyed as she watched as the home she built with Minato be destroyed.

By dawn, there was nothing left of the house except for ash and rubble. Naruto found himself standing in the ashes of his old childhood home near where the front staircase used to be, and where he would've been standing the night before as his mother and father gave their yearly speech for his birthday.

"I was thinking about remodeling for the longest, so I guess this was the kick I needed."

Naruto looked beside him and saw Kushina standing there with a solemn expression on his face, "Was there anyone inside?"

"A few," Kushina answered. "We already did a headcount, everyone's accounted for. A few people were here finishing up with decorating and whatnot when the fire broke out. Anko says the fire started on the side of the house and before the complex was mainly empty, no one caught it in time."

"Hm." Naruto kicked around a few ashes.

Kushina let out a heavy sigh as she linked her arm with Naruto's, "I'm sorry that this happened on your birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't be. I'm just glad that everyone's okay. We can replace a house, we can't replace each other. Plus, this gives us an excuse to finally use the lakehouse."

Kushina looked at Naruto for a moment before laughing. Naruto smiled at the sound of his mother's laughter, and it came as a relief. She laughed for a bit before wiping away a tear and nudging Naruto, "Look at you, always looking at the bright side."

"I learned from you," Naruto told her. "Come on, you need to get some rest, and so do I. It's been a long night."

 **To Be Continued…**


	55. Chapter 55

**Last Time:**

 _ **"A few," Kushina answered. "We already did a headcount, everyone's accounted for. A few people were here finishing up with decorating and whatnot when the fire broke out. Anko says the fire started on the side of the house and before the complex was mainly empty, no one caught it in time."**_

 _ **"Hm." Naruto kicked around a few ashes.**_

 _ **Kushina let out a heavy sigh as she linked her arm with Naruto's, "I'm sorry that this happened on your birthday, Naruto-kun."**_

 _ **Naruto shook his head, "Don't be. I'm just glad that everyone's okay. We can replace a house, we can't replace each other. Plus, this gives us an excuse to finally use the lakehouse."**_

 _ **Kushina looked at Naruto for a moment before laughing. Naruto smiled at the sound of his mother's laughter, and it came as a relief. She laughed for a bit before wiping away a tear and nudging Naruto, "Look at you, always looking at the bright side."**_

 _ **"I learned from you," Naruto told her. "Come on, you need to get some rest, and so do I. It's been a long night."**_

 **Opposites Attract: Chapter 55 – The Beginning of a New Era**

Minato let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked their hotel room door and walked in ahead of Kushina. Once Kushina was inside, he saw Kakashi trail in behind them and put down a cluster of shopping bags. Kakashi didn't say a word as he gave Kushina a quick peck on the cheek and then gave Minato a hug.

"Here," Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out a money clip, "just in case you, Anko, or Kosuke need anything in the middle of the night. But if there's anything you need from me, then don't hesitate to come and ask me, all right?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Minato, "How are you still thinking about someone else aside from you and Kushina-san? I mean, you just lost the house you two built together."

Minato shrugged and put the cash in Kakashi's hand, "In times like this, you just have to accept what's happened and think about what you can do next. In the meantime, I'm making sure my family is okay and taken care of."

"Is Sakura at Sasuke's place?" Kakashi asked.

Minato nodded, "Yeah. I figured she'd be better off staying at his place than being cooped up in here with us. I'll hash out living arrangements with everyone later. Ideally, I'd like to get everyone in the same apartment building if at all possible, but if we need to stay in the hotel, then we'll do that."

"I'll look up some apartment buildings tonight," Kakashi assured him.

"Make sure they're downtown," Minato requested, and he saw Kakashi nod. "Good. I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Have a good night, and kiss Anko and Kosuke for me."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll do that. Good night."

Minato sighed as he shut the door and walked into the main part of their hotel room. He saw Kushina was standing at the window and seemed to be looking off into the distance in the direction of where their home used to be. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry that this happened."

Kushina shook her head, "It's not your fault."

Minato sighed and released Kushina, "The fire department and police department are out there now investigating what they can, but Shisui was letting me know that they'll have better luck looking in the morning when it's daylight. The Fire Chief is already saying that it looks like it was set deliberately based on the flame pattern. Gasoline maybe."

Minato made his way over to the bags Kakashi had brought in and began to go through them. He separated out their newly bought toiletries and clothes between him and Kushina, and while he was in the middle of doing that, Kushina walked over to him and ran her hand down his arm. She then slid her hand across his chest and up his neck until her hand was on his cheek, and she made him look at her.

Without needing to say a word, Minato pressed his lips against Kushina's. It was heavy and passionate, and it was enough to make Minato forget about what he'd been doing and grab hold of Kushina's waist. As their kiss deepened, Kushina's hands unbuttoned Minato's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before he lifted her off the ground.

Kushina was the one to break the kiss, and the pained expression in her eyes made Minato's chest tighten, "Make me think about anything else other than what happened tonight. Please."

"Don't worry," Minato assured her as he walked her over to the side of the bed and put her down, "just focus on me." Minato pulled off Kushina's bottoms and pulled her over to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and didn't hesitate to lap his tongue against her folds and devour her.

Kushina let out a pleasurable moan as she grabbed a fistful of the duvet and a fistful of Minato's hair. She squirmed beneath him, but Minato wrapped his arms around his legs and held her in place while he allowed his lips and tongue to do all the work. "Mi-Minato," her voice dribbled out.

"That's it, keep focusing on me," Minato encouraged her before planting gentle kisses along her inner thighs and occasionally lapping his tongue against the spots he knew would get to Kushina. In all their years of marriage, Minato everything had to do to get the reactions he wanted out of her, and in times like this where she was upset, he knew what he needed to do to make her mind go blank.

He focused his tongue on Kushina's clit, and his special attention on that particular spot made Kushina squirm more, but he continued to hold her down and in place. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on it, and when he heard Kushina cry out while her body quaked, he released her legs and spread her folds.

He licked up the juices Kushina had released and chuckled when Kushina gently pushed on his head. When he was satisfied with his clean-up job, he stood up and licked his lips. "Take everything else off," he ordered as he undid his belt, and he watched as Kushina pulled off her sweater and bra.

As he pulled down his own jeans and boxers, his erection sprung forth, and Kushina sat on the edge of the bed. Without warning, Kushina ran her tongue from base to tip before swallowing all of Minato. He groaned in the back of his throat as Kushina began to bob her head against the entirety of his length and rubbed her tongue against the underside of his erection.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and watched as she seemed to continue her pleasuring of him with extra eagerness. Minato could feel the tip of his erection tapping the back of her throat, and the slurping and sucking sounds that filled their hotel room were beginning to make Minato's own mind go blank.

"That's enough," Minato moaned, and he watched as Kushina stopped but continued to hold all of him in her mouth. He chuckled and gently brushed her cheek, "On the bed."

Slowly, Kushina pulled away from Minato, and once he was out of her mouth, she licked her lips. She scooted back on the bed and laid down, and she watched as Minato climbed on top of her. A welcoming chill ran down her spine as Minato's eyes met hers, and she felt the weight of his body covered her.

She bit her lip and stifled a moan as Minato slid inside of her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Minato hooked her right knee underneath his left elbow, and he could feel himself sliding deeper into her.

"Minato," Kushina gasped as Minato began a steady stroke that reached deep every time he slid back inside of her. Combined with a mixture of his slow treatment and his lips against her neck, Kushina felt herself slipping deeper into ecstasy.

As for Minato, he let go of everything bad thing about tonight. As he felt Kushina dig her nails into his back and continued to listen to her moans, Minato moved his focus from what needed to be done tomorrow to what he needed to do to Kushina tonight.

Neither of them was sure how much time passed, but by the time they both collapsed onto their bed, they could see sunlight starting to trickle through the curtains. Together, they laid there in silence for a little while.

"He's eighteen," Kushina muttered.

Minato sighed, "He's eighteen." Minato looked over at Kushina and smiled a bit, "You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried," Kushina confessed. "I keep trying to tell myself and convince myself that Naruto-kun isn't ready to take over Whirlwind, but I know I'd be lying. His circumstances were especially different compared to yours and mine, so he's definitely learned a lot more than either of us could've taught him. I just don't know if now is the right time."

"It's the right time," Minato reassured her as he sat up. "I already spoke with Naruto-kun and told him that if he wasn't ready to take over, then he could tell me, and I would continue to handle things until he was ready. But he said so himself, he's ready."

Kushina sat up as well and ran her fingers through her hair, "But is he? He can say whatever he feels like is the thing you wanna hear, Minato."

"You know he's not like that," Minato reminded her. "Kushina-chan," Minato laced his fingers with hers, "I know you're worried, and I know you're scared. I can't help but admit that I feel the same way, but this was going to happen eventually. Naruto-kun's capable of handling himself. He's proven that plenty of times already. All we need to do now is have faith in our son, and guide him when he needs us."

Kushina let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah. You're right."

Minato smiled a bit. He leaned over and kissed Kushina's forehead before gently pressing his forehead against hers, "Everything'll work out."

Meanwhile, a few miles away at Naruto's apartment, he was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard his doorbell. He suspected it was either Sasuke or Sakura, but not too much of his surprise, when he opened the door he saw Nozomi.

"Nozomi," Naruto wasn't anywhere near his usual cheery self, "good morning."

"Ah, good morning." Nozomi seemed slightly caught off guard by Naruto's sullen demeanor, "I heard about what happened to your parents' house. I just wanted to come over and see if you need anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm all right. Thank you, though."

"Naruto-kun."

Nozomi couldn't help but notice how Naruto lightened up at the sound of Hinata's voice. She watched as Hinata took hold of Naruto's arm and look up at him with a concerned expression, "Hinata-chan, good morning."

"Good morning," Hinata greeted her politely before looking back at Naruto. "I spoke with Otou-san, and he said that you or Minato-san could call if you need anything. And he even said that if anyone who lived in that house needs a place to stay, they can come to stay in our guest's houses."

"Houses?" Naruto repeated.

Hinata nodded, "We have a section in the Hyuuga Compound specifically for guests. A lot of the time, people seeking to employ my father, or anyone from the firm come from out of the country or pretty far off in Fire Country, so we usually provide lodging for them. Otou-san says it helps build trust with the client, and a trusting client won't keep anything from you."

Naruto smiled a bit, "Is that so? I'll let Otou-san know then, and I'll be sure to thank Hiashi-san."

"Um," Nozomi spoke up, and both Hinata and Naruto looked at her, "I actually came over to let you know that my father offered to provide the services of our company for free so that you can rebuild your house."

Naruto really lit up now, "Really?"

Nozomi smiled, "Really. My father says that he has a great deal of respect for your father and that he'd be more than happy to help in this way."

"That's great," Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Nozomi. "Thank you, Nozomi!"

"Y-y-you're welcome!" Nozomi responded as her face flushed red, and Hinata couldn't help but notice the reaction.

Naruto released Nozomi and wore a large grin on his face, "I don't know how I can thank you enough. If you ever need anything at all, no matter what it is, you can rely on me. Okay?"

"Anything?" Nozomi repeated.

"Anything," Naruto reassured her.

Nozomi smiled, "I'm sure I won't need much, but I'll keep that in mind, Naruto-kun. I'll let my father know you've accepted his offer."

"Please do," Naruto said and watched as Nozomi headed back into her apartment. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Hinata, "That's great, isn't it, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "It is. You should probably call Minato-san and let him know."

"Ah, you're right." Naruto ushered Hinata into his apartment before shutting the door behind them.

Next door, Nozomi plopped down onto her couch and tossed her phone onto the coffee table. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Thank you for calling the Nakamura Group, how may I direct your call?"

"Direct me towards my father," Nozomi requested.

"Lady Nozomi," the woman that had answered had a sudden sense of urgency in her voice, "O-of course! Just one moment, please!"

Nozomi crossed her legs and looked at her nails, "It looks like I need another manicure. I guess I'll do that today."

"This is Nakamura Naoharu," the Chairman of the Nakamura Real Estate Development Group, and Nozomi's father, answered in a distracted tone, "who is this?"

"Father," Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi." Naoharu sounded tense suddenly, "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"We'll be rebuilding Namikaze Minato's house," Nozomi informed him. "I'm sure you saw on the news that it burned down last night? Quite the tragedy, if I do say so myself. Anyway, I've offered our services, and Uzumaki Naruto accepted them."

"Sweetheart," Naoharu let out a nervous chuckle, "don't you think that's something you should've asked me about first?"

"Huh?" Nozomi sat up, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Father. What were you saying?"

"Nothing," Naoharu said. "I'll be more than happy to provide our services to Namikaze-san in his time of need. When should I expect a call from them?"

"Soon, I suppose," Nozomi said with a sigh. "Father."

"Yes, Darling?"

"I need money for new clothes."

"But…I just gave you money for new clothes the other day," Naoharu chuckled.

Nozomi smiled, "I need more clothes. Transfer the money. Now, please."

"Of course. Is that all?" Naoharu sounded desperate to get off the phone.

"That's all," Nozomi said sweetly. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Father." Nozomi hung up before grabbing her laptop and opening it up. She hummed happily to herself as she opened an application and typed in her credentials. While the application loaded, she heard a notification go off on her phone, and she opened it to see her father had transferred the money she had asked for.

When the application loaded, she tossed her phone to the cushion beside her. On the screen in front of her, she could see the entirety of Naruto's apartment through multiple cameras. She checked the bedroom camera first and was slightly surprised to not see either Naruto or Hinata there, but when she saw the living room camera, she understood why.

Sasuke and Sakura were lounging in the living room with Naruto and Hinata, and they all seemed to be in the middle of something of a serious conversation. Curious, Nozomi turned on the audio and listened in.

"Ah right, before I forget," Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Shisui texted me and told me they got their initial report from the fire department. They figured out that the fire was set deliberately."

"Deliberately?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura sighed, "I already called Haku and asked if he'd heard anything out on the street about anyone wanting to target Whirlwind, but he says there's no one stupid enough to attack us directly like this."

"But apparently there is," Naruto argued. "What about the security cameras?"

"All the ones attached to the house were disabled," Sakura answered. "Okaa-chan wanted to upgrade our security system, and they started working on replacing the cameras yesterday."

"What about the cameras outside of the house?" Sasuke asked. "If I remember correctly, there should be some cameras set up on the light posts living the main driveway up to the house. I doubt Aunt Kushina would let them disable all the cameras at the same time."

"I'll ask Shikamaru to look at them," Naruto said as he pulled out his phone.

In Nozomi's room, she closed her laptop and picked up her phone. She dialed a number, and after two rings, someone answered, "Do you know where Nara Shikamaru lives?"

"No, but I can figure it out," the man on the other end answered.

"Great." Nozomi smiled, "Find him. I don't need them identifying you because you neglected to do your job as diligently as you should've been."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
